¿A quién odias, TK?
by FreakPunisher
Summary: La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es una adaptación del libro ¿A quién odias, Dani? de Forero. Prácticamente es un copiar pegar a los personajes de digimon. Será un poco de Takari/Daikari._**

 ** _Resumen_** ** _:_**

 ** _La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, su trabajo como recepcionista, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta para aplacar su retorcida cabeza. Pero va a descubrir que aquellos sentimientos juveniles no son la cálida aventura que esperaba, que en vez de calmar la furia que lleva dentro, la va a desatar. Violencia, eventos sobrenaturales, y romance, van a convertir la vida de Takeru en un infierno._**

 ** _Ni digimon ni_** ** _¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños._**

 ** _Disfruten!_**

* * *

 ** _1_**

 _Mi sombra no me sigue en verano._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Si esta fuera tu última noche con vida ¿qué es lo que harías?**

Con todo ese alcohol recorriendo tu sistema te puedes desdoblar y dejar que tu cuerpo actúe solo, quizá, como un imbécil. El ambiente está desproporcionado y todos aquí están ebrios. Así que en realidad no importa lo que respondas a ésta pregunta, en tanto te mantengas en el rango predeterminado de respuestas correctas.

Como cualquier otro encuentro social, éste tiene un protocolo a seguir, no importa si somos jóvenes anarquistas y rebeldes, hermosos y sin leyes; todos estamos regidos por estándares. Ni siquiera acá puedes sentirte libre; desde la ley de la gravedad hasta cuanto eres capaz de beber; aquí se espera algo determinado de ti. Sólo miren a la chica que nos hizo la pregunta: su ropa rasgada, el tatuaje debajo de su camisa que se revela levemente cuando se mueve, todo hace parte de una imagen elaborada por un sistema exterior.

Tienes a la locura como el protocolo, y las obscenidades, el toqueteo, la música, la droga. Esto está diseñado; el alcohol que ronda por cada mano, las charlas sexuales, las miradas insinuantes, los bailes eróticos, los borrachos felices. Nuestro deber es revolotear de alegría por nuestra autenticidad e indocilidad, porque somos los seres más especiales del planeta y nuestros padres no pueden una copa de vez en cuando y sueltas una blasfemia y así eres parte de la manada. En el momento indicado cuentas una anécdota sexual provocativa y húmeda, y si no tienes ninguna, te la inventas. Así funcionan estas cosas. No tienes que ser un genio para revolotear aquí.

– Si fuera esta tu última noche con vida – nos pregunta ella con una sonrisa medio torcida y una cerveza fría en la mano derecha – ¿qué es lo que harías?

No estoy seguro cómo se llama, creo que Ruki o algo por el estilo, no lo sé, tal vez Ruki con doble k.

Ruki está mirando a un tipo que hace parte del círculo de chicos y chicas de esta fiesta, a quien consideramos el primer participante del interrogatorio.

El chico que Ruki está mirando será llamado Taiki para fines prácticos. Taiki piensa un momento tras escuchar la pregunta, toma un trago de una pequeña copa de plástico, se seca la boca con su mano y responde:

– Iría donde Izumi, le contaría mi trágica situación, y le confesaría que lo único que quiero es un último polvo, solamente uno, y es ella a quien quisiera tirarme.

Sólo por si no lo sabes, cuando Taiki dice "polvo" se refiere a sexo: orgasmos simultáneos, condones de sabores, pornografía online, desnudo en portada, el 69, abortos, gemidos, Playboy, un colchón, hormonas, erecciones, coito, eso mismo, sexo… a lo siglo XXI, simple y hastiado. Grotesco y sudoroso. Sexo. Aunque por algún motivo es más interesante llamarlo "polvo". Todo el mundo tiene sexo, pero no todos consiguen un polvo. ¿Lo ves? Creación pura.

– ¿Izumi? – pregunta Ruki como si estuviera asombrada, pero sin perder su sonrisa torcida – ¿Tu amiga promiscua?

– Esa Izumi– dice Taiki sonriendo.

– Pero es una callejera – afirma Ruki.

– ¿Y qué? Si lo que quiero es sexo.

Miro atónito a Taiki cuando utiliza la palabra estándar en nuestro idioma y no un apelativo de nuestra generación.

– Mierda – exclama Ruki como si de verdad estuviera aterrada – eres un completo bastardo.

Pero no, Taiki no es un bastardo. Y sólo por si no lo notaste, él respondió de acuerdo al rango predeterminado. De hecho, la respuesta de Taiki corresponde al noventa por ciento del rango. El otro diez por ciento se divide entre drogas, viajes, dinero, asesinatos y otras excentricidades.

Aquí, la respuesta sexo es como la de paz mundial en un concurso de belleza. Es la correcta. La esperada. Y antes de que termine de ver a Taiki imaginando cómo se lo hace a Izumi, Ruki me está mirando como diciéndome ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo harías?Si ésta fuera tu última noche con vida ¿qué es lo que harías? Yo bajo la mirada un segundo, imitando a alguien que medita detenidamente la respuesta, y le pongo a mi cara de tontazo una sonrisa para que todos me sientan de su lado. Golpeo con los dedos mi botella de cerveza medio vacía.

El suelo está lleno de esas copitas de plástico aplastadas, colillas decigarrillo que todavía humean, paquetes de comida chatarra y manchas de…lo que sea.

– Bueno – digo mirando a Ruki– depende.

Hay una fuerte música de fondo, lo que me hace responderle bastante alto. Hay gente bailando esa música. Otros están sentados en algún sofá hablando mientras siguen consumiendo. El baño está cerrado. Hay humo con un delator olor proveniente de una habitación.

Todo esto está desproporcionado. Cuando entré a este lugar un chico bastante simpático que tenía un arete en su oreja izquierda se me ha acercado y me ha preguntado por una tal Alice. Me ha tomado del brazo y luego me ha mostrado su lengua. Yo le dije que no sabía quien era Alice, y miré que en su lengua había un pedazo de ácido. El chico me ha sobado el pecho con ternura y me preguntó si quería un poco. Y yo le dije que no, pero que le recibiría una cerveza.

– ¿Depende de qué? – pregunta Ruki.

– De la situación – respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

– Touma ¿verdad? – me pregunta Taiki. Como si de verdad nos hubiéramos conocido antes de ese momento. Yo asiento.

Si él puede llamarse Taiki, pues yo puedo ser Touma.

– ¿Eres marica o algo así? – pregunta é oye un leve murmullo de risas.

– No. – Le digo – Lo que quiero decir es que depende de cómo vaya a morirme; si va a ser lento y doloroso, o si va a ser algo súbito. Así las cosas cambian.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eso qué importa? el punto es que vas a morirte.

La verdad es que ésta pregunta, ésta idea tan profunda como la muerte, es sólo una excusa para querer saber a quién se quiere tirar la otra persona. A nadie le importan las respuestas trascendentales, sólo un poco de morbosidad.

– Dime una cosa – me acerco unos milímetros a Taiki– si supieras que agonizaras toda la noche antes de morirte ¿aun así se lo harías a Izumi?

– Claro – me responde y nos mira a todos – haría que me la chupara mientras yo grito de agonía.

Taiki está hablando de felación; que la chica lo haga todo mientras él no se mueve mientras muere. Si fuese al contrario se llamaría irrumación. Cuando digo al contrario quiero decir que en la irrumación sería Taiki quien se movería, mientras Izumi adoptaría una posición pasiva (no que Izumi muriese y Taiki no). Mientras Taiki termina de asentir como si estuviese aprobándose a sí mismo por su respuesta tan perspicaz, yo me sitúo en la panorámica de todos y le digo con un tono oscuro, en mi mejor papel de villano:

– ¿En serio? Si supieras que te pudrirías en medio del… momento ¿aun así lo harías? Si tu estómago comenzara a comerse así mismo, a dañar órganos vecinos, a despedazarte las tripas… si todo el hedor que llevas dentro se te saliera por el recto justo cuando Izumi se quita el sostén ¿aun así lo harías? Y si es así, ¿crees que Izumu tocaría algo que se descompone en segundos?

No quito la vista de Taiki, pero sé que el resto del grupo me está mirando con desagrado, con extrañeza, pensando, quizá, que soy un completo idiota.

– Piénsalo – le digo a Taiki– si tu estómago comenzara a retorcerse en tu interior, provocándote tal dolor que te haría olvidar hasta tu nombre, te aseguro que en lo último que pensarías sería en Izumi.

Taiki mira de lado a lado, buscando a alguien que le explique por qué diablos le estoy diciendo lo que le estoy diciendo.

– Si comenzaras a vomitar todo lo que has tragado en tu vida, todo aquello que no se convirtió en mierda, bilis y jugos gástricos, no te importaría en lo más mínimo tener un buen polvo. – Me acerco aún más a Taiki, para así oler su miedo – Piénsalo: viendo la cerveza, y todo el alcohol, el ácido clorhídrico, las salchichas trituradas, tu intestino delgado, la renina gástrica… todo eso arrojado sobre la alfombra. Imagina toda la porquería que llevas dentro desbordándose por tu boca, cayendo de ella como una cascada de inmundicias rojas y verdes. – La mirada de Taiki se ha tornado más abierta, y un sudor tibio y enorme comienza a caerle por la cara – Créeme, entonces no te interesaría en absoluto llevar a cabo tu idea de lujuria. Sexo sería lo último en lo que pensarías

Hago silencio y éste perdura por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Ruki lo destruye preguntándome _"¿de qué diablos estás hablando, Touma?"_.Yo me giro un poco para poder mirarla. – Sólo es una hipótesis – le digo.

– Tienes un problema – me dice ella – en serio que sí.

– No fui yo quien preguntó esa estupidez de la última noche. Además, sólo intenté dar una respuesta sensata, algo más realista. Ya sabes, una alternativa.

De pronto Taiki se ha reducido sobre sí mismo, abrazándose el torso e inclinando la cabeza. Parece un feto indefenso, solitario, y listo para ser abortado. De la nada, Taiki tiembla muy rápido, como si estuviese convulsionando.

– Sólo quería dejar la posibilidad abierta – digo mientras el pobre de Taiki está gimiendo – de que en nuestra última noche en vez de sexo, vamos a querer un hospital, o un sedante equino. Un tiro de gracia. Algo que acabe con nuestro sufrimiento.

Un sujeto alto y gordo se acerca a Taiki, lo toma por la espalda y le pregunta si se siente bien.

– Quizá se nos destroce la mente y por primera vez queramos encontrar el verdadero sentido de la vida. Así de cruel puede ser la muerte. – Echo un ligero vistazo a todos en el grupo – Puede que incluso, en vez de Izumi, todos le estarán suplicando a Dios. Todos llorando por un milagro. Porque después de todo somos humanos ¿cierto? Y nuestra naturaleza clama desde nuestro interior.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunta Ruki a Taiki sin escuchar lo que les estoy diciendo.

La mayoría del grupo se ha acercado al joven quien está punto de explotar echado de espaldas y revelando un horrible rostro oprimido de dolor, tan horrible como la cara de un murciélago. Y todos temen que en cualquier momento los ojos de Taiki salgan disparados hacia el techo.

– Sólo quería dar mi punto de vista – exclamo mientras todo el mundo me da la espalda – No importa qué tan especiales seamos, todos llevamos la misma porquería por dentro. Todos envolvemos desperdicios. A pesar de ésta pequeña farsa que armamos entre nosotros, lo sabemos. Nos importa una mierda el carisma, lo que queremos es complacer nuestro deseo social. Nos hemos convertido en lo que el resto de la manada espera que seamos. – mi voz se ha vuelto fría y ruda y parece que lo estoy gritando a los cuatro vientos – Creemos habernos liberado de la vida dominante de vanguardia, pero lo que hemos hecho ha sido encerrarnos en el opresivo mundo dictador del presente, la nueva era y la televisión comienza a gritar y a patalear, emite palabras que nadie entiende, pero que todos interpretan como muerte lenta y dolorosa.

La fiesta se ha detenido y sólo queda el caos en el aire, atrayendo los ojos de los invitados hacia aquel centro de desesperación que se retuerce en una bonita alfombra.

– Oh Por Dios ¡Takuya! – Grita Ruki– ¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?! |¡Dios mío!

Así que su nombre es Takuya.

– Mírense ustedes – les digo desafiante – con sus palabras de rebeldía y su patética actuación repetitiva. Son escoria. Nada más que las víctimas a voluntad del modernismo. ¿Si lo entienden?

– ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

– No son los herederos del futuro. Nos moriremos y, entonces, dónde habrá quedado nuestra vida. Desperdicios vivientes. Ustedes y su bonito milagro de respirar no será nada significativo porque nunca habrán hecho nada.

La música sigue sonando, el humo se sigue regodeando en el ambiente lúgubre de esta noche y yo digo:

– No voy a excluirme. Todos somos la misma unidad. Sólo vine aquí para obtener un poco de atención, de aprobación personal. Soy mi propio dios estúpido y triste, mientras Taiki o Takuya, o quien sea, se está muriendo tirado en el piso. ¿Qué he creado acaso? ¿Saben que somos? Necesitados de nada, deseosos por todo. Estamos vacíos por dentro y vamos recogiendo esas migajas que la contemporaneidad deja en el suelo para llenarnos de algo.

Toda la basura del sueño americano y nuestra tecnología inteligente y nuestros antidepresivos.

– Por Dios – dice Ruki ocultando su rostro tras sus manos, derramando la cerveza que está a sus pies.

Y de pronto, el suceso: Taiki abre su enorme boca, aprieta sus parpados sin dejar de temblar, grita por un largo rato, y de aquella cavidad rosada brota un chorro de lluvia ácida, un montón de relleno humano expulsado a gran propulsión. Parece una rosada torre de petróleo. Una ballena resoplando con fuerza. Es hermoso. Todo el mundo se aparta varios metros, gritando y tapándose la boca del terror y el asco. Mientras Taiki continúa en el suelo, revolcándose sobre su propia inmundicia.

– Ahora dime – le digo a Taiki desde la distancia – ¿todavía se lo quieres hacer a Izumi o cambiaste de parecer? Uno nunca sabe lo que quiere, hasta que se está revolcando de dolor, sin poder dejar de vomitar, deseando que la noche no sea muy larga, esperando que Dios tenga algo de piedad.

Entonces Ruki se acuclilla y se sujeta el estómago. Está apoyada de una mesita y dice:

– Oh no… Por Dios, no. No.

Tal vez sea empatía, tal vez Ruki quiere acompañar a Taiki en su dolor. O tal vez esto es una maldita pandemia. Y el quimo, la cerveza, el aguardiente, el deseo de ser alguien especial se le trepa por la garganta a Ruki y salen a gran propulsión de su boca.

– La muerte súbita no parece tan mala ¿verdad? – les digo a todos, pero creo que nadie me está escuchando.

Ruki intenta detener el vómito cerrando su boca y tapándosela con ambas manos, pero aquello es imparable. Sigue vomitando mientras gruesas lágrimas se le asoman por los ojos. La siguiente víctima es un muchacho en la sala haciendo movimientos obscenos junto a la foto de una chica colgada en la pared. Cae de rodillas, como si lo fueran a declarar sir, y vomita varios litros de una sustancia verde y caliente y apestosa y marrón y pesada. Luego el muchacho que bailaba en ropa interior. El que fumaba marihuana afuera. Los que se estaban besuqueando en el baño. Todos se retuercen en el suelo, sintiendo como sus entrañas desean salírseles del cuerpo, vomitando mil cosas diferentes.

Es como estar en medio de una fotografía de Joel– Peter Witkin saltando entre los cadáveres y el arte muerta. Entonces me acerco a Rukio , quien llora ante cada retorcijón, ante el hedor de sus propios fluidos, y le digo con una sonrisa de idiota en la mitad de mi cara:

– Si hubieras sabido que ésta era tu última noche con vida ¿habrías venido a este lugar?

Ella ni me mira, ni a mí ni a Taiki que parece medio inconsciente y medio muerto sobre la alfombra que ha estropeado para siempre. Los miro a todos por última vez, y camino hacia la salida, dando zancadas para no pisar las copitas de plástico, ni las botellas de cerveza, ni el vómito, ni a todos los que están revolcándose en el suelo soltando lamentos al aire y llantos de todos los estilos. Pidiendo un milagro. Pidiendo un instante de el estéreo está sonando Sunday Morning de The Velvet Undergorund.

Todo está desproporcionado, demasiado. Me escabullo hasta el vestíbulo en donde escurren viscosas gotas por las paredes, por los jarrones y la porcelana, por la colección de vinilos antiguos. Todo el papel de pared, todo el trabajo de papá arreglando los estantes en donde van los trofeos y reconocimientos, también la vajilla que exponen como arte, y los cuadros religiosos de mamá colgados en bonitos marcos; todo ello estropeado por embutido de vísceras y sangre, por una mezcla de bilis y alcohol salida de todos tus amigos.

– Gracias por la fiesta –digo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí– y por haberme recibido sin invitación.

* * *

 **Este es el primer capítulo, es una especie de prólogo, espero les guste y nos leamos en el próximo.**

 **Saludos!**

 **ZeroUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota de autor: Esta es la segunda parte, no lo separaré en capítulos porque son muy cortos y no terminaría jamas. Espero les guste._**

 **La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, su trabajo como recepcionista, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta para aplacar su retorcida cabeza. Pero va a descubrir que aquellos sentimientos juveniles no son la cálida aventura que esperaba, que en vez de calmar la furia que lleva dentro, la va a desatar. Violencia, eventos sobrenaturales, y romance, van a convertir la vida de Takeru en un infierno.**

 **Ni digimon ni ¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 ** _2_**

 _Quisiera decir que soy perfecto para el trabajo, pero no me gusta trabajar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me quedo acostado en la cama con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sin haber dormido un segundo. Dejo una lámpara encendida que en vez de alumbrar parece oscurecerlo todo aún mas, quizá porque sólo alumbra una pequeña porción y la negrura es más grande; aunque puede que sean la migraña y las ganas de llorar que a veces me poseen, y me pongo a leer una antología de poesía.

Las páginas hablan de belleza y adolescencias y amores jóvenes, y elaboran metáforas con arañas que se comen a su madre y ese tipo de cosas, y me confunde porque no sé qué debería sentir por la juventud. Intento calmarme y dejar de torturarme con poesía. Desde mi cama todo se ve más gris, y triste, y estúpido. Todos nos vamos haciendo más estúpidos.

No sé si soy yo, pero empiezo a creer que en el siglo XXI convive la peor era adolescente que pudo poblar la tierra. En pleno auge de un pop decadente y con la poca responsabilidad que los padres ejercen sobre sus hijos, los que nacieron como las criaturas privilegiadas del nuevo siglo, se convirtieron en idiotas con vida cibernética e ídolos llenos de problemas. Ésa generación juvenil con partes humanas extra, sueños universales, muriendo de depresión y obsesionados con los teléfonos celulares.

Según la creencia planteada hoy en día, este acelerado crecimiento tecnológico nos llevaría más cerca a un desarrollo social con economía estable en donde existe la cura para todo y cualquier sueño puede hacerse virtualmente realidad. Tenemos a Michio Kaku y su civilización tipo 1 basada en desarrollo científico, multiculturalidad y tolerancia. Ésa era la idea. Que los mismos que diseñaban cohetes crearan la felicidad mundial. Pero como todo se iba desvelando, en vez de crear una vida plácida general para la comunidad, lo que la población promedio quiere es una de esas utopías creadas por Theodore Sturgeon, en donde todos seamos un montón de hermafroditas libres del sida y sin necesidad de anticonceptivos.

Nuestra tolerancia se refiere a perversiones sexuales y esas cosas que vienen de ser mente abierta. No me tomen a mal, pero con la industria de la pornografía ocupando la mitad del vasto ciberespacio, más de setenta mil pedófilos online, y con toda la lívido de la gente intensificado, no se me ocurre otra cosa qué pensar, más que lo único que quiere toda esa gente es un mundo en donde se puede tener un orgasmo con quien sea, sin categorías de género, ni límites de perversión. Y bueno, con tolerancia. Algo así como el presente, pero en el que todos hiciéramos parte.

Si saben quién es Adrej Pejic, bueno, entienden de lo que hablo. Personalmente me aterra pensar vivir en un futuro en donde yo no sería más que un aperitivo sexual para el resto de la humanidad. No puedo confiarme que para entonces seré una de esas rancias momias que apenas se mueven y que ya empiezan a mearse en los pantalones; estamos hablando de un mundo poblado por degenerados, ni porque use pañales me dejarían virgen de sus obscenidades.

Con ése panorama debería ser comprensible que me meta en las fiestas a envenenar a esta juventud que hará parte de su propia utopía. Pero, por alguna razón, no puedo quedarme tranquilo pensando en Taiki y Ruki vomitando toda la noche en lo que podría ser su última tengo suerte moriré antes de que empiece esa era de depravación desaforada.

Hasta donde sé he de morir el 22 de octubre del 2068. Tendré 86 años de edad y sufriré de ésa crisis existencial del futuro, en donde todos sentiremos que nos han robado décadas completas de nuestra vida, y que lo único que hemos hecho hasta entonces es ser espectadores.

Pero hablemos del presente. Es un domingo, tal vez febrero 19 del 2012, y me quedan 66 años de vida. No duermo en absoluto de pensar en esa fiesta. Me quedo en la cama toda la mañana hasta que empieza a llover, arrojo debajo de mi escritorio la antología y me obligo a levantarme. No me baño, me coloco la misma ropa de ayer y bajo a la cocina por algo qué comer antes de desparecer. Mi madre está allí, y me saluda con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – pregunta.

– Bien.

 **«Lo de siempre, dándole un toque de muerte a la vida de los otros»**

Mi madre morirá dentro de cuarenta y tres años. Mi padre cinco años después. Mis padres son la típica pareja que se encontraron uno al otro en el siglo pasado, no les importaba el gimnasio ni asistir a un concierto, no consumían nada para apagar la depresión, ni su vida dependía de pantallas, así que antes de morir no sentirán que les arrebataron una gran cantidad de años, sino que serán conscientes en qué estupideces la estaban desperdiciando.

Un ser humano contemporáneo gasta unas mil quinientas horas frente a una pantalla cada año. Como va nuestra generación puedo ver esa cantidad de tiempo triplicada teniendo en cuenta que vivimos entre celulares inteligentes, videojuegos avanzados y acceso a la red desde cualquier lugar. Quizá en unas décadas se cuadriplique, hasta que nuestra vida se resuma a redes sociales, programas de televisión y revistas online de fará quintuplique. Así, cuando tengamos un montón de décadas acumuladas en nuestra vida, no sabremos en realidad a dónde se fue toda nuestra existencia.

Pero hablemos del presente.

Está lloviendo y me dirijo hacia el centro de la ciudad donde vive este sujeto, el profesor Gennai, un amigo desempleado y viejo que nunca sale de su inmundo apartamento.

Desde hace unos cuantos años nos encontramos en su casa, hablamos sobre los hechos actuales y tomamos algo de café. Ese tipo de interacción. O algo por el estilo. Me escabullo por entre los apretados callejones que se forman en el laberinto de aquel sector, que están casi inundados de precipitación e ingreso en uno de los viejos edificios a punto de colapsar. El profesor vive en el apartamento 402.

Me detengo en frente de su puerta y la golpeo repetidas veces con toda la fuerza que poseo.

– Cálmate, muchacho – me dice Gennai al abrirme tras unos segundos de arrebato – la puerta no es tan nueva como para resistir tu locura.

– ¡Lo hice! – Exclamo entrando al viejo apartamento, agitando mis manos con fuerza y mirando al suelo – ¡Maldición! ¡Lo hice! Lo hice, lo hice. – me agarro la cabeza y mis ojos miran hacia todas las direcciones. El suelo rechina exageradamente ante cada paso que doy.

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Pregunta Gennai cerrando la puerta de un golpe, pues no cierra de otra forma – ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para entrar en mi casa de esa manera? ¿Finalmente sacaste un cinco en alguna asignatura? Ja – se ríe solo.

No tiene buen sentido del humor. Las paredes del lugar se están cayendo a pedazos, pero mientras colapsan por completo, el musgo y los hongos siguen creciendo por efecto de la humedad y por la mierda de pájaro que cae a diario. La pintura se desvaneció hace tiempo, y sólo quedan retazos de lo que fue un color verde selva en algunas habitaciones.

– Soy un psicópata, soy un monstruo – digo sin detenerme, yendo y viniendo en el estrecho vestíbulo. – Un maniaco.

Sin demostrar alteración alguna, Gennai toma asiento en un horrible sofá lleno de manchas de café y quemaduras de cigarrillo. Combina mucho con él.

– No, no lo eres. – me dice.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe?

– ¿Has matado a alguien?

– No – respondo, ya estático –, no he matado a nadie. Pero no tienes que ser un asesino para ser un psicópata.

– Ya hemos hablado de esto, Takeru. Y para serte sincero, estoy cansado de tener que repetirte lo mismo. No eres un psicópata, y no lo serás aunque lo quisieras ¿quedó claro? Lamento quitarle todo lo interesante a tu vida.

Me acerco a Gennai haciendo ademanes y farfullando:

– Me he metido en una fiesta a la que ni siquiera me invitaron, no conocía a nadie. Simplemente lo hice. Y los envenené a todos… en cierto sentido, sólo están intoxicados. He intoxicado un montón de adolescentes.

– ¿Una fiesta llena de adolescentes? Seguramente ya estaban intoxicados.

Gennai toma una libreta de una mesa junto al sofá y empieza a trazar números en ella, montón de números, lo hace a toda velocidad. Números y símbolos matemáticos. Y mientras lo hace me dice:

– La juventud de hoy en día le gusta envenenarse todo el tiempo, no te sientas culpable por ello. Un poco de escarmiento no les sentará mal.

– Pudieron morir – digo palpándome la frente – o quedar con secuelas, con traumas… atrofiados. Pude haber dañado un puñado de la futura generación.

– Créeme que no. La futura generación no está dañada por ti, no te creas tan poderoso – la mano de Gennai está descontrolada, no puede dejar de realizar ecuaciones, de presentar y resolver incógnitas, qué se yo. Un montón de números que no quieren decir nada, no para mí. Simples afirmaciones matemáticas con el que Gennai intenta permanecer cuerdo.

 **(∀x∈A)(∃x∈B)(P(x,y)) → (∃f: A→B)(∀x∈A)(P(x,(f(x))**

– Hemos condenado a nuestros hijos. – dice Gennai sin mirarme, sin despegar su vista del papel. Luce excitado –Aún con la libertad estamos encerrados. Con el libre albedrío decidimos la destrucción. Aunque no nos guste, permanecemos en el infierno. ¿Y tú me dices que has intoxicado a alguien?

Gennai parece sumergido en ese trozo de papel lleno de representaciones del mundo, y dice:

– El axioma de elección es un fantasma, chico. Puede generar conjuntos infinitos sobre lo más intrínseco, la coexistencia de lo real. – Gennai no parpadea.

Hay un pájaro, una paloma, que lo observa desde el techo, desde una de las vigas de madera que está llena de mierda blanca.

– Para un conjunto de conjuntos no vacíos, existe la función de elección. Un elemento por cada grupo. Grupos infinitos. Miro a Gennai un instante, respiro varias veces, y le digo:

– Profesor ¡profesor!

El pájaro no deja de mirarlo, tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado, y agita las alas. Si estuviera más abajo espantaría a ese animal de un golpe, odio a esa ave.

Gennai deja de escribir repentinamente. Mira la hoja repleta de información quien sabe si valiosa, y luego me mira a mí.

– Todo conjunto ordenado no vacío tiene una cadena C– maximal. – es lo que me dice Gennai mirándome a los ojos.

– No puedo justificar lo que hice – digo sobándome la sien – ni yo, ni usted. Nadie puede justificarme. No se puede. Lo hice porque quise, porque los quería ver revolcándose en el suelo asqueados de su propio vómito, de su repugnancia. Asqueados de sí mismos.

Gennai deja la libreta donde estaba, y se incorpora con gran esfuerzo, apoyándose en sus gastadas manos. Ni siquiera intento ayudarlo.

– Es lo que decía Felix Hausdorff. – dice sin terminar de levantarse, mientras todos los huesos de su cuerpo tiemblan.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué no podía justificarse? ¿Qué nadie podía?– La piel de Gennai está arrugada y manchada, como todo su ser, como su vida últimamente. Por si no lo sabes, la piel es el primer órgano en envejecer, y cuando ocurre presenta diferentes cambios irreversibles: deja de ser tan flexible y la dermis pierde un 20% de espesor. Se pierde la capa protectora de grasa subcutánea.

– No. – responde Gennai encaminándose encorvado a la ventana – El Principio maximal de Hausdorff, eso es lo que él decía. ¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que te digo?

De la nada caen unas gotas del cielo y quedan plasmadas en el suelo. Mierda de pájaro. Manchas blancas con algunos trazos negros. Son tiras delgadas que terminan en puntas redondeadas, manchas con formas extrañas.

– Esto es asqueroso – digo girándome para no ver al animal. Gennai corre con sus delgados y manchados dedos la cortina curtida que obstruye la luz junto con todo el polvo de los últimos siglos reunido en la ventana.

Gennai mira la calle, casi con nostalgia, y dice:

– Fue el primero en aplicar un principio maximal en el álgebra. El muy infeliz de Felix Hausdorff.

Me acerco a Gennai por detrás, y niego con la cabeza haciendo fuertes movimientos, deseando que mi cuello se desprenda de mi cuerpo. Hago esto y cierro y abro los puños. Los cierro y los abro.

– Tal vez lo vuelva a hacer – digo – y si ocurre, será peor, mucho peor. No quiero ni imaginarme qué tan peor.

– ¿Sabes? Tenía una horrible nariz – dice Gennai tocándose la suya, como si yo no supiera donde queda la nariz – Y sus orejas parecían un par de receptores, uno satélites, tenía más orejas que cara. Por Dios, y sus pómulos eran tan prominentes que debió punzar a Charlotte con ellos cada vez que la besaba. Un gran matemático este Felix Hausdorff. Sí que lo era.

Gennai respira profundamente, luego reduce los ojos enfocando su mirada en algo que está en la calle. Tal vez no es nada, sólo una reacción. La simulación de ver algo.

– Tengo miedo – le digo a Gennai mientras me golpeo en la frente con fuerza. Luego vuelvo a ver a esa maldita ave, y ella me está viendo a mí, con sus horribles ojos negros – No quiero lastimar a nadie. Mi familia, por Dios, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano. Tal vez yo mismo.

En ese apartamento hay más mierda de pájaro que comida, que iluminación. Hay más madera podrida por los componentes ácidos del excremento que casa en sí.

– Se metió un montón de pastillas en la boca, tranquilizantes. – dice Gennai sin quitar su vista de lo que sea que está viendo – Y se las trago. Por un largo periodo el suicidio fue un tema bastante interesante para Hausdorff. La consumación de la vida de un hombre noble. El muy desgraciado se mató a los 74 años de edad.

A veces creo poder ver como las infecciones que produce ese monstruo plumado crecen y se retuercen en cada rincón de este comprimido mundo lleno de números. Por las paredes grises y agrietadas, por la tubería que sobresale de horribles agujeros, nidos de ratas y pulgas. Son manchas verduzcas con millones de ojos minúsculos que se abren y desgarran la materia con sus mircroscópicos colmillos amarillentos. Nunca pude entender cómo rayos alguien puede tener una puta paloma de mascota, una rata emplumada con alas. Miro con rabia al pájaro, y le digo a Gennai:

– Tal vez el principio matemático que diseñó ese tal Felix no era suficiente para él. – Apretando mis dientes con fuerza, haciéndolos rechinar, e imaginándome arrancándole la cabeza a ese animal asqueroso con mis manos, le digo a Gennai– Tal vez crear algo que sólo tiene sentido en un papel hizo que no soportara la vida real y decidió deshacerse de lo corpóreo, de lo que él no hacía parte. Tal vez deseaba la abstracción de la vida: la muerte. Y por eso se mató. Puede que la respuesta de unos números no era lo que necesitaba en verdad.

Gennai suelta la cortina, y gira un poco su cabeza sólo para apreciarme mientras miro hacia el techo, deseando que esa maldita paloma esté a mi altura.

– No. – Dice Gennai con voz ronca – Felix Hausdorff era judío, y tuvo la mala suerte de existir en la época del holocausto. Se suicidó junto con su esposa y su cuñada. Murió antes de ser arrastrado a un campo de concentración.

* * *

 _No te conozco, pero apuesto que eres un imbécil._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– No es tan importante lo que dices, sino cómo lo dices, y no estoy hablando de cómo hablarle a tu novia – dice Matt intentando generar calor frotando sus manos, y aun así sigue temblando –Aunque escribir literatura es cómo lidiar con una mujer. En estos tiempos todo se parece a lidiar con una mujer.

Matt es mi hermano mayor, y claro, Matt es sólo su apodo al nombre de pila.

– Salinger me gusta porque no tiene miedo de mostrar el mundo tal como es, no como si se tratara de una bonita pintura llena de metáforas. Es mejor que un clásico – dice él escondido por un instante bajo largos mechones rubios que se le meten en los ojos.

– Varios asesinos han leído ese libro – le aseguro.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Vamos en un viejo autobús que pretende partirse en dos en cualquier momento y despedazar gran parte de nuestros cuerpos contra el asfalto; lo que produciría un accidente masivo en la autopista a las seis y media de la mañana. Un efecto dominó que va tumbando vidas como fichas. Tal vez ocurra que algún afortunado extraño logre sus quince segundos de fama gracias a la tragedia de ser víctima del azar, de mi imaginación. Y aparezca una foto suya en el periódico o en el noticiero de las siete. Una foto sin cara.

– El tipo que le disparó a John Lennon tenía ese libro – le digo.

– Deja eso.

No se me ocurren más asesinos qué mencionar.

– No lo sé, El guardián en el centeno es el último libro que me ha dejado una buena sensación en el espíritu sin haberme llegado tan a fondo, ¿Sabes?

– Es un clásico de la literatura. – le digo.

– ¿Qué?

– Habías dicho que era mejor que los clásicos, pero el guardián entre el centeno es un clásico.

Me levanto de la silla y Matt me sigue. En el autobús hay un anciano viendo por la ventana los autos cruzando a gran velocidad. Una enorme señora cargando un par de niños, uno en cada pierna. Detrás de ella va un hombre elegante, bien peinado, con lentes y un portafolio en el que seguramente no carga un juego completo de cuchillos con los que ha asesinado a dos compañeros del trabajo, lo ha desmembrado y se ha deshecho de ellos pedazo a pedazo en las alcantarillas de toda la ciudad.

– Odio el frío en esta ciudad – dice Matt cuando nos bajamos del autobús.

Varias hojas muertas cruzan por el asfalto, rodando entre nuestras piernas y a veces dando pequeños saltos. Mientras les veo girar, me es imposible no imaginar la cabeza decapitada del tipo malo del autobús rodando en el suelo, acercándose hacia mi pie. Puedo verlo claramente; con los ojos desorbitados y rojos por la sangre que los empapa y que luego cae por sus mejillas marchitas y muertas. Veo su boca un poco abierta, con sus labios tiesos y morados. La cabeza se acerca cada vez más a mí, mientras deja un rastro de sangre oscura y fría.

 _"No juegues con la muerte de otros"_ me dice la cabeza rodando en el piso. _"No cierres los ojos"_.

Yo doy otro paso, luego otro, hasta que tengo la cabeza bajo mi pie y la aplasto. La hoja seca se destroza.

– ¿Sabes? Ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño – dice Matt escondiendo sus manos en el abrigo y entrecerrando los ojos por el viento –Veía un rostro, la cara de un hombre. Fue extraño. El tipo gemía, sufría… en mi sueño. Sólo podía verle la cara, estaba muy cerca de la mía y él me susurraba cosas. Yo también le dije algo, pero no recuerdo qué.

La pérdida de un sonido al comienzo de la palabra se conoce como aféresis. El ejemplo más común es la p en psicología. En medicina se conoce como aféresis a la técnica con la que se separan los componentes de la sangre; los glóbulos rojos y blancos, y las plaquetas. Matt mira al vacío, en dirección al suelo, pero si le preguntara al cabo de un rato sobre qué caminamos, si asfalto o adoquín, él no sabría responder, porque en realidad no está prestando atención al camino. Matt dice:

– No lo sé, creo que conocía su nombre. Es decir, creo que me lo dijo, yo lo miraba a la cara, él escupía sangre y me decía cómo se llamaba. Fue tan perturbador, tan extraño – Matt se mete los dedos a la boca, creo que intentando sacarse algo de entre los dientes – No estoy seguro, en fin… era un sueño. Creo… – Matt se esfuerza demasiado en pensar – creo que la cara me susurró "todo estará bien".

Observo la entrada de la universidad, y me alejo de Matt sin querer oírlo más.

– Es extraño. No era nadie conocido, ningún famoso o algo por el estilo, nadie que haya conocido en realidad, sólo un hombre, bueno, de hecho sólo su rostro muy cerca del mío. No estoy muy seguro qué fue lo que le dije.

Doy unos cuantos pasos lejos de Matt y éste se da cuenta que ya estoy bastante apartado. Matt se detiene y me pregunta si quiero saber el nombre del tipo en su sueño.

– ¿Quieres que te diga su nombre? – dice.

Me mezclo entre el resto de estudiantes, y giro el rostro un poco sólo para ver a Matt a lo lejos. Allí de pie, sin moverse.

– Voy algo tarde – le digo – nos vemos después.

* * *

 _La primera mujer que amé era en blanco y negro y subtitulada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las ventanas del salón comienzan a humedecerse debido al frío que se impregna en el vidrio y se condensa por alguna extraña razón física que creo que sabía antes. La panorámica está distorsionada, luego sólo quedamos existiendo los de esta clase. El tipo sin corbata y de camisa a cuadros que va cruzando el salón repartiendo hojas en cada escritorio se llama Jou Kido, un erudito graduado de esta misma universidad.

– Lean y conozcan a un verdadero apasionado – nos dice.

Miro la hoja que deja sobre mi mesa y al rato bostezo. Se trata de un fragmento del libro del escritor Andrés Caicedo.

– Conozcan como la pasión puede acabar con un hombre. – dice Jou Kido haciendo casi una venia con sus palabras. – El enemigo de Macondo.

Llegado este punto, ya estoy desconcentrado y no puedo escuchar nada más. Miro de reojo a mis compañeros y me siento un poco más diminuto en mi asiento. El reloj comienza a ir más lento y la condensación nubla por completo al mundo real.

– A su edad, este hombre ya había dicho algo – dice Kido – a su edad, él ya había vivido lo que pocos alcanzan a vivir.

Tomo la hoja y empiezo a escribir en ella muy rápido, así como hacía Gennai con sus números.

Escribo mientras veo al profesor Jou echado de espaldas en la soledad de su enorme casa. Está en el suelo, sujetando su garganta con ambas manos, intentando sacar lo que sea que se le haya atorado en ella. Se asfixia. Lo veo perdiendo el aire rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos, inyectados en sangre y húmedos por las lágrimas que se le desbordan. Su rostro tornándose morado y enorme es una advertencia arbitraria natural para informar a quien está alrededor que al profesor se le está saliendo el alma. Mientras camina por el salón, el profesor Jou se quita sus gafas con una mano y nos dice a todos:

– El hombre que supo plasmar la realidad de su tierra y de su generación en el papel.

Veo al profesor arrastrándose por la fina baldosa de su cocina, acercándose al cajón donde guarda los cuchillos. Puedo verlo acercando sus desesperados dedos al cajón y tomando el mango de uno cuchillo con fuerza. Y ahí está, rasgándose la piel del cuello con el frío metal. Veo todo esto mientras escribo sobre la hoja que nos han entregado _«Sólo para que no lo olvides, no eres mejor que nadie. El éxito que te ha traído hasta esta silla, este espacio que ocupas, no te hace diferente a todos esos extraños que no lo ocupan»_. El profesor Jou se sienta sobre su escritorio, no en la silla, sino en la mesa, porque es un profesor moderno y genial, y nos dice:

– Quiero que lean ese fragmento, lo analicen, y me escriban con sus propias palabras lo que nuestro amigo Andrés nos quiere decir. Lo que creen ustedes él intentó decir.

En este punto del día ya no me importa lo que Andrés Caicedo haya intentado decir. No me importa que mi compañero de mesa esté leyendo de reojo lo que escribo en la hoja. Que me espíe mientras mi mano dice _«no eres mejor que nadie sólo porque decodificas Saramago, porque te entretienen filmes extranjeros, porque te interese la política, o porque sepas de música. No eres mejor sólo porque seas atractivo, o porque todos te digan que lo eres y estás a la medida. No eres mejor sólo porque te encanta llamar la atención de todo el maldito mundo, y ellos te amen»_. Entonces todos se disponen a redactar lo que ellos creen Andrés Caicedo quiso decir, lo que sea.

A esta hora del día no somos muchos en el salón, pero los que estamos,aunque sea un poco, nos sentimos especiales. Los privilegiados que tienen un camino trazado para su futuro. El profesor Jou comienza a rondar por el salón y a observar qué tanto estamos escribiendo. Yo ni si quiera he leído el fragmento. Y mientras todos se inspiran con las palabras del famoso escritor, yo me quedo mirando al profesor Jou, y él está tirado en el piso de su cocina con un teléfono ensangrentado en su mano, y un cuchillo junto a él. Está marcando el 911, intentando comunicarle a la operadora que tiene la garganta abierta, que se desangra rápidamente, y que ya se está imaginando cosas. Que puede ver el fantasma de Andrés Caicedo de pie en su cocina, con un ejemplar de _¡Que viva la música!_ en su fantasmagórica mano.

Quizá porque lo veo por tanto tiempo, el profesor, el real, se siente retado y se acerca a mi escritorio con supremacía. Se coloca en frente y me mira desde arriba. Y por un simple reflejo, escondo la hoja debajo de la mesa, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Es la hoja en la que tengo escrito: _«Nuestra educación se ha convertido en un museo de eventos y nombres, de_ _números y elogios, pero no de espíritu. Nos han cegado y tirado en la_ _oscuridad de la promesa de éxito ¿éxito de qué? Si el resto del mundo son_ _sombras»._

– ¿Qué tal su escrito, señor Takaishi? Estupendo, diría yo. – comenta el profe Kido con algo de cinismo.

– Ni se lo imagina, profesor.

Escucho a este hombre, Jou Kido, murmurándole al teléfono que no se quiere morir, que es demasiado inteligente para morir. Lo escucho llorar, con la garganta abierta, mientras la baldosa inmaculada de una bonita cocina se mancha de su espesa sangre, formando extrañas formas bajo su cuerpo convaleciente y futuramente muerto.

Aquí en el aula 212, el resto del salón nos está mirando. Todos han dejado de escribir, de moldear aquel mar de ideas sólo para contemplar el momento tan incómodo que el profesor y yo protagonizamos. Esto podría llamarse el espectáculo de medio tiempo. Somos las jodidas porristas de este grupo de buenos estudiantes, menando el culo para que todos nos aprecien.

– ¿Puedo ver lo que ha escrito? – me pregunta el profesor.

– Le faltan algunos detalles. No será atractivo.

– Eso lo juzgaré yo.

A esta hora del día, tengo mis manos debajo de la mesa, sosteniendo una hoja que dice _«Tu infelicidad y tú conviviendo en el mismo cuerpo estarán discutiendo todo el maldito tiempo. Querrán saber por qué alguien tan grandioso, inteligente, hermoso como tú no puede sentirse bien, a pesar de que todo el mundo te ama. Entonces… entonces te darás cuenta que no eres especial, para nada. Sólo eres un pobre desgraciado exitoso»_. El profesor Kido acerca su rostro al mío y me exige que le entregue la hoja. Mientras yo escucho a la mujer, la operadora, al otro lado de la línea telefónica diciéndole al profesor convaleciente que no le puede escuchar, que por favor hable más alto, que diga cuál es la naturaleza de su emergencia.

– La hoja, ahora – me dice el profesor.

Y con todo el mundo observándonos, con toda esta manada de futuros exitosos y grandes profesionales, dejo ver mis manos y las pongo sobre el escritorio. A la vista de todos. Entonces todo el mundo dice algo, pero no sé qué. El profesor Jou me mira con extrañeza y pregunta:

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretende, señor Takaishi?

Miro mis manos y las veo juntas, sosteniendo un montículo de arena en forma de pirámide alzándose con ímpetu.

– ¿Es una broma? – pregunta el profesor.

Yo no le respondo porque estoy asombrado, paralizado de ver lo que tengo en mis manos, igual que él. Luego miro al suelo, a mis pies, y veo que hay más arena allí. Pero no está la hoja. Se ha ido. Ha desaparecido. Para siempre.

– ¿Dónde está la hoja, señor Takaishi?

No lo sé, la tenía en mis manos hace un segundo, pera ya no está. Ya no hay hoja, no hay fragmento de Andrés Caicedo. Nada. Sólo arena. Eso es todo lo que hay. Es como si un millón de siglos hubiese trascurrido en las palmas de mis manos. Y miro al profesor ardiendo en ira, buscando con su mirada la hoja. Entre tanto, lo veo a él usando sus gafas de marco grueso, tirado en su cocina, empapado en su sangre que se expande hacia todas las direcciones, embelleciendo de cierta manera un suelo simple y blanco, pulcro y banal. Alegorías rojas y las lágrimas del profe Kido escurriéndosele hasta el cuello. Él sigue temblando mientras intenta gritarle con todas sus fuerzas a ese bastardo teléfono: **"¡Necesito una ambulancia!".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lectores. este es el siguiente capítulo. Quiero agradecer a sslove (XD, lo siento por lo gráfico de algunas escenas) por el apoyo, se agradece!**

 **Sinopsis: La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, su trabajo como recepcionista, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta para aplacar su retorcida cabeza. Pero va a descubrir que aquellos sentimientos juveniles no son la cálida aventura que esperaba, que en vez de calmar la furia que lleva dentro, la va a desatar. Violencia, eventos sobrenaturales, y romance, van a convertir la vida de Takeru en un infierno.**

 **Ni digimon ni ¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **3**

 _No todos los que saltan tienen paracaídas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto de lo que pasó.

El profesor de literatura me grita y me saca del salón en un acto tan humillante para ambos que ninguno de los dos sabemos si alguno en realidad ganó algo. Me encuentro abandonado siendo el centro de atención de este pequeño grupo, y lo detesto. No logro soportar del todo sus miradas cayéndome encima y formulando juicios mentales de lo que ha pasado, lo que he hecho y lo que todos creen que hice.

Está Miyako ocultando un poco su rostro y encorvándose, pero segura de sí misma. Y está Ryo Akiyama. Está Catherine con su risa estrepitosa y forzada. Y Willis. Todos ellos me rodean y preguntan qué se siente retar al desgraciado profesor Kido de esa manera. Me preguntan si lo había planeado todo o si estaba improvisando mientras la situación evolucionaba. La verdad es que yo estoy tan desconcertado como todos.

– Creí que te iba a matar – afirma uno de ellos.

– No puede – respondo – no con tanta gente presente.

Allí, justo en frente de mí, está Willis. Es pálido, delgado y con tendencias metrosexuales. No parpadea y tiene los ojos enrojecidos.

– Eso que hiciste, lo de la hoja – dice una de las chicas, Catherine – fue increíble. ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

Willis tiene bonitas uñas y se arregla el pelo. Por alguna razón, imagino que tiene más espejos en su casa que ventanas. La realidad que él quiere ver no está afuera.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Takeru?

Ésta es Miyako, juega con su cabello, uno largo y morado que tiende a peinarse en clase. Me está viendo con intriga, algo de soberbia y me pregunta:

– Lo de la hoja ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿De dónde sacaste la arena?

Como si fuera poco, Willis se plancha el cabello, y por lo general lleva una bufanda aunque no haga frío. Porque, como dice, no se trata de la practicidad de las cosas, sino de cómo definen su personalidad. Por eso se colocó un pircing, o cambia el estilo de su cabello seguido. El anterior semestre se lo tiñó. El muy hijo de puta se sintió el King Kong de nuestra era, la octava maravilla del mundo, sólo porque tenía el pelo verde.

Yo miro a Miyako con la misma expresión que ella tiene.

– No lo sé – le digo –. Sólo ocurrió.

Quítale a Willis sus espejos, los espejos de todo el mundo. Quítale la lima para las uñas, los ungüentos, el humectante, sus lociones y perfumes. Quítale las miles de fotografías que se ha tomado a sí mismo y ha colgado en las redes sociales. Y el desgraciado morirá. Quitale su título de hipster, o como diablos se considere.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eso no tiene sentido.

– No lo sé. Es la verdad – le digo, y es la verdad.

– Si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas y ya.

Prohíbele a Willis hacer ejercicio, levantar pesas, correr todos los domingos. No dejes que use ropa de clase. Rómpele su colección de camisas y pantalones raídos. Giorgio Armani, Ralph Lauren. La camisa Hugo Boss de la colección invierno del 2011, la de cuadros, quítale esa. Versace. Sus gafas de sol, todas las que tiene. Calvin Klein y Prada. Esas gafas Chanel para ejecutivo. Quítale sus joyas, y quémalo todo, y asegúrate que él lo vea. Que vea como todo se extingue entre el fuego. Entonces Willis se convertirá en quien es en verdad, un ser vacío sin adornos exteriores, una abominación sencilla plana y aburrida, sin modernización ni identidad, sin tatuajes, ni máscaras, y saltará del edificio de ingeniería, el favorito de los suicidas. Se tiran por decenas. En el techo de ese lugar debe haber un club o algo por el estilo.

– Como sea – dice Willis sonriendo – estuvo grandioso. Nunca antes había visto a Jou con tantas ganas de golpear a un alumno. Tal vez la próxima vez lo haga.

Sólo imagínalo, Willis lanzándose desde el octavo piso de esa facultad, cayendo de cabeza sólo por un par de perfectos segundos, aplastando su linda cara contra el asfalto, desparramando sus ideas y tendencias narcisistas en el pavimento, sesos e intestinos a la a la población la debilidad que lo definía. La debilidad necesaria para quitarle el sentido a todo. Pero Willis no sería el único. Todos tenemos una cerradura en el pecho, y una llave escondida en nuestras manos.

Estamos evolucionando en sociedades suicidógenas. Y aunque intento no pensar en ello, es inevitable. Entonces Catherine me mira de lado, desde varios metros de distancia, con un rostro como si no le importara.

– ¿Qué fue lo que escribiste? – me pregunta.

El hecho de que Willis me esté sonriendo, me dé palmadas en la espalda y me felicite, y que yo sólo pueda imaginármelo al pie de aquella facultad, pegado al suelo, sin aquel frenpetico estilo de cabello, ni su sonrisa perfeccionista, me hace pensar que soy un monstruo de lo más horrendo. Empieza a hacer calor. Mientras Willis me halaga, yo me imagino su terso rostro esparcido en la tierra. Y no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. La tendré ahí metida todo el día.

– En la hoja que escondiste – comenta Catherine después de un rato, cuando yo no le respondo – ¿qué fue lo que escribiste? ¿Qué era tan terrible para que Jou no pudiera verlo?

Según Émile Durkheim la causa fundamental del suicidio debe ser considerado un hecho social, en lo que él denomina anomía social, donde el individuo ha sufrido la pérdida de su identidad, se encuentra alienado, y busca así su camino en soledad sin conectarse con los demás, lo que terminará en un suicidio anímico. Esto ocurre más que todo en sociedades donde las normas y valores carecen de fuerza, sociedades como la nuestra.

En donde lo que define a la gente es un maldito corte de cabello. Por consiguiente, Willis es un potencial subscritor a la terraza de ingeniería.

– ¿Qué fue lo que escribiste, Takeru? – Insiste Catherine con voz más fuerte – En la hoja que escondiste ¿qué escribiste?

Miro a Catherine. Y todos hacen silencio, quizá esperando a que me levante y recite mi discurso contra la plaga abominable que conocemos como nuestra autoridad. Que enuncia palabras tales como oligarquía e imperialismo, y hable de revolución y notas académicas. Y con todos ellos mirándome, me pongo de pie y me cuelgo mi mochila al hombro.

Ninguno parpadea, y algunos me sonríen. Miyako, Willis, Ryo. Pero Catherine no, ella sólo espera su respuesta, espera saber la razón por la que el profesor Kido me gritó en frente de todos y me sacó del salón. Ella espera que le diga alguna frase inteligente y concreta con la que pretendía ofender al sistema y rebelarme contra el esquema inquisitivo que rige nuestras vidas. Probablemente lo que Catherine quiere es que este héroe, es decir yo, tenga algo de juicio de razón, y que no esté siendo alabado por el resto del grupo en vano.

En algún lugar de mi cabeza queda Willis aplastado en el suelo eternamente. Pudriéndose a cada segundo, a cada instante, sin ser consumido del todo, sólo bien muerto e incrustado allí como un bicho después de un pisotón. Me separo del grupo y nadie me dice nada. Entonces les digo:

– No la escondí.

No escucho la voz de ninguno. Sigo caminando, y sin despedirme les digo:

– Yo no escondí esa hoja, simplemente desapareció.

* * *

 _Un hombre educado emite gases en privado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A veces la vida es cruel contigo, y, maldición, sí que es buena en eso. Pero no estoy hablando del hambre mundial, o de los altos índices de pobreza. O de las violaciones y asesinatos. ¿A quién engañamos? La vida es nuestra víctima en ese aspecto. Lo que quiero decir, lo tortuoso a lo que me refiero, es al deber que debemos cumplir desde que llegamos.

– Yo leeré a Skinner, sé que algunos de sus textos nos ayudarán en algo – dice Hikari. – Ya había leído algo acerca de la "caja negra".

Veo sus labios moverse, pero no escucho nada de lo que me está diciendo. No es nada personal, tampoco estoy oyendo a Jenrya, el otro compañero del grupo de trabajo.

La verdad es que no nos conocemos entre los tres. La única razón que nos une hoy es para gesticular palabras pomposas que el docente quiera oír y redactar quinientas palabras por hora. Yo paso hojas de mi cuaderno al azar, como si estuviera buscando algo en concreto. Muerdo el extremo del lápiz y suelto un largo suspiro involuntario.

– No podemos abarcar el conductismo desde un enfoque tan general – opina Jenrya sin vernos, sino leyendo sus notas.

Aunque debería estar aquí, en este contexto, en éste salón, entre mis compañeros, en mi asiento, escuchando lo que ellos tienen que decirme y soltando alguna frase que suene inteligente, no es así. Estoy tan lejos como puedo.

En vez de aquel viejo techo universitario, está el cielo estrellado. Está la enormidad del universo que alcanzamos a ver desde aquí. La planta física de la universidad, junto con todo el material que le ha costado con dolor profundo a la academia nacional, ha desaparecido. Todo el mundo se ha ido. Hikari y Jenrya. No está Skinner. Estoy acostado sobre arena, tibia y suave. Sintiendo la brisa cruzando por sobre mi pecho y mi rostro, despeinándome suave, agitando mi cabello a su antojo. Puedo sentir al mundo dando vueltas conmigo encima. Allí me encuentro. Abandonado.

Miro al cielo echado sobre la nada de esta oscura noche, siendo consumido por lo absurdo de la realidad y abro los ojos. Lo siento, no quería decir _"lo absurdo de la realidad"_. Hasta me dan ganas de vomitar. El mar intenta acercarse desde lo lejos y arrebatarnos toda nuestra superficialidad con su marea, pero no nos alcanza y se pierde de nuevo en la lejanía.

No se oye el ruido del tránsito o los gritos de los citadinos. Sólo el mar yendo y viniendo. Se le oye tranquilo, obediente e indomable. A lo lejos se oyen las olas elevándose hacia el cielo y chocando salvajemente entre sí. Veo las estrellas pero no pienso en nada. No las cuento, no les encuentro forma alguna, sólo las veo allí, desordenadas en su perfección cósmica irreconocible pero real.

Estoy tranquilo. Con la seguridad de que no importa qué tan oscura sea la noche, de qué tan profundo sea el espacio, y qué tan insignificantes seamos todos nosotros, en algún momento amanecerá. En un punto la noche terminará y el sol volverá para alumbrarnos, así como lo hace siempre.

– Oye ¡Takeru! – exclama Hikari golpeando la mesa con su mano – ¿estás escuchándome?

Parpadeo tres veces en medio segundo para despertarme y regresar a mi realidad. Observo a mis compañeros como si no hubiese sucedido nada, e ignoro la pregunta de Hikari.

– ¿Leíste lo que te correspondía? – me pregunta ella.

Tomo las hojas que están frente a mí y hago ademanes sin decir palabra alguna. Luciendo, con seguridad, como un idiota.

– ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Qué estamos aquí para perder el tiempo? – La furia en los ojos de Hikari me derrotan por completo – ¿Te importa lo que estamos haciendo? – Jenrya no me mira, se cruza de brazos mientras pretende no escuchar a Hikari.– Si no vas a hacer lo que debes, dínoslo de una buena vez, así podemos solucionar este problema antes que empeore.

Miro a Hikari e intento ubicarla en algún lugar de mi cabeza. Intento verla colgando del techo de su habitación, con una soga atada a su cuello y sus pies descalzos elevados un metro en el aire, con los ojos torcidos y el viento balanceándola de un lado a otro. O tal vez en el auto de su padre, con las puertas selladas, mientras el entorno se inunda con una pesada nube de monóxido de carbono. Intento ver a Hikari muerta. Pero no puedo. No puedo imaginarme una buena forma en la que ella podría suicidarse.

– ¿Entonces? – Dice aún furiosa, al otro lado de la mesa – ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes por decir?

Y sin moverme de mi posición, con mi cuerpo relajado en aquella silla, como si estuviese muerto, le digo a esa mujer:

– Los tecnólogos de la conducta utilizan el refuerzo positivo y el negativo con el objetivo de formar una conducta esperada, eliminando las conductas indeseadas y afirmando las anheladas. Este tipo de prácticas, en donde se aplican métodos científicos para moldear conductas humanas, es conocido como ingeniería del comportamiento.

Hikari regresa a su posición inicial, su rostro se relaja y veo el fuego extinguirse en sus pupilas. Jenrya me mira por primera vez.

– Gracias a contribuciones como la de Pavlov, ya saben, el ruso y su perro baboso, se generaron diferentes formulaciones acerca del modelo del aprendizaje social, como los planteados por Wolpe y Eysenck, quienes trabajaban en el estudio y comprensión del sufrimiento humano.

Ninguno de los dos luce impresionado, o tal vez están tan impresionados como yo, sólo que aparentan no estarlo como yo. Acomodo las hojas que tengo en la mano moviéndome con gran confianza, como si conociera su contenido de memoria. Y les digo, le digo a Hikari:

– Afirmaban que el aprendizaje ocurre a través de la asociación de los estímulos condicionados y los estímulos incondicionados. – Me detengo un segundo e intento golpear a Hikari con mi mirada, abofetearla tan fuerte que deje una cicatriz en su orgullo y en su jodida vergüenza para siempre. Y le digo: – Construimos nuestros miedos, nuestras pesadillas, nuestras fobias para evitar sufrir. Es nuestra forma de impedir el dolor del alma, si se puede decir. Nuestra defensa contra el mal. Todos nosotros tenemos miedo para defendernos.

* * *

 _Es momento de ser feliz, de ser joven, de ser único [introduzca aquí marca registrada]._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando era pequeño me nacían inquietudes que asumo a todo niño se le ocurren. Y me estremecía pensando si podía salirme humo por las orejas de tanto pensar, intentando no razonarlo demasiado para evitar un incendio en mi cabeza. Me preguntaba porqué no había color en el mundo cuando mi padre era niño, según los retratos familiares que decoraban la repisa. Y porqué diablos la gente no celebró cuando el color fue cubriendo el mundo. Entonces la pubertad me atrapó, y con el tiempo la cabeza se me fue llenando de telarañas oscuras. Y ahora, a mis veinte me pregunto qué se requiere hacer para que alguien se suicide, y cómo hacer para que a la gente se le ocurra saltar de un puente antes que dedicarse al modelaje.

Se hace tarde y me quedo tirado en la terraza de mi casa, echado en una de esas sillas plásticas de piscina en las que uno toma el sol en traje de baño. Estoy arropado por una delgada cobija, deseando no pensar, porque, maldita sea, se me ocurren un montón de basura, y Dios me libre de parir en realidad esas ideas tan desagradables.

Sólo por si no lo sabes, ese tipo de sillas se les llama tumbonas, pues porque sirven para tumbarse en ellas.

– Hoy salí temprano de la universidad – comento sin moverme de mi posición –. No quería ver a nadie después de clase.

– ¿Ah sí? – pregunta Matt situado en una esquina de la terraza concentrado en el pequeño libro que tiene en las manos. En realidad no me está preguntando nada, es sólo una intervención sonora para que yo entienda que él me ha oído.

– Cogí un bus que estaba casi vacío. Había una mujer embarazada sentada al lado de una ventana sujetando una bolsa llena de libros. Iba también un tipo enorme escuchando música de un radio que cargaba en su regazo. Una mierda de música, y una mierda de ser humano, un mastodonte.

– ¿Le dijiste algo?

– No. Pero otro sujeto se le acercó y le pidió que apagara el aparato.

– ¿Y qué ha hecho el mastodonte?

– ¿Qué crees? Lo ignoró y le subió el volumen al radio. Y nadie hizo nada. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? el tipo era una bestia, de ojos pequeños, tan grande como un puto toro.

A esta hora de la noche no hay estrellas en la ciudad, sólo un enorme cielo oscuro que lo cubre absolutamente todo.

– En fin, tuvimos que bajarnos e hicimos fila para esperar el otro autobús. Todos, incluyendo a este tipo del radio. Y no, no lo apagó, sintonizaba una emisora y luego otra, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí de pie. Y por supuesto, a mí me tocó detrás de aquel bastardo en la fila, de él y de su radio.

Y luego se están preguntando cómo es que uno se pone a pensar en crear ideas suicidas en los demás. Porque son parias, por eso mismo. Todos esos egocentristas peatones y civiles, ricos y pobres, porque ninguno se escapa. Y si es que uno lo va a hacer, impulsar a alguien que se mate, pues tampoco es que deba creer que es imposible, porque no lo es. La gente es demasiado susceptible, sobretodo en estos días en que son tan desproporcionadamente hedonistas, y si les quitas un poco de placer se enloquecen y se hacen llamar víctimas, mártires contemporáneos, y no les parecería mala idea inflingirse un poco de dolor.

– Tuve que esperar allí quince minutos el trasbordo, de cara contra la enorme espalda y repulsiva música de aquel infeliz.

Matt se lame un dedo, luego pasa una página y dice:

– No debió haber sido tan malo, era sólo música.

– No lo entiendes. El tipo nos dominó porque creía tener más poder que nosotros, porque era enorme, porque quería que le temiéramos. Nos redujo a todos ante su mirada terrorífica y sus deseos de ser el gigante.

– ¿Y qué hiciste, entonces?

– Intenté calmarme, y pensar que tal vez mi orgullo puede ser aplastado y no pasa nada. – Cierro los ojos, me cubro con la cobija hasta el cuello y digo: – Y miré a la mujer embarazada y ella miraba hacia el cielo y quizá pensaba que iba a llover. Todos parecían calmados, todos allí se quedaron en silencio, pero yo no lo pude resistir. Esperé unos segundos, y al ver uno de esos autobuses aproximarse, le di un empujón al tipo, y el auto hizo el resto. Lo aplastó como a una mosca, como a una mosca muy grande – Matt cierra su libro con tal fuerza que se oye como un leve disparo. – Mi rostro quedó salpicado de su sangre – le digo – mi rostro y mi ropa. Y quedé ahí de pie en esa estación de bus untado de la esencia de ese bastardo.

Aunque tengo mis ojos cerrados, viendo en la oscuridad de mis párpados un enorme cuerpo retorcido en la estación de autobuses, sé que Matt me está observando, inquisitivamente.

– ¿Sabes qué fue lo más gracioso de todo? – Pregunto – No fue el rostro que le quedó al tipo, no uno de asesino sino de asesinado; no fue que la bestia esa aún respirara; ni que hacía burbujas de sangre al exhalar; ni tampoco los gritos de todos esos extraños exclamando como locos palabras sin sentido… ni el verlos correr de un lado a otro, intentando reunir los pedazos del extraño. Ni siquiera era saber que sólo se requiere de un empujoncito para despedazar algo tan grande que se cree indestructible.

Escucho la respiración de Matt, fuerte y constante. Sólo por si no lo sabes, cuando inspira, los músculos intercostales de Matt se contraen, entonces el diafragma desciende y el volumen de los pulmones aumenta, con lo que también hace que aumente el volumen de la caja torácica. Y la presión transpulmonar, la diferencia de la cantidad de aire que existe entre el interior y el exterior de los pulmones, hace que éste entre rápidamente por las vías respiratorias hasta los pulmones. El oxígeno alimenta las células de Leo y así, él puede seguir viviendo para mirarme como lo está haciendo.

– Lo más gracioso del momento, fue que el radio siguió sonando desde la mitad de la calle. – Gimoteo una leve risa – Fue para morirse.

Matt no dice nada. Lo conozco, conozco a mi hermano, y sé que sólo me dirá algo hasta que me voltee a verlo. Abro los ojos, y aunque sé que es imposible, lo hago con el deseo de ver al menos un punto brillante en el cielo. Pero las estrellas ya no existen. Estrellas reales, quiero decir, no esos micos en la alfombra roja con gafas de sol y sonrisas postizas. Postizo ahora es todo, y la naturaleza ya ni podemos ver.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunta Matt sorpresivamente antes de que lo mire.

En el cielo, como hace dos minutos, no hay nada.

– ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿En serio lo crees? – pregunta.

Sin levantar la voz, sin moverse de su lugar, Matt dice:

– ¿Crees que debo reírme contigo? Porque yo no lo creo. Y no creo que deberías contarme eso como si se tratara de una broma.

Parpadeo sin sonreír. La leve gracia que tenía la historia se ha perdido.

– Cálmate – digo – No es para tanto.

Me quito la cobija de encima y me levanto de aquella silla. Y le digo a Matt:

– Lo cuento como una broma porque lo era. Era una broma. No era en serio. Bueno, el tipo de la radio era real, pero no le hice nada. Él se siguió escuchando su música, y la humanidad restante se quedó a un lado.

A esta hora de la noche el ruido de la autopista se arrima hasta nuestro pequeño rincón del mundo. Y desde la terraza puedo ver a esos desconocidos que han vivido cerca de nosotros por los últimos años. Los vecinos y los dueños de las pequeñas tiendas.

La mayoría de esa gente lleva en este lugar toda su vida. Pero nunca he cruzado palabra relevante con ninguno de ellos, nada más que un "hola". Ni siquiera sé sus nombres. Aun así, de alguna manera conozco a todos esos extraños.

– ¿Cómo va el libro? – le pregunto a Matt dándole la espalda.

– Va bien.

El señor gordo que vive al frente conduce un taxi primitivo. Mantiene a su familia, pelea con su mujer, juega con sus hijos y mira televisión de siete a diez de la noche y el domingo todo el día. A veces va al estadio a apoyar a su equipo.

En realidad no hay nada qué saber. Hoy en día todos somos lo mismo. Hacemos lo mismo. La triste realidad escondida en el secreto al éxito publicitario es que no aspiramos a nada diferente. Nos dedicamos a ser ciudadanos confiables, de sueños monetarios, con fetiches escondidos, porque, al fin y al cabo, a nadie le importa nuestra vida privada, y nos ponemos máscaras de cerdos en nuestra soledad, o, mejor, nos ponemos máscaras de humanos al salir a la calle.

– ¿Crees que soy un psicópata?

– Claro que no. – Dice Matt acercándose y situándose junto a mí, al borde de la terraza – Pero tienes que dejar de decir tantas estupideces.

– ¿Cómo?

– Tienes que pensar en otra cosa. No volver al pasado.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el pasado?

Matt me mira, yo lo miro.

– Búscate una actividad, un hobby. Una afición – Dice – Empieza a pintar,o escribe un libro.

Matt se limpia la nariz y me dice:

– Aprende a tocar un instrumento o practica un deporte. Puedes buscarte una novia. O simplemente enamórate de alguna chica, no hay mejor distracción que eso. El sistema se te llena de químicos que te nublan el pensamiento.

La anciana que vive en la mejor casa de la cuadra tiene un pequeño perro blanco con un corte horrible. Lo saca a pasear todos los días al parque y lo viste como si fuera una persona. Probablemente efecto de algún trauma infantil causado por la ausencia de muñecas con qué jugar. O quizá porque nunca nadie quiso darle desecendencia. La anciana no dice mucho, pero siempre intenta ser amable. Sonríe y luce feliz, aunque nunca tuvo hijos qué amar, vestir, alimentar, ni educar. Nunca tuvo niños con los qué sentirse madre: esas cosas que ahora intenta compensar con ese perro.

– Empieza un negocio – dice Matt – algo que te cause problemas y no te deje pensar en… bueno, eso.

Afuera, en una esquina, puedo ver al grupo de muchachos de la cuadra con los que nunca me he juntado. Tienen camisas de equipos de fútbol y emiten palabras que quizá para ellos significan algo. Llevan gorras llamativas torcidas sobre sus cabezas, y predican alguna idea de anarquía, sólo porque les gusta cómo suena la palabra. Esos vástagos sin nada real adentro. Han de ser idiotas. Se mueven como idiotas, por lo que han de serlo. Sus rostros gritan por un puñetazo. Pero la ley social es que debo callarme y dejarlos posando en la esquina. Ellos son así, y se visten de esa forma porque en su alma llevan rap o la mierda que sea. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho que toda la cuadra, todo este estrato social, estos niñitos de pantalones escurridos se visten igual. No tiene que ver que entre menos razocinio veo más camisas de fútbol. El respeto al vacío de identidad hace parte de la idiocincracia regional.

– Puedes hacerte amigo de papá. – Me dice mi hermano.

Ahora es Matt quien bromea.

– Sé su compañero de jubilación. – Dice – Así matas dos pájaros de un sólo tiro: descubres cuál es el problema de papá, y no te conviertes en un asesino serial ¿ah?

Matt se ríe. Y yo me quedo viendo a los niñatos compartiendo un cigarrillo.

No sé sus nombres, pero los conozco. Son a los que les gustan los tipos de joyería brillante, posando junto algún auto de lujo. Planeando la manera más fácil de ganar billetes. Esperando por legalización. Son los buenos ciudadanos de mi barrio, deseando en grande, soñando con éxito y piscinas temperadas.

– No voy a ser el amigo de papá – digo mirando al cielo de nuevo.

– Era sólo una idea.

Toda la gente que está afuera. Todos esos extraños. Esos dependientes a antidepresivos con sus máscaras de felicidad, y honestidad. Esos lunáticos que se hacen llamar anarquistas inundando sus sueños de alucinógenos, atrapados en su triste realidad esclavizante. Todos esos independientes intelectuales adictos al cigarrillo y a la admiración ajena, aterrados de llegar a saber qué tan miserables son. Esos artistas rebeldes a quienes encuentran en una habitación de hotel ahogados en su propio vomito. Y los anónimos discípulos que se quedan adorándolos eternamente. Aquel bondadoso encerrado en el baño con pornografía. Todos esos decentes académicos atrapados en este mundo de estúpidos. Todos nosotros nos mataríamos por algo, una idea, un momento. Con las circunstancias adecuadas saltaríamos en masa hacia nuestra perdición. Hacia los rieles del tren.

Sólo mira todos esos adinerados colgando de sus cuellos, arrojándose de las ventanas de sus rascacielos. Esos mismos personajes que levantaron imperios con sus propias manos, que se rehusaban a perder, que conseguían todo lo que querían. Estrellándose contra el pavimento, sin riquezas en sus bolsillos.

Sólo se requiere de la crisis adecuada. Destroza a sus dioses y luego ellos se cortaran las muñecas. Sólo mira a Monroe llena de barbitúricos porque su belleza se desvanece. Dejando un cadáver hermoso a los gusanos. Y una ideología barata para las masas.

* * *

 _¿Por qué tengo que bailar con Nancy?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi padre fue un joyero durante mucho tiempo. Nos sacó adelante a mí y a la familia con piedras preciosas. Lo que yo conocí en mi infancia, con lo que veía a mi padre trabajar todo el tiempo, eran anillos, aretes y brazaletes. Papá solía embellecerle la vida al mundo. La imagen que solía tener de él era parecida a la que tenía de un dragón. Cuando papá hacía dijes o cosas así de pequeñas, utilizaba un soplete portátil de boquilla fina para soldarlos. Papá era un experto, pero se daban casos en los que inclinaba mucho la boquilla y el tanque, por lo que el gas líquido lograba salir y esto generaba una enorme flama sin control. Fuego en todo su esplendor. Así como el producido por un dragón, o por lo menos desde la perspectiva de un niño.

En ese entonces, lo único que yo quería era ser un joyero. De pronto un día papá cerró su negocio y nadie supo porqué. Vendió todo, los diamantes y rubíes y zafiros al peor postor y se calló por el resto de su existencia. Hizo silencio. De eso hace unos tres años. Nunca le pregunté por qué lo hizo, quizá porque yo sabía que no me lo contaría. Papá no volvió a trabajar y de algún modo se murió. Si fueras la esposa de aquel hombre, una mujer que se la pasa metida en la cocina como una de esas madres de revistas antiguas, cocinando por horas, limpiando e intentando hacerle la vida más llevadera al resto; lo único que recibirás por parte de ese hombre, cuando le sirvas la cena en frente de la tele, será un gemido; algo así como un hum, que no quiere decir gracias, más bien un _"está bien, ya tengo la comida, puedes largarte"._

 _"Quítate de enfrente de la tele, estorbas"._

 _"Ese flácido y colgante culo tuyo no me deja ver"._

Un gemido puede significar muchas cosas.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño? –me pregunta mamá ignorando el hecho de que papá nos está ignorando a los dos.

– Grandioso – le respondo sin entusiasmo.

– No me digas que sigues visitando a ese sujeto, el profesor lunático. Sabes que no me gusta. Puede ser peligroso.

– Se llama Gennai, madre. Y su locura no es de las peligrosas.

En la tele aparece un sujeto en traje, pero el programa no es serio, así que el tipo no tiene corbata. Sólo saco y camisa. Y luego sale el público aplaudiendo.

– ¿No es de las peligrosas?

En la tele, el sujeto está sonriendo. Tiene un micrófono en su mano y hace pasar al frente del escenario a una concursante. Un ama de casa. Gorda y vieja. Y este sujeto, el presentador, le pregunta a la mujer qué premio prefiere, si una nevera o una lavadora.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no es una locura peligrosa? – Me interroga mamá – Ese sujeto, el tal profesor ese, botó por las ventanas cientos de libros de la biblioteca de una universidad. Los botó desde un tercer piso ¿no es así?

La mujer en la tele está diciendo que quiere una lavadora. La mujer no puede dejar de sonreír. Está usando una camisa con algo de escote, un pantalón negro y unas botas. Lleva el pelo tinturado de amarillo, y varias pulseras, anillos y demás bisutería. Una mujer que se esculpió para las cámaras.

Aplaude, casi salta y dice _«escojo la lavadora»._

– Salió en las noticias. Yo lo vi. Fue en horas de clase, muy temprano, y no lo lograron detener. No pudieron hasta que el campus atrás de la biblioteca se llenó de ejemplares de libros, y ese profesor les prendió fuego. Les echó gasolina o algo así…. Y los quemó. – Mamá lo desaprueba con la cabeza – Yo vi las grabaciones. Varios estudiantes lo grabaron. Y ese tipo estaba gritando mientras todo se quemaba. Ése profesor amigo tuyo. No sé lo que decía, pero no era nada sensato. Si eso no es una locura peligrosa, pues no quiero toparme con muchos dementes seguros.

Papá está cortando la carne con un cuchillo y llevándose trocitos pequeños a la boca. Mastica con la boca cerrada y muy despacio. Son esos detalles que no ha abandonado. Costumbres que mantiene. Lo que lo identifica como él. Lo poco que queda. Yo estoy a un lado de la habitación, tendido en un sofá mirando a mi padre comer, y diciéndole a mamá:

– No lastimó a nadie, el profesor Gennai sólo quemó unos cuantos libros,nada más. Eso no es ningún crimen.

En la tele, el tipo de traje le dice al ama de casa que gire la ruleta de la suerte, le dice que lo haga con fuerza. Y la mujer se acerca a una enorme ruleta de colores, toma impulso y la hace girar.

La cámara enfoca su rostro expectante y luego enfoca la ruleta dando vueltas. Y de fondo se oye la voz del presentador diciendo alguna que otra estupidez. Y el público aplaude. El público se emociona. Este tipo de cosas son las que ve papá todo el tiempo, las que nos hace ver todas las noches. Nosotros y otros cuantos millones de familias. Y papá se traga un pedacito de carne, abre la boca e introduce otro trozo, y se dispone a masticar. Lo hace sin parpadear.

Mamá termina de comer, y se va a la cocina. Camina lejos llevando mi plato y el de ella, y se pierde por un umbral. Escucho el agua del grifo correr, el jabón untándose contra los platos, y escucho a mamá suspirar. Y me dice: _"De todos modos, no deberías pasar mucho tiempo con ese hombre. Gente así siempre termina haciendo bestialidades. Cosas que nadie pensaba que serían capaces de hacer."_ La voz de mamá es sólo un eco que llega a la sala, un eco fuerte, pero parece que soy el único que la oye, y me dice _"Si fue capaz de quemar todos esos libros, puedes ser capaz de hacer cosas peores, y, Dios no lo quiera, pero podría terminar lastimándote"._

 _«¡Reto de novela!»_

Mientras mamá me habla y papá no nos mira, el televisor está gritándonos a todos:

 _«¡Que sea el reto de novela!»._ Es el público.

 _"Te digo esto porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti"_ me dice mamá _"porque cualquier precaución es poca"._

Miro a mi padre, viejo y acabado, moviendo su boca de la misma forma que lo ha hecho los últimos cincuenta años. El último siglo. Papá se jubiló y se murió. Se convirtió en un zombi contemplativo. En un televidente.

Miro a mi padre y me pregunto si seremos tan poca cosa para él que lo único que le importaba era su trabajo como joyero. Si toda su vida acabó junto con las piedras preciosas. Lo miro y me pregunto si al menos quiere cambiar el puto canal. Si no estará cansado de ese imbécil presentador.

 _«¡Y la ruleta nos dice que será reto de novela!»_

El presentador en la televisión está señalando con su dedo la ruleta mientras exclama al micrófono: _«¡Reto de novela!»_ Y el público aplaude.

Miro a mi padre y me pregunto si ese trabajo lo era todo para él, o si fue lo otro. Lo que ocurrió. El misterio. El jodido secreto. Lo que nadie sabe, o lo que todos saben pero nadie quiere aceptar. La triste y oscura verdad.

 _«Lo único que tiene que hacer es responder unas preguntas»_ está gritando el televisor, el presentador dentro de la caja. Miro a mi padre y me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó aquella tarde en que cerró su joyería para siempre.

 _«Para responderlas tiene que conocer nuestra programación. Me imagino que usted ve todas nuestras novelas»._

El público aplaude. La mujer en el tele dice que sí, que las ve todas. Mi padre gimotea.

 _"No eres una puta ventana. Quítate de ahí"._

 _"¿No ves que eres más grande que la pantalla?"._

Y el televisor nos indica que vamos a la publicidad pagada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde las cosas empiezan a tomar forma.**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Actualizaré cada tres días, ya tengo la cantidad de capítulos que serán. Son 18.**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

 **La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, su trabajo como recepcionista, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta para aplacar su retorcida cabeza. Pero va a descubrir que aquellos sentimientos juveniles no son la cálida aventura que esperaba, que en vez de calmar la furia que lleva dentro, la va a desatar. Violencia, eventos sobrenaturales, y romance, van a convertir la vida de Takeru en un infierno.**

 **Ni digimon ni ¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 ** _4_**

 _Ahora dime la verdad, ¿te dedicas a llorar por las noches?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Por mucho que lo quiera, y por mucho que lo intente, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy en la estación de buses, formado en la fila a las siete de la mañana, con mis brazos pegados a mi cuerpo y mis manos escondidas en mi bolsillo. Y ahí la veo. A esta chica, Mimi, reptando entre la multitud, avanzando entre nosotros. Ignorándonos porque somos inferiores a sus ojos divinos, y se detiene al frente de todos. De pronto ella es la primera en la fila, y está sonriéndole a la pantalla de su celular mientras escribe un mensaje.

Y es instantáneo.

La puedo ver destruyéndose. Es un día oscuro pero esta chica espera el autobús con una camisa ombliguera sin mangas, mostrando la piel de sus brazos, escote y algo de su espalda. Nadie dice nada cuando este ser, producto de la presente ola de preferencia visual, nos pasa por encima y hace uso de su poder moderno. Y ocurre de nuevo, la veo grotesca y marginada de lo que ella misma considera aceptable en superficie, tanto que se odia a sí misma, tanto que sólo puede pensar en la belleza que se le fugó años atrás. Esa belleza tan lejana que parece un sueño que tuvo en una vida antigua.

Se encuentra atrapada en su propia casa, pútrida y sombría, que refleja su amor propio y su deseo de seguir viviendo. La puedo ver llorando todas las tardes por su desdichada vida, porque nada de lo que hizo tuvo relevancia para nadie, ni para ella misma. Y el único detalle que la definía se ah ido por el puto caño de los años.

Esta chica, vieja y flaca, está llorando desesperada en una casa sin espejos, y del cajón de su mesita de noche saca un escalpelo que solía utilizar para hacer artesanías.

La miro junto al sujeto que está de primero en la fila, pero no la veo ella, no a la chica joven y sensual. A quien veo es a una anciana haciéndose daño a sí misma, rasgándose su envejecida piel, cortándose el rostro y golpeándose contra las paredes. En pocos segundos me la imagino muriendo por años. El autobús se detiene junto a nosotros y ésta chica sube con los primeros de la fila. Varios tipos le miran el culo mientras ella sube, meneando mecánicamente para el espectáculo público. El elástico de su tanga sobresale del pantalón y captura a todos por un instante. La tanga es púrpura. Y para mí ella está muerta, pudriéndose en su pequeña y asquerosa habitación de vieja, con la barriga abierta y sus repulsivas tripas afuera, regadas en el suelo. Con el rostro deformado por el dolor y la edad. Y el escalpelo enterrado en su colon. La imagino deshaciéndose entre sus propias secreciones, jugo gástrico y sangre.

Aquella chica linda, que usa un jean descaderado y bonito maquillaje, es un cadáver repulsivamente artístico en mi imaginación. Aquella chica está siendo comida por las ratas y los perros que tiene como mascotas. Zucarita, Buba, Chester. Todos ellos están rasgando trozos de carne de su marchito cuerpo. Le sacan los ojos y se los tragan sin masticar. La devoran en pocos minutos.

Bruno, Toby, Gus. Los perros que le acompañaban en su enmohecida soledad, ahora se la tragan sin resentimientos. Y el autobús arranca.

La chica toma asiento y mira por la ventana, ignorando satisfecha que un tipo de pie le mira la porción de senos que se le ve. Y mi mente sigue trabajando.

Quince minutos después, ésa chica se ha suicidado de treinta formas diferentes, dejando un lindo cadáver para la morgue. Todas estas imágenes empotradas en mi mente son una vaga muestra de lo jodidamente dañado que estoy.

La sensación es tan fuerte, el olor a descomposición tan penetrante, que me hace sentir culpable de la muerte de aquella mujer. Siento como si debiera decir un par de palabras en su funeral, enfrente de sus amigos y familia. Debería consolar a su madre quien tiene los ojos ausentes y húmedos, preguntándose a sí misma a dónde se fue aquella época en donde su bebé estaba en sus brazos, calmada y feliz, y no partida en mil pedazos, perdida como un simple recuerdo tres metros bajo tierra.Y yo diría _"Familia y amigos, desconocidos. La verdad no sé el nombre de la fallecida, nunca cruzamos palabras, ni siquiera una mirada. No escuché el sonido de su voz. Sólo era una extraña en un autobús que la consumía y la deshumanizaba tras cada cuadra"._

El silencio del público que me mira desconsolado. _"No puedo levantarme aquí y restituir su nombre y salvarla, ni siquiera para no atentar contra su luto. No puedo mentir. Así como ella tampoco puede, en ese ataúd, en ese autobús. Está muerta, pero no porque está a punto de ser enterrada, o porque no tiene aire en los pulmones. Tal vez sólo ha perdido su rostro y hasta allí ha llegado toda su relevancia en el mundo de hoy. Y mientras su imagen esté impresa, seguirá siendo el mito para el placer de los otros. El mercado la usará hasta que la demanda ya no la necesite."_ Mientras todos lloran, asiento y doy gracias por la atención. Nadie aplaude.

Puede que mi mente pase por los sitios más oscuros de la irrealidad. Y mi consciente alienta al inconsciente a que siga acribillando gente sin compasión.

Ya no se trata de fantasías accidentales en donde esperas que alguien muera. No es un inofensivo sueño en donde ves a tu padre morir, o a tu amigo, tu hermano. Esas ilusiones que se cruzan por nuestra mente y evadimos con miedo, con culpa, por haberse escabullido en nuestra cabeza. Esto es diferente.

Esto es lo que pensaba Charles Whitman antes de subirse a esa torre. En cada viaje en autobús puedo imaginarme cómo mueren tres o cinco personas distintas. Así de terrible es subirse a un autobús para mí. A cada rato alguien está sacándote de casillas. Puede que no lo creas, pero no soy agresivo. Odio todo tipo de violencia. Odio los gritos de las personas escupiendo su orgullo por entre sus dientes. O eso creo.

Tal vez pretenda odiar la agresividad porque me espanta pensar que me siento atraído por ella. Voy de pie en el autobús y veo a esta chica hablando por el celular, se ríe y blasfema en voz alta, y no mira a nadie alrededor. Yo voy de pie, pacifista y psicópata. Después de todo Robert Oppenheimer se declaró un militante pacifista. Y quizá sí era un buen tipo, un caballero que tosía lejos de la gente y no fumaba en tu cara, y aún así, nuestro buen amigo Bob mandó a volar a Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Y puede que el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones y todo eso, pero no quiere decir que no seamos culpables de nuestros pecados. La chica termina la llamada, y su sonrisa se pierde en su rostro y no mira por la ventana. Yo quiero llorar en su funeral y abrazar a cada miembro de su familia, mientras cuento los asientos vacíos de todos esos que se la follaron mentalmente y no asistieron.

* * *

 _Nadie dura de pie más de diez horas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No, no me he enamorado. Pero lo pretendo. Lo que necesito en estos momentos son fantasías idílicas en donde aparezca junto a alguna chica que me arrebate el aliento y me seque la razón. Necesito ruborizarme cuando ella esté cerca, cuando me mire a los ojos, cuando me salude, cuando me sonría, cuando me tome de la mano, cuando bese mi mejilla. Ese tipo de cosas. Tengo que dejar de pensar en la muerte de todo el mundo.

Lo que quiero es una figura con un rostro en quien puede pensar todo el día. Todos los sentimientos están escritos, y editados. Esas ideas clásicas de lo que es el amor. Todas las sensaciones están almacenadas y lista para producción. Sólo falta una imagen en la que todo se enfoque.

Necesito un nombre, uno que pueda escribir entre mis notas una y otra vez. Desconcentrarme en clase por estar pensando en ella. Que no me importe el mundo sin ella. Necesito mirar al pasillo deseando que ella aparezca. Lo que necesito en estos momentos es distraerme. Matt dijo que buscara una chica que me llenara de suspiros y me obligara a pensar qué ropa usar. Por lo que me situé a la entrada de mi facultad a ver chicas pasar de largo. Esperando por esa patada en el estómago que te anuncia que estás atrapado.

– Esa chica – señala Willis – la del pelo tinturado, ¿la ves?

– Sí.

– Lo hicimos el año pasado, en Halloween.

Por alguna razón pensé que Willis sería útil en una situación como ésta. Y no quise ser críptico al respecto, así que le dije que quería una chica.

– Lo hicimos en un baño – dice sonriendo.

Veo a Willis y vislumbro su cabeza clavada en una estaca, mientras moscas se pasean por las cuencas cóncavas abiertas de su rostro. Hay manchas de sangre seca derramadas en lo que queda de él. Y de su boca sobresale su pene previamente cortado.

– Toda la noche – dice.

Y no, no me estoy imaginando el suicidio de Willis. No es que él se castrara y luego se cortara la cabeza y la clavara en una estaca. Es sólo que Willis es de esas personas fáciles de odiar. Imaginar su cabeza cercenada es natural. Incluso una persona cuerda lo haría.

– Ella es fácil – dice – podrías intentarlo. Aja.

– No – le digo – no es mi tipo.

Es difícil sentir atracción por una mujer cuando todas parecen muñecos muertos paseándose por la facultad. A través de mis ojos es difícil ver enamoramiento. De algún modo u otro sólo veo fantasmas.

Miyako, quien hace parte de mi grupo de amigos, me odia hasta donde tengo entendido. A veces ni siquiera tengo que verla haciendo algo para vislumbrarla colocándose una escopeta en la boca, sujetándola entre sus dientes.

Catherine es una chica deslumbrante, pero de la única forma en que aparece en mi mente es cortándose las muñecas y los muslos, metida en su tina llena hasta el tope. Cuando una cascada de agua ensangrentada desborda por los bordes de la porcelana. Lo que necesito es una mujer a quien pueda ver a los ojos sin imaginármelos vacíos, muertos. Necesito sentirla viva, feliz, cariñosa y todo eso.

Nada de sangre ni intestinos. No pido amor, no pido una perfecta historia romántica. Pido no convertirme en el malo de una historia de terror. Entonces Willis me dice:

– No persigas cuerpos descomunales. Mimi, de psicología, sólo se acuesta con tipos galanes.

Ajá. Ni siquiera voy a descifrar lo que me quiere decir.

– Ten en mente a mujeres de baja autoestima y que estén más que todo solteras – me levanto de aquella silla en donde llevo media hora conjeturando mil muertes diferentes para Willis y me alejo de él, imaginando cómo una lluvia de motosierras le cae del cielo.

– Cualquiera funciona – grita Willis. – Llévala a tomar algo y dejará que le metas mano toda la noche.

Espero que nadie en la universidad me relacione con Willis, y éste grita:

– Si tú tomas lo suficiente puedes imaginar que hay algo que puedas tocar.

Necesito un amor ficticio, ni siquiera tengo que conseguir algo real. Uno platónico estaría bien. Sólo una imagen de la que me pueda enamorar. No tiene que ser de verdad. Una chica perfecta sólo en mi imaginación. Necesito que Cupido me drogue hasta que me convierta en un completo imbécil necesitado de amor. Un adicto.

Entonces ocurre. El cortocircuito en mi mente. Mi naturaleza resplandeciendo y paseándose por mis venas con violencia, haciendo latir mi corazón a niveles cósmicos e inhumanos. Ella aparece de la nada, mirándome con aquella furia intensa, destruyendo el suelo que piso y que me sostiene, derribando las barreras en mi mente. Ella camina hacia mí y me dice:

– ¿Crees que puedes llegar a la hora que se te dé la gana?

Oh, por Dios, por los cielos benditos. Aquellos ojos, aquella furia, aquellas palabras. Y la gente no cree en los milagros.

– Dijiste que eras bueno para trabajar en equipo. Pero lo único que he visto es a un idiota que deja que sus compañeros hagan todo el trabajo. – Eso es lo que ella me dice.

Campanas suenan en la distancia y una luz proveniente de las alturas desciende y la ilumina. Y yo no puedo decir nada.

– Escúchame bien, no voy a dejar que fastidies mi promedio. No voy a dejar que un vagabundo como tú lo eche todo a perder. No tengo miedo de enfrentarme a idiotas que piensan pueden recostarse en los demás.

Mi corazón palpita rápido y mi cuerpo se paraliza.

– Puedo echarte en cualquier momento del grupo – dice su dulce voz – De mí depende que pierdas este curso, es decir, que baje tu patético promedio y te saquen de la universidad.

Y de pronto, no hay sangre, no hay suicidios, no hay gente tragándose cuchillos eléctricos. No hay un montón de cadáveres embutidos en mi cabeza. Sólo hay miedo. Sólo están mis nervios invadiéndome todo el cuerpo. No queda ni una pizca psicópata.

– Te lo voy a decir sinceramente: estoy cansada de ti. Y no sé otra forma de solucionar esto que sacándote del trabajo, y no quisiera hacerlo, pero no veo que trates, no tienes empeño para nada. Eres un completo incompetente.

El mundo se detiene y una nube nos rodea por completo. Aparece la luna llena de fondo tras nosotros. Y ella dice:

– Eres demasiado… pues, inepto, no entiendo cómo fue que duraste tanto tiempo en esta universidad.

Por esos instantes mi mente está blanca, limpia, pura. He dejado de ser un monstruo, una aberración mental. Sólo soy un hombre intimidado por una mujer que no para de decirme lo inútil que soy. No parpadeo, y ella me dice:

– Creo que no mereces estar aquí… lo siento.

Y me da la espalda. Todo el piso tiembla, mi voz tiembla, y digo:

– Oye, Hikari.

Ella se detiene en la distancia, y gira lentamente mientras mi corazón cambia de posición. Y toda ella vuelve a golpearme los sentidos. Quedo reducido a unos pocos milímetros, y ella queda, cual monumental belleza, en medio de la nada.

– ¿Qué? – me dice.

– ¿Quieres que nos encontremos para terminar el punto cinco? A no ser que quieras que lo haga solo. No hay problema.

– ¿Qué?

Sus bonitos ojos acusadores me ven como si fuera una horrible alimaña pegada al piso.

– ¿No me oíste? – pregunta.

Sus delicados y fuertes movimientos me dicen que ella me cree un idiota. Un perdedor que no tiene ni idea de con quién está hablando. Hikari queda en las alturas cubierta por seda, flotando en el cielo, mirándome a los ojos, y me dice:

– ¿Ésta es tu forma de solucionarlo? ¿Haciendo el punto cinco?

– Sí.

Hikari levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza.

– No es suficiente.

– Entonces dime qué hacer.

– Esa es la peor iniciativa que haya visto – dice – pero algo es algo.

Intento no sonreír.

–Entonces – le digo – ¿nos encontramos o algo?

–Entra al salón y lo decidimos después de clase. Jenrya, y parece que soy la única que sabe qué hacer.

–Claro.

Lo que tú quieras. Pide y nada te será negado. Hasta el fin del mundo iré. Me perderé en la lejanía si es lo que deseas. Dilo y para mí será una orden.

Hikari.

Mi musa, mi doncella. De pronto mi causa tiene rostro y nombre, mis sueños tienen forma y textura, acompañadas de la más bella melodía. Así que quizá, sólo quizá, ésta sea una historia de amor.

* * *

 _No creo que la viuda negra sea cuestión racial._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trabajo en una academia de música. Lo hago desde hace unos cuantos meses. Pero no por el dinero. Ni por amor a la música. Por amor a nada. Aquí sólo soy el recepcionista.

– Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Tienes que sonreír. Cada vez que alguien entra por información, a clase, sólo a mirar, tienes que sonreír. Hacerle creer a toda esa gente que tú sí quieres estar allí, estar sentado y oírles hablar de sus ridículos proyectos sobre empezar a hacer algo significativo de sus vidas.

La gente se aproxima y mira a los muchachos practicar con sus instrumentos en la pequeña plaza que está entre la entrada y los salones. Ahí es cuando entro yo. Primero soy un receptor que identifica las necesidades del cliente. Saber su propósito al acercarse. Si el sujeto que se acerca a la recepción tiene un rolex en su muñeca, gafas de sol que guarda en su bolsillo mientras me habla, y tiene esa sonrisa que esbozan aquellos que conducen un Audi; bueno, a ese sujeto no le voy a hablar de las promociones, ni de lo barato que resulta todo esto. Este tipo quiere calidad, quiere saber que está haciendo una importante inversión, y que si le gusta, pagará lo que sea, porque él usa el dinero, no al revés.

Después soy un proveedor. Debo proveer al cliente con alguna forma que satisfaga sus necesidades. Y les hablo de los beneficios de ser músico.

Estadísticas que hablan del intelecto de compositores. De nombres importantes, sujetos relevantes en cualquier industria, que también tocan música. Porque la música esta en todo y todos están en la música. La gente se acerca, familias con niños, jóvenes. Se acercan y se quedan mirando a esos bichos especiales tocando algún instrumento en la plazoleta.

– Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Por lo general la gente no me mira mientras me exponen sus inquietudes, están mirando a los estudiantes interpretando la guitarra, o el violín, o el chelo.

Yo le hablo a una mejilla izquierda mientras esbozo una sonrisa de idiota. Porque no importa si el cliente no me mira, si no sonrío él detecta de alguna manera que no estoy satisfecho prestándole este servicio.

– Vaya – dicen – son muy buenos esos muchachos.

Sí, lo son. Llevan años tocando. Y entonces me ven, me miran a los ojos y preguntan:

– Y usted ¿sabe tocar algún instrumento?

– No, no en realidad. – Me río como si fuera gracioso y la primera vez que me lo preguntan – Pero no sería una mala idea empezar. Aquí aprendería rápido – sonrío.

Ellos asienten y dejan de mirarme.

La razón por la que trabajo aquí es para no estar en casa, para no salir con mis amigos, para no molestar siempre a Gennai en su murgroso apartamento, para no tener que oír a Matt contándome sus extraños sueños.

Son las ocho de la mañana, y aquí, en la recepción de la Academia musical Rubato, el tiempo pasa más lento que en cualquier otra parte del universo.

Estoy aquí para olvidarme que allá afuera, lejos del sonido que producen todos los instrumentos, existe mi padre eternamente contemplando sombras de la realidad. Olvidarme de Willis y su visión aberrante de la existencia humana. De su lascivia y la de todo el mundo.

Llega el administrador y me saluda, ordenamos las finanzas, hablamos de las promociones, y me abandona. Estoy aquí metido, entre tanto ruido, enloquecido porque las cuentas no concuerdan, observando el dinero que entra y sale, para no tener que explotar viviendo en este planeta.

Para que cuando mis amigos me llamen el viernes, invitándome a ir a un bar, yo pueda decir que no, que estoy ocupado. Para no tener que decirles que por lo general los veo atropellándose contra las ventanas de esos bares, deformándose a sí mismos, cortándose sus pulcros rostros y sus ropas costosas, hiriéndose todo el cuerpo, dándose escarmiento por lo imbéciles que son.

Estando aquí no tengo que decirles que cada vez que nos metemos a uno de esos antros prestigiosos, imagino que ellos están saltando contra las mesas de vidrio, rajándose toda la cara, y luego luciéndola sonrientes. Sus rostros deformados. Como si se hubiesen metido de cabeza a un exprimidor de naranjas gigante. No quiero decirles que me los imagino vomitando sangre sobre los cócteles de los demás.

Me escondo aquí, tras la recepción y tras mi sonrisa, para no tener que hablar con ellos de lo mismo.

No tengo que contemplar partes humanas ni hablar con ingeniosos eufemismos para encubrir charlas sexuales.

Ésta es mi pequeña cueva.

Estoy lejos de todo el mundo.

Lejos del cosmos que se vuelve más torpe cada segundo. En cada generación. La promoción que está vigente por el momento es que si inscribes a un menor de doce años, te dejaremos el primer mes gratis. Para cualquier instrumento.

Pasa el día y la gente entra y sale, y me preguntan:

– ¿Hay más rebaja si inscribo a dos niños?

No.

Sonríe. Habla despacio. Sé gentil. Ríete si el cliente se ríe. Me siento en mi escritorio y dibujo a mis amigos cortándose entre ellos con copas rotas, arrancándose las orejas a mordiscos como Tyson, desgarrándose mutuamente el cuero cabelludo con las uñas. Ahí se va mi tiempo libre. Los estudiantes entran cargando sus estuches, grandes y pequeños. Algunos me sonríen y saludan, otros me ignoran.

– Hola… Takeshi – dicen vacilando.

Antes los corregía. Antes decía mil y un veces "Takeru". Ya no. Ahora me bautizan cada cuarto de hora.

El sol se va ocultando y dígito en el computador el nombre de esta chica. Hikari.

En vez de trabajar me dedico a alimentar mi sórdida pasión a través de las redes sociales. Dejo a un lado las cuentas y el dinero, y los productos que quedan por venderse y rebusco en la red a Hikari. En alguna madriguera de conejo cibernética. Y su imagen resplandece en la pantalla. Una medio sonrisa, los ojos mirando a la cámara, el cabello por sobre sus hombros, y una aura que tal vez ni siquiera existe.

Podría quedarme mirándola toda la noche, pero varias personas entran en mi oficina y mi turno acaba a medio día.

Paso las fotos y me detengo, avanzo y freno. La miro, la detallo… tiene una cicatriz muy leve en el mentón. Es la cicatriz más hermosa que haya visto. No le gusta enseñar los dientes, aunque son blancas perlas reposando en el interior de su boca.

Juega con su cabello en varias fotografías. Se ve natural, no parece posar en ninguna de ellas… pero debe estar haciéndolo, eso es algo innato en cualquier mujer por estos días. Aunque mi criterio no debe valer mucho, me parece que las fotografías son profesionales. Quizá hay filas de artistas deseosos por captar la imagen de Hikari.

Y de repente aparece una fotografía que se me entierra en el pecho como una navaja fría. Un potencial cliente entra al local y me saluda. Ni lo miro a la cara.

 _"¿Cómo es la cosa aquí?"_ pregunta.

Yo estoy idiotizado mirando la pantalla del computador, intentando no desmoronarme con lo que estoy viendo.

– Tengo un niño de ocho años que tiene talento para la música, aunque nunca ha estado en ninguna clase – dice.

Como cualquier padre promedio, este tipo me relata una serie de características de brillantez y habilidad, y todas son de su hijo. Agudeza y un tris de rebeldía, perspicacia y algo de madurez, agilidad y mucha valentía. Es como si estuviera intentando venderme a su hijo.

No lo miro.

Este hombre me está diciendo que su hijo tiene talento para la música pero que no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, no sabe cantar, ni hace nada relacionado con el espectro musical.

– Le encanta oírla, la música, debería verlo… desde bebé lo ponía a escuchar Beethoven.

Estoy incrustado en mi asiento, mirando una de las fotografías de Hikari, mientras mi corazón late tan rápido como le es posible, como nunca antes había latido. Una horrible sensación me recorre la piel. Algo nuevo, diferente. Una sensación que no puedo creer que exista.

– El efecto Mozart, todo eso – dice el cliente al otro lado de la recepción – Ese niño tiene un excelente oído.

Trago saliva y respiro despacio, intentando recobrar el aliento y mi conciencia. Lo que siento en estos momentos es una sierra eléctrica abriéndome el estómago, destrozándome el interior. Quemándome las entrañas. Estoy cada vez más hundido. Son celos. Lo que siento. Y es horrible.

– Muy bien, traiga al niño y aquí él mismo podrá escoger el instrumento que más le guste. – Le digo al cliente.

Intento sonreír… intento… por dios que es difícil. No lo logro. Mi rostro es agrio y amargado.

– Bueno – dice el cliente – lo traeré en estos días.

Y se va. No volverá, y no traerá a su hijo, nunca conoceré a ese gran pequeño talento.

Regreso a la imagen en el computador y allí está ella, Hikari siendo abrazada por un hombre, un tipo alto y bien parecido, con una camiseta amarilla con la que demuestra no tener la preferencia común masculina por el azul o el negro. El tipo está sonriendo. Un hombre perfecto. Un perro miserable simpático.

– Maldición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinopsis** : **La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, su trabajo como recepcionista, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta para aplacar su retorcida cabeza. Pero va a descubrir que aquellos sentimientos juveniles no son la cálida aventura que esperaba, que en vez de calmar la furia que lleva dentro, la va a desatar. Violencia, eventos sobrenaturales, y romance, van a convertir la vida de Takeru en un infierno.**

 **Ni digimon ni ¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **5**

 _Hoy en día las personas prefieren a un perro que a otras personas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy en la casa de Gennai, y le digo que esto puede que funcione. Puede que Hikari me salve. Sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta sufrí una metamorfosis. Como le ocurre a una oruga, pero prefiero no usar esa referencia, no me gusta pensar en mí mismo como una mariposa.

– Me dijo que debíamos reunirnos. – Estoy diciéndolo entusiasmado, con una sonrisa de imbécil y repitiendo ese momento en mi mente una y otra vez – Prácticamente me pidió una cita. Tuve una cita con Hikari.

– Bien por ti. – responde Gennai quien ni siquiera mira en mi dirección.

Estoy en su casa, y él está llenando las paredes de garabatos, y números y símbolos, de fórmulas mágicas. Está escribiendo en sus viejos muros con un marcador negro. Parece un niño pequeño dañando la pintura del apartamento. Sólo que los dibujos de Gennai no se limitan a un metro sobre el suelo, llegan hasta el techo.

Cuando aparecí en su puerta le pregunté por qué lo hacía. Me respondió que se le había acabado el papel.

– Es muy directa. Hikari. – aseguré desde el suelo.

No pregunten por qué, pero en cuanto pude tomé agua, jabón y una esponja y me puse en cuatro para limpiar la mierda de pájaro esparcida en el piso.

– Me dijo que debíamos reunirnos, que no podíamos dejar pasar más tiempo. Luego me dijo "¿quieres que nos encontremos en tu casa?". Y pensé en mi casa, en mi padre idiotizado frente a la tele, en mi madre usando todo el día su delantal sucio y su olor a desinfectante, y en Matt y sus inadecuadas conversaciones; así que le dije que mejor nos viéramos en casa de ella. – me detengo un momento y levanto el rostro para ver a Gennai y decirle: – conocí su casa.

La casa de Hikari, su guarida, su universo representado en paredes y colores y texturas y afiches y ornamentos. Gennai no deja de escribir y dice:

– Qué gran evento.

Ella sacó uno de sus cuadernos, arrancó un trozo de papel y escribió su dirección en él, luego me lo entregó diciendo "no llegues tarde, hay mucho trabajo por hacer".

Fue al siguiente día que nos encontramos. Tomé dos buses, caminé ocho cuadras, me perdí por quince minutos y luego encontré su casa. Una bonita y sencilla construcción de dos pisos, de un color crema, con un antejardín y custodiada por una reja pequeña. Se hallaba en una cuadra donde todas las casas eran iguales, a excepción de cómo estaban pintadas y los arreglos florales que exhibían. Parecía un gran lugar donde vivir y recolectar relatos familiares. Un lugar agradable de recordar después de abandonar. Evocaba a uno de esos barrios que ves en las series televisivas extranjeras, en donde vive el joven protagonista que asiste a la preparatoria e intenta representar lo que es la adolescencia. Esas series que siempre terminan en un baile de grado.

No encontré el timbre, así que utilicé la eslava, nunca antes había usado una para llamar a la puerta.

La señora que me abrió era muy joven para ser la madre de Hikari, pero no me aventuré a especular nada.

– Debe ser el compañero de Hikari – dijo.

– Sí, señora, soy yo. – ya estaba nervioso y temblando – Mucho gusto, Takeru Takaishi.

– Mucho gusto, Takeru. – Dijo abriéndome paso – Sigue, Hikari te está esperando en su habitación.

Oh, Dios.

– Gracias – dije tropezando con el único escalón que había entre esa casa y yo.

Y lo supe. Comenzaba mi odisea para conquistar a esa mujer, para que nuestro amor se consolidara y fuese digna de ser recordada y representada en diferentes medios.

Estaba empezando allí. Empezaba con un tropiezo en un escalón. Y todo el mundo sabe que los obstáculos hacen más sólido el objetivo, y le dan sentido a las cosas. La casa era un museo lleno de adornos típicos de porcelana, muebles de hace quinientos años, y fotografías de gente que no se veía a la redonda. Por cualquier lugar por el que cruzaba me topaba con algo rompible. Subí vacilando al segundo piso, notando que a cada centímetro había algún adorno colgado en la pared, así fuese minúsculo, pero allí estaba, llenando los espacios vacíos de las vidas de estas personas.

Si tenía suerte, yo podría llenar los espacios vacíos de Hikari. Cuando digo "espacios vacíos" me refiero a los metafóricos: su soledad, su incompatibilidad con el resto del mundo, y sus incertidumbres. Esas cosas románticas con las que se pueden jugar para hacer símbolos tiernos.

La puerta de su habitación estaba casi abierta, sólo por unos centímetros. Golpeé y miré por la abertura en el umbral. Y la vi, allí, acostada en su cama, leyendo un libro, mordisqueando el extremo de un lápiz. Llevaba un jean azul desgastado en las rodillas, una camisa blanca delgada, y unas tobilleras color aguamarina.

Ella me vio, o bueno, la pequeña parte de mí que era visible.

– Entra ya – me dijo.

Y lo hice.

– Hola.

– Hola.

 **«Es hora de empezar, TK».**

La miré a los ojos y luego aparté la mirada cuando ella vio los míos. Me quedé mirando las paredes y la ventana al fondo. No supe qué hacer, cómo actuar, qué decir.

– Ok. – Me dijo incorporándose – siéntate de una buena vez. Pareces un zombi ahí paradote.

– Ja – me reí.

Descargué mi mochila y tomé asiento en su escritorio. Torcí la boca e intenté no verla a los ojos.

– ¿Trajiste algo de información? ¿Algo útil?

– Oh. Sí, claro. – digo sacando unos cuantos viejo libros de tapa dura y mil páginas, y los dejé frente a ella.

– Espero que ya tengas un resumen de eso. – dijo abriendo los ojos todo lo que pudo.

– Ja – me volví a reír.

 **«No tienes que reírte de todo lo que ella diga».**

Hikari tomó sus notas y el borrador en el que hemos trabajado y se sumerge en palabras elaboradas y subraya términos que la confunden y dice cosas como "es una locura".

– Lee el capítulo tres de este ensayo – me dijo – no estoy segura si el análisis que hice estuvo bien.

Estas vanalidades entre ella y yo se vuelven insoportables. ¿A qué hora se supone hablaremos de nosotros y nos conoceremos y abriremos nuestros corazones? ¿A qué hora llegaremos a darnos cuenta lo mucho que tenemos en común? ¿Lo mucho que nos necesitamos? ¿Lo muy especial que somos el uno para el otro?

– Claro – dije sin ánimo – el capítulo tres.

El análisis del…. Según… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Según los estudios hechos por… Por Dios que esto puede llegar a acabar conmigo. Hikari colocó treinta hojas una junto a la otra sobre el lecho, y las miró todas y a ninguna mientras hacía un ruido con el lápiz golpeándolo contra su rodilla repetidamente. Yo leí el capítulo tres de un libro escrito por alguien que espero se haya arrebatado la vida de una forma muy dolorosa.

Casi veinticuatro horas después, untado de mierda de pájaro, le estoy contando a Gennai que la habitación de Hikari está llena de peluches y pequeños juguetes coleccionables. Le cuento que las paredes son de un azul claro y que el cielo razo es blanco, con una lámpara que cuelga en el centro.

Y que hay fotografías, muchas fotografías.

– Hay como veinte colgadas en las paredes y otras diez bien puestas en la repisa.

– Es algo narcisista la niña ¿no? – asimila Gennai mientras mira analíticamente los muros repletos de números.

– No. Ella no aparece en ninguna de las fotos.

– ¿Entonces?

– Creo que se trata de fotos artísticas – digo mientras sigo restregando el suelo con un cepillo de cerdas gruesas – ya sabe, la fotografía de una mano acariciando algo, la sombra de alguien en una posición extraña, cosas así. Varias a blanco y negro. Quizá su padre es fotógrafo o algo por el estilo.

– Claro. Entonces, sí fue productiva esa visita.

– Pues, algo así.

Hikari prestó más atención a las hojas desparramadas en su cama que a mí. Incluso se sintió más la presencia de mis libros que la mía. Pero toda historia de amor comienza algo así. Al menos ya sabe que existo. Al menos me dejó entrar en su reducido mundo adornado de insignificancias.

– ¿Cómo vas? – me preguntó ella después de media hora de lectura.

Terrible. Le quiero responder que voy de lo más horrible. Una mierda. Es la peor historia romántica de la historia. Estoy en su habitación leyendo estupideces. A este paso voy a terminar descuartizando prostitutas en un callejón oscuro mientras tarareo alguna canción de Charles Manson.

– Bien – le respondo – Me parece que tu análisis es muy apropiado.

 **«¿Apropiado? Por favor, TK ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?».**

– Oh, qué bien. – dice ella sin siquiera levantar la vista de las hojas.

Malditas hojas afortunadas.

– ¿Cómo vas tú? – le pregunto.

– Algo perdida, y algo cansada.

Gracias a Dios.

– Podemos tomar un respiro, si quieres – sugiero como si no me importara.

Hikari suspiró. Su madre nos subió algo de comer. Un jugo amarillento que sienta bien y un sándwich. Hikari ni le dio las gracias.

– Oye– dice limpiándose los labios.

El plato lleno de boronas estaba en su cama, junto a las hojas, y el vaso ya desocupado estaba en su mano. Eran las únicas cosas que yo era capaz de ver en ese instante.

– ¿Sí?

– Quería disculparme contigo – dice. – No debí decirte lo que te dije ayer… bueno, no todo.

 **«Una disculpa. Eso tiene más sentido».**

– No quiero decir que no te lo merecías – continúa – aun así estuvo cosas no se solucionan insultando a los demás. Créeme, no soy una persona agresiva, ni tampoco pierdo el control de esa manera… en realidad no sé lo que me pasó.

Me llamó inepto. Hikari me dijo vagabundo. Dijo que no entendía cómo yo había logrado durar tanto tiempo estudiando en aquella universidad.

– Perdóname. – Me dice – Ni siquiera se trata de un trabajo tan importante.

¿En serio? Qué tal si lo fuera. Quizá ya estaría muerto. Pero, bueno…

– Oh, no te preocupes – le digo intentando hallar la forma de no desmoronarme cuando vea sus ojos enlagunados de arrepentimiento – está bien. Tal vez necesitaba oírlo, fue lo correcto. En fin. Sin rencores.

– Es bueno oírlo – sonríe.

Sonrió. Vaya. Me sentí completamente realizado. Satisfecho. Sonreí también.

– Sí. También es bueno oírte decirlo. – le digo.

Me encantó que se disculpara. La muy infeliz. Me miró a los ojos, luego de casi una hora de estar atrapados en ese cuarto. Y yo sostuve la mirada. Y no dijimos nada.

Son oscuros. Sus ojos. Son normales, nada del otro mundo, no es material para componer una canción. Nada deslumbrante con los que se pueda hacer una hermosa película. Pero me gustan, me gusta la sensación que transmite con ellos. Me gusta cómo mira las cosas, a las personas, a mí. Me gusta que antes de apartarme su mirada, parpadea.

Este es el primer instante en que compartimos algo de verdad. Que decimos algo nuestro. Ésta es nuestra verdadera puesta en escena, con el silencio del público contemplándonos desde la oscuridad en una sonrisa comunal, empatizando con los nobles sentimientos del personaje principal.

* * *

 _La mayoría de canciones de amor no tienen nada que ver con el amor._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Está hecho. Estoy en mi habitación. Le he colocado seguro a la puerta, he cerrado las cortinas y he encendido el estéreo.

Le pondré de título a esta parte de mi vida "al borde de la estupidéz". No sé ni qué hora es, ni qué día, ni qué año. True love waits de Radiohead está sonando. Me recuesto boca arriba en la cama y miro al techo mientras intento cantar siguiéndole el hilo a Tom York. Así de idiota me encuentro.

He pasado de ser un maníaco sediento de sangre que dibuja en sus cuadernos gente clavada en lanzas, expulsando sangre por todos sus orificios, a ser un completo imbécil que se imagina los bonitos ojos de una chica mirándolo. Un pobre tonto que suspira cada vez que reproduce un pequeño instante del pasado en su memoria, el instante de una sonrisa. Y le encanta. Quise crear un torpe enamorado a partir de un monstruo psicópata, un pobre imbécil idiotizado de un lunático peligroso y sanguinario. Y lo he logrado.

Soy mi propio monstruo, estúpido y llorón, idiota y romántico. Soy lo que días atrás detestaba.

Soy el Dr. Frankrenstein y el moderno Prometeo.

Soy la más abominable de las creaciones.

– And true love waits…

Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, por ahora el asunto no es tan peligroso. No he cruzado la línea con James Blunt. Celin Dion. Daniel Powter. David DeGraw. Adele.

Todavía queda un rastro de quien era.Y ese rastro está allí, como un muerto echado en la cama. Recapitulándolo todo para no olvidarlo, para alimentar mi fantasía e incrementar mi anestesia. Para producir dopamina y deleitarme en mi humanidad. Para llegar al letargo de la idiotez.

En este punto del día ya estoy extasiado.

Y alguien llama a la puerta.

Con un poco de suerte me convertiré en un poeta ermitaño amante de las flores y del aire. Quien se alimenta del canto natural y de la energía pura del planeta, del agua del universo.

Nada de asesinatos ni derramamientos de sangre. Nubes y estrellas será. Oh, deleite de mis sentimientos Musa de mis debilidades Intrusa de mis pensamientos.

Toc, toc, toc.

¿Cómo osa alguien perturbar mis ensoñaciones matutinas, mis pasiones escondidas?

¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir el sosiego de mi mente y el despertar de mi corazón?

¿Será que no queda espacio en estos tiempos para alguien que desea encontrar la iluminación solitaria del amor? (y no estoy hablando de la masturbación).

¿Dónde puedo soñar con ella sin ser interrumpido por mis razonamientos, ni por la lógica u otros deseos mundanos?

Toc, toc, toc.

– ¡Un momento!

Me incorporo, y me encamino hacia la puerta danzando al ritmo de Radiohead, moviendo la cintura y las piernas libremente, confiado por mi soledad, exento de la opresión del criterio de otros. Quito el seguro y dejo que abran la puerta.

Es Matt.

– ¿Por qué no abres la puerta? Debo recorrer media ciudad para venir a visitarte y tú… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Me pregunta mientras ingresa con las manos en los bolsillos, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada como si pudiese observar la música acumulándose en la habitación, llenando cada rincón de una tonada acústica y melancólica.

– ¿Que qué me pasa?– repito la pregunta retomando mi posición de ineptitud en la cama – Lo que me pasa tiene nombre, y uno muy bonito, por cierto. – y suspiro.

– ¿Episodio maníaco?

– Hikari.

– Algún trastorno mental.

– Tenías razón – aseguro tomando la almohada entre mis brazos, acariciándola suavemente y quitándole la pelusa con los dedos.

– Nunca dije que te afeminarías.

– No. "Razón" con lo de enamorarse.

– Ah.

– Me enamoré de Hikari.

– ¿Quién?

– Una chica de la universidad.

– ¿Ella es la causa de que mi hermano se haya convertido… bueno, en mi hermana?

– Tus patéticas ofensas no tienen efecto en mi estado.

– Eso es preocupante.

– ¿A quién le importa? Ya no hay sangre. Ya no hay muertes. Soy libre. He vencido. Le he ganado a mi propia mente. He triunfado sobre mi naturaleza.

– Por Dios. Siento que hablo con algún líder de alguna minoría atormentado por todas las injusticias que la sociedad ha cometido con él. ¿Quizá alguien indeciso sobre su orientación sexual?

– Me siento tan diferente.

– No te preocupes, hoy en día aceptan cualquier aberración como natural.

– ¿Vas a tomarte esto en serio o te quedarás ahí con tus insultos baratos?

– ¿Insultos? no soy homofóbico. Sé lo que quieras ser.

– Por Dios, Matt.

– De acuerdo, habla.

Toma una silla y se sienta junto a la cama.

– Necesito un plan para conquistarla. Si teniéndola a una hora en autobús de distancia me vuelve un completo idiota, imagina cómo será cuando tengamos una relación verdadera.

– Tal vez no quieres llegar a esa condición. Completo idiota es todo lo que puedo tolerar – dice Matt sonriendo.

– Si no vas a ser de ayuda, lárgate.

– Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué decías?

– Un plan.

– Un plan. Lo primero es saber qué tipo de hombres le atraen, tal vez podamos rescatar algo de tu particular… ser.

– No será tan difícil averiguar qué le gusta.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Tiene novio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Y estás pensando en…? Olvídalo.

– Ni loco. Puedo compartirla, pero no la dejaré.

– Por favor...

– Vamos. ¿Qué tal la enamore? Puede pasar ¿Y si me prefiere a mí al final?

– ¿Al final? – Pregunta consternado, mirando hacia ambos lados – ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Al final de qué?...

No le digo nada.

– ¿Al menos has visto al novio?

– Vi una foto suya – respondo con algo de ira.

– ¿Y?

– Alto, cabello castaño, bonita nariz, buen físico.

– Pensé que te gustaba ella.

– Sabes de lo que hablo; el tipo es perfecto.

– Eso nos hará más fácil el trabajo.

Odio el sarcasmo cuando no proviene de mí.

– Puedo arreglarme, vestir mejor, usar colonia, cambiar de peinado, hacer ejercicio. Algo, lo que sea necesario.

– Eres un adefesio, hermanito, no importa si usas o no Hugo Boss. Si el otro tipo es un modelito, no hay nada que hacer.

– ¿Entonces?

– Podemos intentarlo de la otra forma.

– Es decir…

– Dejar a un lado lo superficial.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Mostrar tu interior. Aunque en tu caso, no sé qué tan positivo sea eso. Quizá tu rostro no sea lo peor de ti.

– ¿Dé qué estás hablando?

– Ella se puede enamorar de quién eres, no de cómo te ves. ¿Qué tal le atraigan todas esas rarezas que llevas dentro? ¿Que te quiera por la persona que eres?

– ¿Y puede ser?

– De todo se ha visto en este mundo, hermanito. Y sé que es imposible en estos días, pero no sería la locura más grande que tu y esta niña terminen juntos.

* * *

 _Al amanecer vimos en el horizonte cabezas de perros clavadas en estacas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La masacre mundial se ha perdido muy en el interior de mi cabeza. Ya cuando duermo no aparece aquel cataclismo que arrasa con todos a los que conozco. No existen los supervivientes caníbales que se degüellan entre sí para alimentarse de sangre. No hay fuego consumiendo las calles de mi ciudad, aplacando la superioridad de los enormes edificios, extinguiendo los gritos de los refugiados, borrando los nombres de las grandes corporaciones para siempre. McDonald's. Subway. Starbucks.

Ahora, en mis sueños, todo es soleado y hermoso, todo es cálido y confortante, todo es dulce y tierno. Me siento como Christopher Robin entrando en el bosque de los Cien Acres (el personaje ficticio, no el chico real que odiaba a su padre).

Toda mi liviandad se la debo a ella. Desde entonces Hikari aparece en mis sueños. Me toma de la mano, me da un abrazo sorpresa, y me da un beso sutil en los labios. Así cuando despierto me siento idiota, lento, y con ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Espero que éstas sean las facetas normales por las que todo el mundo pasa. Que si se lo llegara a contar a mis amigos, dijeran "oh sí, me ha pasado. Yo también soñaba con el suicidio de mis profesores, de mis compañeros… después me enamoré y me convertí en un estúpido total". Espero no ser el único que viste de acuerdo a las especulaciones sobre lo que aquella persona especial le gustaría verme usar. Espero no ser el único que repasa frente al espejo una y otra vez "hola… ¿cómo estás? ¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?".

Ojalá el resto de los habitantes de este planeta estén ansiosos por llegar a su destino sólo para poder cruzar palabra con aquella persona, sólo para estrechar su mano y besar su mejilla. Espero que todos seamos iguales. Por Dios, que todos sean igual. De no ser así, sólo soy otro fenómeno, no el lunático enfermo que era antes, sino uno de otro tipo. Uno que suspira y observa por la ventana cosas románticas que no existen.

El autobús frena con violencia y me doy cuenta que es mi parada, que ya debería estar junto a la puerta.

Y corro.

Grito, "espere ¡ésta es mi parada!".

Y el autobús avanza.

"Espere… detenga el autobús".

Ése soy yo gritando como un idiota porque a la vista no vi el mundo real; vi a Hikari sentada en un prado verde brillante, distraída por el día y parpadeando de vez en cuando.

El bus se detiene dos cuadras después.

Salgo corriendo a la universidad, mirando el reloj, pensando que llegaré tarde, que el profesor ya debe estar en el salón, pero sobretodo, pensando que no tendré tiempo de charlar con Hikari antes de que comience la clase. Debería ser un día perfecto. Todo debería ser alegre y luminoso. Pero no, no es así. Cae algo de lluvia, el cielo se oscurece y parece que media humanidad está muerta. Todo eso pasa el día que le pediré a Hikari que salga conmigo.

Corro todo lo que puedo, preocupado porque llegaré sudando a montones, despeinado, exhausto, y horripilante. Un grotesco espantapájaros, un total espanta hikaris.

Todo lo que hice en la mañana se ha perdido. El maldito peinado que me tomó una hora efectuar, la postura exacta de la camisa, el pantalón planchado. Mis zapatos limpios… ahora llenos de barro por un siniestro campus enlagunado, inundado en una neblina espesa.

– Oh ¡esto es genial! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Le grito al universo, al karma, a Dios… porque me quiere lejos de Hikari, porque tal vez nací siendo un psicópata que no puede escapar de su destino sádico.

Esta es mi odisea.

Las sirenas míticas que cantan y esperan que me lance al mar son el fuerte viento y la llovizna que parece sostenerse en el aire. Mi cíclope es el fango que se me encarama por las piernas. No hay peor aventura que el boca se me seca y no puedo dejar de pensar en la mirada de Hikari rechazándome por mi facha tan despreciable. Estoy corriendo y toda mi pantorrilla se mancha de pequeñas gotas marrones. Mi pulcra chaqueta está llena de migajas húmedas que flotan por el espeso aire de un amanecer congelado, a unos metros de la entrada principal de la facultad.

Y me detengo en la puerta agitado, recuperando el aire e intentando arreglar en algo mi alborotado cabello.

Sí, Matt había hablado sobre la belleza interior. Había hablado sobre un plan para que Hikari se sintiera atraída hacia mí como persona, no como imagen. Pero aun así tenía que intentar lucir mejor, tenía que hacerme más llamativo para ella. Necesitaba despertar su interés visual. No quería enamorarla con tan sólo una corta mirada, pero sí que se tomara unos segundos para que cayera por mí.

Apenas puedo verme en el reflejo de las ventanas de la facultad, y lo que alcanzo a ver no es agradable. Si mi rostro luce así, en cuestión de días estaré recopilando cuerpos asesinados debajo de mi cama. Estaré coleccionando las uñas y pestañas de mis víctimas y guardándolas en mi mesita de noche. Estaré en mi cocina preparando un guisado de corazones de extraños.

Si Hikari me rechaza, si me dice en la cara que no quiere nada conmigo, que ni siquiera quiere ser la imagen que habla y se mueve en mis sueños, entonces estaré perdido.

Al diablo lo platónico. Quiero a Hikari.

Cuando por fin llego al pasillo, la puerta del salón está cerrada. Respiro dos veces más, me arreglo la camisa, me paro derecho, y golpeo con suavidad. Espero. En unas cuantas horas esa chica, sentada en algún punto de ese salón, va a decirme que no, que no tendrá una cita conmigo. Eso lo sé. En unas cuantas décadas seré conocido con algún apelativo ingenioso creado por la prensa. Algo así como "el degollador", "el cortador de corazones"; un nombre que defina mi forma de asesinar insignia y que hará perpetua mi imagen escalofriante de asesino serial. "El desgarrador".

La figura de un docente indignado se materializa cuando la puerta se abre. Yo lo ignoro e ingreso con la cabeza gacha.

– Buenos… buenos días – digo vacilando.

– Buenas noches, señor Takaishi – dice el profesor con aquel tono sarcástico que usan todos los profesores cuando recitan la misma frase con la que intentan ser graciosos.

Y me vuelvo el centro de atención por esos segundos. Odio ser el depósito de todas las miradas, de todos esos pensamientos internos. Camino por entre las hileras de asientos y la veo: tranquila, nítida, iluminada, tomando notas en su cuaderno.

No puedo evitarlo y sumerjo mi mirada en su rostro. Entonces ella levanta la vista y me mira, me saluda con sus ojos, o eso creo, y la sangre en mi cuerpo lo recorre a toda velocidad. Tomo asiento justo detrás de ella y creo sentirme un poco mejor.

– Me gusta tu peinado – me susurra Willis que está junto a mí.

Y en los siguientes segundos el mundo retoma su curso normal, el profesor continúa con la lección y todos nos enfocamos absortos en aquella fuente de conocimiento.

Bueno, la verdad, no tan enfocados. Es difícil estar enfocado en el profesor cuando tienes en frente la nuca desnuda de Hikari quien ha colocado en su suave cabello castaño unos broches. Y puedes detallar cada pequeño fragmento, cada línea, arruga, lunar, cicatriz, todo lo que se concentra en aquel pequeño trozo de piel. Es un estable universo.

Es difícil estar concentrado cuando pierdes el suelo del mundo estando cerca de ella. Fue entonces cuando me sentí completamente vacío. Insípido y repugnante. Un cretino. Un ser tan horripilante que no merece el aprecio de nadie, menos el de aquel ser inmaculado que sí está pensando en cosas que valen la pena. Aunque lo sabía, o lo sospecha, si acaso, por primera vez era consiente de mi fealdad. No bromeo, la primera vez. Feo. Desagradable. Ahí lo tienes. Antiestético. Eso mismo. Muy lejos de ser el galán que va a quedarse con la chica.

Esa escena en el aeropuerto, corriendo tras ella para evitar que suba al avión y decirle que la amo. No, ese no puedo ser yo. Es difícil imaginarme a mí abrazando a Hikari mientras bailamos bajo una noche brillante sobre un mar plateado que se extiende hasta el infinito, mientras, a mitad de la escena, aparece la palabra "Fin" enorme y destellante colgando en la mejor opción en estas circunstancias era confiarme de la realidad y dejar que todas las rarezas que pasan en la vida conspiraran a mi favor.

Mira a Marilyn Manson, un desagradable producto de la música moderna, apenas podemos llamarle ser humano y aun así se casó con Dita Von Teese, tuvo una relación con Evan Racher Wood, todas ellas productos de revistas. Lyle Lovett con Julia Roberts. Y todos esos anónimos horripilantes que han encontrado el amor. Todas esas parejas sin una lógica estética que nos devela que el amor entre un espantoso ser humano y uno hermoso es posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, lectores. este es el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sinopsis: La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, su trabajo como recepcionista, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta para aplacar su retorcida cabeza. Pero va a descubrir que aquellos sentimientos juveniles no son la cálida aventura que esperaba, que en vez de calmar la furia que lleva dentro, la va a desatar. Violencia, eventos sobrenaturales, y romance, van a convertir la vida de Takeru en un infierno.**

 **Ni digimon ni ¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **6**

 _Si no estás dispuesto a perder, no te pongas a jugar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Son las ocho y media de la noche, y estamos en pleno Prime Time; la hora en que la mejor programación televisiva está en sintonía. Y aquí, escondidos en casa escuchando el alboroto de toda esa gente ficticia, estamos degustando de ella.

Es la hora de la cena y mamá ha preparado caldo de pollo. Las luces están apagadas y sólo la imagen que proyecta el televisor ilumina nuestro comprimido mundo.

La presentadora al otro lado de la pantalla está diciendo que gracias a una alianza corporativa se va a comercializar diferentes artículos tales como: ropa, sillas, mesas, relojes, neveras, gorras; con la imagen impresa de Coca–Cola.

– Maldita sea – digo escondido en mi asiento.

– Takeru, cuida tu vocabulario – dice mi madre.

– Lo siento.

Y mi padre está tomándose su sopa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño? – pregunta mamá queriendo distraernos de las noticias de hoy.

– Normal.

Una vez me contaron acerca de un hombre que se había metido una botella de Coca– Cola por el culo como parte de un extraño experimento sugestivo. El efecto de vacío había atrapado gran parte de la piel del hombre en la botella y cuando intentó sacársela se desgarró. Llego al hospital botando ríos de sangre por el culo. Son este tipo de historias que oyes de amigos doctores quienes son los que les cosen el culo a esos hombres.

Botellas haciendo parte de fetiches.

– ¿Algo nuevo qué contar? – pregunta sonriente mamá.

– Ah. Sí, claro. El profesor me felicitó en frente de toda la clase esta mañana.

– Eso es genial, cariño.

A decir verdad, hoy estuve preparándome física, psicológica, y artificialmente para pedirle a Hikari que saliera conmigo. Y así lo hice. Me le acerqué y le pregunté. Pero ya llegaremos a eso.

– ¿Y por qué te ha felicitado el profesor?

Matt había dicho que era bastante precipitado. Decía que iba a asfixiar a Hikari con mi desesperación y falta de autoestima, lo que la atraería más a su perfecta y confiable pareja. Yo no lo creía así. Si dejaba pasar más tiempo probablemente la próxima vez que la viera sería comprometida, o casada, o en el peor de los casos, felizmente casada. El tiempo no estaba a mí favor.

Era ahora o nunca. Claro que había otro inconveniente.

– Nunca he invitado a nadie a salir – le digo a Matt.

Estamos en mi habitación donde nos limitamos a hablar de mí de una forma exclusiva.

– ¿Estás bromeando? – me preguntó él levantándose apresuradamente de la silla junto a mi cama.

– No.

Es cierto. Nunca. Jamás. A ninguna chica.

– ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? Me conoces. No salgo con mujeres.

– Pues sí. Pero pensé que no salías con ninguna porque ya te habían rechazado demasiadas veces.

– Eso es justo lo que necesito oír.

– Vamos. Anímate. Siempre hay una primera vez.

Hay cosas básicas a tener en cuenta en el asunto. Primero que nada:

Una mujer acepta una invitación de acuerdo a la seguridad que ve en el hombre que la invita a salir. Dejemos a un lado los otros factores: ya sea que eres feo, o impopular, caminas raro, tienes la cara chueca; el momento en que hablas a una chica puede superar todo ello. No tartamudees. Intenta no ponerte tan sudores, angustias, temblores. La verdad es que todos sentimos desconfianza de nosotros mismos. No estamos plenamente convencidos de lo geniales que somos. Pero cuando de conquistar a una chica se trata, debes tragarte esas inseguridades y dejarlas muy, muy adentro.

No presumas nada, cero egocentrismos, no seas un fanfarrón, no te creas especial, no te sientas diferente. Las cosas buenas las tiene que concluir ella. Entonces, bien. Conoces a la chica y quieres que algo empiece a crecer entre los dos. Así que viene el paso complicado, el primero. Llamarla.

O hablarle en persona.

Nada de enviarle un mensaje con tu mejor amigo. Aquí todo es crucial, todo vale. Así que siempre da la cara. Ten en mente eso mientras estás junto a ella. Una expresión, una palabra, una coma pueden estropearte las cosas para siempre con aquella chica.

– Claro que la conversación no puede tratarse de invitarla a salir, eso tiene que darse por casualidad, una derivación del tema central. Como si se te acabara de ocurrir. Repentinamente. Luce espontáneo.

Es como una danza ya planeada, donde todos saben lo que pasa pero nadie lo dice en voz alta. Te gusta, pero no debes demostrárselo demasiado. Hazle entender que te llama la atención y que quieres acercarte a ella. Pero todo debe ser tranquilo, nada de ansiedades, nada de emociones fuertes. Que no parezca que has planeado hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Que no se note que lo primero que ves al cerrar tus ojos es su rostro.

En muchas ocasiones, sé tú mismo no es el mejor de los consejos.

– Todo esto es demasiado – le digo a Matt.

– Oye ¿quieres tener a la chica?

– Estoy empezando a dudarlo.

– Todo lo bueno en la vida requiere esfuerzo.

– Esto es patético. Todo es patético.

– Es normal. Todo esto es normal. La gente normal lo hace.

– La gente normal es patética.

– Bienvenido a la realidad.

El espacio personal es clave. No te acerques demasiado, pero no te alejes. No la toques tanto. No la acaricies como si fuera un objeto afelpado. Mucho menos si ella luce alejada de esas expresiones de afecto físicas. Se serio. A las chicas les gusta que las respeten y que demuestres que te gusta su compañía, sin esos clichés son ciertos. Escúchala, conócela, que se sienta en confianza contigo. Suelta un cumplido sutil y pasajero.

– Complicado. – Le digo a Matt – No puedo dar cumplidos.

– Todo el mundo da cumplidos.

– ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que quiera decir que no hago todas esas cosas normales?

– Hermano, si quieres entrar en esto tienes que dar cumplidos. Algo simple. Qué bonito tienes el pelo hoy. Eres graciosa. No lo sé. De todos modos todo sonará estúpido, qué más da. Un cumplido a la semana es suficiente.

– Es demasiado para una cita.

– Lo sé.

Esto suena más difícil que desmembrar un cuerpo, que despellejarlo o desaparecerlo. Suena más difícil a no dejar rastros en la escena del crimen. Suena peor que ser un asesino. Lidiar con una mujer es mucho más complicado que lidiar con un muerto. Se requiere más preparación para atentar contra una chica que contra una víctima.

Y llega el momento en que te preguntas si todo esto vale la pena. Si esto lo merece. Si es mejor intentar ser un hombre perfecto que un psicópata. Un romántico que un asesino.

Tal vez Jack el destripador disfrutó más la vida que Shakespeare. Puede que al Hijo de Sam le haya ido mucho mejor que a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. La cura es peor que la enfermedad.

Hikari es lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado. Hikari despertó mis emociones, y, bueno, eso es terrible.

– Lo que debes pensar ahora – me dice Matt – no es si quieres o no invitar

a salir a Hikari.

Mi hermano se acerca demasiado, me mira a los ojos y dice:

– Lo que debes preguntarte es si ahora que la conoces, ahora que lo

sientes, eres capaz de dejarla ir.

La imagen de Hikari aparece de la nada en mi mente. Y las mariposas, las abejas, las pirañas, los caimanes, todo eso empieza a revolotear en mi estómago. Es como estar embarazado de una maldita selva.

– Debes preguntarte – dice Matt – si eres capaz de dejar a un lado a tu tan querida Hikari.

Si soy capaz de olvidar a Hikari.

Y agacho la mirada. Y lo sé. Lo tengo muy claro. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Ya estoy adentro.

Ya no puedo salir, no sin perder.

He tomado la píldora roja.

La respuesta es muy cruel.

– No – le digo a Matt – no puedo hacerlo.

* * *

 _Si haces algo estúpido tendré que… bueno, ya sabes, matarte._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengo la impresión de que Dios existe y se ha comprado un paquete de crispetas y se ha sentado a ver si voy a invitar a salir a Hikari, o si me voy a acorbardar y decidirme ser un asesino porque es mejor ser algo en la vida que un corazón roto andante.

Lo primero que me cruza la cabeza cuando veo mi reflejo despeinado y pálido en el espejo del baño es que Hikari debe despertar hermosa y radiante, no como el resto de los mortales. Me meto en la ducha y espero a que el agua se caliente.

Quizá Hikari ni siquiera se mira al espejo, porque la desgraciada es perfecta cada segundo de cada hora y nunca tiene que cerciorarse de nada. Los demás sufrimos de esa necesidad asfixiante de estar siendo representados dignamente con el ensamble corporal que nos tocó soportar atrapados en nuestras vidas.

"Eres el hombre" le digo a mi reflejo "eres el hombre".

Me coloco las mejores prendas que tengo, la camisa que mi madre insiste que use en cada evento social, el más decente par de pantalones en mi armario. Y un poco de la loción que dejó Matt en su cuarto al marcharse. Todo tipo de decoración que pueda brindarle a mi cuerpo algún tipo de belleza o estética.

Éste es el día que le voy a pedir a Hikari que salga conmigo. El mismo día que me distraigo en el bus. Ése mismo. Mientras me cepillo los dientes le digo a mí reflejo:

"Oye, Hikari ¿vas a hacer algo mañana? Pues… porque… no sé si te gusta el teatro… que tonto… he… bueno… ¿te gusta el teatro?".Escupo la espuma dental en el lavamanos y esbozo una elaborada sonrisa para el espejo, esa sonrisa entrenada del trabajo.

"Hola, Hikari… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿bien?... me alegro… ¿te gustaría…? Eh… ¿Quisieras…?".

Todo lo que veo en aquel espejo es a un patético espantapájaros sin cerebro.

"Quizá ir a cine. El cine es siempre una buena opción".

El reloj avanza y yo estoy allí, hablándole al espejo.

"¿Te gustan los cocteles?"

Ni siquiera puedo invitar a salir a mi propio reflejo. Estoy más frustrado que un león cobarde. Ese día lloviznó. Me dejó el autobús varias cuadras más allá de la universidad. Y quedo hecho añicos frente a mi facultad. Me convierto en un adefesio.

¿Han leído el extraño caso del Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde?

– Me gusta tu peinado– me dijo Willis cuando entré a clase.

Soy un pobre hombre hojalata buscando su sensibilidad. Y Hikari está frente a mí. Un hombre hojalata buscando un corazón. Hikari se mueve despacio y agita su cabello de una manera casi imperceptible.

Yo soy un fantasma a sus espaldas. No soy nada. Hikari nunca voltea. Siento su respiración desde aquí.

– ¿Por qué tan elegante? – Pregunta Willis junto a mí, mirándome – ¿Algún buen plan?

Sí. Intentar salir con Hikari, o empezar a escoger a mis futuras víctimas. El reloj marca las ocho. Media clase. Hikari escribe algo en su cuaderno. Y empiezo a sentir ese horrible vacío en mi diafragma, la horrible sensación del nerviosismo materializándose.

 **«¿Estás listo? ¿Listo para la acción, TK?»**

 **«No, pero si me espero a estar listo nunca lo haré»**

 **«Ése es el espíritu. No tienes nada que perder»**

 **«Tengo todo que perder»**

Todo el mundo se levanta de su asiento y se dispersan por todo el lugar. La clase termina y todos somos de nuevo nosotros. Hikari se incorpora, alista sus cosas, no voltea a verme, guarda todo y se cuelga la mochila. Ni siquiera puedo levantarme de mi asiento.

 **«¿Qué diablos estás esperando? Levántate»**

 **«No puedo»**

 **«Por favor ¡deja de actuar como un cobarde! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Ve por ella!»**

 **«No puedo ¡no puedo! ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?»**

 **«Tú lo haces difícil, TK. Eres patético»**

 **«Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo»**

 **«No lo hagas ¿me oíste? No– lo– hagas. No te eches para atrás. Estás muy cerca»**

– Oye – exclama Willis golpeándome el brazo – hazte a un lado, corazón.

Le miro intrigado.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – Exclama Willis – déjame pasar.

Me pongo de pie y me alejo para que Willis pueda salir. Él lo hace, mirándome con extrañeza y sonriendo.

– Tranquilo – dice– estás hecho un galán, ella caerá. Ya lo verás. – ni siquiera sabe lo que dice.

Le sonrío también. Tomo mis cosas y abandono el salón. La busco y la veo. Camina por el corredor de la facultad como si fuese dueña de todo lo que pisa.

Creo que ya no lo voy a hacer. Era una mala idea, después de todo. No necesito que nadie me rechace.

 **«Es suficiente. Estoy cansado de tu maldita inseguridad, tus lloriqueos y quejas. Así que escúchame, pedazo de inútil: vas a salir tras ella, a llamarla, entablaras una ¡estúpida! conversación, y la invitaras a salir. Punto»**

 **«Ya lo dije. No puedo. No puedo. No puedo»**

 **«Hazlo ahora ¡ahora!»**

No puedo.

 **«Levanta la vista»**

Levanto la vista.

 **«Camina por el corredor, hacia ella, hacia TK»**

Camino hacia ella.

 **«Muy bien. Allí está, acércate. Llámala por su nombre sutilmente ypregúntale cómo van las lecturas del trabajo»**

Me detengo a su espalda, me humedezco los labios con la lengua, miro hacia atrás, regreso la vista hacia ella y lo hago.

– Hola.

– Hola, Takeru ¿qué tal?

– Bien. ¿Y tú?

– Genial – responde evitando mi mirada.

– ¿Qué tal… el trabajo?

– ¿El trabajo? Dímelo tú.

 **«Imbécil. Te dije las lecturas, pregúntale por las lecturas»**

– Me refería…. A las lecturas.

– Oh. Complicadas. Ya sabes.

– Sí.

 **«Oh, Dios mío ¿qué estoy haciendo? No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacerlo. Es demasiado para mí. Es imposible. No puedo. No sé hacerlo»**

 **«Ya estás frente a ella. Es algo muy simple. Una muy simple pregunta. ¿Quieres hacer algo… tal día? Cualquier cosa. Sólo dilo.»**

– ¿Qué tal va tu parte? – me pregunta.

– Ah… eh… Bien. En progreso. – me río.

– Sí, eso… es difícil. Lo sé.

– Oye, Hikari.

– ¿Sí?

 **«Muy bien. Muy bien, ahora díselo. Sólo tienes que preguntarle y listo. Todo dependerá de ella»**

 **«Esto es ridículo. No voy invitar a salir a una chica que ya tiene novio»**

 **«Amigo, es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso»**

 **«Es justo el momento para pensarlo»**

 **«No lo pienses, TK, díselo. No voy a permitir que te arrepientas justo ahora. No lo haré. No voy a permitir que esa mujer nos venza, eso no pasará. Es sólo una chica»**

 **«Es demasiado absurdo. No quiero sufrir por esta mujer»**

 **«¿Sufrir? Es sólo una chica»**

 **«Una chica que voy a olvidar»**

 **«Sí, cuando empieces a cavar tumbas en un basurero»**

 **«Eso no va a ocurrir»**

 **«Claro que no, porque le vas a pedir a Hikari que salga contigo»**

Me he desdoblado y me encuentro invisible flotando en la bruma oscuracontaminante y veo a mi cuerpo encorvado frente a Hikari.

– Me preguntaba… si… a ti te gustaría…

Ése soy yo intentando articular palabras.

 **«No vaciles»**

– ¿Ajá? – pregunta Hikari.

– No sé. Si algún día… podríamos…

 **«Termina»**

– ¿Te gustaría hacer algo algún día… conmigo?

Esa fue la pregunta más ambigua de todas. Hikari me mira frunciendo el ceño.

– Oh… bueno… pues… – dice ella con mi misma voz trancada.

Y ahí está esa mañana de ese oscuro día, triste y trágico, adornado con las palabras que usará Hikari para rechazarme.

– Lo siento – dice – pero…

Esto es sólo un guion.

– Pero tengo novio. De verdad lo siento.

– Oh. Claro que no – digo simulando una sonrisa, mi sonrisa – No te preocupes, no es para tanto.

 **«Bien dicho. Y sonreíste. Eres mi héroe, TK»**

 **«Cállate»**

– ¿En serio? – pregunta Hikari sonriéndome con lástima.

Esto es horrible.

– Claro, está todo bien – digo relajado, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bah! Dijiste que no ¿y qué? Me rechazan todo el tiempo. – Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos otro día.

Sigo sonriendo y me alejo despacio. Toda mi existencia comienza a doler. No puedo pensar en terremotos o en Chernóbil, en este momento, lo peor que ha pasado en el mundo fue que Hikari me dijera en la cara que "no".

Ser rechazado es mi holocausto personal. La espuma del mar toma un color oscuro triste al son de las olas, cargando los cuerpos muertos hacia la playa donde se acumulan los cadáveres.

 **«Ánimo, campeón. No ha sido tan terrible, al menos salimos de esto. Hikari no sabe de lo que se pierde»**

 **«De un maníaco obsesivo asesino sin vida social y últimamente con problemas de autoestima»**

 **«Exacto. Ya se arrepentirá»**

– Takeru ¡espera! Esa fue su voz. Su dulce voz. Hikari me llama.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Quería decirte que… sí, podríamos salir algún día ¿Por qué no?

Dios existe.

 **«Eso no lo veía venir.»**

 **«Oh Por Dios. ¿Y ahora qué hago?»**

 **«No me preguntes a mí, yo aposté que diría que no»**

– ¿En serio? Pero dijiste…

– Bueno, sí, es cierto. Pero podemos salir a hacer algo lejos de la universidad, como amigos. Para despejarnos de este trabajo.

 **«Que se pudra»**

 **«¿De qué estás hablando? Es perfecto»**

 **«¿Dónde está lo perfecto?»**

 **«La mayoría relaciones empiezan con una amistad ¿no?»**

 **«Eres un idiota»**

– Oh, claro – le digo – una salida amistosa, a eso me refería. Para perder la tensión del semestre.

– Muy bien – me sonríe – entonces… llámame.

– Claro.

 **«Claro»**

– Lo haré – le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza, intentando apagar toda la emoción que me invade por dentro.

Cuando Hikari se despide con un movimiento de mano y me da la espalda, el sol empieza a brillar, y mi alma suelta un coro de vítores ensordecedores que desvanecen la agónica imagen de guerra que estaba ocupando a mi espíritu. Y mi alma retoma de nuevo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Ybien qué? – pregunto desconcertado.

Estoy en el comedor de mi casa, esa noche, doce horas después de invitar a salir a Hikari.

Mis padres están comiendo el caldo de pollo que preparó mamá. Yo también estoy comiendo, pero ni mi mente ni estómago están en el ahora. El televisor está al otro extremo de la mesa y en él desfilan productos fotogénicos con nombres estrambóticos y un comercial inferior de la pantalla sobre la novela de esta noche.– ¿Por qué te felicitó el profesor? – me pregunta mi madre.

– Oh, bueno… fue por… este increíble trabajo que entregué con mi grupo – la miro a los ojos y le digo – el profesor supo de dónde venía tanta maravilla.

– Eso es genial, muy bien, cariño.

Mamá codea a mi padre quien levanta la vista al instante.

– Oh, sí, bien hecho – dice él – bien hecho.

 **«Sí, bien hecho. ¿Ahora qué?»**

 **«Ahora nada»**

 **«No intentes ocultarlo. Yo te siento, TK. Siento lo que tú sientes, y sé que estás ardiendo en ira, estás a punto de descontrolarte y asesinar media ciudad. Dime ¿qué piensas hacer?»**

 **«Tal vez tengo que dejar de ir en contra de mi naturaleza, tal vez tengo que dejarme guiar por quien soy»**

 **«¿Qué significa eso? ¿Vas a matarlos?»**

* * *

 _No volveré a ver Dogville._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su nombre era Daisuke.

A ver si puedo ir en orden. Lo conocí mientras estábamos en una pequeña sala de espera en la enfermería de la universidad, mal sentados en esas sillas azules de plástico que se vuelven inestables después de un buen rato de uso.

Estábamos solos, él y yo. Le miré de reojo, él hizo lo mismo. Tosí. Bostezó.

– Y ¿A qué vienes? – le pregunto jugando con mi mochila en mi regazo, después de un largo silencio en el que sólo se oía el ruido que nosotros producíamos al movernos ligeramente.

– ¿Ah? – pregunta mientras voltea a verme desconcertado.

– Que… ¿A qué vienes?

– General. Revisión de rutina – dice asintiendo.

– Ah… claro – también asiento.

Este muchacho, Daisuke, es alto y bien parecido. Tiene un cabello agradable y la suficiente cantidad de bello facial. Yo estoy botado un par de sillas más alejado, con mis facciones virulentas y contables pelos en el mentón.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Sólo estamos tú y yo – digo sonriendo, motivándolo a que haga lo mismo.

– No lo sé – me responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Diez metros más allá se encuentra una secretaria tecleando algo sin parar, concentrada en la pantalla del computador. Hay un olor químico que proviene del pasillo pero no es tan molesto como ver a Daisuke Motomiya siendo exacto y perfecto en cada zeptosegundo.

– Humanas – le digo señalándome a mí mismo.

Él voltea a verme y asiente. Luego dice:

– Ingeniaería.

Asiento también. Daisuke dirige su mirada a algún otro lugar y yo me quedo allí sentado suspirando por largo rato.

– Humanas ¿he? – dice él finalmente.

– Ajá.

– Mi novia está en esa facultad también.

– ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? Puede que la conozca.

– Se llama Hikari… Hikari Yagami.

– ¿De verdad? – Finjo asombro – la conozco, tenemos una clase juntos, está en mi grupo de trabajo.

– ¿La conoces? Vaya… qué… qué casualidad.

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

– Takeru – le digo – Takeru Takaishi.

– Soy Daisuke Motomiya.

– Mucho gusto

– Igual.

Me levanto y me acerco a él despacio, le doy la mano y tomo asiento a su lado.

– ¿Takeru? – Gimotea para sí mismo – Creo que Hikari te nombró alguna vez.

– ¿De verdad?

 **«¿De verdad?»**

– Sí, pero no recuerdo qué dijo precisamente.

– Hum.

– ¿Y… son muy amigos o algo así?

– No… no, no, sólo somos compañeros de trabajo. Lo normal. – Sonrío y agito una mano en el aire como si estuviera rechazando esa idea totalmente –El fin de semana pasado fui a su casa, a trabajar… en nuestro proyecto.

– ¿Fuiste a su casa? ¿Y conociste a la señora Takenouchi?

– ¿A quién?

– Su madrastra, Sora Takenouchi, es como treinta años más joven que el padre de Hikari, pero…

– Sabía que no era su madre, no se parecen en absoluto.

– Bueno, si se parecieran no sería raro. Sora es prima o algo así de la madre de Hikari.

– ¿Prima? ¿Y aun así se casó con…? Es decir… no hay como una regla que impide que te cases…

– Sí, lo sé, pero… la historia es compleja. A Hikari no le gusta hablar de eso, así que… ni idea.

– Vaya.

– Sí.

– Y lamento preguntar, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué le ocurrió a la madre de Hikari?

– Ah. Bueno. – Daisuke se acomodó mejor en la silla, demostrándome su indisposición – ya sabes, es personal y se supone que…

– Oh, sí, claro, lo siento. No puedes estar revelando intimidades de tu novia a cualquiera.

– Sí.

– Lo siento.

– No, no importa, está bien.

De la nada apareció una mujer uniformada meciendo sus enormes caderas y preguntando:

– ¿Motomiya?

– ¿Sí? – se incorporó Daisuke.

– Consultorio 3.

– Gracias – tomó su mochila y me miró rápidamente.

– Bueno, fue un placer – digo tendiéndole la mano.

– Igual – la toma.

– Suerte en tu chequeo.

– Y suerte a ti en… lo que sea que estés haciendo aquí.

– Gracias – le digo sonriendo amistosamente.

 **«No tienes idea, imbécil, no tienes idea»**

Desapareció por el pasillo, moviendo esas perfectas piernecitas suyas y sonriéndole a la idiota que le llamó.

 **«Esto no va por buen camino, TK»**

 **«Claro que no va por buen camino. No quiero que vaya por buen camino, esto se va a poner bastante feo»**

Ése idiota y su bonita carita, sus pantalones perfectos y sus zapatillas lustres ¿Quién diablos se cree que es? Cuando lo ate a una mesa y le quite un dedo a la vez, cuando le desgarre la piel y le arranque las orejas, entonces no va a estar sonriendo tanto, no va a estar mostrándole esa reluciente dentadura a cualquier mujer que vea. Aunque, sólo para asegurarme, voy a quitarle también los dientes.

Ese día no tenía ningúna cita média. Sólo quería verlo de cerca y mezclarme con el aire que él respira y sostener su mano cuando se presenta. Lo admito, no estaba tomando esto de la mejor manera posible, pero la impresión que me había dado aquel idiota unas horas atrás fue nefasta, casi me mata.

Ese mismo día Hikari me había dado paso para que entrara a su vida. Me había dicho que fuéramos amigos, y saliéramos juntos.

– Llámame – había dicho ella.

– Claro – le había dicho yo – lo haré.

Así que estaba yo allí, sordo ante los comentarios de mis amigos debido a mi pequeña obsesión por esta mujer, imaginándome una cita perfecta en donde el cosmos y la vida se confabulan para darme mi momento perfecto con ella.

– ¿Se acuerdan de Zona Cali? Estuve en un lugar mucho mejor. Lo acabaron de abrir y es mejor que todos esos sótanos en los que hemos estado. – Ryo habla sentado junto a nosotros, tirados en el prado de la facultad y dice – Es decir, el cover puede ser costoso, pero vale la pena entrar.

Mientras Akiyama se expresa con ademanes fuertes y vocalizando todo al extremo, la imagen del siglo se escenifica al horizonte. Este hombre, Daisuke, está de pie frente a la facultad, luciendo cual adonis en la enorme pantalla del teatro dejando a todas las damas en la audiencia sin aliento.

De pronto aparece Hikari detrás de él, saliendo de la facultad, se miran por un momento y le sonríe. Todo pasa muy despacio, a cámara lenta, instante tras instante. Ella le sujeta la mano y se recuesta contra su pecho. Él la atrae más a su cuerpo hasta que ella queda atrapada en sus enormes brazos calurosos y fuertes y exactos. Luego lo besa. Ella a él. Él a ella. En los labios. Por largo tiempo. Un minuto. Dos.

Mierda.

Sentí caer en un enorme agujero negro que me despedazaba con tal dolor que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Daisuke y Hikari abrazados y besándose en frente de la existencia como si nadie más estuviera allí. Como si estuvieran solos. ¿Cómo se supone que viva mi vida desde ahora?

Verlos de esa manera derrumbó todas esas fantasías fascinadas en las que era yo quien… bueno, creo que eso ya no importa.

Los vi acercándose con un par de ametralladoras y disparándome con sevicia, mientras se reían. En blanco y negro. Yo caigo muerto a quemarropa sobre el campus, humeando mientas Hikari y Daisuke caminan por sobre mi cadáver tomados de las manos y cargando las ametralladoras.

– Oh, no. – dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

– ¿No qué? – me pregunta Miyako quien está unos cuantos metros frente a mí.

Todos ellos me están mirando. Ryo Akiyama, Catherine, Willis. Todos. Y yo sólo puedo pensar en Hikari atrapada en los labios de Daisuke y en cómo me fulminan a veinte metros de distancia.

– Suena caro – es lo que digo.

– ¿Caro? ¿Es que no oíste lo que acabo de decir? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar, acaso? – Me pregunta Ryo – Tendrías que ver el lugar primero.

– ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

– Neri Boca… buen alcohol, buen sitio, además ves unas mujeres… por dios.

– Eres un tipo pragmático, Ryo – le dice Catherine torciendo la boca. – ¿Qué tal la música?

Mi mirada impacta con Hikari y su Romeo que la acoge, le brinda esperanza enjuagada en un beso húmedo.

– De la que te relaja y te hace ser feliz.

– Te aseguro que va a ser electrónica.

– ¿Electrónica? Espero que lleven éxtasis – dice Miyako, quizás bromeando.

– Nos vas a desesperar. Todos allá lo harán.

– Suena a que va a estar lleno de gente antes de las diez.– No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a otro sitio diferente al que vamos usualmente – comenta Willis mirándome a mí, como si a mí me importara en algo.

– Podemos llegar temprano, este viernes, sin pensarlo tanto… necesitamos la actitud correcta – intenta animarnos Ryo – vamos, Willis, esperaba tu apoyo.

Está haciendo demasiado frío. Viento congelado hace mover el prado en el que estamos recostados, pero no lo siento porque una furia intensa me recorre el cuerpo desde los pies hasta la sien, quemándome vivo pero sin obligarme a morir.

– ¿Qué tal a las nueve? – dice Ryo.

– Tal vez, pero dijiste que era lo novedoso, atraerá mucha gente, y más un viernes.

– Todo es relativo, puede que se llene, puede que no. De todos modos, no creo que esté muy lleno a las nueve.

– Muy bien, vamos a las nueve, llegan las diez, se llena de gente hasta la asfixia y luego ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer a las diez de la noche?

– No nos vamos a ir a las diez – aclara Ryo – ya adentro, con unas copas encima, ni notaremos que se llena. Nos adueñaremos de un espacio y estamos listos.

– Eso es logística – opina Willis aun mirándome desde hace un buen rato. Ya me está poniendo nervioso.

 **«¿Qué es lo que mira éste imbécil?»**

– ¿Entonces qué? – Nos pregunta Ryo abriéndonos sus brazos para exponernos su idea– ¿nos encontramos antes de las nueve frente al bar? ¿O qué? No habrá una mejor oferta.

– Podríamos encontrarnos un poco antes y comer algo. Ir a un restaurante por ahí cerca.

– ¿Vamos a comer antes de bailar?

– Vamos a comer una hora antes de bailar.

– Como quieran, digan dónde y a qué hora. De verdad – dice sonriendo bastante – de verdad quiero que vean este lugar.

Todos asienten sin ánimo, lo que no impide que Ryo siga estirando sus labios en una extraña forma de sonrisa demoniaca.

– No vas a volver a faltar, Takeru– pregunta Willis a mi lado.

Mi cabeza se voltea por completo en dirección a él.

– Claro que no, sería incapaz de hacer algo así – le digo.

– ¿Qué estás planeando? ¿Te vas a ir de la ciudad el jueves y cuando te llame no vas a estar aquí?

– Si me llamas me aseguraré de no contestar.

– Quizás logre encontrarte donde estés.

– ¿Dónde podré estar?

– Detrás de un árbol espiando gente – me dice Willis sonriendo y peinándose.

– ¿De qué diablos están hablando? – pregunta Miyako a la distancia. Pero ni Willis ni yo la volteamos a ver, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno a otro.

– De nada – responde Willis – sólo jugamos un poco.

– Suena divertido – dice Miyako.

No dejo de ver a Willis. No me gusta la forma en que me mira. Como si supiera algo, como si tuviera idea de alguna cosa. No tiene idea de nada. No tiene idea de quién soy.

Y no. No iré a su estúpido bar, como sea que se llame. No haré nada más que matar al maldito de Daisuke Motomiya, colgaré su bonita cabeza en el asta de la facultad. Y si Willis sigue mirándome así, lo mataré a él también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, ZeroUchiha haciéndose presente.**

 **sslove : XD pensé que había perdido a mi única lectora (?) gracias por el apoyo. **

* * *

**7**

 _La noche es más fría que afuera._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amanece y junto con el sol todo el dolor se despierta en mi cuerpo. Y empieza a matarme.

Abro los ojos y me golpeo el rostro con las manos en un desesperado intento de apaciguar el hormigueo que me recorre la piel. Eso y para calmar las náuseas intermitentes que se despiertan conmigo. No reconozco el lugar en el que me encuentro.

Me levanto agitando las manos, parpadeando a toda velocidad para que la luz no me golpee tan fuerte. Y me doy cuenta que no estoy lúcido, no del todo. Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, lo que significa que estuve tomando durante la mayor parte de la noche, y lo malo es que la noche anterior fue un miércoles, por lo que no entiendo qué estoy haciendo perdido en el mundo con esta resaca asesina.

– Hola, corazón – dice alguien invisible.

Sólo una persona en el mundo me llama así.

– ¿Willis? – digo mirando hacia los lados, descubriendo que estoy en un suelo de madera, con un par de cobijas encima, en medio de una extraña habitación.

– ¿Qué tal ese amanecer?

Willis está sentado al borde de una cama, que intuyo es de él, y me mira con una medio sonrisa burlona. Y no quiero ni imaginarme qué rayos estoy haciendo en su casa.

– ¿Algo de música para tranquilizar el dolor de cabeza? – dice colocando un CD en el estéreo, y sea lo que sea, puedo imaginar que será basura. Empieza a sonar lo que considero música electrónica por los parlantes, lo que confirma mi sospecha.

– We are alive, de Paul van Dyk – dice Willis cerrando los ojos y bailando allí, frente a mí. – Es trance – aclara cuando ve de reojo mi expresión atónita. Ahora siento que odio a todo el mundo, empezando por mí mismo. En segundo lugar está Willis por estar peinándose y bailando en su ropa interior frente a mí. Y en tercer lugar odio a Paul van Dyk quien quiera que sea.

– ¿Sabes? Paul van Dyk es uno de los mejores DJs del mundo. En el 2005 fue considerado el mejor de todos.

Un piano me ha caído encima.

– Este tipo sabe cómo hacerte sentir vivo ¿no? – dice Willis meneando el culo con esa libertad mental que le da el derecho a ser medio loco y no serlo del todo, medio andrógino, completamente antiestético, a tal punto que me dan ganas de vomitar – Vamos, corazón, levántate y baila.

Willis escénifica esa época en la que nos encontramos. Yo le digo ausencia creativa, mierda electrónica, música obsoleta.

Estoy harto.

Willis arregla su cabello frente al espejo mientras se mueve según el ritmo que suena del estéreo. Si esto es la música del hoy, espero que el hoy deje de existir pronto.

Y que mi resaca desaparezca.

Preferiría el eterno silencio antes que seguir oyendo a mi siglo cantar. Me levanto del suelo y me siento caer por un agujero muy profundo al que la gente suele llamar modernidad.

La peligrosa precipitación de una supernova ha caído sobre el arte, arrasándolo todo con sus íconos de moda. La melodía y armonía han perdido su importancia ante lo superficial y corpóreo. Pink Floyd, los Stones, Ray Charles, han sido deshonrados por nuestra pobre forma de expresar esta global dependencia a ése frívolo deseo que tiende a terminar en despotismo. Queen y Jackson. Todo ha quedado atrás. Muerto y enterrado. Bien tenemos las coreografías eróticas que vivifiquen nuestra líbido y nos encierren en la epidérmica sensación placentera sexual.

La sociedad ha colocado límites incluso al arte, y luego la ha violado usando la voz de Usher. Esto es cuestión de dinero, vendiendo pulsiones oscuras internas que nos arrastran a ver a Britney bailándonos encima desde un plano irreal, personificando la total falta de autenticidad, evocando la insulsa humanidad contemporánea corrosiva que sobrepasa un básico deseo natural hasta un nivel grotesco y perturbador de seguir un sueño corrupto y peligroso. Paris, Jessica. Se pasan la vida intentando huir de la vejez y la fealdad, y quedarse allí, en la único talento es despertar malos pensamientos, es provocar una buena masturbación.

Ahora no se trata de talento. Se trata de imágenes mentales. Autoerotismo usando rostros de celebridades.

– ¿Te gusta el trance?

Tener algo de inspiración real es arcaico. Mi mundo está encarcelado con la tendencia de dejarse llevar por nuestro deseo más mordaz.

Hacer negocio con pieles humanas.

El orgullo se vende a unos cuantos dólares.

El dilema es que la creatividad, que se ha concentrado en incitarnos a mordernos los labios, se está quedando sin recursos para satisfacer nuestras elevadas expectativas de delectación, algo más allá de Andrómaca.

Necesitamos una erección mundial, queremos sexo tosco. Rebajémonos hasta sentir asco de ser como somos, repudiar nuestra realidad genital, sentirnos vacíos y solos, pero incapaces de renunciar. ¡Vamos! Denos una razón para alabar a nuestro dios lúbrico. Denle al mundo una buena razón para estar ardiendo en el exquisito placer de la violación y el abuso. ¡Vamos, diosa del pop! Queremos niñas destrozadas por bestias masculinas, queremos generaciones enteras pervertidas, queremos desenfreno en llamas y desespero, a todo el puto infierno entre nuestras piernas. Queremos explotar hasta que sólo quede el desértico mundo de la disfunción eréctil.

La pornografía infantil, todo el jodido abuso sexual, los cuerpos muertos de infantes hechos trizas, los cadáveres tristes que aún respiran en habitaciones oscuras, la total perversidad humana, te la dedico a ti Jessica, Katy.

Mierda.

– No, no me gusta el trance.

La sensualidad ha caducado. La repetitiva danza de nalgas tambaleantes ha agotado mi instinto lascivo. A la mierda Madonna entre sus jodidas mayas. Si se quieren desnudar, háganlo, pero no le den tanto preámbulo a su espectáculo, en especial, si van a abusar de la palabra artista con fin de nublar sus absurdas actuaciones. MTV y VH1. Métanme una granada en las entrañas.

Simples productos sensuales. ¡Oh, Lady! descerebrando a esta pobre generación con un desespero aterrador de ser controversial, y diferente, y especial. Amiga, representas el destripador que desgarró el color de la armonía. Eres el Judas que besó al arte, le escupió y enterró en los sin fines de tu patética creación. Eres el buitre que traga los desperdicios que quedan de la buena música antes del nuevo milenio. Has pisoteado todo lo que hemos construido desde los tiempos de Mozart, te has cagado sobre la tumba del talento, has fusilado los tiernos niños que habían escapado ante el resurgir del pop y la oscuridad de la moda.

Quizá esté equivocado. Quizá es música de verdad, y no se trata únicamente de mujeres a quienes tú te follarías. Quizá es creatividad pura. Sería optimista pensarlo así hasta que la pantalla se llena de lo mismo, la constante contemporánea idea de traducir todo en el orden sensual y estimularnos para consumir algo, alguien.

Al final todo se reduce a un anticipo de una eyaculación, un atentado para una erección, una conspiración para un coito, pornografía para las masas. Es tiempo de evolucionar y cruzar los límites que aquellas enseñanzas de vanguardia pretenden imponer. Esos valores baratos que encadenan al hombre y lo apartan de su hedonismo natural. Lo importante es negociar.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – le pregunto a Willis mientras me levanto del

suelo.

– No podías mantenerte en pie de la borrachera, así que te traje a mi casa y te dejé ahí.

La música sigue sonando y me provoca un peor dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba yo contigo anoche? ¿Y por qué estaba borracho?

– Ya estabas en ese estado cuando nos encontramos. Te vi en un bar. Estabas bebiendo solo después de tu cita.

– ¿Cita?

– Fue difícil entenderte. Dijiste muchas cosas – Wilis me dice todo esto mientras se cambia de ropa – hablaste de un cretino al que casi asesinas; de un musical animado; también dijiste algo acerca de placas de roca sólida o algo así… dijiste mucho "rocas sólidas". Ah, por supuesto, hablaste bastante de Hikari – eso último lo dice sonriendo.

– ¿Hikari?

Me levanto y agito mi cabeza intentando recordar qué fue lo que pasó el día anterior.

– Sí, Hikari – dice Willis sin pantalones. Entonces noto que tiene ropa interior de marca – nuestra compañera de clase. Muy bien, es una chica bastante linda, no sabía que salías con ella.

– No salgo con ella. Tiene novio.

– Ah, sí, eso también lo dijiste ayer. Dijiste que era un perfecto ángel.

– ¿Yo dije eso?

– Ajá.

– Creo que… creo que ya estoy acordándome.

 **«Oh, ayer fue nuestra cita con Hikari»**

– No te preocupes – me dice Willis mientras se aplica desodorante – lo que sea que haya ocurrido ayer tiene solución, todo tiene solución.

– Bueno, gracias… por todo.

– No hay problema.

– Creo, creo que me iré.

– Oye, si quieres hablar con alguien de cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes ¿no?

Miro intrigado a Willis, inquisitivo, como si supiera que algo malo está pensando ese desgraciado semidesnudo.

– Muy bien – le digo no muy convencido – gracias.

Le doy la espalda y salgo de su habitación derecho hacia el pasillo. Todo se vuelve más confuso a cada instante.

Entro al baño y vomito un poco. Me quedo un par de minutos sobre el retrete sin que Willis diga nada. Y aunque sé que debería, no me siento mejor, y sólo quiero correr.

Tal como me lo imaginaba, la casa de Willis es un museo de la modernidad, repleto de fantasías electrónicas y adornos insignificantes, cuadros con imágenes extrañas y figuras abstractas, pinturas psicodélicas.

Estéreos, y enormes televisores pantalla plana, una gigantesca nevera en la cocina, lámparas de diseños extravagantes, y ese tipo de cosas.

Salí de la casa y miré el reloj: nueve de la mañana. En mi bolsillo encontré dos tiquetes de cine, un pequeño juguete con la forma de un elefante anaranjado, de esos que les regalan a los niños en los restaurantes de comida chatarra, y un pedazo de piedra liza en forma de triángulo.

Unas cuantas pistas de lo que ocurrió ayer y que se ha enterrado en ese instante. El hecho de que no tenga un peso encima me indica que fue una cita agitada.

* * *

 _Canta por las mañanas, tus vecinos aprenderán sobre tolerancia._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Es más posible que asesine a Hikari a que ella llegue a sentir algo por mí. Eso se lo digo a Gennai con un tono desesperado de manicomio. Algunas cosas las grito y otras las murmuro. Estoy a un paso de volverme loco y a él le da lo mismo.

– ¿De qué me estás hablando? – pregunta Gennai mirándome como si yo fuera algún chiflado. Lo que es absurdo, ya que él está casi desnudo a mitad de la sala, y está escribiendo sobre su arrugada piel con una pluma negra.

Su colgante pellejo ahora le sirve como lienzo para todas las ecuaciones enloquecidas que se le ocurren.

Su torso, sus brazos, están llenos de símbolos y números. Al rato me doycuenta que también tiene algunas horrendas cicatrices en su vientre, pecho y cuello, pero prefiero ignorarlo antes que seguir contemplando.

– Tuve mi cita con ella, profesor – le digo con voz chillona, como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

– ¿Y?

– Es lo extraño, es difícil recordarlo bien. Siento que esos recuerdos se me escapan en mi propia cabeza.

– Tal vez fue una velada horrible, y tu forma de lidiar con ello es olvidándolo. Autodefensa. Olvidamos las cosas que creemos pueden lastimarnos. Nos reprimimos a nosotros mismo y nos ocultamos cosas para no destrozar nuestro orgullo.

– Tengo que averiguarlo.

– Cuéntame sobre lo que te acuerdas.

Parece interesado en lo que digo, pero él sigue escribiéndose cosas extrañas sobre sí mismo. Hace trazos sin cuidado, pero quedan plasmadas ecuaciones distintivas.

Respiro varias veces y cierro mis ojos, esperando que lo que pueda ver sea lo que ocurrió el día en clase, le digo al profesor, y apenas terminó la llamé, marqué a su celular y le dije que nos encontráramos. Ella dijo que sí.

En vez de acercarme a ella de inmediato la hice esperar unos segundos. La vigilé desde lejos, y luego hice un acercamiento corriente como si hubiese estado haciendo algo más importante antes de verme con ella. Hikari llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros y una de esas camisas que no se ajustan al cuerpo sino que quedan colgando de los hombros. Me saludó con naturalidad y me preguntó qué íbamos a hacer. Yo no había planeado todo paso a paso, mi plan llegaba hasta ahí.

Hikari me dice que si vamos al cine al centro, aunque puede estar lleno de gente y quizás llueva, pero llueve todo el tiempo, así que no importa en realidad.

Al tenerla tan cerca vuelven a mí aquellas instancias de conciencia motriz en las que piensas cada movimiento que vas a ejecutar, mides con cuidado tus pasos y toda la mímica del desplazamiento, las diferentes maneras de girar, de detenerte.

Es como si estuviera aprendiendo a caminar otra vez, un caminar más avanzado, un caminar que le pertenezca a alguna mejor persona que yo. Aunque quizá me vea como un idiota.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– No mucha, en realidad – me responde acomodándose el cabello tras su oreja.

– Podemos ver la película y luego ir a comer algo – le propuse sin vacilar.

– Suena bien.

Tomamos un autobús, una carcasa ambulante de las que el gobierno todavía no había podido deshacerse, y por el camino Hikari me contó que quería quemar aquel trabajo por el que me había gritado días atrás, luego mejoró su pensamiento diciendo que prefería quemar al profesor, que quería atraparlo mientras dormía, atarlo con una soga y hacer una fogata con él.

Sí, la entiendo, he soñado con lo mismo.

– Dime ¿Por dónde vives, Takeru?

– Por la Rivera.

Asiente sin mirarme. Y no quiero decir nada y dejarla a ella hablar. Quizás ella se siente obligada a hacerlo. De la nada empieza a divagar sobre los estudios y el futuro y me pregunta si estoy feliz con nuestro camino.

– ¿Qué tal esta carrera que has escogido? ¿Te gusta?– No está mal.

– Yo odio estudiar esto – afirma en voz baja.

Estoy a un paso de besarla o de cortarle la garganta.

– Quería estudiar algo diferente. – Dice mirando por la ventana – Antes escribía.

– ¿Qué escribías?

– Cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Ya sabes, cosas. Sólo cosas.

Hikari se muerde las uñas y se queda mirando un rato por la ventana unas casas en ruinas que están demoliendo.

– Yo vivía cerca de aquí. – me dice mientras se queda viendo las máquinas de construcción – Con mi padre y mi madre. Ella me llevaba al parque La Nación los sábados pero no jugábamos, sino que escribíamos.

– ¿Tus padres escriben?

– Sólo mi mamá lo hacía.

– ¿Y qué hace ahora, tu mamá?

Hikari no responde y me señala una vieja choza que se ubica en la zona de demolición.

– Ahí vivía la señora Orimoto. O vive, no lo sé. – Dice sin quitar su dedo del cristal – Vendía artesanías y porcelanas que mi mamá compraba. Íbamos casi todos los fines de semana y la señora Orimoto se quedaba en la mecedora haciendo nada, seria y tosca. Nos vendía las cosas y no decía nada. Hasta que su esposo llegaba a la de la tarde y la hacía reír y ella empezaba a hablar y a contarnos cosas de su vida. Y entonces nadie la callaba.

No le digo nada. Y Hikari dice:

– No sé si están vivos o no.

Llegamos al centro comercial y por poco y me sentí alguien normal. Y al narrarle todo esto al profesor Gennai me hace sentir orgulloso y agradecido.

– ¿Qué quieres ver? – preguntó Hikari.

– Escoge tú. – le digo mirando las carteleras del cine.

– Como quieras.

Compramos dos tiquetes para una película infantil. Miro mi billetera y hago cuentas mentales para pagar la alimentación dentro del teatro y luego la comida que le prometí a Hikari después de la función.

Entonces Hikari me pregunta si vivo con mis dos padres o si están divorciados o algo por el estilo. Le digo que vivo con los dos, aunque mi padre es tan callado que da igual. Y mi madre habla por los dos. Por lo que la mayoría del tiempo me la paso o con un viejo demente que se pinta cosas en la piel, o en la academia musical donde trabajo.

– ¿Trabajas en una academia musical?

– Si. Soy el recepcionista. No es que toque un instrumento.

– A los ocho años empecé a tocar el violín porque mi padre quería oír siempre un solo de violín que le gustaba, y que nunca pudo tocar él mismo puesto que no tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a hacer algo interesante como música.

– ¿Y lograste tocarlo?

– No, lo dejé unos años después y me olvidé de ello.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues, estaba algo triste.

Asiento despacio y no pregunto más. Me siento cómodo con Hikari.

Quisiera que ella se sintiese cómoda conmigo, pero es difícil ser admirado románticamente por una princesita culta con diferente dones. Hikari es mucho mejor como persona. Y no creo ser capaz de alcanzar su perfección cuando carezco de facultades o habilidades, no tengo nada especial que desarrollar.

Si te has enamorado sabes a lo que me refiero.

Deseo un poco de cariño superficial e insubstancial del que los jóvenes suelen darse unos a otros. De ese cariño, ese amor fútil que aparece en las películas predecibles. Frases diseñadas por malos escritores de guiones. Quiero una bonita escena para mi vida. Quizá en la azotea de un edificio famoso, y que se haga insignia de mi romance. Eso es justo lo que quiero. Quiero que mi vida la escriba Nicolas Sparks y la protagonice Ryan Gosling.

De pronto Hikari me toma de la muñeca y me hala hasta un estante de comidas rápidas y me pide que le compre un combo infantil que trae un pequeño muñeco de plástico. Yo no me lo puedo creer. Menciona algo sobre el marketing y el valor agregado. Dice que ella es débil y que todas esas tretas de lavado cerebral sí que funcionan en ella. Y le compro el combo.

Saca de la pequeña caja un elefante anaranjado de ojos minúsculos, que lleva puesto un suéter púrpura que dice snif , con una capota que cuelga a su dice que lo adora, y le acaricia las orejas.

– Puede que no lo parezca – me dice– pero me encantan este tipo de cosas.

– ¿Los juguetes?

– Los juguetes pequeños y simples.

– Vaya – le digo sonriendo.

– ¿No hay algo que te guste así? Algo sencillo, que puedas comprar en cualquier lugar. – me pregunta sin dejar de observar su nuevo elefante.

– No lo creo.

– ¿En serio? – Me mira finalmente – qué mentira, debe haber algo que colecciones.

– No, nada.

– No te lo puedo creer.

 **«Me gusta coleccionar mis sueños en donde todo el mundo está agonizando al mismo tiempo»**

– Sé que debe haber algo – dice Hikari.

 **«Chica lista»**

– Sólo que no me lo quieres decir – afirma.

Caminamos por el centro comercial, pasando el tiempo antes del comienzo de la película. Mientras Hikari camina sonriendo y halagando el pequeño muñeco que lleva entre sus manos, yo miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que abundan en gran cantidad esos muchachos disfrazados de gente con identidad, y tiendas sexuales para parejas.

Los maniquís vienen sin ojos ni boca, muchas veces sin cabeza. Los deshumanizan porque un cuerpo humano real nunca sería tan perfecto. Un maniquí es un objeto hermoso, como un modelo evolucionado, mucho mejor, porque le arrebata la capacidad de razonar, le quita la dignidad para que pueda estar todo el tiempo en un estante con ropa de marca.

Intento negar imágenes oscuras en mi mente y pensar en Hikari junto a mí, sonriendo y diciendo que también tomó un curso de pintura antes de entrar en el universo de la literatura. Pero no puedo y en mi cabeza se filtran escenas protagonizadas por una chica de revista que salta desde un puente a una autopista en donde queda desmembrada casi al instante y su hermoso cuerpo envidiable se confunde con el asfalto, la sangre en la acera, y su bonito vestido.

Donde quiera que vea en este centro comercial me encuentro con imágenes de modelos. Un sujeto usando una camisa que me impulsan a comprar.

Incluso un niño bonito usando unas tipo con grandes abdominales y pectorales usando unos jeans. El rostro de una chica linda para promocionar un perfume.

Hikari me golpea el hombro y me despierta de esa ensoñación donde todos ellos están desfigurados, con los ojos apenas colgando de sus rostros, sin cuero cabelludo y lo peor de todo, fuera de moda.

– Pareces dormido – me dice.

– Lo siento.

Y me sonríe.

Entramos a la sala del cine y tomamos asiento uno junto al otro y en la pantalla salen los respectivos mensajes que al final alguien no toma enserio. "Por favor, apague su celular". Hikari se acomoda el cabello y se queda mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa.

Tengo un envase de gaseosa gigante que coloco en el brazo del asiento. La

boca de Hikari se acerca hacia mí, cambia de dirección hacia el pitillo y

bebe de la gaseosa.

Las luces se apagan y la función empieza.

Y justo cuando creo que toda la lucha en mi cabeza ha terminado, el tipo que está en la silla de atrás comienza a patear mi espaldar. Escucho cómo la chica junto a él le susurra que se quede quieto y él lo hace. Respiro y cierro los ojos, intento pensar en ovejas y lindas flores. Intento ver la película y olvidarme de mi vida.

Hikari está totalmente encantada desde el principio. Los animales animados parlantes, la música de fondo, los problemas de primer mundo; la arrastran por unos instantes a ese lugar donde ella no intenta ser perfecta. Al rato, el imbécil de atrás vuelve a golpear mi espaldar y lo sigue haciendo repetidas veces.

La película es una mierda así que entiendo que el imbécil se aburra, pero ¿por qué tiene que hacerle más difícil la existencia al pobre idiota sentado al frente?

La chica que va con el imbécil le insiste que se detenga, logro oír cómo éste se ríe y, aunque sea difícil de creer, no deja de hacerlo.

Miré a Hikari junto a mí. La luz proveniente de la pantalla le iluminaba el rostro y ella parecía capturada por las escenas a lo lejos. Cogía una palomita de maíz y se la llevaba a la boca despacio. Parecía que por esos instantes toda la complejidad de la vida que me había expuesto horas atrás se había fugado con muñequitos imbécil sigue pateando mi asiento.

Esto es un tipo de tortura psicológica. Logra minimizar tu ego y por ende aumentar tu ira. El tipo de atrás me está diciendo que tiene poder sobre mí.

 **«Sólo recuerda, mantén la compostura, no explotes, no lo hagas, TK… respira… mírala y aprecia su sonrisa»**

 **«Estoy a un segundo de levantarme y romperle la cara a ese imbécil… voy a hacerlo»**

 **«Tranquilo»**

 **«Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo»**

 **«Respira»**

En ese momento los personajes de la película empiezan a cantar y a bailar, y siento que he descendido en un instante al infierno. Y si el inframundo es así de horrible entiendo por qué el diablo esté tan irritado. Hikari ríe.

La sangre se me sube a la cabeza, las imágenes empotradas de sangre me inundan la mente, y no hay Hikari ni nada que pueda contra mi inmensa sed de matar a ese hijo de perra. Sé que debo calmarme. Sé que debo ser el evolucionado de la situación y hacer lo difícil, dejar abofetearme y mostrar mi otra mejilla. Pero por algo, aquello es considerado un acto de valentía, porque cuando estás en una situación en donde tu honor está en juicio, no te importan los mensajes de paz con los que abiertamente estás de acuerdo, no importan tus quejas contra este mundo salvaje; lo que importa eres tú y tu orgullo hecho trizas.

Empiezo a sentir que soy capaz de matar a todo el mundo en esa sala, a todo el mundo. Matarlos con solo mis dientes. El imbécil suelta una patada aún más fuerte a mi silla, tanto que me hace sacudir la cabeza.

 **«Suficiente, levántate y sácale los ojos a ese desgraciado»**

Me levanto de mi asiento y lo miro desde la oscuridad. Es el momento en que mi interior se abre y expone una verdad que lleva escondida desde tiempo inmemorables. La gente comienza a quejarse y a pedirme que me siente y les deje ver la película a sus hijos.

Ya no me siento yo mismo, no me siento ni como un familiar cercano mío. Soy alguien totalmente fenómeno.

– ¡Ya siéntate!

Hikari me toma de la mano y pregunta "¿qué ocurre?".

 **«Ocurre que me gustaría coleccionar las muertes de muchas de éstas personas. Sí, me gustaría. Todos estos desgraciados egoístas y egocéntricos se lo merecen. Y quiero ser yo quien los mate»**

– ¿Takeru? Oye ¿qué es lo que haces? Siéntate.

Ni siquiera volteo a ver a Hikari.

El tipo de atrás, el imbécil que me pateaba el asiento, me mira desde la oscuridad y dice:

– ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya siéntate, tómatelo con calma.

Todo lo que era lo he dejado de ser.

Esto es lo más cercano en esta historia en el que el héroe (en este caso yo) muestra que tan poderoso y valeroso es.

El imbécil, quien esta camuflado por la oscuridad, me dice que me siente de una vez por todas.

– Tómatelo con calma.

Salto a su asiento y en un rápido movimiento, antes que el imbécil pueda reaccionar, lo golpeo con mi rodilla en el rostro. Y comienzo a soltar golpes desenfrenados, llenos de rabia.

Está tan aturdido por el primer golpe que el tipo no puede defenderse, y lo único que puede hacer es quedarse bien cómodo y recibir como le sea posible mis puños.

– ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Cálmate tú, maldito infeliz! ¡Cálmate tú!

Mis gritos ocultan el alto volumen de la película, justo cuando la siguiente canción se avecinaba. Y todos los espectadores en la sala se levantan. Unos se alejan y otros simplemente se quedan para ver el resto del show.

– ¡Vamos! – Estoy gritando – dime que me calme ahora ¡dímelo! ¡Dime: tómatelo con calma! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso te he arrancado la puta lengua?

– ¡Takeru! – suena la voz desesperada de Hikari en algún lugar de la sala.

– ¡Alto! ¡Detente! ¡Takeru! ¡Taker…!.

 **«No somos un bonito muchacho saliendo con una bonita chica. No somos unos románticos queriendo conquistar a su damisela. Somos monstruos anhelando un poco de destrucción»**

Las luces de la sala se encienden y puedo ver mis manos untadas de un caliente rojo sangre. Y no dejo de gritar. Y no dejo de golpear al imbécil. Y no dejo que nada me detenga.

– ¡Oh Por Dios! – Grita la compañera del ahora convaleciente sujeto de la sala 3, fila H, asiento 14 – ¡No! ¡Dios no! ¡Ayuda!

Ya no siento mis nudillos, no siento mis brazos, no siento dolor alguno. La respiración se me está yendo, e incluso siento como si fuera a desmayarme. Pero por nada en el mundo voy a perderme de este gran momento, nada me apartará de aquel rostro desapareciendo bajo mis manos. Podría seguir todo el día.

– ¡Deténme! – le grito al tipo al otro lado de mis puños.

Escucho un montón de zapatillas corriendo de un lado a otro, escucho que han quitado la película y que en la atmosfera sólo queda el ruido de la realidad. Ese incómodo ruido que te recuerda que la bonita música que complementaba las escenas eran parte de la fantasía, así como las victorias y las hazañas, así como los finales felices. Ese ruido de la realidad que no hace más que reprocharte el hecho de que te encanta engañarte a ti mismo. Sentir empatía con algún personaje ficticio y con sus emociones y sentimientos, porque los tuyos son demasiado cotidianos, planos, prácticamente vacíos.

En un instante alguien me toma del cuello y me hala hacia atrás. Caigo de espaldas y un millón de manos me sujetan el pecho, gritándome que no me mueva, que me quede quieto. Intento quitármelos de encima pero no puedo, estoy atrapado.

– ¡No se resista!

Los gritos en la sala no cesan. Ya me tienen contra el suelo, pero, por lo menos, me siento más tranquilo, más realizado.

 **«Éste somos nosotros, ésta es nuestra verdad»**

Dos enormes gorilas me levantan tomándome de los brazos con fuerza y puedo ver mi bella creación en la silla 14, tirado como un muñeco de trapo sin relleno, con la cabeza inclinada hacia tras y expulsando sangre por la nariz. Hermosa y dulce sangre. La magnificencia de su despedazado rostro debería ser capturada de alguna manera para que las futuras generaciones y la vida entera pudieran apreciarla.

Luego veo a Hikari. Está ocultando su boca tras sus manos y sus ojos están aguados con lágrimas, luce como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire y se le hubiera olvidado cómo respirar.

Cuando cruzo junto a ella no me dice nada, sólo me mira a los ojos. No puede creerlo.

Y yo le sonrío. Sonrío y todo el mundo me está mirando, me miran abriendo los ojos lo más que pueden, sujetándose su cabeza y mordiéndose los dedos. Soy el puto amo del mundo. Las manos me pesan por el dolor que por fin se hace presente y por toda la sangre que tienen.

 **«No pueden detenernos. Ya nunca podrán»**

Y un gran ruido sumerge mis oídos por completo, un ruido de alguien diciendo con fuerza "pero no soy un héroe, no lo soy". Los gritos del público, la policía, el sonido de una ambulancia, todo se hace intenso y se desvanece a la vez. Y escucho que alguien empieza a cantar "No es héroe quien deja de sentir miedo…".

Una canción.

Abro los ojos.

Los personajes en la enorme pantalla están haciendo una coreografía mientras nos enseñan sobre heroísmo y coraje.

Lo que pasa es que el protagonista no quiere enfrentarse con su destino porque no se siente un héroe… pero lo será, y al final rescatará a la perrita antropomorfa y se darán un beso antes de que los otros personajes los rodeen y abracen. Se besarán en la boca, a pesar de que los perros no hacen tal cosa.

La sala está a oscuras y estoy sentado en mi silla. Hikari sigue a mi lado, idiotizada mirando la película, y el imbécil sigue pateando mi silla. Mi monstruo, el maldito sádico, sigue en mi mente.

Sólo en mi mente.

 **«No eres capaz ¿verdad, pequeño TK? No puedes levantarte de ese asiento y aceptar quién eres»**

 **«No, no puedo. Sé que aún tengo una oportunidad»**

 **«¿Una oportunidad? ¿Una oportunidad de qué?»**

 **«Aún estoy junto a ella»**

Es cierto, me siento terrible.

Es cierto, siento algo por Hikari y ella está con alguien más. Siento tantos celos que a veces creo que voy a matarlos a los dos. Y aun así me tiene capturado.

Todas esas sensaciones me hacen alguien normal, un joven común y corriente, y es por ella.

Gracias a esa mujer soy un estúpido encaprichado, pero esperanzado. Sólo necesito borrar de mi interior aquel monstruo. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo, algo de tiempo a su lado, Hikari.Y mi silla es pateada una vez más. Me acerco con sutileza al oído de Hikari y le susurro algo. Luego me levanto de mi asiento y le echo un rápido vistazo al imbécil detrás de mí.

Se trata de un niño de más de veinte años con gel en el pelo, colonia encima, camiseta Dolce & Gabbana en cuello v, reloj de pulsera plateado, y un torso enorme. La chica que está junto a él tiene tres enormes anillos en los dedos y un bolso oscuro en el asiento abandonado a la izquierda, en donde están sus gafas de sol y su bufanda.

El imbécil me mira también, y sonríe.

– Tómatelo con calma – me dice.

Hikari se levanta y ambos caminamos lejos de esos puestos y nos postramos en un par de sillas solitarias. Y todo mejora, la vida se vuelve más llevadera, al menos un poco. Al menos mientras la película se acaba.

Cuando salimos de la sala Hikari se aferró de mi brazo con sus dos manos. Parecíamos amigos de toda la vida.

Luego me dijo que le había agradado.

– ¿La película?

– No. – Dice y se gira un poco para mirarme – Nunca había visto a alguien tan calmado cuando lo tratan de esa manera.

– Oh, hablas del tipo que... sí, claro. Bueno, más que un acto de paciencia pude haberme acobardado de enfrentarme a una bolsa de testosterona.

– ¿No puedes simplemente aceptar el mérito del momento?

– No lo sé. Quizás estaba ardiendo en ira, ya sabes. Quizás me imaginé batiendo al tipo a golpes hasta volverlo basura, pero sólo pude imaginármelo, no fui capaz de hacerlo.

– Diría que ésa es la verdadera victoria del conflicto. Es más difícil luchar contigo mismo. Y la verdad, no vale la pena empezar una guerra por reivindicar tu orgullo.

– Qué ilustre mujer.

– Sólo quiero decir que me agradó como actuaste allí dentro. Sólo quería decírlo.

– Muy bien, es un halago oírlo. Pero, bueno. No quiero que esto marque un precedente.

– ¿De qué?

– De que soy mejor persona que ése imbécil en el cine.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No crees que lo eres o no quieres que yo lo piense?

– Ambos.

– ¿Puedo tomar eso como un precedente a tu modestia?

– No lo creo.

Hikari se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Comimos en un lugar algo suntuoso para alguien como yo. Pagué con lo que había ahorrado de mi trabajo en la academia y nos quedamos callados por varios minutos. Me relajé, me senté y me olvidé de mis memorias grotescas, olvidé al idiota novio de Hikari, Daisuke, y contemplé a aquella chica comer a un metro de mí.

Quería pensar que estaba enamorado, que lo podía decir en voz alta, que ya se lo podía confesar a alguien.

Estaba enamorado de Hikari.

Quería pensar que algo comenzaba, que allí, en aquel lugar, en silencio, empezaba nuestra bonita historia, la que terminaría a la orilla del mar, los dos tomándonos de las manos y queriéndonos para siempre. Tan dulce y rosa que sería espeluznante que fuera cierto. Algo así.

Anocheció y acompañé a Hikari hasta el paradero del autobús, lo que significaba el cierre de la cita, nuestra pequeña tarde juntos, todo lo que íbamos a tener.

Le dio frío y le ofrecí mi abrigo, no lo aceptó.

– Oye – me dice – la pasé bastante bien.

– Sí… yo también.

– Deberíamos repetirlo.

– Así será.

Hikari se detuvo junto a la señal en la que estaba dibujado un autobús, y dijo más para ella:

– Creo que eres mejor que el imbécil del cine.

No hay nadie más por esa calle, sólo los dos. Hikari dice:

– No lo quiero decir por decir, ni cómo un halago. Sólo digo que siento que eres… eres diferente.

Hikari asiente con la cabeza.

– No quiero sonar empalagosa – dice – lo siento.

– No lo sientas… no por ti. Puede que descubras que no soy tan diferente como crees.

El autobús se aproxima y sus luces nos iluminan. Y sí, nos estamos mirando a los ojos.

– Ya lo veré – me dice Hikari tomándome de la mano y encerrando algo entre mis dedos – Es para que empieces una colección.

El autobús se detiene frente a los dos y ella se sube. Se despide de mí con un simple adiós, agitando su mano en la distancia. Y las puertas se encierran.

Veo el bus alejarse entre la noche y me inunda una fuerte nostalgia y una alegría enorme. Sólo falta que llueva. Miré lo que ella había dejado en mi mano y me encontré con aquel muñeco de plástico que venía con su combo infantil, el elefante anaranjado de suéter.

Lo contemplé por unos minutos, allí solo en la calle, luego lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Me sentí borracho y poseído.

Empecé a cantar en voz alta de pensar en ella. Me sumergí en las profundidades del centro, entre más gente y más parejas tomadas de las manos.

Caminé pateando la basura que se me cruzaba por el camino, saqué de mi bolsillo el elefante anaranjado y lo volvía a guardar.

Miré el reloj. Nueve de la noche.

Varias horas después, al día siguiente, en el apartamento de Gennai, le estoy contando que solía estar ansioso porque me rompieran el corazón.

– De ser así – le digo a Gennai – no tendría que preocuparme por matanzas y suicidios. Sólo estaría preocupado por estar despechado, sólo así dejaría de ser un maniaco. Prefiero estar llorando en mi cama, que imaginarme la muerte de todo el mundo.

Hace un fuerte sol y Gennai está en la sombra, se quita los pantalones y escribe sobre sus piernas.

– Pero ahora – digo – tengo miedo. No quiero sentirme así, no quiero terminar siendo un pobre triste despechado y normal hombre solitario.

Gennai, sin levantar la vista, me dice que puede pasar.

– Puede pasar, pero sólo si tú permites que pase – dice –. No se trata de si esa chica te dice en la cara que no te quiere en lo absoluto, depende de si decides sentirte mal por ello.

El maldito pájaro de Gennai empieza a volar por sobre nuestras cabezas, y me asusto cuando cruza cerca de mí.

– Y entonces – dice Gennai – ¿cómo fue que terminaste en casa de ese tal Willian?

– Willis, se llama Willis. Y no lo sé… creo que… creo…

Creo que quise tomarme un trago.

Seguí caminando por la ciudad hasta encontrarme un bar decente, o algo en el que pudiera beber algo tranquilo. Entré a un antro de mala muerte con buena música. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza.

La mujer que me atendió me dijo que tenía que pagar por adelantado. Saqué mi billetera del bolsillo y conté el dinero del que disponía. La música sonó aún más fuerte y la gente empezó a hablar más alto. Todo se hizo más ruidoso. Todo estaba tan oscuro. Y no pude evitar pensar en Hikari, en su mano aferrándose a mi brazo con fuerza, en su voz diciéndome que hay algo diferente en mí, diciéndome que había que repetir la experiencia. Todo vino a mi mente y de la nada…

How to fight loneliness suena a la distancia.

La mujer al otro lado de la barra me pregunta si le voy a pagar de una buena vez o qué.

Miro mi mano y veo que mi dinero se ha ido, todos los billetes que tenía ya no están.

– Oye ¿quieres la cerveza o no?

Lo que estoy sosteniendo en mi mano es un manojo de rocas sólidas rectangulares en forma de billetes. Tengo en mi mano retazos de piedras que solían ser mi dinero.

– ¿Qué rayos…? – dice mi voz oculta tras la música.

Los pedazos de piedra se resbalan de mi mano, caen al suelo y se rompen. Los trozos se esparcen y quedan allí tendidos en diferentes formas y tamaños. Mis billetes de piedra. Y me doy cuenta que realmente necesito un trago.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

 **sslove : Probablemente tengas razón y deba haberla publicado en otro fandoom, no sé.**

 **La vida de Takeru Takaishi está dividida entre sus estudios universitarios, su trabajo como recepcionista, sus amigos que odia, las visitas que hace a un viejo profesor demente retirado, y su imaginación trastornada en donde todo el mundo está muriendo. Desesperado para evitar convertirse en el psicópata que está atrapado en su interior, Takeru decide que enamorarse es la distracción perfecta para aplacar su retorcida cabeza. Pero va a descubrir que aquellos sentimientos juveniles no son la cálida aventura que esperaba, que en vez de calmar la furia que lleva dentro, la va a desatar. Violencia, eventos sobrenaturales, y romance, van a convertir la vida de Takeru en un infierno.**

 **Ni digimon ni ¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **8**

 _Pensé que estaba en el infierno, pero sólo estaba viendo Mars Attacks._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que queda de mí en el espejo es deprimente. Es como si mil años hubieran transcurrido desde que me di cuenta de la existencia de Hikari. Y siento pena de mí mismo.

Lo que pasa con el amor es que a veces lo confundes con la obsesión, o con alguna enfermedad mental grave, porque sus síntomas son parecidos, o porque así nos lo ha mostrado la televisión, así que no puedes estar del todo seguro de si estás enamorado o trastornado, o drogado. Y lo que empiezo a sospechar es que el amor que tengo en mi posesión es limitado, por lo que debo repartirlo en pequeñas proporciones. Está el amor a mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano, el amor propio, el amor por el internet, por las palabras de Foster Wallace, por las de Easton Ellis. Y de pronto llega esta mujer y se lleva una gran cantidad de ese amor, de un puñado; y no quita pedazos de todos esos amores que siento, sino que toma una gran parte de uno solo: mi amor propio. Me doy cuenta que mientras más amo a Hikari, más me odio a mí mismo, porque soy insuficiente para que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, porque no tengo lo que se requiere para lograr estar con ella, porque no la merezco, porque soy menor, inferior. Y todo este tiempo creí que me estaba librando de algo.

Es viernes y tengo que ir a trabajar. En situaciones normales estaría aburrido frente a la pantalla del computador, intentando ignorar que en mi imaginación hay algunos clientes abriéndose la cabeza con un destornillador. Pero no se trata de una situación normal.

Sobre mi escritorio está aquel trozo de piedra triangular que recogí del bar luego de arrojar el fajo de billetes de piedra al suelo y de que éste se despedazara.

Ese trozo triangular de piedra solía ser uno de mis billetes, o la esquina de sólo sostenerlo me hace temblar.

Y el teléfono empieza a sonar.

En situaciones normales contestaría diciendo "academia musical Rubato ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?". Incluso fingiría mi sonrisa aunque nadie me estuviera viendo.

No contesto el teléfono.

Los clientes en potencia entran y salen, preguntan mil y un cosas, pero todos hacen una pregunta en especial, la misma de siempre, es la duda general, ¿toca usted algún instrumento? Como si eso tuviera alguna importancia. Todos lo preguntan. Y en situaciones normales les sonreiría y les diría que no, no toco ningún instrumento, pero que aquí, en la academia Rubato, aprendería en un dos por tres a un precio cómodo. Sólo que no es una situación normal y me limito a mirar a los clientes y a negar con la cabeza.

En este punto de mi vida ya no tengo idea de quién soy; si un asesino en potencia que sigue matando gente en su mente, o un simple idiota joven enamorado que no puede dejar de pensar en su mujer amada. Quizá algo más. No lo sé.

Un fenómeno yace en mi pellejo.

La verdad, siento pavor de mí mismo. No sé qué soy capaz de hacer, ni si puedo controlarme, si tengo algún control sobre algo. Tengo miedo de morir y que en mi lugar surja algo mucho peor de lo que ya soy, tengo miedo de destruir lo que conozco.

Miro la piedra y no puedo evitar pensar en la hoja que se convirtió en arena mientras la sostenía en mis manos en la clase del profesor Jou Kido.

El teléfono sigue sonando.

Guardo el trozo de piedra en mi bolsillo e intento pensar por un instante.

 **«¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?»**

Alguien entra a la academia hablando por un celular. Es un tipo de cabello largo y con el forro de una guitarra en su espalda. Habla demasiado fuerte.

Me mira por un instante, se ríe y le dice al celular "eres un hijo de puta" y me saluda levantando la cabeza en un sacudón rápido. Yo no hago nada. El tipejo avanza diciendo más insultos al teléfono y vuelve a reírse estrepitosamente.

 **«Convertiste esos billetes en piedras»**

 **«No. Eso es imposible»**

 **«Pero lo hiciste así como convertiste esa hoja en arena»**

 **«No. No. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?»**

 **«Lo hiciste y lo sabes, TK»**

 **«¡NO! ¡Cállate! No lo hice… no fue así. No tengo idea qué pasó, pero… no…no… no convertí nada»**

Música suena de fondo. Son los estudiantes practicando. Me levanto del asiento y empiezo a sudar. Toda esta basura se está complicando y yo ya no sé si tiene algún sentido.

El peso de la piedra en mi bolsillo me recuerda que estoy desviándome de la realidad, que todo lo que conocía, todo lo normal ha quedado atrás, en un segundo plano.

Tomo de la mesa un bolígrafo, lo sujeto con ambas manos y lo miro sin parpadear.

 **«Visualiza el bolígrafo, tenlo en mente, captúralo por completo, siéntelo en tu jodida mano»**

Tengo en mi mano un bolígrafo.

Hasta la recepción llega el sonido de una pieza mal interpretada de Andrew York, resuena en las paredes y se introduce en mi cerebro. Es la misma pieza que llevo oyendo desde que entré a trabajar en este agujero. Todo el mundo tiene que aprenderse el mismo pedazo en el primer semestre, por lo que los principiantes la tocan siempre.

 **«El bolígrafo»**

Aprisiono con tal fuerza el maldito bolígrafo que mis manos comienzan a doler y mi cabeza a temblar.

 **«Cambia… cambia»**

Astor Piazzola.

Los segundos quedan suspendidos entre ese bolígrafo y mis ojos. Sólo espero que cambie. Que se transforme. En lo que sea, da igual, no me importa, no soy exigente, sólo quiero verlo transformarse, allí entre mis manos, que otra cosa aparezca en su lugar. Quiero que se esfume, no quiero volver a ver ese bolígrafo, no quiero. Vamos.

Vamos.

Vamos.

 **«Cambia, cambia, ¡Cambia de una maldita vez! ¡CAMBIA!»**

Siento la sangre hirviendo en mi sien. Mis dientes superiores arremeten contra los inferiores, y mi cabeza está a punto de explotar y estropear para siempre la pintura de esa asquerosa y asfixiante recepción. Sólo quiero que el bolígrafo se transforme en piedra.O en agua. En lodo. En oro. En polvo. En hierro. En sangre. En un mono capuchino de cara blanca con la cola cortada. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa.

Así sea que se convierta en un lápiz.

Que cambie de marca.

Que deje de ser un jodido bolígrafo negro y se vuelva uno rojo. No me importa. Que se alargue o se reduzca, que empiece a respirar o que explote. Que se convierta en una calibre 38 y me dispare directo en la cara.

¡Vamos!

Y el maldito bolígrafo no cambia.

 **«¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Ah!»**

– ¡Ya cambia!

El teléfono vuelve a sonar. Me siento como un completo imbécil aquí, hablándole a un bolígrafo que se rehúsa a ser otra maldita cosa, que insiste en hacerme quedar mal conmigo mismo.

Que se convierta en un dedo recién cortado, del que aún caen leves gotas de sangre caliente.

Que se convierta en una serpiente que me muerda el cuello.

En un cuchillo de hoja ancha.

El teléfono sigue sonando.

 **«Concéntrate. Piensa en otro objeto y visualízalo. Piensa en lo que quieres que este bolígrafo se transforme»**

En una bonita rosa.

Una rosa.

Una jodida rosa.

Una rosa marchita. Marchita y muerta.

Una puta rosa arrugada y pálida.

– Takeru – escucho que alguien clama mi nombre.

 **«Una simple rosita»**

 **«Una rosa»**

 **«Una rosa»**

– ¡Takeru!

El bolígrafo sigue en mi mano, intacto, sin ninguna diferencia a parte de estar empapado por mi sudor.

– ¡TAKERU!

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Contesta ese jodido teléfono – dice el administrador a lo lejos.

Tomó la bocina gritando "¿Qué diablos quiere?". Y escucho una voz risueña en la línea diciéndome:

– Hola, corazón.

* * *

 _Los sueños se hacen realidad en el Neri Boca._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche ha caído y me encuentro en la calle con Willis esperando a que más gente aparezca.

Es viernes, hace un frío terrible y aguardamos el momento a que por fin podamos entrar al Neri Boca, el nuevo bar o club, o como sea, de la ciudad.

Por qué estoy aquí es difícil de explicar.

No tuve que trabajar porque el administrador me mandó a mi casa luego de que le gritara a uno de los clientes por teléfono. El administrador sabe que no suelo explotar, por lo que no me ha despedido, pero me advirtió que si volvía a pasar entonces que no volviera. Luego me dijo que descansara una semana. Luego me quitó las llaves.

Lo que el administrador no sabe es que no le grite a ningún cliente por teléfono, le grité a Willis, quien me llamaba para cerciorarse que no fuera a faltar a nuestro encuentro por la noche.

Le dije que no, que no pasaría un viernes metido en un hueco lleno de un millón de jóvenes urgidos por interacción social, saliva ajena, respeto por parte de su grupo, autoestima reforzada.

Así que estoy aquí por una razón.

La respuesta tiene nombre propio. Willis me dijo que ella estaría aquí. Cuando dije que era difícil de explicar mentí, es muy simple en realidad. Es Hikari.

Intento que esto sea más dramático de lo que en realidad es.

– Entonces, dime ¿tienes un plan? – pregunta Willis balanceándose en sus piernas.

– ¿Un plan?

– Ya sabes. – dice inclinando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué clase de plan?

– No lo sé. No sabía que eras de aquellas personas a quienes le sale todo natural, simple y perfecto. A la gran mayoría nos toca ingeniarnos algo al momento de conseguir una mujer.

– ¿Natural? No me sale natural. No sabía que tenía que planearlo.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?

– ¿Ayudarme con Hikari? No, gracias.

– Como quieras.

Willis saca del bolsillo de su gabardina un cigarro delgado, lo enciende y comienza a fumar.

– ¿Quieres?

– Estoy bien.

– Vamos – dice enseñándome su improvisado cigarro – para relajarse un poco, se acerca una noche agitada.

– No fumo marihuana.

– Tú no fumas nada.

– Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

– Entonces ¿no quieres?

Tomo el cigarro y lo coloco en mi boca. No. No, no soy alguien diferente. Aquí me confundo entre los cincuenta personajes que esperan frente al Neri Boca.

– Vaya – digo soltando el humo por mis labios.

– Si – ríe Willis.

Con la marihuana entrando en mi sistema y adormeciendo mis sentidos me dan ganas de largarme de allí. No quiero saber nada más de Hikari, ya no me importa, ni ella ni su estúpido novio perfecto. No quiero conquistarla, no quiero que me bese, ni que me tome de la mano, ni que me mire a los ojos. A la mierda Alicia ¿Quién la necesita?

Si quiero dejar de ser un jodido fenómeno lleno de inmundicias en la cabeza puedo acudir a otra cosa, a alguien más. Hikari no puede ser mi única opción. Buscaré la realización espiritual, me volveré un budista, me internaré en el más remoto de los santuarios, encontraré mi camino a Marte. Que se pudra, ella y Daisuke, el increíble Daisuke. Que se pudran los dos. Me largaré y me volveré un jodido pacifista.

– Esto es estúpido – vocifero.

– ¿Qué?

– Estar aquí, en la maldita calle, con frío, en un lugar en el que no quiero estar, sólo porque una mujer va a venir.

– ¿Estúpido? Díselo a quienes vienen a diario por lo mismo, corazón.

– Estupidez. Todos ellos, Willis, son unos imbéciles.

– Oye… Takeru. ¿De verdad te sientes tan especial? ¿De verdad crees que eres mejor que el resto del puto mundo?

– ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso.

Willis inhala humo, luego dice:

– Tu actitud. Lo que dices y lo que no. Tienes ese tono al hablar de superioridad. Pero eres un puritano más, asustado en la casa de sus padres.

– ¿Puritano? No tienes ni idea.

– Creo que tienes miedo – dice Willis casi sonriendo, pero no – Estás aterrado de quienes están a tu alrededor y de lo que hacen, cosas que tú nunca serías capaz de hacer. Estás tras tus patéticas barreras honorables con temor de romper las reglas, de probar cosas prohibidas, de dejarte ir. Pero eso no quiere decir que no estés atraído por todo lo que ves.

Las luces de neón se reflejan sobre el pellejo blanco de Willis, y me hace pensar en esos muertos vivientes que están de moda y que ahora aparecen tan a menudo.

– ¿Conoces a Nene? – me pregunta.

– No.

– No hacía nada de estas cosas. Nunca la veía afuera o haciendo otra cosa que no fuera estudiando, así como tú. Más o menos.

Asiento mientras fumo y Willis mira hacia otra dirección donde se ven los vagos y desechables.

– Nos tocó trabajar en un proyecto, juntos, a Nene y a mí, y llevé algo de cerveza a su casa y un vino barato y tomamos un poco como a las cuatro de la tarde y se puso a decir toda clase de cosas. – dice Willis negando con la cabeza y riéndose solo – ¿Sabes qué le fascinaba?

Le digo que no.

– Las putas. No sé por qué. Es decir, un hombre es de lo más normal que sienta cierta admiración por ellas. A todos nos llaman la atención, aunque nunca toquemos a una. Pero que a una chica decente de esas esté facinada con las putas, bueno, eso es otro asunto ¿no?

– Eso creo.

– Viendo que todas las mujeres tienen cierta fascinación por las putas, pero ninguna lo confiesa, a menos que estén tan borrachas como Nene. Después de todo siempre hay algo de admiración y curiosidad en esa gente que rompe las reglas y hace todo lo prohibido y peligroso que en realidad todos quisiéramos hacer, así sea un poco. ¿Lo entiendes? Tabú o lo que sea. Quieren ir contra su propia naturaleza, como tú, Takeru, como tú. Me alejo un poco.

– No voy contra mi naturaleza. Tú solo quieres darle una excusa para sentirte bien haciendo lo que sea que hagas en tu soledad. ¿Te dices a ti mismo que esta bien experimentar?

– Maldita sea, Takeru– dice golpeándome el brazo, como gesto amistoso – Parece que te cohíbes demasiado, que piensas todo detenidamente. ¿No quieres vivir un poco? ¿Tener algo de diversión? ¡Ah!

– Tenemos conceptos distintos de diversión.

– Todo el mundo tiene el mismo concepto de diversión: música, alcohol, y tres mujeres en las piernas.

Fumo un poco más y toso suavemente tras mi mano.

– Eres la persona más predecible que conozco – le digo – Todo lo que dices lo dirán todos aquí, y luego se pondrán a bailar y a gritarse unos a otros porque son fascinantes y la noche es una locura, y no pueden esperar a perder la cordura.

Willis se queda mirándome. Me recibe el cigarro, fuma y luego me enseña una sutil sonrisa.

– Sí que estás atrofiado – dice.

 **«Estoy hablando con la persona equivocada»**

– Lo que necesitas es una buena noche – dice Willis – una que no olvidarás, qué más da si es con Hikari o no. Si ella no quiere, pues… te conseguiré alguna otra.

– Claro.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te ofendas?

– Eso es imposible, Willis.

– Ja. Claro. Oye… ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? quiero decir ¿Eres virgen todavía?

– ¿Es algún tipo de propuesta indecente? Porque, te lo advierto, sólo me gustan las mujeres.

– Ya quisieras ¡Vamos! Contéstame.

Esto es el siglo veintiuno y no debería ser virgen después de mis veinte años, porque, maldita sea, ¿No me gustaría deleitarte de los placeres del mundo? El único placer, pareciera, porque todo el mundo habla de lo mismo, hasta que lo vuelven leyenda, y a mí me da por negarme a esos frutos.

A esta edad ya debería haberme comido por lo menos a una prostituta mal pagada. ¿O soy imbécil? Yo, y mi grupo de virginales idiotas atrapados aquí, en este reino de putas y putos, pero de los buenos.– No voy a hablar de esto contigo – le respondo.

– Eres virgen, maldición, lo sabía.

Willis mira hacia el cielo y comienza a reírse de una forma bastante agresiva, tanto que empiezo a tenerle miedo.

– ¡Eres putamente virgen! – grita, y la gente a lo lejos comienza a mirar hacia nuestra dirección.

Le quito a Willis el porro de la mano y fumo lo poco que queda. Todavía no sé si me ha hecho efecto.

– Dime, por favor – dice Willis agarrándome de los hombros. Ya debe estar muy drogado. – Dime que por lo menos has visto algo de porno, una mujer desnuda ¿Sabes qué tienen entre las piernas?

Expulso el humo que está en mis pulmones en su rostro. Willis no parece notarlo, y dice:

– ¿Al menos sabes lo que es un condón? ¿Sabes qué es un vibrador? ¿Sabes cuántos orgasmos te has perdido?

Que Willis me tenga de los hombros y me pregunte todo eso sin parpadear hace que me sienta realmente incómodo. Ni con marihuana circulando por mi sistema puedo evitar sentirme acosado… casi violado.

– ¡Ah! – grita Willis acercando su rostro al mío.

– Déjame en paz, maldito pervertido.

– Soy tu amigo, puedes decírmelo… dímelo – se ríe – ¿Sabes lo que es el sexo oral?

– ¿Por qué presiento que quieres enseñarme?

– Ja, ja, ja – me abofetea – Tienes que soltarte. Estás bastante tenso, estresado. Mierda… de verdad, necesitas que te la chupen. ¡Dime que no quieres que te la chupen!

Me quito de encima las pesadas manos de Willis, queriendo aparentar que no conozco a ese lunático.

Miro hacia los lados, sonriendo, como si todo el mundo que nos está viendo no se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que está pasando.

– Ya cállate o te aseguro que al primero que asesine serás tú, enfermo mental – le digo.

– ¿Vas a matarme?

– Lo haré si no te callas ahora mismo.

– Ja, ja. Maldito virginal de mierda.

Me alejo de él unos metros. Y de pronto veo a lo lejos al resto del grupo acercándose por la acera. Entre el bullicio se alcanzan a oír un auto frenandobruscamente y gente gritando obscenidades.

– Oye – dice Willis, acercándose a mi oído – sólo bromeo, Takeru. Sólo bromeo. Sabes que soy, tu amigo ¿no?

Ni siquiera le respondo.

Me siento un poco lento, o tal vez el mundo está yendo más rápido de lo normal. Allí está Miyako, y Catherine, y Ryo, y otra chica que no reconozco.

– Menos mal – les digo a penas los tengo en frente – este infeliz no ha dejado de acosarme desde que llegamos.

– Oh, Por Dios ¿qué es ese olor? – Pregunta Miyako mirándonos a Willis y a mí – ¿estaban fumando yerba?

– No – responde Willis riéndose.

Ryo se acerca con la chica que no conozco bajo su brazo y nos presenta:

– Takeru, ella es Noriko.

– Hola – le digo tendiéndole mi mano.

– Hola, Takeru – dice ella sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entramos? – pregunta Ryo mirándonos a todos.

– Por favor – dice Miyako – está haciendo un frío horrible.

Todos avanzan hacia la entrada, donde hay una multitud de jóvenes bebiendo y riendo.

Me acerco a Willis, lo sujeto por el codo y le susurró al oído:

– ¿Qué pasó con Hikari?

– Pensé que te parecía estúpido esperar por ella.

– Dijiste que vendría.

– Va a venir, pero por su lado. Ni siquiera es amiga mía, de nadie. Tal vez ya está adentro. Cálmate ¿quieres?

Pasamos junto a un millón de hombros y alientos de diferentes tipos. Ingresamos al bar uno tras otro, en fila. La música llega hasta nosotros como un leve murmullo sin forma, sólo ruido. El lugar es alto, con escalones por todos lados, una barra a lo lejos, luces, música.

– Esto es horrible – creo que digo en voz alta, pero nadie puede escucharme.

Hay cuerpos muy juntos meciéndose de un lado a otro. Las mujeres levantan las manos y agitan la cabeza, como si sintieran la música, quizás sí, o quizá sólo se mueven porque si se quedaran quietas nada de esto tendría sentido. Varias cabelleras me golpean el rostro mientras caminamos sin rumbo intentando encontrar un lugar donde vivir. El piso tiembla y alguien me pisa.

– ¿Qué tal? – Pregunta Ryo quien va justo en frente – ¡Lo mejor que hay!

– Si – susurro enseñando una sonrisa.

Nos postramos junto a una repisa de gran tamaño que está situada a lo largo de toda una pared, por lo que ya somos demasiados los que estamos usándola como mesa.

– ¿Cerveza? – nos pregunta Ryo.

– Cerveza – respondemos.

Akiyama me toma del brazo y me hala para que lo acompañe a comprar el alcohol, y me doy cuenta que no llevo el dinero suficiente para pagar las bebidas de las mujeres y las mías. Willis nos sigue.

– ¿Cómo te pareció? – pregunta Ryo.

– ¿Qué?

– Noriko. Linda ¿he?

– Sí, linda.

– ¿De dónde la conoces? – le pregunta Willis.

– Asistimos al mismo curso de alemán. Ya la había invitado a salir, pero nada como esto. Creo que tenía novio, pero se libró de eso, y ya podemos pasar juntos un viernes.

– ¿Tienes todo preparado?

– ¿Preparado? No, para nada. Quiero que las cosas avancen solas, todo muy tranquilo. No la quiero presionar… quiero que – Ryo deja de hablar un rato y saca su billetera en la que escarba hasta encontrar el billete de mayor valor – quiero que las cosas se den más naturales ¿no?

– Claro. Es lo mejor.

Willis y Ryo entablan una profunda conversación sobre la mujer en cuestión, mientras yo me aparto un momento para pedir las cervezas. La mujer al otro lado de la barra es una joven alta y muy flaca y me mira con desagrado.

– Seis cervezas – le digo.

No dice nada y desaparece.

– ¡Oye! – Grita Willis para que me voltee a verlos, pero él sigue dirigiéndose a Ryo: – a Takeru le gusta una chica, Hikari ¿la conoces?

Ryo Akiyama me mira con los ojos empequeñecidos. Luce como si lo estuviera pensando demasiado.

– ¿Cuál Hikari?

– No está en ninguna clase contigo – le digo yo.

– Una bajita… que… – Willis también piensa demasiado antes de proseguir – la que sale con este tipo, Daisuke.

– Ah, sí, claro – dice Ryo con un tono sospechoso.

Me parece extraño que la reconozca, tal vez no tiene ni idea de quién le estamos hablando, pero quiere ser parte activa de la conversación. Yo finjo que no me importa.

– Es una chica linda ¿no la invitaste? – me pregunta.

– No. – le digo seco.

– Ella viene por su lado – afirma Willis – aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Me giro y me encuentro con las seis cervezas sobre la barra y la chica alta y flaca mirándome casi como si me conociera. Entonces me cobra.

– Ryo, Willis – les llamo – dinero.

Ryo me alcanza el billete que acaba de sacar, y pago el total con él.

 **«¿A qué hora admitimos que preferimos que un tren nos aplaste las piernas antes que estar aquí metidos?»**

 **«A la hora en que Hikari se digne aparecer»**

 **«¿Si sabes que si ella llega a aparecer…?»**

 **«Será acompañada de Daisuke, lo sé»**

 **«¿Entonces?»**

 **«No lo sé. Sólo… quiero verla, eso es todo»**

 **«Eso es muy tierno, TK. Hazlo soneto»**

 **«Tal vez quiero gritarle en la cara que no la necesito»**

 **«O tal vez crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con ella y que puedes pasar por sobre "el caballero blanco"»**

 **«Claro que no»**

 **«¿Con quién crees que hablas? No puedes engañarme a mí. Sé que estas ansiando que esa miserable aparezca por entre la multitud. Sé que quieres sacarla a bailar y susurrarle estupideces al oído. Sé que quieres que te sujete la espalda mientras tú la tomas de la mano. Puedo sentir tu vergüenza mientras te imaginas toda la escena. Puedo sentirte»**

– ¡Ey! Corazón.

Miro a Willis y veo que está cargando dos cervezas al igual que Ryo. Y me dice con la mirada que agarre las otras dos que siguen sobre la barra. Lo hago y regresamos a la repisa en donde siguen las tres mujeres algo calladas.

Dejamos las seis cervezas sobre la repisa y todos tres decimos algo ingenioso, como si tuviéramos que impresionar a estas chicas de alguna forma.

– Muy bien, recarga y bailemos – le dice Ryo a Noriko, quien luce algo abandonada al lado de Catherine y Miyako.

Tomó asiento al lado de una de las chicas y empiezo a tomar pequeños sorbos de cerveza. Será una noche larga.

 **«Cada segundo que pasamos aquí sentados estamos muriendo. ¿Esto era todo lo que nos estaba esperando cuando por millones de años el universo se organizó para que pudiéramos existir? ¿De esta forma nos desenvolvemos en esta compleja realidad que nos regala aire qué respirar? ¿Es esto todo lo que podemos dar? ¿Era este el lugar que nos estaba esperando en este segundo, en este minúsculo instante, desde que fuimos engendrados hace veintiún años?»**

Soy un hombre errante buscando un poco de salvación, buscando la pureza que Orfeo representa, deseoso de avivar mi alma y conseguir su realización por sobre mis deseos.

Y tomo otro trago de cerveza.

Hay un ruido junto a mi hombro, después de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que se trata de Catherine quien intenta decirme algo pero la estridencia le impide comunicarse por completo.

– ¿Perdón? – le pregunto.

– Que adoro esta canción – dice con una actitud tan hosca que es difícil saber si lo dice enserio.

– Nunca antes la había oído – otro sorbo.

Catherine suspira y sigue contemplando a la gente bailando.

– Me trae muchos recuerdos – dice.

Bostezo. Seguramente se debe al efecto de la marihuana, pero puede que Catherine lo malinterprete.

– No eres de los que les gusta venir a estos sitios ¿verdad? – comenta sin mirarme, por lo que para mí es un riesgo responderle, ya que no estoy seguro si está hablando conmigo.

– No. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

– ¿Por qué viniste esta noche?

– Bueno… – me detengo.

La miro y me encogo de hombros.

– ¿Presión grupal? – pregunta.

– No… o puede, un poco, tal vez.

– Te entiendo. – Dice riéndose.

Ella gira su rostro unos grados y nos encontramos.

– Oye, Catherine. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Miro mi cerveza y digo – debo estar borracho, o eso espero. Pero, bueno ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Crees que soy apuesto?

Un poco de saliva sale de mi boca, y eso debería responder mi pregunta.

Catherine se acerca hacia a mí y dice:

– ¿Qué? Repítelo.

– No, ya no importa.

La mitad de su boca sigue sonriendo, y yo me tomo otro sorbo de cerveza. Sabe detestable. Catherine no bebe nada, su cerveza sigue inmaculada sobre la repisa.

A lo lejos, entre los miles de entes danzantes se encuentran Ryo y Noriko interactuando entre sí en una especie de ritual de cortejo o pre– apareamiento. Y a unos metros de nosotros Willis está riendo y golpeando la

repisa, mientras que Miyako bebe lo más rápido posible su cerveza. Las canciones que suenan son tan parecidas entre sí que no sé cuándo termina una y empieza la otra.

– Maldita sea – dice Catherine sujetándose la camisa – Tengo cerveza en mi camisa. Y no es mi cerveza.

– Ya se arruinó la noche.

– Estaremos marginados en esta esquina.

– Me gusta la idea. Marginados.

A todos nos gusta sentirnos especiales.

– Quizá deberíamos hacer lo que todos hacen y fingir que pasamos un buen tiempo. – le digo señalando con mis dedos a la multitud danzante.

– Fingir está bien.

– Sólo se vive una vez – digo asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Hay mucha gente. Alguien me tocará, me manoserará sin querer y luego querrá invitarme un trago, siempre ocurre.

– Porque estamos rodeados de cretinos. Todos aquí, malditos cretinos.

– Tú estás aquí, chico.

– Debo ser un cretino entonces.

Catherine bebe un pequeño trago de cerveza y luego abandona la botella en la lejanía de la repisa.

– Bueno – dice ella – No lo diría de la misma forma. ¿Sabes quién es un completo cretino?

– El DJ.

– Sí, pero no hablaba de él.

– Los padres del DJ por dejarlo ser un DJ.

– No.

– Todos los DJs por hacernos creer que aportan algo útil a la sociedad.

– Sí, pero no.

– Wilis.

– ¡Sí! Willis. Odio a Willis.

– Yo también lo odio.

Nos miramos unos instantes y ambos reímos un rato antes de que vuelva a tomar otro trago de cerveza y emitir ese ruido tosco que sale después de un trago.

– No odio a Willis, pero es un idiota. – dice riéndose.

– Ah, pensé que teníamos algo en común.

– Si quieres podemos buscar algo.

La miro de reojo y termino mi cerveza.

– ¿Por qué eres tan amigo de él si lo odias tanto?

– Si saliera con gente que me agrada no tendría amigos.

Catherine me mira enarcando las cejas.

– Estoy molestando, Catherine. No soy amigo de Willis, es él quien me habla todo el tiempo.

– Por supuesto, todo el mundo quiere hablar con el fantástico Takeru Takaishi, que no sale de su casa, odia a todo el mundo y se queda callado en todas las conversaciones.

– ¿Qué? Estoy hablando justo ahora.

Catherine niega con la cabeza y me empuja con suavidad con su mano. Miro mi botella, está totalmente vacia y siento todo su poder dentro de mí y un deseo de orinar por lo que queda del siglo. El sabor en la boca comienza a incomodarme.

– Oye… – dice vacilando Catherine.

– Oigo.

– Opino que… afuera se puede hablar mejor.

– ¿Quieres irte?

– Sólo salir, tomar aire, estar alejada de tanta carne humana. Poder charlar en un lugar en donde no tengamos que gritar todo el tiempo ¿No te parece?

– Pero está haciendo demasiado frío.

– A mí no me importa ¿y a ti?

– Pues, no, en absoluto.

– Genial.

Catherine se levanta de su asiento en un instante, y antes de que yo pueda hacer lo mismo, antes de que salgamos a la calle, riamos, nos mofemos del mundo y los mandemos a todos a la mierda en un sentido metafórico, antes de que podamos hacer contacto visual, y luego físico, antes de que la tome de la mano y me dé cuenta que en realidad me gusta; antes de todo eso, siento una presencia siniestra surgiendo de la nada. Un ser que aparece del inframundo.

– ¿Takeru? – Dice detrás de mí – sí, eres tú ¡Hola!

Giro con cierta brusquedad y la veo. Y con la boca seca y llena de asombro le digo: "Hikari. Hola"

* * *

 _¿Quién eres, TK?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El viernes está algo pesado y a mi alrededor todavía sigue el Neri Boca arrojándome sus luces y su música y yo sólo quiero correr muy lejos, con buena música disponible y escaparme por una ruta solitaria, a un lugar en donde no importe qué haga, y pueda leer ese libro de Roddy Doyle que no he logrado terminar y tal vez reírme fuerte sin que nadie me mire extraño, y dejar de preocuparme si estoy bien peinado o si Hikari está mirando en mi dirección, sólo estar, sólo leer, o dormir, Dios… tengo tanto sueño, y todo el mundo sigue bailando, y ya no estoy seguro si todo lo que pasa se trata de un simple recuerdo o si en verdad lo estoy viviendo justo ahora, y de pronto veo una pareja besándose a mitad de lo que podría llamarse la pista de baile, y se besan tan apasionadamente que me dan ganas de arrancarme los labios con mis manos y botarlos lo más lejos posible, y dejar al descubierto mi dentadura y mis encías muy rojas y ardientes, con algunos trozos de piel colgándome como estalactitas elásticas, y escupir sangre sobre todo el mundo mientras me burlo y les grito que nadie me ha besado y que ya nunca nadie me besará, y bailar como ellos, y moverme como un epiléptico en llamas y saltar y golpearlos y reírme más fuerte y decirles a todos que adoro la canción que está sonando.

Entonces aparece Ryo cargando aguardiente y unas cuantas copas y deja todo sobre la repisa.

Y me vuelvo para ver a Hikari y a Daisuke, quienes lucen como la encarnación de la belleza, de un Romeo y Julieta que no termina en tragedia, sino que terminan siendo mis amigos, hablándome en clubes nocturnos y diciéndome las maravillosa coincidencia de que nos encontremos en un sitio así, y yo diciéndoles que es el sitio nuevo en la ciudad, por lo que todo el mundo está metido aquí. Daisuke está dentro de una bonita camisa azul y tiene las mangas remangadas, lleva unos jeans oscuros y un reloj que refleja un horrible brillo cuando las luces del bar se sitúan sobre él. Y me da un mareo horrible.

– Vamos, Takeru – me dice Ryo golpeándome en el brazo – recíbeme.

Me tiende una copa de aguardiente, la que tomo de inmediato y bebo en un instante. Mi rostro se retuerce. Sacudo la cabeza y expulso un sonido áspero.

– ¿Y cómo te terminó de ir ese día? – digo con los ojos cerrados por la sensación que me produce el aguardiente.

Hikari no dice nada.

– Oye – le digo, abriendo los ojos, mirándola a la cara.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo te terminó de ir esa noche?

– ¿Cuál noche?

Miyako se levanta de su asiento tan fuerte que derrama sobre la repisa una copa de aguardiente y éste cae por la orilla como una pequeña cascada de alcohol desperdiciado. Miyako dice "mierda" mientras se aleja del charco que se forma en el suelo, y se acerca a Daisuke, lo toma de la mano y lo obliga ponerse de pie. Él lo hace y la sigue unos metros más allá en donde empiezan a bailar.

Catherine ha tomado su chaqueta y ha dicho que estará en el baño limpiando su camisa.

– Esa noche – digo con un tono tranquilo, mirando los castaños ojos de Hikari, queriendo transmitirle cierta confianza de mi parte, como si los dos compartiésemos algo, un momento o algo así.

– Ah – me responde ella asintiendo varias veces – Bien. Llegué a salvo a casa.

– Qué afortunada.

Creo que lo que pretendo es llegar a un punto en donde pueda sugerir otra salida, así como habíamos quedado. Pero ella luce algo dispersa, por lo que no quiero insistir.

Me quedo mirándola unos segundos, bañada por la iluminación variada en colores y los laser que se pasean a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Ella bebe muy despacio la cerveza que su novio le compró y mira hacia los lados. Willis está en la pista de baile con una desconocida, pero me está viendo. Lo sé porque sus ojos son fogatas en ese mar de luces. Y señala a Hikari con su mano, y luego me muestra su pulgar. Creo que me dice "toda tuya".Me siento acalorado y un poco excitado, emocionado. Miro a Hikari en repetidas ocasiones, pero paseando la vista por los alrededores, para que ella no sienta el peso de ser contemplada.

Me acomodo en mi silla una y otra vez, y no es que esté incómodo, sólo inquieto, con ganas de bailar, pero con ella.

 **«Hazlo»**

Me sirvo otra copa de aguardiente y me la bebo igual de rápido que la primera, me limpio los labios con la manga de mi camisa y me pongo en pie.

 **«Hazlo»**

Me sitúo frente a Hikari y le ofrezco mi mano, ella levanta la vista y me sonríe, me toma la mano y se pone en pie.

– Necesito mover las piernas – le digo.

La llevo hasta lo que sería la pista de baile, poso mi mano en su espalda y ella pone su mano en mi hombro, y estamos bailando. La miro a los ojos, como siempre, y me esfuerzo en no perder el control. No quiero empezar a temblar súbitamente y a expulsar un río de sudor por todo el cuerpo. No quiero que ella note que estoy a punto de desbaratarme.

– ¿Y a ti? – Pregunta – ¿Cómo te fue?

– De maravilla.

Nos mecemos de un lado a otro, casi completamente apartados del resto de parejas. Ignoro mis piernas puesto que no tengo idea sobre el arte de bailar, y me limito a apreciar las facciones de la chica a unos centímetros de distancia.

– Lamento esto. – le digo.

– ¿Qué?

– La patética imitación de baile que hago.

– Lo haces bien.

– Mentirosa.

– Yo no miento.

– Claro que sí. – Sonrío, para no mostrarme hostil – Todo el mundo miente.

– ¿Tú mientes?

– Claro.

– ¿Me has mentido a mí?

Lo pienso un momento.

– No lo sé.

– ¿No lo sabes?

– No.

– ¿Me estás mintiendo ahora?

– No.

– ¿Cómo sé que puedo creerte si eres de los que miente?

– No soy de los que miente.

– Tú dijiste que lo eras.

– Dije que todo el mundo miente, yo hago parte de todo el mundo, así que también miento, no es que sea un mitómano o algo por el estilo. No tengo ninguna obsesión por inventarme historias. Pero no digo la verdad todo el tiempo, o puede que sí.

– ¿Cómo así que "puede que sí"?

– Puede que sí diga la verdad todo el tiempo y sólo te esté mintiendo acerca de que miento.

– Eso es estúpido – me dice sonriendo aún más.

– Es una paradoja.

– Es una paradoja estúpida.

En este punto de la noche ya ni siquiera estoy escuchando la música, y no sé si es por el hormigueo de marihuana que aún me recorre la piel, o por el alcohol que he ingerido muy rápido, o porque creo sentir el corazón de Hikari palpitando. Lo único que sé es que éste es uno de esos momentos que me va a perseguir por las siguientes semanas, tal vez para mal, tal vez para bien, tal vez sea el momento que recuerde cuando esta mujer haga trisas mi corazón, y me abandone en mi habitación a llorar desconsolado con Bryan Adams. O puede que sea el momento del que me burle cuando la olvide por completo.

– No sabía que te gustaba venir a este tipo de sitios – me dice ella colocándome su otra mano sobre mi otro hombro.

– ¿Luzco como un tipo que le guste pasar todo el tiempo metido en su habitación?

– Sí.

– Qué sincera.

– Te dije que no mentía.

– Muy bien, tienes razon. Nunca vengo a estos sitios.

– Entonces ¿por qué viniste hoy?

Es la segunda vez que me preguntan eso esta noche, y así como en la primera me enfoco en mentir.

– son las situaciones que te obligan a ignorar la verdad.

No puedo simplemente decirle que vine a verla, solamente a bailar con ella. Eso sería estúpido. No puedo decirlo. No con mi corazón a punto de salir por mi garganta. No así. No con mi piel ardiendo en llamas. Creo. En llamas. O en nada. Estoy más liviano.

Todo lo que necesito ahora está entre mis brazos. Y puedo dejarme llevar por la nada. Dejarme arrastrar, hasta donde sea posible. Hasta que me abandonen en el desierto más allá del cielo.

– ¿Curiosidad?

Tal vez no abarco lo suficiente, porque me siento corto; siento que no alcanzo a abrazar toda su plenitud. Y la música nos cae encima tan fuerte que nos aplasta hasta los huesos. Estamos reducidos a polvo. Me siento como polvo.

– Curiosidad.

Y espero no despertar, no todavía, no por ahora, tal vez nunca. Es mejor así. Mientras ella me pasa su mano por mi hombro creando una caricia eléctrica que me quema la piel, mientras abre levemente su boca y deja expulsar una risa insonora pero hermosa. Y yo me quedo sin aire y trago saliva, y ella se peina algunos cabellos que caen sobre su rostro como una obra maestra, cierra sus ojos, se muerde los labios, vuelve a abrir los ojos, y se me lleva el aliento por completo. Estoy suspendido en un lugar sin espacio. Estoy muy cerca de morir, de asfixia, de cansancio, de falta de gravedad.

– ¿Curiosidad?

Me acerco un poco más sólo para intentar abrazarla otro centímetro, y me siento cobarde y con ganas de apartarme por completo y no afectar en nada su estable bondad, pero continúo, y la abrazo. Y ella desliza su mano izquierda por sobre mi camisa y la posa en mi pecho, baja la mirada y mueve los labios demasiado lento, no sé lo que dice. Alcanzo a ver por unos instantes su lengua que desea salir pero se esconde. Y alrededor de su boca se forman tenues arrugas, delineadas y perfectas y suaves. Creo que estamos dando vueltas pero no hay forma de asegurarlo. Ella me soba el pecho con delicadeza, casi sin tocarlo, superficial, como si me estuviera leyendo en braille, tan alejada que creo sentir que voy a perderla para siempre, y vuelve a deslizar su mano hasta mi hombro donde la deja descansar. No parpadeo.

– Curiosidad.

Hago un esfuerzo por sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, pero no lo logro, en tanto Hikari hace un fugaz recorrido por mi rostro, tal vez buscando algo agradable en qué concentrarse, pero sin obtener un buen resultado. Y me imagino que llevamos horas bailando la misma canción y sonriendo y dando vueltas y diciéndonos cosas que no escuchamos y tomándonos de las manos y soltándonos y abrazándonos de nuevo y gritando lo más fuerte que podemos y tropezándonos con los pies del otro y sintiéndonos sedientos y mordiéndonos los labios (los propios no los del otro) y volviéndonos torpes con el paso del tiempo.

– Creo que necesito un trago – dice ella lamiéndose el labio inferior. Y puede que quiera dejar de bailar pero no lo hace.

– Contigo no siento ganas de matar a nadie – le digo.

– ¿Qué dices? – me pregunta ella acercándome su oído para poder escucharme.

– Contigo no siento ganas de matar a nadie – repito.

Y ella retoma su posición inicial. Sigue sonriendo, así que no creo que me haya escuchado o que le haya importado.

– O de matar algo contigo – digo. – Matemos algo juntos.

Ella sólo me sonríe. Y suspira. Y yo niego con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta.

– Nada.

– ¿Qué es lo que niegas?

No digo nada y vuelvo a negar con la cabeza. La canción va terminando y vemos cómo todos empiezan a detenerse y a alejarse entre sí.

– ¿Quieres un trago? – pregunta.

– Eso creo.

Nos soltamos de las manos y ella desaparece entre el resto del mundo. Me quedo como un imbécil, solo, a mitad de esa mierda de bar. Daría lo que fuera por ser el idiota de Ryo, riendo y disfrutando de su simplicidad, o de su complejidad, no lo sé, pero siendo más feliz que yo. Y no, no quiero un trago.

De vuelta en nuestro lugar me estoy bebiendo otro poco de aguardiente, y luego otro poco. Entonces tomo asiento y acuesto mi cabeza sobre la repisa de cara contra la madera, como si estuviera durmiendo, y oculto mis oídos con mis brazos, pero es inútil porque el alboroto de ese lugar me está martillando los tímpanos y retorciéndome los testículos.

Y me pregunto si les habré contado a mis padres que iba a salir, si sabrán de mi paradero, si al menos les importara. Luego me dan nauseas, pero me contengo. Y me siento deprimido y con ganas de bailar más, pero no puedo levantar el rostro de la repisa. La cabeza me pesa demasiado, y me imagino vaciándola para hacerla más ligera, desocupándola poco a poco con ambas manos sin ser consciente que estoy sacándolo todo; los pensamientos más ridículos e inútiles que poseo, los únicos y pocos profundos que resguardo. Me imagino dejando toda la basura que llevo dentro sobre la repisa, junto al aguardiente y las copas y los bolsos de las chicas.

– ¿Estás vivo? – me pregunta alguien mientras me soba la espalda.

Me levanto de inmediato como en un acto reflejo y me encuentro con el rostro de Willis. Miro al resto y los veo tan apartados de mi plano existencial, espacial, que se me despierta una extraña necesidad de irme al pasado, unas cuantas décadas, para encontrar mi lugar.

– Más vivo que nunca – respondo.

– Se nota.

– ¿Tienes más yerba? – le pregunto a Willis suplicante.

– ¿Quieres más?

– Tal vez.

– Salgamos de aquí.

Afuera fumo un cigarro completo, lo que nos toma varios minutos, y me siento aún más triste. Willis intenta hacerme la charla pero no le sigo la idea.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Hikari resguardada entre mis brazos, no puedo sacarme de la mente la imagen de su mano sobándome el pecho. Y por alguna extraña razón, cuando vuelvo a fumar como por octava vez siento que el humo se me sube a la cabeza y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y comienzo a toser sin poder detenerme. Me acuclillo contra una mugrienta pared y escupo varias veces lo que parece saliva espesa y verdosa. Y las lágrimas me caen por el rostro y noto que son demasiadas y me pregunto si estoy llorando, si estoy así de triste. No lloro desde hace mucho, y espero no estar haciéndolo, porque sería ilógico llorar ahora, y más si es por Hikari.

– ¿Estás bien, corazón?

– Me duele el pecho – digo casi sin aire.– Debe ser un tumor, no te preocupes.

Tomo aire varias veces, pero se me dificulta. Me limpio el rostro y me incorporo aclarándome la garganta y ordenándome el cabello.

– Ya estoy bien – digo con una voz más aguda de lo normal. Termino de fumar.

Antes de volver adentro miro que en las calles más próximas hay un montón de jóvenes regados, bebiendo y gritando. No le puedo ver la cara a ninguno.

Mientras cruzamos por entre la infinidad de personas que están en el Neri Boca, me fijo en un grupo de tipos enormes y mujeres esbeltas, situados en dos mesas en una esquina. Uno de los tipos manosea a una de las chicas que parece algo ida por el alcohol y que intenta sin mucho resultado apartar la mano del sujeto, quien es tan enorme como un roble, tiene el cabello corto y una camisa a cuadros. Le mete la mano bajo la falda mientras saca la lengua y se la muestra a los otros tipos sobre la mesa, y todos ríen, y todos están bien.

Todo lo que me he metido esta noche empieza a pelearse en mi interior y me es difícil caminar. Me estrello contra miles de extraños. Varios me empujan y creo que algunos me dicen "idiota" o algo más.

Willis, que está atrás de mí, me toma de los hombros y me guía de regreso a la estúpida repisa por la que ya empiezo a sentir afecto, familiaridad, como si llevara veinte años metido en este bar, como si esa noche hubiera empezado hace siglos.

– Quiero… – balbuceo mientras mi cabeza tambalea en todas las direcciones – quiero ser alguien más o voy a explotar.

Mientras la gente nos va abriendo paso (o mi cuerpo les obliga a quitarse) me encuentro con el cuadro más bonito de esta historia: Hikari y Daisuke bailando bajo una luz clara y suave que los acaricia a la perfección. Ella tiene sus manos unidas tras su nuca ("su" hace referencia a Daisuke, no a Hikari) y él aprisiona su (de Hikari) cintura con delicadeza. Se miran a los ojos y sonríen. Y el mundo a su alrededor no existe.

– ¡Oh, por favor! – Creo que grito – ¡esto es el colmo!

Willis se detiene y contempla la escena a mi lado.

– La odio – creo que ese soy yo hablando.

– Claro que sí – ése debe ser Willis.

Nada de esto es justo. No lo es. ¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser Daisuke y no yo? ¿Ah? Yo soy el maldito narrador de esta historia. Soy el personaje principal. El más importante. Es desde mi perspectiva por la que se valora elmundo. Son mis ojos los que crean esta realidad alterna. Y casi todo indica que esto se trata de una obra romántica. Entonces ¿Por qué no soy yo el que vive las bonitas escenas con la figura femenina en la que recae el sentimiento base de toda esta farsa? ¿Por qué mi historia de amor es entre Hikari y Daisuke? Esta debería ser mi noche. Esa debería ser mi chica, esta debería ser mi escena.

– Maldito perro miserable – mascullo entre dientes.

Wllis me empuja, y prácticamente me arrastra hasta donde está el resto del grupo, nuestros verdaderos amigos. Ryo sigue bailando con Noriko, luego noto que ya están besándose, repasan con la lengua la superficie dental del otro.

Willis se detiene en medio de Catherine y Miyako, hace una venia demasiado exagerada y luego las contempla a las dos sin decirles nada, finalmente extiende su mano en dirección a Catherine, quien la acepta y salen a bailar. Tomo asiento con desgana junto a Miyako y quedo tendido como un viejo muñeco de trapo. Ella no me mira, y aunque nunca lo ha dicho, sé que me odia.

La miro por un momento, no tengo idea por qué. Ella bebe un trago y me provoca, por lo que extiendo mi torpe mano y la agito por el aire intentando encontrar la botella de aguardiente, como si fuera un ciego tanteando en el espacio ennegrecido que me rodea. Y cuando finalmente encuentro el alcohol derramo un poco. Nadie lo nota por lo que a mí no me afecta, y bebo un gran sorbo como si se tratara de agua.

Cuando me quito la botella de la cara veo que Miyako está mirando mi patética actuación de borracho y no creo que le esté agradando mucho, aunque a decir verdad a ella no le agrada nada.

No deja de mirarme, por lo que se me ocurre decir algo, cualquier cosa, para romper el hielo, para que deje de mirarme y critique algo más con su vista, y digo:

– Hay una grieta en mi corazón.

– ¿Ah? – gimotea.

– Hay una grieta en mi corazón.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Es una canción. – le digo riéndome.

– ¿Una canción?

– Sí. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

– ¿Saber qué?

– Que se trata de una canción.

Estoy muy borracho.

– Es una de las mejores canciones de todos los tiempos.

– Ajá.

– Estás loca, putamente loca ¿cómo es posible que…? Dios mío. Es… no lo puedo…

– ¿Qué? – dice alarmada, pero no sé si porque está ofendida por lo que le digo o porque no me escuchó y desea que se lo repita. Pero no lo hago.

– ¡Hay una grieta en mi corazón!

Miyako cambia de posición y deja de mirarme. Desde donde estoy puedo ver a la querida parejita bailando, con delicadeza, gracia, exquisitez, y demás bonitos y elegantes adjetivos. Tan diferentes del resto, tan jodidamente especiales. No los culpes. Desde donde estoy me siento como una rata asquerosa de la que todo el mundo quiere deshacerse.

La música cambia y pasa de ligera a fuerte, calurosa y vomitiva. Todo el mundo entona un grito alto y estridente, levantan sus manos y comienzan a saltar.

Al verlos, agitando sus manos en lo alto y saltando de un lado a otro, me los imagino como un montón de títeres muertos siendo manipulados por algún ente mayor y oculto que les da la alternativa de que piensen que se controlan por ellos mismos. Que están vivos. Que son niños de verdad. Y el suelo tiembla.

Los veo y me imagino cuerdas negras atadas a sus manos que los hacen moverse a un lado o al otro. Sus ojos sin vida no miran a ningún lugar, y sus piernas, lánguidas y de carne fría, se retuercen al unísono. Las cuerdas se enredan tanto que se forma una red oscura sobre ellos, se enreda más y se tensionas hasta que cruje ante cada salto. Y todos gritan. Todas esas tibias marionetas se retuercen lentamente en su encogido e insignificante mundo. El público aplaude. Una enorme red hecha de las cuerdecillas que los tienen atrapados en aquel antro. Y me veo a mí mismo como un puto payaso llorando en las sombras, atrás.

El público aplaude.

Un gemido puede significar muchas cosas.

Y todos creen que están más vivos que público se emociona. El público grita. El público anima a los concursantes. Estos son los mejores años de mi vida. Todos se enredan un poco más, y un poco más. Y un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Un poco más.

 **«Deja de oír el ruido»**

 **«Ruido es todo lo que puedo oír»**

Así es como tú te sientes.

La música ruge.

La veo.

Te veo.

Ella está allí. Sus manos están en los cielos, cerca de la brillantez y luego descienden despacio recorriendo su piel, su cuerpo, del que emana una pequeña lumbre amarilla y gris. Sus manos descienden recorriendo mi desolación, mi maldita maldición. Y ella no abre la boca. Y ella no está tan lejos. Y mis manos golpean la repisa con fuerza, y la golpean y la vuelven a golpear.

Sus manos caen como una cascada voraz. Caen con tal fuerza que destrozan todo, lo embellecen todo. No puedo parpadear.

Sus rodillas se flexionan un poco, mientras que sus dedos rozan sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos lucen inexpresivos, y sus manos se cierran, y su cabello se agita.

 **«Ruido es todo lo que hay»**

Siento a mi cuerpo zumbar, y no puedo controlarlo. Sólo quisiera ser verdadero.

 **«Grítame»**

Quisiera ser único.

 **«Grítame más fuerte»**

Insólito.

Hikari está sola.

Quisiera ser sublime.

Hikari baila ausente.

Quisiera ser diferente.

 **«Todo es ruido»**

Pero no lo soy.

 **«Es lo que hay»**

Y no lo seré.

Nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

 **Sslove: No te preocupes, la dejaré aquí. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Ni Digimon ni ¿A quién odias, Dani? me pertenecen**

* * *

 **9**

 _Sabía que eras un ángel, pero no de qué tipo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«He de despertar. He de aplastarlos a todos»**

Es la noche más larga de mi vida, y sé que la tuya también. No tengo reloj, y he perdido el aguardiente de vista. Estoy mareado y lleno de rabia, pero por algún motivo me siento más lúcido.

« **Con un simple empujón los convertiré en polvo, en un montículo de carne y huesos, en basura descomponiéndose»**

Esculco entre todas las cosas que están sobre la repisa, buscando algo de beber y con qué caer noqueado de una vez por todas. Y de pronto me encuentro con aquel sutil tesoro que contemplo por varios segundos. Es una billetera, y sé a quién pertenece. La abro y me encuentro con la identificación de este idiota, Daisuke Motomiya.

 **«Por Dios»**

Sin pensarlo guardo la billetera en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y ya estoy un poco más relajado. Miro hacia los lados y me alejo de la repisa, serio.

 **«Necesito salir de aquí»**

 **«No saldremos»**

 **«Necesito escapar»**

Hay demasiada bulla, el mundo entero está gritando. Sólo quiero poder acabar con uno de ellos. Sólo eso. Un poco. Un instante. Un pedazo. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Camino a lo largo de la pared, rodeando a toda esta partida de ánimas disipadas, y detallo los trozos de piel que las luces que llueven desde cada dirección me permiten ver.

Hay fragmentos de manos que se elevan por sobre las cabezas, hay piernas que cambian su posición ante el palpitar de las luces intermitentes, hay rostros que se muestran alegres y al segundo siguiente inexpresivos, hay hombres que se acercan cada vez más a las mujeres. Hay bulla y silencio. Nadie real puede ser escuchado. Todos están enmudecidos. Ciegos. Hay un montón de victimas en potencia. De cadáveres bailarines. Si puede decapitarlos. Cortarles sus jóvenes y lindas cabecitas pensantes del mañana.

Arrancarlas de una sola tajada, de un mordisco. Quisiera probarlos, conocer su sabor, dulce y agrio.

– ¿Dónde está Hikari? – ni siquiera puedo oír mi propia voz.

La cabeza empieza a dolerme demasiado y no creo poder sostenerme por mucho tiempo. Me recuesto contra la pared y grito, pero no escucho nada, no puedo oírme. Grito más. Nada.

Y mientras sigo recorriendo el lugar con mi mirada, observando a un mundo igual, vuelvo a ver a aquel grupo de tipos rudos y chicas en la esquina. Veo al imbécil que se sigue sobrepasando con la chica ebria de falda corta. Las venas de mis puños se llenan de sangre cuando percibo la sonrisa del imbécil mientras su mano se resbala por entre los muslos de la chica. Mi mandíbula se tensiona y mi cabeza comienza a vibrar. Me da sed. El tipo hace perder su mano y suelta una carcajada mezclada con chistes baratos, y bebe una copa con la otra mano.

Luego noto que los otros tipos en la mesa se están turnando para ir al baño. Ahora todo lo que puedo imaginar son mis manos destrozando la perfección, perfección desperdiciada. Me veo a mí mismo creciendo y transformándome.

La chica en la mesa está demasiado borracha, tiene sus manos sobre la mesa y deja que el enorme tipo escabulle su mano por entre sus bragas. Su piel marrón se pierde tras el oscuro color de la mano del enorme espécimen que se deja llevar por su deseo. Y espero que el mundo se acabe, en ese instante, ahora mismo, porque de lo contrario puedo estar haciendo algo muy malo. Porque puede que haga algo inevitable, que ya no puedo controlar. Me incorporo y avanzo por entre los cientos de desconocidos sin apartar la vista de la mesa con el enorme gorila.

Todos siguen bailando, la música sigue sonando fuerte y repetitiva. Me coloco junto a la barra, vigilando al imbécil que sigue igual de sonriente a lo lejos, en su esquina, bebiendo aguardiente y soltando insinuaciones a la mujer de falda corta que está junto a él. Y espero.

Los minutos pasan y no veo a ninguno de mis amigos, ni a Hikari, ni a Daisuke. A nadie familiar. Todo lo que me rodea es un mundo totalmente nuevo y desconocido. Soy un alienígena perdido que no puede identificarse con nadie, y no quiere identificarse con nadie, menos en este hueco oscuro en donde nadie habla ni piensa con la música tan alta.

Bebo ron de una copa abandonada sobre la barra y finalmente observo al grandulón colocándose de pie, dirigiéndose al servicio de hombres. Y me preparo para la función.

Entro al baño que es una pequeña habitación de poca iluminación con tres orinales pegados a la pared, un inodoro al fondo junto a un lavamanos con un espejo roto y una ducha paralela a los orinales.

Avanzo despacio, detallando a un sujeto que está de pie orinando mientras silba alguna canción que ya sonó. Me coloco en el orinal del fondo y espero a que el sujeto abandone el baño sin lavarse las manos. Luego, al hallarme solo, cierro la puerta y coloco el seguro.

Espero.

Me dirijo al lavamanos y me echo una manotada de agua fría en la cara. Me miro al espejo y me encuentro pálido y moribundo. Le sonrío a mi reflejo y éste me devuelve el gesto. Y alguien llama a la puerta.

 **«Ya es hora»**

Agacho la cabeza y respiro unas cuantas veces, repasando imágenes en mi cabeza una por una. Intentando estabilizarme. Encontrarme a mí mismo, sentirme bajo esta cantidad de piel acabada y áspera. Poder hallarme, saber dónde estoy.

Me susurro palabras a mí mismo, pero nada tiene sentido. Y vuelven a golpear la puerta con más insistencia.

 **«Si ese tipo supiera lo que le aguarda no estaría tan inquieto por entrar»**

Me sitúo frente a la ducha que está oxidada y veo en las baldosas de la pared manchas marrones, tal vez de borrachos que han orinado allí. Sin hacer mucha fuerza arranco la vara de metal colocada horizontalmente y en la que debería haber una cortina de baño. Golpean una vez más.

Camino hacia la puerta y coloco mi oído en la madera.

– Abre, idiota, es un baño público – dicen al otro lado.

– Un momento – digo – ya abro.

Cierro los ojos y respiro por varios segundos, puede que horas, porque estoy a punto de renacer. Luego apago la luz.

Quito el seguro y abro la puerta. El enorme tipo me empuja y entra de apuro exclamando "¿Por qué están las luces apagadas?". No se molesta en buscar el interruptor y se detiene frente a un orinal. Lo veo orinar, tan descomunal. Unos brazos que podrían reemplazar mi torso, alto e impactante, y no experimento miedo alguno.

No puedo sentir.

Aun cuando sé que con un golpe podría matarme, no le temo. Es un niño perdido en medio del infierno. No tiene salvación. Está jodido, sólo que todavía no lo sabe.

Cierro la puerta y todo se oscurece casi por completo. Suelto la perilla y me siento navegando por entre el universo. Flotando cada vez más cerca de aquel enorme animal. La habitación se ilumina cada segundo debido a las luces intermitentes que logran cruzar por la orilla de la puerta y todo se deforma. La vida se compone de sombras y formas inexistentes.

– ¿Qué diablos haces, idiota? – me pregunta el grandulón dándose la vuelta y buscándome entre las sombras.

Doy dos pasos hacia él, balanceando la vara metálica, y siento el desconcierto que brota por todos sus musculosos poros. Siento su testosterona alarmada porque su integridad masculina puede que se vaya al diablo en el futuro próximo, y me hallo despierto. Tomo la vara con ambas manos y la elevo por sobre mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – escucho su voz perdiéndose por la tubería y mi frustrada agonía.

Y lo golpeo en el rostro.

Lo golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo.

Un ensordecedor y suave golpe.

La luz que entra de fuera me muestra al sujeto balanceándose hacia un lado mientras eleva sus brazos, y antes de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento, antes de que caiga, lanzo un golpe de revés y le doy en una mejilla.

Y cae.

Por el siguiente segundo todo se oscurece.

 **«¿Dime qué quieres que haga?»**

Un poder creciente inunda mis piernas y va subiendo hasta anegarme la cabeza. Un mar está agitándose dentro de mí, grande y feroz, asesino y definitivo.

La habitación se ilumina de un blanco irritante y veo al tipo en el suelo, sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos. Y dejo caer sobre él la vara a gran velocidad. Escucho sus gemidos. Escucho cuando la vara rompe el viento y se estrella contra las costillas del yaciente. Él grita.

Hay oscuridad. Luego todo se ilumina. Una y otra vez.

– ¡Mátame! – Le exclamo al tipo – eres mejor que yo ¿qué esperas? ¡Mátame! ¡Golpéame!

Afuera todo el mundo sigue bailando, sonríen y se deslizan despacio. Vuelve la luz y veo sangre.

– ¡Doblégame! ¡Sé que quieres hacerlo! Vamos ¡Vamos!

Escucho un chillido fuerte, un grito desgarrador. Y le grito al tipo a mis pies:

– Has esperado por este momento toda tu vida ¡levántate y golpéame! Soy inferior ¡soy menos que tú! ¡¿Por qué estás a mis pies?! ¡¿Por qué te rebajas?! ¡Mátame!

La vara en mi mano ha perdido el control, y puedo ver mi sombra en el suelo golpeando al tipo. Veo mi figura deforme y ennegrecida arrojando toda su furia sobre un hombre a punto de morir. Golpe tras golpe.

– ¡Debes levantarte! ¡Tienes qué! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Yo no puedo dominarte! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

El sujeto en el suelo levanta su mano, clamando piedad, pidiéndome que me detenga. Por favor, es suficiente. No más. La habitación se ilumina por un segundo y veo sangre en su rostro y su ropa. Veo que el suelo se mancha de algunas gotas. Veo mis manos volviéndose gigantes y monstruosas. Veo su cara magullada como una fruta podrida.

Todo está tan liviano. Afuera la vida sigue girando descontrolada.

Hikari sigue bailando entre más cuerpos, entre más piel. Y me imagino su sudor desbordándose con sutileza en forma de finas gotas saladas mientras nos ignora a todos, mientras se sigue meciendo. Mi respiración comienza a trancarse y dejo de golpear al tipo a mis pies. Y grito, grito y por fin puedo oírme. Me inclino y jadeo con desespero.

– ¿Por qué me dejas destruirte? ¿No eres más fuerte? ¿Acaso no eres más grande? ¿Cómo me permites hacerte esto? ¿Nací para matarte? ¿Nací para destruirte? ¿Eres mortal?

– Por favor… – escucho una voz ahogada en llanto.

La fuerza de la música hace que el espejo al fondo del baño vibre y que la porcelana de los orinales tiemble. Las luces de fuera vuelven y veo al sujeto retorcerse a mis pies. Tal vez convulsiona, tal vez no puede detener el llanto. Tal vez va a desmoronarse. A volverse polvo.

Delgados ríos de sangre avanzan por el pavimento debajo de nosotros y hacen trazos finos a lo largo del baño.

– No soy un monstruo – digo tomando aire – ¿me has oído?

Mi sombra se alarga y se encoge, desaparece y reaparece. Desaparezco y reaparezco.

– ¿Eres vulnerable? ¿Eres débil? ¿Eres mortal? ¿Podría matarte? ¿Morirías? ¡Dímelo!

Y de pronto, siento la vara metálica en mis manos deshacerse. La siento fluir por entre mis dedos. Se descompone. El mundo se rompe en mil pedazos. Todo se ilumina y veo ceniza cayéndome de las manos, la veo en el suelo, sobre la sangre del tipo a mis pies, la veo manchándome los dedos. Y ya no hay vara. Sólo ceniza. No me muevo y observo lo que más puedo.

– Todos seremos polvo algún día.

Me arrodillo e intento verlo a los ojos, pero el tipo se cubre su rostro con sus brazos y sigue temblando. Le acaricio la frente y lo mancho de ceniza. Yo me mancho de su sangre. Está caliente. Y ya no se me ocurre nada útil qué decir. Y antes de que pueda hacer algo más, salto en el tiempo. O me despierto, o caigo dormido. No lo sé con certeza. Afuera todos están tal cual. Bailan. Nada ha cambiado, nada los ha perturbado. Son la misma copia que solían ser antes de que los abandonara por unos minutos.

Ya no estoy en el baño, sino en plena pista de baile con mis manos manchadas de sangre y ceniza, y mi rostro empapado en lágrimas. Todos siguen bailando a mi lado sin sentirme.

Todo se oscurece y vuelve a iluminarse.

Voy alejándome de la gente danzante meciéndome, casi cayendo, casi quedándome en pie. Soy un títere destrozado y solitario. Y todos aplauden, todos sonríen.

Mis pasos son cortos y perezosos, demostrando que he perdido toda mi fuerza, que estoy sin energías. Cierro los ojos y sigo caminando. Pero la luz se sigue escabullendo por mis parpados, y veo luz y oscuridad, una seguida de la otra. Cuando por fin logro salir del Neri Boca, siento que me voy a desplomar, avanzo rápido hasta el callejón, me sostengo de un muro que huele a orina y basura, me escurro y vomito.

Hace demasiado frío e intento levantar mis brazos para abrazarme, pero no puedo. Recuesto mi cabeza contra la pared mientras mis intestinos se siguen vaciando y toneladas de mí salen de mi boca. Escucho el ruido que produce el vomito cuando choca contra el piso y se esparce a lo largo y ancho de la calle.

De pronto resbalo, pierdo todo equilibrio y fuerzas, caigo y me golpeo la nariz contra una saliente del muro. Y de inmediato siento la tibia corriente sangrienta resbalándome por la cara, llegando hasta mis labios y metiéndoseme en la boca. Me palpo varias veces desconcertado porque no logro sentir dolor y me limpio como puedo. Mis manos se llenan de más sangre, la del tipo y la mía, y me desespero porque creo que voy a morir desangrado en ese callejón oscuro y helado.

 **«No quiero… que mueras»**

Y me doy cuenta que estoy tirado en el suelo boca arriba, escuchando a las ratas susurrándome, contándome sus miserables secretos. Intento hacerme sensible a la realidad, pero por más que ponga mis manos contra el áspero asfalto no puedo dejar de sentir que doy vueltas, muchas vueltas a gran velocidad. Mi cabeza se agrande y reduce, me duelen todas las articulaciones, percibo todo el hedor que se desprende de las alcantarillas, y no me importa. Desde el suelo veo un oscuro cielo nublado, sin estrellas, así como el de ayer, como el de antes de ayer. Parpadeo despacio y creo que me voy a quedar dormido.

 **«Esa vara de metal ahora es ceniza»**

Y decido que cuando muera quiero que me incineren. Quiero que el calor que no logré sentir en toda mi vida consuma mi cuerpo en minutos y lo descomponga en sigiloso y grácil polvo.

Los ojos se me cierran y escucho voces a lo lejos, voces quizá de mis tormentos del pasado o mi conciencia haciendo uso de mis pecados para enloquecerme. Después de un rato me doy cuenta que sólo se trata de Willis.

– ¡Qué mierda! – Grita mientras suelta una risa bastante sonora – ¡estás muerto!

Salta y cae de rodillas junto a mi no– tan– vivo– no– tan– muerto cuerpo y comienza a pellizcarme las mejillas y a halarme de la camisa en un alterado intento de despertar en mí alguna reacción. Sólo abro los ojos.

– Por Dios – dice – te ves terrible, hueles horrible ¿te sientes bien, Takeru?

– Quiero largarme.

– ¡Mierda! Te está sangrando la nariz ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué fue…?

Elevo el brazo y aparto a Willis de mi camino mientras me siento. Y pierdo por un instante el equilibrio pero no caigo.

– ¿Tienes celular? ¿Puedo hacer una llamada? – pregunto algo desconcertado. – Necesito un celular. Un teléfono.

– ¿Qué? Hombre, eso se ve bastante feo… creo que te rompiste el tabique o algo.

– ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

– ¿A quién quieres llamar, maldición?

– A mi hermano.

Willis arruga todo su rostro demostrando el desagrado que le produce mirarme a la cara justo en ese momento. Saca su celular del bolsillo y me lo entrega.

– ¿No te duele? – pregunta mordiéndose los nudillos.

– ¿Qué?

– El culo, idiota… pues la nariz que te acabas de romper.

Marco el número de Matt en el celular y espero pegado al aparato escuchando el tono. Justo ahora lo único que quiero oír es la voz de mi hermano.

* * *

 _Pensé haberme visto en los rostros de los demás._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana es refrescante. Los colores que se nos aproximan desde detrás de los edificios, por sobre las colinas, en el cielo, son brillantes y claros, muy hermosos.

La nariz finalmente comienza a dolerme y mi cabeza no deja de palpitar. Matt está junto a mí, en la tumbona de al lado, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con una cobija desteñida que no recuerdo haber visto nunca. No me mira. Estamos en la terraza de la casa, el mejor lugar de todo el mundo, y me siento feliz de saber que no tengo que moverme, que me puedo quedar allí, con una delgada cobija encima y un helado ventarrón sacudiéndome el cabello, esperando a que el día se acabe, a que se acabe todo.

– ¿Terminaste el libro? – pregunto luego de varias horas de silencio.

– ¿Cuál libro?

El día está particularmente silencioso, pero creo que soy capaz de oír hasta el sonido más imperceptible.

– ¿Cómo que cual libro? El guardián entre el centeno, con el que estabas fascinado. Ese libro.

– Ah. No lo terminé.

– ¿Por qué no?

– No lo sé.

– Pero si estabas enamorado.

– Pues, no puedo terminarlo. Lo siento.

Tengo pegado a la nariz un pedazo de algo que me cubre la horrible herida que me hice. Me lo pusieron en el hospital al que Matt me obligó a ir después de recogerme en el callejón tras el Neri Boca, no importó cuántas veces le dijera que no quería aparecerme en un hospital sólo porque tenía una leve cortada en la nariz.

– No quiero ir a un hospital sólo por una herida en la nariz.

Es de noche y Matt me sostiene casi todo el cuerpo mientras me lleva cerca de la carretera, detiene un taxi y me ayuda a entrar en él. Sí, estoy algo borracho. Creo que tengo el rostro manchado de sangre, de tierra, ceniza y vómito, pero procuro no interesarme en ello.

– Puede que te hayas roto la nariz. – se justifica Matt acomodándome en la silla trasera del auto.

– No me rompí la nariz.

– Ya lo averiguaremos. Al hospital más cercano, por favor – le dice al taxista.

– Quiero dormir, Matt, por favor. – digo cerrando los ojos.

– Duérmete, te despertaré cuando lleguemos al hospital.

– ¡Dije que no quiero ir a ningún hospital! Maldición.

– No me importa, estás borracho no tienes derecho a tomar ninguna decisión.

– Púdrete, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

– ¿En serio? Entonces me largo y jódete tú sólo.

– ¡Lárgate! Cretino.

– Sólo escúchate, eres patético.

– Déjame en paz, ¡maldita sea!

– ¿Quieres calmarte? Por Dios, dame un respiro. Y deja de gritar que estoy justo aquí.

– No quiero… yo…

– ¿Qué?

Me trabo entre mis palabras y Matt me levanta el rostro para verme a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta – ¿quieres vomitar?

Sujeto a mi hermano de su camisa con ambas manos, me dejo caer en su pecho y comienzo a llorar.

– ¿Qué diablos sucede, Takeru?

Lloro sin control, gimoteando como un pequeño niño en un lugar público, y Matt me soba la cabeza delicadamente, acercando su rostro al mío.

– ¿Qué? Dime – susurra.

– Soy un maníaco, un monstruo, un asesino.

– No digas estupideces, Takeru.

– Maté a un tipo en el bar – le digo – lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas hasta asesinarlo.

– Es suficiente. Cállate y compórtate.

Enormes gotas de saliva se me escurren de la boca y las lágrimas se mederraman presurosas por las mejillas. No puedo detenerme, me agito y gimoteo casi a gritos.

– Lo maté – digo entrecortado – lo maté… Lo golpeé hasta matarlo.

Matt me sujeta con fuerza el rostro y me lo sacude.

– Ya cállate – dice en voz baja pero con firmeza, lo que me deja mudo.

Dejo de llorar y por el resto de la noche me comporto como un ente sin razonamiento propio, como si fuera un adolescente.

En el hospital hago todo lo que Matt me ordena tal cual él lo pide. Dejo que me revisen la nariz, que me limpien el rostro, que me desinfecten la herida y que la cubran, y que me den una paleta.

En el espejo del consultorio veo mi reflejo amarillo, con los ojos rojos y con la ropa sucia de un millar de cosas. Me quedo mirándome a mí mismo por un rato y siento que comienzo a odiarme. Pienso que si me viera por la calle, como si fuera alguien más, un extraño tomando el autobús, o en el salón de clases, alguien en el cine, me juzgaría de inmediato, creería que soy un completo idiota.

Estoy atrapado en mí mismo.

Soy mi propio enemigo.

De vuelta en la terraza, unas horas después, con el sol caliente sobre nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por cobijas añejadas, le digo a Leo que me está matando el dolor de nariz.

– Me está matando el dolor de nariz.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo?

– No, deja así. – Acerco la mano a mi rostro y rozo con la yema de los dedos la herida – Mierda. – Vuelvo a ocultar la mano bajo la cobija y suelto un largo suspiro – Va a quedarme una horrible cicatriz.

– Olvídalo.

– Eso es imposible.

Matt me mira finalmente, expectante.

– Soy un desastre – digo – un maldito desastre.

– ¿Y ahora porqué te lamentas?

– ¿Recuerdas a qué fui a ese estúpido bar?

– ¿Había un motivo?

– Quería estar con ella. Con Hikari.

– ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Tuviste tu momento?

– No lo sé. No estoy seguro.

– ¿Estuviste con ella?

– Bailamos.

– Algo es algo.

– Creo que…

– ¿Qué?

Miro hacia el cielo, algo nervioso, cercano a estar asustado, y lo medito antes de aceptarlo abiertamente.

– Creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. De verla bailando bajo aquella lluvia iluminada, meciéndose por sí sola, en medio de mi imaginación, alimentando mi frustración.

– Eso no lo puedes saber – dice Matt.

– ¿Cómo que no lo puedo saber?

– Te gusta, es normal que pienses que ya te enamoraste, pero ni siquiera la conoces. No puedes estar enamorado.

– ¿Y cuándo podré saberlo?

– No ahora.

– ¿Entonces solo soy un tonto?

– Sí.

– Como sea – digo – nunca la tendré. Ya lo sé.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Me acomodo en la silla e intento pensar en una buena respuesta, pero no la hay.

– Nada – le digo.

Eso me hace sentir algo decaído.

– No pasó nada. Bailamos, la vi bailar, la sentí entre mis brazos, quería estar así por… no lo sé. Ella… ella no sintió nada, para ella no soy nadie.

Nadie.

– El amor no es algo que aparezca de la nada mientras estén bailando alguna estúpida canción. Esto es la vida real, hermanito.

– Lo sé. Lo sé. Es sólo que… creo que es bastante obvio que nada va a ocurrir entre nosotros, no soy su tipo, estoy lejos de serlo. Y lo entiendo. Yo no sería mi tipo, no debería ser el tipo de nadie.

– Vamos, Takeru, no empieces con aquella melodramática autocompasión que no te da ningún atisbo de humildad. Es ridículo, eso es lo que es.

Me canso de oír a mi hermano dándome lecciones de autoestima. Es triste. Pero qué más da. Siento ganas de ducharme, de cambiarme de ropa, de encerrarme en mi cuarto por un mes, no ver a nadie real por mucho tiempo, de dormir y soñar con otra cosa que no sea Hikari. Le digo a Matt que me largo.

– ¿A dónde?

– Al averno sin compasión y ausente de piedad. Me voy al agujero mismo en donde se hace físicamente visible mi soledad.

– ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer en tu habitación? ¿Llorar toda la tarde?

– ¿Cómo es posible que me leas la mente?

– Eres demasiado predecible, aunque intentes evitarlo.

Me levanto y desaparezco de la terraza. Me ducho con agua fría y me quito la sangre que aún tengo encima, el vómito y las cenizas. Mi sangre y la del tipo caen en la baldosa y se pierden en el sifón. Sigo así hasta que la cabeza deja de dolerme. El agua me despierta pero no del todo y cierro la puerta de mi cuarto con llave y me miro desnudo en el espejo. Sólo puedo sentir pena de mí mismo, pero no porque sea un horrible adefesio con nada físicamente agradable o apetecible, sino porque me importa, porque realmente me afecta. Quiero ser diferente.

Miro por la habitación hasta encontrar mi chaqueta tirada al pie de la cama. La tomo y esculco en sus bolsillos, y cuando encuentro la billetera de ese cretino la abro y le echo un vistazo. Todavía me escurren algunas gotas de agua, las veo en mi reflejo, y puedo ver a aquel monstruo moviéndose debajo de mi piel, trepándoseme en el torso.

Miro la billetera en mi mano.

– Mierda.

No está la identificación de Daisuke Motomiya. Me miro al espejo y puedo verme de nuevo en aquel baño sucio y oscuro del Neri Boca, apaleando a ese pobre infeliz.

 **«¿Qué fue lo que hice?»**

Estoy tan abajo como puedo estar.

 **«¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, TK?»**

Me levanté del suelo, con cenizas en mis manos, pateando a una bestia indefensa a mis pies.

 **«Sacaste la billetera de Daisuke y tomaste su identificación»**

No quiero ser yo, quiero ser Daisuke.

 **«Y la dejé en el suelo, la identificación de Daisuke, la dejé junto al sujeto…al que casi mato. La unté de sangre y la abandoné en ese baño con un cadáverque respira»**

* * *

 _Estoy muerto antes de darme cuenta que ha sonado un disparo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Escucho gemidos, las sirenas de las ambulancias resonando a todo trueno, mensajes provenientes de altavoces invisibles llamando al doctor Junpei una y otra vez. Estoy en el hospital, minutos después de que hayan reparado mi nariz y se supone que ya me siento mucho mejor, pero la imagen de Hikari y Daisuke bailando se hace cada vez más fuerte, y el estado en el que estoy, tan demacrado, no me da mucha moral que digamos.

Estoy sentado afuera en el pasillo, esperando que Matt me traiga algo para mi malestar y luego me lleve a casa. Debería sentirme un poco más aliviado viendo a este montón de enfermos, portadores de la irremediable mortalidad corrosiva. Tosiendo partes de sus pulmones, sangrando a todo momento, a un instante de la muerte. Al verlos sólo puedo pensar en que algunos ya no van a estar vivos para cuando salga el sol, pero al menos ellos no tienen que preocuparse por un mañana.

Cuando Matt aparece a lo lejos, cargando un café caliente, el televisor que está en la esquina superior derecha proyecta una imagen nada amigable: la fachada del miserable Neri Boca.

Es el informe de algún noticiero de las cuatro de la mañana. La reportera, quien está demasiado abrigada y no luce contenta pasando el amanecer de su sábado junto a los desperdicios de un montón de jóvenes moribundos por el alcohol, cuenta acerca del último suceso que se vivió en uno de los bares en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando Matt se aproxima y se acomoda a mi lado, gira y se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. En la pantalla del televisor aparece un sujeto en una camilla saliendo del bar. Hay policías y una ambulancia. No soy capaz de decir nada. La periodista relata la paliza que le dieron al bastardo. Dice que no se encontró un objeto contundente con el que pudieron haberle golpeado, pero se cree que fue un tipo de varilla. Luego dicen que el tipo está fuera de peligro y que seguramente pasará unos cuantos días en el hospital. Dice que el bar tomará más precauciones al respecto, en especial porque el tipo al que apalearon es familiar de los dueños del bar.

Matt no me mira.

Ahora sabe lo que hice, sabe que soy un jodido monstruo peligroso. Y no dice nada, por lo que no sé cómo debo sentirme. No hablamos del tema de regreso a casa. Matt no parece siquiera consciente del suceso, y eso me pone peor, porque no sé si estoy imaginándomelo todo y estoy completamente loco, o soy un desgraciado total que golpea tipos en los baños de clubes nocturnos. No sé cuál de las opciones me parece peor, y la incertidumbre me está matando, imagínatelo.

Y la noche se termina.

Algún tiempo después, me encuentro esperando cerca de un gimnasio al norte de la ciudad, a pleno medio día, comiendo por primera vez en un Subway y mirando por la ventana.

La gente que entra a estos lugares, me refiero a los Subway, luce diferente al resto de la ciudad, en su mayoría son atléticos, jóvenes, usan lentes oscuros, y si son mayores llevan ese conjunto de pantalones caqui con saco fino.

Me como mi sándwich que ya está frío y no es nada del otro mundo, y espero en una banca al lado del vidrio algo nervioso pues no estoy del todo seguro de lo que estoy haciendo.

 **«Me siento como un mirón asqueroso… y es tu culpa»**

 **«Necesito regresar esa billetera y no puedo simplemente entregarla como si nada»**

 **«¿Y por qué crees que esto me importa?»**

Sentado allí tan inocente en ese bonito Subway comiéndome mi sándwich es difícil creer que estuve toda la mañana gritándole a la gente en la calle enfurecido porque nada estaba bajo mi control, ni la única facultad sobresaliente que tenía. Era preso de mi incapacidad de usar mis capacidades. Nada de lo que tocaba cambiaba, nada se hacía diferente. Sé que sostuve ese papel y luego era arena. Sé que sentí ceniza en mis manos.

Es como cuando quieres demostrarle a alguien que eres capaz de hacer algo, y cuando lo intentas no puedes. Pues a quien estoy intentando demostrarle que puedo cambiar las cosas con tocarlas es a mí mismo, porque sigue siendo difícil de creer. Ésa fue mi mañana.

Y de pronto aparece Daisuke al otro lado de la ventana del Subway, saliendo del gimnasio que he estado vigilando. Usa un ajustado esqueleto negro, por lo que deja al descubierto sus brazos sudados y más musculosos que antes, el muy hijo de puta. Camina con una mochila deportiva colgada de un hombro tan casual como siempre. Tal vez queriendo hacernos entender que ser tan apuesto ya es algo común para él.

Me termino el sándwich de un bocado, salgo del Subaway y lo sigo, haciendo una mala imitación de una persecución real.

Me voy por la otra acera, echándole un ojo de vez en cuando, y acercándome poco a poco esperando el momento preciso para arrojarle la billetera en la cara y salir corriendo cual ladrón de pacotilla. Lo acepto, el plan es un asco pero no me importa ya que sólo quiero deshacerme de esa billetera.

Daisuke camina demasiado despacio y aunque lo intento no logro mantenerme a una distancia prudente. Llega un punto en que me encuentro tan cerca de él que puedo oler el desodorante que se acaba de aplicar. Intento esconderme tras los otros peatones lo que es una tonta precaución ya que Daisuke no ha volteado a ver en mi dirección ni una sola vez, quizá porque en su mente no cabe la posibilidad de que hay un idiota persiguiéndolo. Entonces lo veo entrar a un pequeño centro comercial y me detengo.

Miro desde afuera el interior del lugar abarrotado de gente y no lo pienso mucho antes de entrar.

Un montón de gente se atraviesa en mi camino y el cretino de Daisuke no es tan alto como para sobresalir de la multitud. Camino en zigzag, escaneado a todo el mundo.

Camino junto a las vitrinas repletas de objetos llamativos, sin mirar los letreros en el cielo que te indican donde queda el WC y las salidas. Sólo por si no lo sabes, WC significa water closet, y ya que estamos en estas puedo decirte que el término fue creado en Inglaterra por ahí en 1870 pero se hizo popular en los Estados Unidos treinta años después.

Subo al segundo piso y desde allí, con precaución, observo el nivel inferior intentando encontrar e interceptar a mi objetivo, cosa que se hace cada vez más improbable mientras sigue pasando el tiempo. Miro la hora. Las doce y cuarto. Pienso, maldigo entre la gente algo afanado sin saber qué rayos voy a hacer, inseguro si de verdad estoy haciendo algo.

 **«¿Por qué no simplemente nos deshacemos de esa billetera? La arrojamos a la basura y ya»**

 **«No»**

No es algo que vaya a hacer y punto.

 **«¿Por qué no? »**

 **«No»**

 **«Maldita sea, TK»**

El centro comercial está demasiado lleno y una bulla consistente me rodea por completo, lo que comienza a fastidiarme. Miro en todas las direcciones y la tensión sube por mi espalda hasta mi cuello y ya no lo puedo mover. Alguien se ríe muy fuerte a los lejos, y veo que es una niña comiendo helado.

 **«Arroja esa billetera a la basura, ahora»**

Sigo caminando pero ya no estoy mirando a nadie y creo que quiero gritar y golpear a esa niña del helado porque su risa es de esas que desesperan, pero me abstengo, y es cuando las imágenes de esta mañana en plena autopista invaden mi cabeza.

Esta mañana, cuando salí a tocar cada objeto que veía; las señales de tránsito, los muros de ladrillo, las ventanas, los cestos de basura, los postes de luz… todo, porque quería transformarlo en algo más, quería darles otra identidad. Pero nada pasaba.

Tenía que probar que podía transformar el mundo, que no estaba loco, que sí era capaz.

Agarraba porquería de la calle y comenzaba a susurrarle cosas. Les pedía el favor de que cambiaran su forma, se lo suplicaba. Me acuclillé con un vaso plástico entre las manos y le rogué que se transformara en algo más. Era una de esas situaciones en las que me podía considerar desesperado.

– Por favor, por favor. – eso se lo dije a un vaso de plástico.

La gente cruzaba junto a mí algo asustada, mirando extrañados o aparentando indiferencia. Ése es el precio que tienes que pagar cuando tienes un don.

– ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ah! ¡DIOS! ¿Por qué?

Ahí fue cuando me molesté de verdad y aplasté ese vaso entre mis dedos mientras le gritaba en la cara a todos esos extraños que yo no era nada del otro mundo.

– No soy nada del otro mundo ¡Nada! Soy corriente, ordinario ¡No puedohacerlo! ¡No puedo cambiar la forma de las cosas! ¿Sí? No puedo. ¿Es lo que quieren oír? ¡Maldición! Pues bien ¡NO! No puedo… no puedo… yo…

 **«¡Silencio!»**

Me detuve y me encontré respirando agitadamente, con un vaso de plástico destrozado entre mis manos y un sudor pesado cayéndome por el rostro, nublándome la vista y calentándome la piel con intensidad.

 **«Ahora, escúchame, escúchame con mucho cuidado; lo que quiero que hagas es que recuerdes lo que pasó cuando convertiste esa hoja en arena aquella vez en la clase de Posada; cuando convertiste aquellos billetes en piedra en ese bar, y la vara en cenizas en el Neri Boca. Quiero que hagas un recuento de lo que estabas sintiendo, pensando, en esos momentos. Hazlo»**

Sólo mírame allí, horas atrás. Junto a una autopista, sintiendo el paso de los vehículos a gran velocidad, tan rápido que hacen al suelo temblar y al viento agitarse. Y cierro los ojos y todo se hace oscuro.

 **«¿En qué pensabas?»**

No lo sé.

 **«Con ese sujeto a tus pies, mientras lo golpeabas con esa vara pesada y fría ¿en qué pensabas?»**

En odio. Sólo mírame allí, casi llorando sobre extraños que cruzan a gran velocidad porque no quieren sentirme cerca. Porque soy un loco.

 **«¿Qué había en tu mente mientras destrozabas el cuerpo de ese hombre, TK?»**

Vi la ira. Ira pura.

 **«¿Qué viste?»**

La vi a ella. Sólo mírame allí, tan lejos del resto de la existencia, esperando por un poco de compasión, necesito un poco de compasión.

 **«¿A quién?»**

Vi a Hikari.

Respiro.

La veo.

La veo en la pista de baile, y está sola, y baila sola, se mueve despacio, desciende y asciende y queda estática mientras finas gotas de luz le recorren el cuerpo tan angelical que siento que quiero enfermar. Ella estaba allí, en mi mente, mientras golpeaba a un tipo con todas mis fuerzas en el baño de un bar asqueroso. Ella bailaba en mi imaginación mientras sangre ensuciaba mi rostro.

 **«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?»**

Porque me ha tomado. No es ella la que está capturada en mi mente, soy yo quien estoy capturado en ella.

Vi a Hikari. Ella estaba abriendo los ojos, pero no miraba a ningún lado. La vi mientras ella volvía a cerrar su mirada y su cabellera caía cientos de años y caía y yo quedaba pasmado tan lejos como un completo estúpido. Y sentí odio.

 **«Odio»**

Sí, odio. Mucho. No lo sé, no sé por qué.

«Hikari»

Veo a Hikari casi volando mientras sus manos juguetean con el viento a su alrededor, la veo mientras el mundo a sus pies pierde todo sentido y la deja inmaculada y la veo alejándose cada vez más, adentrándose a ese agujero oscuro en mi mente y desapareciendo en la negrura de la nada y quiero correr tras ella y sujetarla sólo por un instante antes de que la pierda para siempre y decirle algo, lo que sea, sólo suspirarle a su oído, sentir su piel a unos centímetros de mis labios. Pero no puedo, no puedo correr, no puedo ir tras ella y nunca podré. Soy tan inútil y grito, por Dios.

Entonces abro los ojos, y estoy allí junto a esa autopista, y el sol ardiendo aún sobre nosotros. Es una cotidiana mañana del siglo veintiuno y entre mis manos ya no tengo ese vaso desechable, ya no está ese retorcido trozo de plástico siendo aplastado por mis dedos, tengo un pesado retazo de oro. Y Hikari se detiene en el espacio, mientras galaxias completas se forman a su espalda y la rodean y ella hace que colapsen y se evaporen y una nube la cubre por completo y hace llover. La muy miserable de Hikari.

Sólo mírenme allí, encorvado sobre mí mismo, arrojado a mitad de la calle, sujetando un brillante trozo de oro de superficie arrugada, con la misma forma que tenía el vaso hecho añicos, y está entre mis manos, y lo dejo caer porque pesa demasiado y miro a la multitud cruzar junto a mí. Veo sus piernas moviéndose tan rápido como les es posible y yo estoy babeando y lagrimeando y todo es un jodido desastre, lo es, ese pedazo de oro en el asfalto me lo demuestra.

Y dos horas después, metido en un centro comercial, estoy corriendo desesperado porque quiero salir, porque la multitud está engullendo todo mi aire, me asfixian, y quiero correr lo más lejos posible de tanta gente. Estoy desesperado. Yo, que convierto los vasos en oro y la vida en una pesadilla. Cada vez que llueve, cada lluvia que me empapa la vida me recuerda a Hikari. Las lluvias de octubre, la lluvia que viene de la luna. Cada gota tiene su nombre inscrito.

Y corro, empujándolos y haciéndolos a un lado. De alguna forma todos esos compradores han perdido su rostro. Son masas anónimas que se mueven con un simple objetivo. Estoy mirando figuras en tropel que se alejan de mi camino. La vista se me va nublando poco a poco, todo se va deformando, la realidad vacila ante mis ojos, hasta que me estrello con una pared que aparece de la nada y caigo al suelo de espaldas y siento mi cráneo crujir de dolor. Siento sangre escurriéndome por la cara, otra vez, calentándome la piel y los huesos y estropeándome la camisa. Cuando me palpo me doy cuenta de que se trata de la herida en mi nariz que volvió a abrirse, y cuando miro con más cuidado, descubro que no fue una pared con la que choqué sino fue con un torso, un torso humano, y el dueño de ese torso está acuclillándose y me toma de la mano y me pregunta si estoy bien. Y luego dice:

– ¡Mierda! ¿Takeru? Por Dios ¡Takeru! Lo siento… yo… Lo siento, hermano.

Y yo miro a este tipo, con su bonito rostro y sus brazos al aire, y yo allí tirado en el piso con sangre en el rostro y lo único bueno que tengo por decir es: "Hola, Daisuke".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Adios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**En primer lugar, miles de dísculpas para aquellos que dejaron reviews en el fic y no les respondí. Estuve ausente todo este tiempo y no tengo excusas para eso, por lo que quiero que sepan que me comprometo a terminar este fic. Eso como mínimo.**

 **Especialmente para Sslove: No te preocupes por eso del plagio. No es plagio ya que adapto la historia a nuestros personajes de Digimon. Y desde ya, avisé que la idea no era mía por lo que no me adueñé de nada que no fuera mío. Y soy hombre para aclarar...;)**

 **Disfruten...si es que alguien lo lee.**

* * *

 **Digimon es de otra persona que no soy yo y ¿A quién odias, Dani? es de Forero.  
**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **Al hombre le gusta escribir tristezas.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke no me mira a los ojos, va de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa y no deja de hablarme de la belleza. La belleza esto y la belleza aquello. Me habla de lo mucho que le intriga aquella abstracción que nos devora sin que nos demos cuenta.

En algún punto del día, aunque no me lo creas, Daisuke se mete una revista en el pantalón, justo en la entrepierna y se lo mete en el culo para demostrar alguna ira con la mercadotecnia erótica, o algo así.

Me da la espalda, se aleja y dice:

– ¿Quieres saber lo que es realmente hermoso? – me pregunta. – ¿Quieres conocer la belleza?

Daisuke toma una fotografía entre sus manos y la mira con cuidado, se me acerca y luego me la entrega. Yo estoy en un sofá muy bonito. Sujeto la dichosa foto y le echo un vistazo.

Él me dice:

– Ahí tienes la belleza.

Pero bueno. Vayamos en orden.

Daisuke vive muy cerca al centro comercial, fue por ello que acepté venir aquí cuando comencé a arrojar sangre a montones y porque no quería ir al hospital, y claro, porque quería deshacerme de esa billetera.

Apenas entré a su apartamento me di cuenta de que no estaba en cualquier lugar. Este tipo, Daisuke, es de aquellos que intentan hacer de su espacio personal una representación de sí mismos. Así que lo que tú ves en esos hogares son diferentes formas de mostrar rebeldía, falta de compatibilidad con el sistema, un poeta interior, una mente abstracta y llena de telarañas confusas sobre la vida y esas cosas. Tal vez sólo quieren despertar en sus invitados una extraña admiración por su genial y diferente forma de ser, no lo sé. Lo cierto es que funcionó conmigo.

Cuando entré en su apartamento, sentí un impacto que casi me vuelca sobresu bonito suelo de madera lleno de tribales, que seguramente él había hecho. Las paredes estaban llenas de fragmentos de libros; había citas de autores famosos, y un millón de imágenes, fotografías y decorativos poco comunes.

 **«Es un pobre imbécil»**

 **«"Pobre imbécil" le gusta a Hikari»**

 **«Quiere decir que vas por buen camino»**

– Vaya – exclame mirando en todas las direcciones, como si acabara de ingresar en algún museo – bonito lugar.

– Gracias – dijo Daisuke entrando de inmediato a la cocina – siéntete como en casa.

– Difícilmente.

– ¿Perdón?

– Nada. Gracias.

Me senté en una silla acolchada que al momento me despertó una grata sensación de no volverme a levantar jamás, y esperé en silencio con un pañuelo en la cara manchado de sangre. Al rato Daisuke apareció con un poco de hielo envuelto en un paño y me lo colocó en la nariz.

– Se te está inflamando – dijo.

– Lamento tantas molestias.

– Lamento haberme atravesado en tu camino.

Luego tomó asiento en una silla de su pequeño comedor y me miró creo que algo pesaroso, no sé si porque yo lucía como una víctima de un terrible ataque, o porque simplemente desperté pena en aquel ser tan agraciado.

– Todas esas fotos… – comenté señalando al techo en donde colgaban un montón de fotografías que no dejaban de balancearse suavemente por sobre nuestras cabezas – ¿De dónde las sacaste?

– Ah. Yo las tomé.

– ¿En serio? ¿Eres fotógrafo? Pensé que estudiabas alguna ingeniería.

– No soy fotógrafo profesional, bueno, hice algunos cursos y estuve ejerciendo como tal, pero nada tan serio.

– ¿Ejercías?

– Conseguí algunos trabajos hace unos años. No todo fue como yo esperaba, claro, no todo se trataba de hacer arte, pero, tú sabes, trabajo es trabajo, y mientras pudiera tomar fotografías… pues, genial.

– Claro.

 **«Eso explica las fotografías artísticas en la habitación de Hikari… Explica por qué en su red social está inundada de ellas. No sólo se ha apoderado de ella románticamente, el muy cretino está incluso en las paredes de su habitación».**

Con tanto arte, con tantas imágenes y tanta mierda fotografiada rodeándome, me siento terrible. Ese idiota de Daisuke es una de esas personas a las que la comunidad consideraría como bohemio moderno. Es un hombre rebelde dotado de armonía extravagante, un iluminado, otro jodido artista contemporáneo.

– ¿Te duele? – pregunta Daisuke arrugando su nariz.

– Sólo un poco.

Daisuke se levanta y se me acerca, se acuclilla frente a mí, casi tocándome las piernas, y escruta en mi rostro. Me pone nervioso y comienzo a mirar en todas las direcciones para no tener que encontrarme con los hermosos y fascinantes ojos de ese idiota.

– ¿Te importaría si yo…? – dice haciendo un gesto extraño, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso con su rostro.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Podría tomarte una fotografía?

 **«¿Qué?»**

– ¿Qué?

– Déjame ver – dice quitándome el hielo del rostro y contemplando la sangre que se derrama por mi curtida piel – quisiera tomarte una foto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Es muy fuerte.

 **«Oh, por el amor de Dios, hazle un favor al mundo y decapita a este tipo»**

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto algo asustado.

– La sangre, tu rostro… es muy fuerte, impactante.

– Claro que no.

– En la posición adecuada lo será.

– No.

– ¿No quieres que te fotografíe?

– No.

– Está bien – dice Daisuke incorporándose – no tenías que decir que sí.

 **«¿Quería fotografiarte ensangrentado? Y tú te creías un fenómeno»**

– Estás loco – le digo a Daisuke quien ahora está cambiándose la ropa sudada que lleva puesta – Completamente loco ¿Cómo quieres tomarme una foto?

– Aunque no lo creas… – me responde mientras avanza por el pasillo,arrojando su ropa al suelo – tú eres arte, tal cual estás, ensangrentado y adolorido.

– ¿Soy arte?

– ¿Te disgusta que lo diga?

– Mientras no me digas que soy hermoso puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Vuelvo a colocarme el hielo en la nariz, que parece no estar sangrando más, recuesto mi cabeza contra la silla, cierro los ojos, e ignoro la asquerosa sensación de tener el rostro embarrado en sangre seca.

– ¿Qué es lo que tú consideras arte? – me pregunta la voz de Daisuke que llega desde su habitación.

El dolor de nariz ha sido tan persistente que ya me estoy acostumbrando, así que puedo sentirme tranquilo aun cuando siento a mi tabique querer desprenderse del resto de mi cara.

– ¿Arte? – Exclamo desde el asiento – ¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?

– Sí.

Abro los ojos despacio, enfocando mi visión, y veo flores cortadas, regadas en un camino de asfalto que conduce a un sector destruido. Edificios viejos, con sus paredes caídas y basura y escombros a sus alrededores. Es una fotografía. Se balancea de lado a lado en el techo, a un metro sobre mí. Las flores no tienen color, están en blanco y negro, mientras que el paisaje en el que se sitúan aún tiene sus colores originales, opacos y grises, tristes, que revelan una vida de guerra y desolación.

– No tengo idea – le digo – no sé nada del arte.

– Sólo di lo que creas que es.

 **«No respondas»**

– Pues, no lo sé. Arte deber ser algo así como verla dormir muy cerca – susurro – ver únicamente su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, sus párpados tranquilos y tenues, su respiración suave pero viva, sus dedos a veces juguetones, su cabello resbalando por su piel. Arte es verla dormir mientras pequeños trazos de nieve le caen encima y la envuelven tras el agitado sonido del viento aullando desde mi cabeza. Poder colocar mi mejilla en su hombro, sobre su piel, y quedar dormido por todo el día y sentir que ella se mueve debajo de mi rostro queriendo despertar pero sin el poder para hacerlo. Es sentirla soñando junto a mí.

Levanto el rostro del asiento y me encuentro con la figura de Daisuke, de pie, usando un par de jeans raídos, con el torso desnudo, justo en frente demí. Se coloca una camiseta blanca y me dice:

– Eso suena a algún tipo de cuento, Takeru.

– No es un cuento – le digo algo hosco – es un sueño.

Daisuke me mira en silencio.

– Lo soñé anoche – continúo – de las cosas más tontas que he soñado en toda mi vida.

–Pensé que lo considerabas arte.

–El arte es tonto.

Daisuke sonríe.

Se sienta en un sofá junto a mí, toma un libro y no dice nada. Le pido permiso para usar su baño y él me lo concede.

En el lavamanos me lavo la cara lo mejor que puedo, sin causarme mucho dolor. Me encuentro en el espejo con un horrible agujero en la parte superior de mi nariz, con pequeñas manchas rojizas que lo rodean. Maldigo en voz alta a mi reflejo y me seco con mucho cuidado con una toalla suave, probablemente fina, que ensucio un poco con mi sangre.

Salgo al pasillo y deslizo mis pies por la madera hasta llegar a lo que parece ser el cuarto de Daisuke. Hay desorden por doquier, y muchas más fotografías pegadas en las paredes, unas sobre otras; hay tantas que las que pegó primero sólo tienen una esquina visible. En la puerta del armario que sobresale de una pared al fondo de la habitación se ve la fotografía de una mirada, una mirada profunda, sólo un par de ojos vigilantes, nada más.

Saco la billetera de mi chaqueta, la arrojó al suelo y la pateo para que se pierda bajo la cama de Daisuke. Y antes de salir de la habitación, me quedo un momento estático, atado por completo a ese instante mientras Hikari me mira desde la puerta del armario. Sus ojos. Me miran cometer mi pecado, sus ojos… sus muy malditos ojos, me enamoran. Y eso que sólo es una fotografía.

Vuelvo a la sala y retomo mi lugar en silencio.

Daisuke hojea el libro en sus manos algo rápido, y yo me siento inquieto porque parece que soy un fantasma en ese lugar.

Miro de reojo al muchacho sentado con un libro, y siento algo de escalofrío, tal vez porque en la mesita de noche de mi casa me espera un pesado trozo de oro que refleja mi desemejanza con el resto del mundo y quiero liberarme un poco de ese peso. Me dejo hundir en el asiento y digo:

–¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres capaz de cambiar algo… de crear un objeto a partir de otro?

Daisuke deja de leer y sin mirarme me responde que sí.

–Pero eso no es nada especial – dice – lo realmente especial es darle un valor mayor al objeto que tú generas. Eso diría yo.

No creo que me esté entendiendo.

–Claro que puedes resultar con una obra maestra a partir de un simple pedazo de piedra. Puedes brindarle una identidad más admirable a un objeto. Pero no todo ello será arte, no todo ello será significativo… si lo que transmites es vacío ¿cuál es el punto? – Dice Daisuke cerrando su libro – ¿Estamos intentando expresar lo abstracto que nos identifica como las criaturas preciadas de Dios o sólo estamos pasando el rato?

Daisuke gira un poco su rostro para poder verme y sonríe.

–¿Por qué? – Pregunta – ¿sientes que puedes darle forma a tu interior utilizando el exterior?

–No. Me siento como un enloquecido y misántropo rey Midas.

Daisuke frunce el ceño y mira hacia los lados.

–¿Transformas en oro las cosas que tocas?

–Sí.

–Eso es estupendo – dice sonriendo.

Como si estuvieran llenos de helio, los soñadores se fueron volando. Enamorarse es como morder de ése fruto que Dios prohibía comer. La manzana. Te hace abrir los ojos y ser consciente de lo que eres. Tan obtuso y ridículo, a metros de estar en la total perfección, a mitad de ser imagen y semejanza, pero no totalidad. Te encuentras desnudo y avergonzado; ahogado con el apuro de salir corriendo a protegerte de ser encontrado en tu simple humanidad, con todas tus imperfecciones; esa desagradable nariz rota, ese cabello alborotado que nunca se verá bien.

Si eres una de esas mujeres obesas sin forma, me entenderás. O uno de esos adolescentes flacuchos y enanos de ojos saltones y facciones asimétricas, sabrás de lo que estoy hablando.

Hemos abierto los ojos y caímos en la cuenta que no somos bellezas y que el mundo no dudará en recordárnoslo a todo momento. Cuando salimos de la infancia, en las puertas al final de la inocencia, lo que no espera al otro lado es la realidad. Estamos abandonados a nuestra suerte, con nuestra mala pinta y nuestra baja autoestima.

No hay gimnasio que nos arregle.

Nuestra solución no está en las dietas ni en el puto yoga.

Fue por eso que no quería ver a Hikari.

Así que durante la semana siguiente empecé a escabullirme para no encontrarme con ella y enfrentarme a ver mi asqueroso reflejo en sus bellas pupilas. No quería que me hallara muerto de amor por ella pero avergonzado de quien era yo, con mi nariz rota y mi cabello alborotado. Aun así no se puede escapar siempre. Nos volvimos a encontrar el jueves, dos semanas después del Neri Boca. Yo había faltado a nuestra clase hacia unos días, también a la reunión en la que discutíamos temas relacionados con el proyecto, y no había contestados sus llamadas.

Ese día, temprano, me encontraba en las profundidades del campus, refugiado por los viejos árboles universitarios y un espeso clima estaba allí. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero ajustada y brillante, el pelo planchado con unos mechones que le cubría parte del rostro y no dejaba de dar vueltas. Yo estaba pateando un árbol, diciendo una y otra vez "esto es una maldita pesadilla", cuando mi celular sonó. Era Hikari. Contesté para interrumpir mi conversación con Willis, y al instante me arrepentí.

–¿Takeru?

–Hola, Hikari ¿Cómo estás?

–No muy bien.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Es Daisuke.

–¿Daisuke? ¿Qué pasó?

–Está en la estación de policía… creen… no lo sé.

 **«Creen que él apaleó al orangután en el Neri Boca»**

–Creen que él pudo haber sido quien golpeó a ese hombre en el bar… en el…

–Neri Boca – terminé la frase.

–Sí.

–Maldición.

–¿Podrías venir? ¿Podrías… no sé?

Todo eso era mi culpa, solamente mía. Aunque una gran parte de mí lo había querido así, el pobre imbécil de Daisuke no tenía por qué pagar por mi bestial actuación en ese baño.

Miré a Willis, quien seguía sonriendo y dando vueltas frente a mí, y le dije a Hikari que lo haría. Fui a la estación de policía de inmediato, hablé con unos oficiales y juré una y otra vez que Daisuke nunca estuvo en el baño del Neri Boca.

–¿Dónde está Daisuke?

Los oficiales hablaban entre ellos, de algo que no tenía nada que ver con el orangután apaleado.

–Daisuke ni siquiera entró al baño. Ustedes dicen que es por su identificación. Le pudieron haber robado al billetera.

Estaba aterrado. Todo lo que estaba diciendo podría ser utilizado en mi contra.

–¿Eres un amigo o algo así? – me pregunta un oficial sujetando una taza desechable humeante.

–Soy un amigo. ¿Dónde está Daisuke?

Quería gritar y chillar mientras me declaraba culpable, aceptando ser el monstruo que casi asesina a ese indefenso ser humano de mil toneladas.

Imaginé que sería doblegado por el policía malo y manipulado por el policía bueno. Quería libertad condicional, quería hacer mi llamada, quería decirle a mi madre que la quería y advertirle a Matt que no se robara mi vieja colección de canicas.

Los policías no se remangan las camisas ni se sueltan las corbatas. Son algo viejos, y amables y escuchan la radio.

Uno de ellos sujetaba un teléfono celular contra su oído, pero no parecía hablar con nadie.

Me dieron café en uno de sus vasos desechables, no me miraron a los ojos, ignoraron todo lo que les decía, y luego dijeron que les daba igual, que no había prueba contundente que demostrara que Daisuke casi matara a ese tipo.

Dijeron que la identificación que hallaron en el baño no era suficiente para considerarlo como un posible culpable. Me dijeron que sólo querían asustar un poco al chico, a Daisuke, a ver si decía algo relevante.

Me dijeron que firmara un papel.

–No te metas en problemas, chico – me dice uno de ellos mientras me empuja fuera de su oficina.

Sacaron a Daisuke a los dos minutos y tuve que ver cómo Hikari se le abalanzaba a los brazos y le daba un beso en los labios. No lloraron ni nada, pero sí se dijeron que se amaban.

La pareja se me acercó y Daisuke me tendió la mano. Asentí en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

–Gracias, Takeru – dijo Hikari – en serio, muchas gracias.

No les dije que lo que declaré no tenía nada que ver con que soltaran a Daisuke, ni creo que hubiese hecho falta. Todos estaban felices con el resultado. De alguna manera, supongo.

Yo aún estaba solo como un idiota, con mis manos en los bolsillos, con mi nariz rota y mi cabello alborotado. Seguía sin ser Daisuke Motomiya.

–Vamos a comer algo – dijo Daisuke pasándole el brazo a Hikari por sobre los hombros – estoy muriendo de hambre.

–Claro, lo que quieras – le dijo ella.

–Bueno – comenté yo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás – creo que hasta aquí llego yo.

– Claro que no – indicó Daisuke golpeándome levemente el hombro – ven con nosotros, invitarte un desayuno es lo menos que podría hacer por ti.

–No es necesario, de verdad.

–Por favor, Takeru – pidió Hikari – no seas quisquilloso.

–No quiero arruinarles la celebración.

–¿Qué dices? – Preguntó él – si no fuera por ti no habría celebración.

Daisuke me lleva toda una cabeza de altura, sólo su sombra me oculta, y su amigable sonrisa me invita a sentirme acogido bajo su brazo.

–Bueno, está bien.

Pude haber escogido ser un psicópata, un gran artista de la destrucción, tener nombre y reputación por el resto de la historia. Pero había preferido ser un triste joven de 1,65 m que caminaba con la mirada inclinada pensando en cómo diablos debía lucirle la nariz en esos momentos.

Morder el fruto prohibido significa estar al tanto que el mundo exterior está categorizándote en una casilla que definirá cómo te ves y cómo debes comportarte de acuerdo a dicha imagen.

Sólo por si no lo sabes el fruto prohibido no es en realidad una manzana. La Biblia nunca especifica de qué se trata, pero mirando a mí alrededor, a Hikari siendo perfecta y bella bajo la luz del sol, rodeada por los brazos de aquel varonil ser que la merece de acuerdo a estándares dictaminados sutilmente, y mirándome a mí, sintiéndome como un imbécil, diría que el fruto puede ser cualquier cosa.

En la mesa dentro de un establecimiento, Hikari se hizo frente a mí, y Daisuke a su lado.

Ordené un café caliente.

Ella le susurró algo a su oído y él asintió sin mostrar ningún gesto en particular.

–Oye, a todas estas ¿qué te pasó en la nariz? – me preguntó Hikari acercándoseme por sobre la mesa.

Vacilé y me toqué la nariz.

–Bueno… he… pasó que…

Daisuke agachó la cabeza, mirando en dirección a la mesa, puede que sintiéndose culpable. Y mi celular sonó en el momento perfecto.

–Disculpen – dije poniéndome de pie.

Contesté. Era Willis.

–Ahora no, estoy ocupado – musité.

Willis farfulló algunas palabras y me enojó de verdad. "No puedo" digo "déjame en paz… no puedo ahora".

La cafetería es bonita, hay poca gente y varias mesas bien situadas.

Bastante iluminación y buena vista, al otro lado de la caféteria puedo ver a Daisuke y a Hikari de reojo, desde algunos metros de distancia con el teléfono contra mi cara, y noté que estaban callados, no hablaban entre ellos.

La miré.

–Cállate – le dije a Willis por el celular mientras él seguía farfullando cosas.

No dejo de mirarla, y de pronto ella me mira a mí. Y nos encontramos. Ninguno aparta la mirada y siento mi cuerpo volverse pequeño, aprisionándome aún más. Ninguno de los dos sonríe. Sólo nos miramos. Por Dios.

–Y una mierda – susurro muy cerca del teléfono –. Jódete.

Cuelgo el celular y Hikari gira con brusquedad la cabeza huyendo de mis ojos y mira por la ventana.

Si el mundo se acabara en ese instante no me quejaría. Tomo asiento y bebo un poco de café. Está caliente.

–¿Todo está bien? – pregunta Daisuke.

No respondo.

Tomo otro sorbo de café y Daisuke dice algo, pero no creo que nadie le haya oído.

–Creo que nunca nadie creyó que yo hubiera golpeado a ese tipo – comentó al rato –. Los policías me miraban y me comparaban con la fotografía que tenían de él, de la víctima. Era enorme. Yo no podría hacerle ni cosquillas.

Con tan sólo verla de perfil siento mis manos sudar, humedeciendo la superficie de la mesa tanto que parece que se hubiera derramado el café.

–El que le haya dado tal paliza a ese tipo debe ser una enorme bestia – dice Daisuke sonriendo – un puto tanque de guerra, algo así.

Ella mira por la ventana. Intento hallar aquello que la tiene tan ensimismada, pero parece que no es nada, sólo la calle, o la situación, o no tiene nada que ver con nada, conmigo.

–Siempre habrá un matón más grande – dice Daisuke – siempre existirá alguien capaz de darte una buena paliza.

Me pongo algo eufórico, y la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y ya sé a dónde se dirige todo esto. Sé que de un momento a otro la mesa en la que mis manos reposan va a convertirse en acero, o en una suave nube.

–Ya vuelvo – digo levantándome de la mesa, lo que provoca que Hikari me mire súbitamente mientras me alejo en dirección al baño.

Cierro la puerta, abro el grifo y me mojo las manos.

 **«Respira»**

Tengo que dejar esto, lo sé.

 **«No te dejes arrastrar por ello, TK. Mantente cuerdo»**

En el reflejo del espejo veo la herida en mi nariz amoratada y brillante. La sangre seca le da un aspecto repugnante, tanto que siento pesar por todos aquellos que tienen que verme a la cara sin hacer ningún gesto de desagrado para no hacerme sentir mal.

 **«¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?»**

Estoy sujetando el lavamanos con ambas fuerzas, mientras miro con ira mi propia cara desesperada.

 **«Tienes que matarlo»**

 **«¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?»**

 **«Mátalo»**

La imagen en el espejo me reta, me mira y me reta. Me ve como se mira a un cobarde, como si fuera superior a mí.

 **«¡Mátalo!»**

Bajo la mirada y observo cómo el lavamanos va tornándose transparente y frío. Toda su estructura cambia bajo mis manos, hasta que reluce como un enorme pedazo de hielo pegado a la pared. Me alejo despacio sin poder dejar de verlo.

 **«Tienes que matarlo»**

Del hielo comienzan a brotar gotas de agua de inmediato. Ya está derritiéndose, y eso que el clima es una mierda.

Acabo de convertir el lavamanos en un gigantesco trozo de hielo. Y mis manos siguen frías.

–Tengo que salir de aquí.

 **«Él no te dejará ir»**

Regreso a la mesa, donde parece que nadie me ha extrañado. Hikari bebe pequeños sorbos de chocolate caliente y Daisuke agita con un pitillo su late.

–¿Ya te retocaste? – me pregunta Daisuke casi sonriendo.

Permanezco en silencio.

–No respondiste mis llamadas – dice Hikari repentinamente sin mirarme.

Se pasa el cabello tras su oreja.

La miro por un momento, sin saber si está hablando conmigo o si me lo acabé de imaginar.

–¿Por qué? – pregunta ella, esta vez mirándome a la cara.

–Eh… – vacilo, completamente desarmado.

–¿No le contestaste el celular? – Pregunta Daisuke volviendo a sonreír – vas a tener problemas, amigo.

– Bueno… lo siento – digo al fin – no sé. Creo que… no me di cuenta, lo siento.

–¿No te diste cuenta? – refuta Hikari.

–Tal vez no podía contestar – digo inseguro – seguramente estaba ocupado.

–¿Las cinco veces?

La miro a los ojos, y me encuentro con una mirada helada.

–Bueno… no… bueno… es que… lo que pasa es…yo…

–Tranquilo – me calla Hikari al ver que me estoy desbaratando – tranquilo, estoy jugando contigo, no estoy enojada. No tienes porqué enloquecer.

Sonríe, así que hago lo mismo.

–Oh – digo – claro… no. Por supuesto.

Reímos. Todo está bien. Aquí todos somos amigos.

–Pero tienes que contestarme la próxima vez –dice Hikari– recuerda que tenemos un proyecto juntos, no puedes simplemente perderte.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

–Dale un respiro al chico – dice Daisuke – fue una semana pesada. Lo siento, Takeru – me dice – Hikari es demasiado intensa cuando de asuntos académicos se trata, no debiste escogerla como compañera.

Hikari mira a Daisuke y le golpea el brazo con sutileza.

–Te castrará donde saquen menos de 4.0 – afirma él.

–Dices eso sólo porque eres un vagabundo– dice Hikari mirando a Daisuke.

– Que el resto se esfuerce un poco para ti es fanatismo.

–Eres una intensa sin remedio – le dice él – He visto compañeros tuyos llorar después de tus criticas constructivas.

–Eso nunca ha pasao.

–Crees que eres mejor que el resto, y que eso te da derecho a controlarlo todo.

–Ya cállate.

Daisuke se acerca a ella, sin dejar de reír, y le da un beso en la cabeza.

–Mi hermosa arpía – dice él.

Hikari luce apenada, pero no creo que sea de verdad.

–Es el infierno – digo yo – si no me está molestando por celular me grita en la cara.

Daisuke suelta una suave carcajada mientras Hikari me mira torciendo la boca, lo que me hace sentir cómplice de una conspiración en su contra. –Te dice lo que tienes que leer – insisto – y te interroga para averiguar si leíste todo lo que ella quería. Le tengo más miedo a ella que a ser expulsado.

Daisuke y yo nos reímos y Hikari niega con la cabeza.

–Eso no es nada – dice Daisuke – Si no haces lo que te corresponde, puede que llame a tus padres para que te supervisen hasta que cumplas con tu parte.

–Todas las cosas que redactas ella las edita de tal forma que cambia todo lo que dijiste. Nunca nada de lo que haces es suficientemente bueno. Y sólo las buenas ideas las tiene ella.

–Tus apelativos en el trabajo serán "torpe" y "bueno para nada".

–No lo puedo creer, – dice Hikari cruzándose de brazos – para ustedes cualquiera es una bruja si les pide hacer algo bien.

–Eres un monstruo, amor mío – le dice Daisuke tomándola de la mano – Takeru lo confirma.

–Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida – digo serio, austero.

Hikari también me mira, pero no sé si me está escuchando.

–Hubiera preferido no haberte conocido – le digo.

Me doy cuenta que no estoy parpadeando y que miro a Hikari con tal detalle que cada aspecto de ella en aquel exacto instante está quedando impreso en mi memoria. Como si necesitara de su imagen con desespero; como si me alimentara de su rostro y sus ojos, de su piel y su cabello. Estoy allí sentado, engullendo el lento movimiento que hacen sus labios cuando revelan una sonrisa, cuando se ciñen, cuando se los humedece sin que nadie lo note. Me atraganto de sus mejillas pálidas y sonrojadas y tiernas, esas estúpidas mejillas de niña. Me pierdo entre las suaves arrugas que se le forman en la nariz cuando sonríe de repente con fuerza, y que desaparecen al instante.

 **«Necesito beber algo, algo fuerte»**

 **«Necesitas cicuta»**

Pierdo mil neuronas cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Me vuelvo más imbécil, me siento más nervioso, enclaustrado, pero jodidamente dichoso. Es mi propia anfetamina inundando mi sistema. Feniletilamina, norepinefrina. Mi droga amorosa. Hikari es mi oxitocina.

Bebe otro poco de chocolate, y para mí es estar en el cielo. Daisuke me arrebata del momento acariciando el mentón de Hikari, rozando con sus finos dedos de artista aquella lejana piel. Y en mi mente aparecen ideas a sangre fría, esos mismos pensamientos turbios y escalofriantes.

Tal vez no pueda hielo derritiéndose en el baño. Hikari cerrando los ojos mientras las manos de Daisuke se deslizan por sus labios y ella se sonroja.

 **«Lo sabes»**

 **«Sí, lo sé»**

 **«Dilo»**

Soy un jodido monstruo y no lo puedo evitar.

Lo vuelvo a sentir.

 **«Tengo que matarlo»**

El oro que se generó a partir de mis manos.

Y toda mi ira.

 **«Tengo que matarlo»**

 **«Así es, TK. Así es»**

 **«Tengo que matar a Willis»**

* * *

 _ **Un público con criterio serían malas noticias para el negocio actual.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El problema con Willis empezó días antes del escenario en aquella cafetería, antes de que arrestaran a Daisuke. Fue el lunes de esa semana, en la universidad.

Para variar, el clima era terrible y no había posibilidades de mejoría. Acababa de salir de clase con Kido, y tenía algo de tedio sopesando en mi pecho por un paquete de lecturas sobre la historia de la literatura japonesa que se suponía debía leer para la próxima semana.

Huí de la facultad por miedo a encontrarme con Hikari y tener que sentir vergüenza por la cicatriz que estaba estrenando a mitad del rostro. Me refugié en las fauces del campus, entre el lodo, el prado húmedo y la gente que se disponía a fumar su respectiva porción de marihuana matutina.

Me senté contra un viejo árbol cerca de la capilla a la que nunca había entrado, aplastando con mi cuerpo la corteza caída e ignorando el hecho de que el culo se me estaba mojando. Y saqué las lecturas con la intensión de leerlas. Me rendí tras el primer párrafo.

Me quedé en silencio, casi dormido, sintiendo la suave brizna humedeciendo mis párpados. Hasta que ese cretino apareció.

–¿De quién te estás escondiendo?

Abrí los ojos y vi la silueta delgada y oscura de Willis a contra luz. Su maleta colgaba sólo de su hombro derecho y tenía sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos. Su cabello, engrasado y planchado, le caía sobre el rostro, y su piel estaba más pálida que nunca. Parecía un espantapájaros a la moda.

Sonreía.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunté acomodándome mejor para no sentirme vulnerable frente a ese metrosexual alucinante.

–Buscándote. No estarás escondiéndote de mí, ¿verdad, Takeru?

–No eres tan importante como para que esté huyendo de ti.

Arrojó su maleta al suelo y se sentó a mi lado, reposando los brazos en susrodillas flexionadas. Soltó un gemido que produjo una tibia nube blanca que se perdió en el helado clima, y luego se rió.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunté mirando con desanimo su endeble risa.

–Tranquilo, hombre. No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva.

Me miró; inspeccionó mi rostro macilento y agriado por unos segundos. Lo que fuera que estuviera buscando no podía ser bueno, no para mí.

–Eres extraño – me dice – ¿estás consciente de eso?

Mi ánimo no era el adecuado para recibir las relevantes acotaciones de Willis, así que intenté ser lo más cortés posible para darle a entender que quería estar solo.

–¿No trajiste paraguas?

–No – respondió – ¿por qué?

–Porque va a llover, y tu bonito cabello planchado va a estropearse.

–¿Intentas ser gracioso?

–¿Te hice reír?

Willis no dice nada.

–Entonces no.

Willis y yo nos miramos por unos segundos, como a veces solemos hacerlo.

Y de pronto lo dijo.

–Lo sé.

Me congelé al escucharlo, ahí, frente a él, mirando sus ojitos radiantes de citadino enfermizo.

–Lo sé – fue lo que dijo.

No quería entenderle, no quería captar lo que me decía, pero lo sabía, sabía de qué hablaba.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes?

–No trates de ocultarlo, lo sé.

–¿De qué mierdas hablas?

–¿Quieres evadirlo? El preámbulo no cambiará la realidad.

–Eres un idiota.

Me levanté rápidamente y sentí un mar de sangre acumulándose en mi cabeza a gran presión.

–¿Crees que puedes escapar? – pregunta.

Di un par de pasos lejos del árbol, dejando a Willis a mi espalda para no mostrarle lo aterrado que estaba.

–No puedes huir de mí, corazón.

–Pégate un tiro – intento gritárselo, pero no puedo.

–Sé que puedes cambiar las cosas.

Me detuve.

Por un momento me mareé y creí estar cayendo al suelo, pero cuando noté que seguía de pie supe que no perdería el sentido. No todavía.

–No sé cómo lo haces, ni cómo funciona… – dice Willis – pero te vi hacerlo. Fue… fue increíble.

 **«¿Nos vio?»**

–¿Cuándo? – pregunté sin enfrentarlo cara a cara.

–En el bar, esa noche.

Mi cerebro se agita en mi interior intentando encontrar la respuesta.

–Lo olvidaste. – Murmura – Amaneciste en mi casa al día siguiente. ¿Te acuerdas? Te emborrachaste.

– Maldición.

– Ya era hora que recordaras.

Lo recordaba. Claro que lo recordaba.

Fue el día de esa cita, la maldita cita, y Hikari, la maldita Hikari. Caminaba por las calles apesadumbrado, con ese estúpido elefante de plástico que pasaba de mi mano a mi bolsillo cada diez segundos. Era de noche y quería emborracharme.

Lo recordaba.

Entré a ese bar iluminado de rojo y rock clásico.

Pedí una cerveza fría y busqué entre mi billetera lo que me había sobrado de la cita para desperdiciarlo en alcohol. Me quedaban unos cuantos billetes. Lo recuerdo. Yo estaba allí.

Veo que la cerveza aparece sobre la barra, bien colocada, reluciendo ante mis ojos. Y no puedo creer que todavía esté pensando en Hikari tomándome de la muñeca y manipulándome como a un niño pequeño, arrastrándome de lado a lado en ese centro comercial. Pienso en ella alejándose en un autobús. La mujer al otro lado de la barra me pregunta si le voy a pagar de una buena vez o qué.

Miro mi mano y veo que mi dinero se ha ido, todos los billetes que tenía ya no están.

-Oye ¿quieres la cerveza o no?

Lo que estoy sosteniendo en mi mano es un manojo de rocas sólidas rectangulares en forma de billetes.

Tengo en mi mano retazos de piedras que solían ser mi dinero.

– ¿Qué rayos…? – dice mi voz oculta tras la música.

Los pedazos de piedra se resbalan de mi mano, caen al suelo y se rompen.

Los trozos se esparcen y quedan allí tendidos en diferentes formas y tamaños.

Mis billetes de piedra.

– No puede ser…

Y de pronto esa voz, esa horrible voz dice:

– Yo pago esta ronda.

Es Willis, y está mirando los trozos de piedra regados en el suelo, mira cuando me inclino y levanto aquel trozo en forma de triángulo. Creo que estoy tan impresionado que apenas noto la presencia de ese idiota junto a mí.

Me incorporo y observo la expresión atónita de Willis.

– Realmente necesito una cerveza – le digo.

Eso fue hace tiempo. Él lo sabía desde entonces.

– ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? – pregunto aún sin darle la cara a Willis.

– No lo sé – dice él – pero lo hiciste. Te emborrachaste y empezaste a hablar sobre tu cita, sobre Hikari y Daisuke.

– Esto no está pasando.

– Te llevé a mi casa, e intenté preguntarte cómo habías hecho eso, lo del dinero, pero no dijiste nada, se te había olvidado. Creo que estabas en shock, no tengo idea.

– No me dijiste nada al día siguiente. Sólo… fuiste amistoso y… me dijiste que contara contigo para lo que fuera.

Giré y lo observé, tenía ganas de romperle su pulcra cara.

– Volví a ver esa mirada tuya. – Dijo – Y me di cuenta.

– ¿Cuenta de qué?

– De que volviste a hacerlo ¿no es cierto? Cambiaste algo – su voz tiembla cuando me lo pregunta, como si quisiera llorar – ¿Qué fue esta vez?

Las palabras de Willis están sedientas. Se levanta del suelo y se me acerca lentamente. Me pregunta si ya puedo crear cualquier cosa. Me pregunta si puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Me pregunta si siento la fuerza de Dios entre mis dedos congelados y ásperos por caerme tanto al suelo.

Me mira como si fuera un tesoro.

– Dime cómo lo haces.

Camino hacia atrás, queriendo alejarme de él, completamente aterrado por la cara que tiene. Ve en mí una reliquia. Un cofre cerrado. Y él cree tener la llave.

– ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!

 **«Esto no es bueno»**

– Vamos, Takeru ¿No ves de lo que eres capaz de hacer? ¿No ves el mundo de posibilidades que tienes en tus manos? Ahora todo puede ser posible.

Willis sonríe cada vez más. Sus manos se mueven bruscamente entre los dos, y yo doy otro paso hacia atrás, pero cada vez más despacio, asustado.

– No sé de qué hablas – le digo.

– Quiero verlo.

– ¿Qué?

– Quiero ver cómo lo haces. Toma cualquier cosa y cámbiala, quiero verlo de nuevo.

– Aléjate de mí. – lo empujo y me doy media vuelta.

– No puedes negarlo, Takeru. Yo sé la verdad. Ahora hago parte de esto te guste o no. Soy todo lo que tienes.

Sigo avanzando. El aire se me escapa de los pulmones y creo que ya no podré respirar. Guardo mis manos en los bolsillos y observo a mis pies llevarme lejos de Willis, aun así sigo oyendo su voz, la sigo oyendo.

– Sé de lo que eres capaz – dice – no huyas. No puedes. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si alguien se enterara? ¿Sabes lo que te harían? ¿Puedes imaginarlo? No puedes huir de mí.

Quizá me abran el pecho y me miren las entrañas.

Quizá quede mi esqueleto colgando en un laboratorio.

Mi corazón va a saltar lejos de mi pecho.

– Soy todo lo que tienes – grita Willis – ¡Ahora estoy contigo en esto!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, hes medianamente largo pero no compensa el tiempo de ausencia. Espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen que no tardaré nada. En estos días seguiré subiendo el resto de los capítulos (son 8 más que este)**

 **Saludos! y nos leemos muy pronto (lo juro)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación a los personajes de Digimon Adventure y Adventure Zero Two del libro "¿A quién odias, Dani?" de Forero. Si te interesa la original, búscala en internet ;)  
**

 **Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido.**

 _ **Cuando debo llorar pienso en Bridget Jones.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matt está en mi habitación, pasando de mano a mano mi frasco de canicas, tararea alguna canción.

Lo miro y no soy capaz de decírselo, no le digo que mis manos deforman las cosas, les brindan otra identidad. No le digo que siento acabar con la belleza pura y natural con la que las cosas habitan el mundo. No le digo que Willis me tiene contra las cuerdas. No le digo que su silencio me amenaza, su estúpida mirada inexpresiva me tortura. No le digo que no puedo esquivar a ese monstruo como lo hago con Hikari. Tengo que encontrarme con Willis en los pasillos de la universidad, después de clases, en todo lugar, a que me recuerde que me tiene bajo su poder. Que sabe lo que soy. Me arrincona, como si fuera a abusar de mí, y me murmura:

– Necesito ver tu espíritu en esto.

La gente cruza a su espalda, ninguno de ellos deja de hablar, un murmullo horrible anega la facultad, y sólo puedo oír a Willis diciéndome:

– Dame algo que evidencie el valor de lo que haces, dame una muestra para que valga la pena no delatarte.

Willis ha encontrado a su fenómeno personal y no lo dejara ir, no me dejará ir, no lo hará, no sin una recompensa.

– No te entiendo.

– Toma un objeto y transfórmalo en un diamante – dice – no me importa. Quiero algo valioso. Un rubí. Convierte un lago en petróleo. Muéstrame el agradecimiento merecido por guardar tu secreto.

– Estás enfermo.

– Sólo quiero un poco de lo que haces, nada más, lo merezco.

– No mereces una mierda.

– No olvides con quién hablas.

– No puedo hacer eso ¿estás demente? ¿Crees que si pudiera crear piedras preciosas estaría aquí contigo?

– Eres demasiado cobarde para huir, no importa lo que puedas hacer, no puedes irte.

– No puedo hacerlo ¡entiende! Eso es imposible.

– Inténtalo.

– No puedo controlarlo.

– Aprende.

– Eres un imbécil.

– Escúchame – Willis me toma del rostro, apretando mi mentón. Acerca su boca tanto a la mía que siento su helado aliento entrometiéndose en mis labios, lamiendo mi lengua. Y susurra – Hazlo o no dudaré en anunciar tu particularidad a los medios por una buena suma de dinero.

– No puedes comprobar algo así.

– ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

 **«¡Arriesgarme! ¡Adelante! ¡Muéstrame! imbécil. ¿Quien demonios crees que eres? Te tocaré con la punta de mis dedos y serás mierda que todo el mundo ingorará»**

– Ah... – eso es lo que digo – No.

Willis sonríe, y me suelta el rostro de un empujón.

Me masajeo la cara y guardo los miles de sentimientos hirientes en mi pecho. Él me da una palmada en la mejilla y dice:

– Tienes una semana para traerme algo, corazón. Estaré en contacto.

Willis no debería atermorizarme. No debería ser una amenaza. No es más que materia fácil de transformar.

Willis se aleja y yo quedo helado contra una pared de ladrillos que sostiene viejos afiches que anuncian el próximo cine foro en el edificio de Sociología. Me quedo mirando a la nada, sintiéndome vacío, completamente usado, como una muñeca inflable en un jodido batallón.

Nada de esto se lo digo a Matt.

Mi hermano me mira y sigue tarareando.

 _Where is my mind?_

Balancea el tarro lleno de canicas entre sus manos, como si quisiera dejarlo caer, pero a la vez no.

Estamos en mi habitación y él no deja de cantar con su horrible voz. Finalmente se calla, quizá notando que no tengo humor siquiera para respirar,

y dice:

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasó? ¿Hikari no te dirigió hoy la palabra? ¿Hikari te dijo que eras sólo un buen amigo? ¿Hikari está más hermosa que ayer?

– Muy gracioso, pero no. No tiene que ver con ella.

– Sí, claro. Entonces ¿qué es?

– Nada.

Miro en otra dirección, lo que en nuestro idioma significa "sígueme preguntando que te lo voy a contar eventualmente".

– ¿Tiene que ver con tu nariz? ¿Crees que Hikari te va a llamar adefesio o algo por el estilo? ¿Odias tu reflejo en el espejo?

– Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso.

– Olvídalo. Ya se pasará, es una herida, sanará.

– No tiene que ver con mi nariz.

– Eso dijo Michael Jackson.

– Déjame solo.

– Por Dios, Takeru, deja de actuar como bebé… sólo cuéntame.

Suspiro. Y no estoy seguro de cómo decírselo.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – empiezo.

– Ajá.

– Nunca… – pienso en mis palabras con cuidado antes de continuar – ¿Nunca te ha pasado algo extraño? Es decir… algo fuera de lo normal.

– Sí – dice – tuve un hermano con muchos problemas mentales. Un tipo fastidiosamente perturbado.

– Hablo en serio.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?

– ¡Matt!

– No te entiendo ¿algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Haber visto un fantasma? ¿Un ovni?

– Puede.

– Nunca. ¿Tú ves fantasmas?

– No, no veo fantasmas.

– ¿Entonces por qué preguntas estupideces?

– No lo vas a entender.

Me levanto de la cama y me encamino a la ventana, como si allí ya estuviera muy lejos de mi hermano.

– Ya… ya… lo siento – dice Matt a mis espaldas – ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¡Suéltalo!

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

– Es complicado.

– Adoro lo complicado.

– Puede que no me creas.

– Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Le vuelvo a dar la cara.

Mi hermano tiene puesta una camisa vieja que todavía se ve bien.

– Lo que sucede es que… – comienzo – cuando yo toco algo… cuando está entre mis manos…

– ¿Cuándo qué está entre tus manos? – interrumpe al verme vacilar.

– Algo.

– ¿Qué?

– Cualquier cosa… una vara, una hoja, un vaso de plástico… cambia de forma… lo cojo y cambia de forma.

– ¿Qué cambia de forma?

– ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? ¡Todo! Cualquier cosa que coja… creo enloquecer, algo ocurre, algo me ocurre y… se transforma, ese objeto se transforma. Distorsiono la realidad.

Matt está mirándome como si estuviera loco, su boca está abierta y sus ojos empequeñecidos. Odio que me mire así. No lo hacía desde que éramos niños, cuando él se sentía mucho mayor que yo, y se mofaba de mi forma infantil y ridícula de ver el mundo.

– Sabía que había olido marihuana en tu ropa la otra noche – dice mirándome tan serio como se le es posible.

– ¿Qué?

– Fumaste, en el Neri Boca. ¿Has vuelto a fumar?

– Lo sabía, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. No lo vas a entender.

– ¿Qué quieres que entienda? No has soltado una frase coherente. Dime algo fácil de captar ¿quieres?

– ¡¿Coherente?! ¿Qué no ves que ése es el jodido problema? No hay nada coherente ¡Estoy enloqueciendo!

– Oye, oye. No tienes porqué gritarme.

– Convierto las hojas en arena, mi dinero en piedra… ¡casi mato a un tipo en el baño de un bar! Y resulta que puedo convertir el plástico en oro – lo digo y me acerco a mi mesa de noche, abro el último gabinete y saco el trozo pesado y opaco de oro que le arrojo a mi hermano. Él lo recibe y queda atónito.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto?

– Oro.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

– Yo lo hice. Solía ser un vaso de plástico que recogí del suelo junto a una autopista, lo tomé y se transformó.

Matt se queda mirándome, luego mira el oro. No está parpadeando y los pensamientos que deben estar cruzando por su mente en estos momentos no deben ser más irracionales que los míos, si es que puede pensar en algo justo ahora. Por mi parte comienzo a golpearme la cabeza contra una pared, a ver si puedo embrutecerme un poco y dejar de pensar tanto mientras digo una y otra vez "mierda".

 **«¿Cómo esperas que alguien más te crea cuando para ti es imposible que suceda?»**

 **«¿Será que si me tocó la cabeza lo suficiente la puedo convertir en una bomba de tiempo?»**

Un par de días después marco al celular de Willis y le digo gimoteando que tengo lo que quiere. Así, prácticamente, me declaro el esclavo de ese imbécil escuálido postmoderno.

Su voz suena agitada, como si tuviera una erección enorme, y creo que babea sobre el teléfono. Siento náuseas, y agradezco al cielo por no haber desayunado ese día.

– ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – le pregunto sin aliento, mientras mis propias palabras me duelen.

– En un lugar escondido del campus, donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

– Bien.

 **«¿Bien?»**

¿Qué?

 **«No está para nada bien»**

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

 **«No lo que estás haciendo. No puedes dejarte controlar por el ser más patético y repulsivo de este antro que osan llamar universidad»**

Estoy atrapado.

 **«¿Atrapado? Si quisieras podrías tocarlo y convertirlo en una estatua de sal.»**

Ése es el problema.

El lugar en donde me encuentro con Willis es en una zona verde, de altos árboles y colillas de cigarrillo en los agujeros de los viejos troncos. Incluso antes de llegar comienzo a temblar y con el tiempo empiezo a sentirme dé frío es tan intenso que creo sentir trazos de aire congelado rozarme las mejillas.

Entonces Willis aparece a la distancia, camina mirando hacia los lados y sobándose a sí mismo las extremidades intentando entrar en calor. Sólo se oye al viento cruzar y a las bonitas zapatillas de Willis romper las hojas secas regadas por el suelo.

– Asqueroso clima – solloza a penas se acerca.

– Aquí tienes – digo pasándole el trozo de oro que había estado guardando para esa ocasión.

– Oh, mi Dios ¿esto es…? ¿Lo que creo que es?

– Sí.

Willis se queda mirando sin parpadear el magullado pedazo de oro, probablemente cree que aún está durmiendo en su abarrotada habitación disfrutando de un grato sueño.

– Vaya. Esto es… esto es… increíble – dice sobando la arrugada superficie de su nuevo tesoro – Te dije que podías hacer cosas de este tipo. Te lo dije… esto es… ¡Dios!

Willis reduce su espacio a la pieza brillante. Incluso siento su vida partirse en dos mientras sus manos palpan llenas de éxtasis lo que acogen. Me quedo callado por varios minutos, esperando a que Willis reaccione de una vez por todas.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunta.

– No lo sé. Sólo… sólo tocando.

– ¿Sabes cómo hacer más?

– Ya te dije que no tengo control sobre esto, no puedo crear lo que yo quiera.

– Pero ahora sabemos que existe la posibilidad de que puedes crear cosas valiosas.

Creo ver una lágrima caerle del rostro y humedecer el oro, pero no podría asegurarlo.

Miro de reojo a la gente cruzando a lo lejos, esperando que nadie conocido me vea escondiéndome en aquel agujero selvático en el que se reúnen esos fumadores de mierda.

– Ahora quiero que me dejes en paz – le digo – no más amenazas, no quiero que me arrincones ni me susurres nada. Se acabó todo esto. No más basura.

Willis levanta su rostro pálido y drogado por la ambición que se le desborda de los ojos reflejando el opaco y brilloso tono del oro entre sus dedos.

– No me llames, no me busques – digo – no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Creo que me he sonrojado, y las palabras salen de mi boca con algunas gotas de saliva llenas de ira, aprieto los puños y las venas en mis brazos y en mi cien se inflan tornándose grotescas.

– ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí de una vez! – grito.

– No puedes esperar que yo haga eso – dice Willis.

– Vete a la mierda. Esto se acabó, tienes el puto oro, déjame en paz.

– Esto hasta ahora empieza, mi amigo.

– No soy tu amigo, no soy nada tuyo, imbécil. Me largo de aquí, y mantente alejado.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes irte. No tienes elección.

– Esto es una maldita pesadilla – susurro.

Intento calmarme, cierro los ojos y escucho a Willis reírse con un tono algo escalofriante que nunca antes le había oído.

– Seguimos en esto– dice Willis– seguimos hasta que acabe.

 **«Mierda, mierda, mierda»**

Es sólo una pesadilla.

El pecho se me infla y se vacía ante cada palabra que evoca Willis.

Capturo más aire y luego siento ahogarme en algo parecido a la rabia. Las uñas de Willis brillan ante un rayo que escapa de las oscuras nubes en el cielo. Tiene esmalte, Willis. Parece que va a llover. Y mi celular empieza a timbrar.

– Aún queda mucho por hacer – dice resguardando el oro entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él con su alma.

Busco mi celular y contesto.

– Esto no es un final – dice Willis justo cuando coloco el teléfono contra mi rostro.

– ¿Takeru? – suena una voz femenina y dulce al otro lado de la línea.

Sólo una pesadilla.

 **«Tenemos que despertar»**

– Hola, Hikari ¿Cómo estás? – digo dándole la espalda a Willis, mientras éste se encoge abrazando su pedacito de paraíso.

– No muy bien – dice ella.

Abro y cierro los ojos. El pasto bajo mis pies me hunde ligeramente y tambaleo hacia un lado mientras Willis se ríe y da vueltas sobre sí mismo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto sobándome la sien.

– Es Daisuke.

– ¿Daisuke? ¿Qué pasó?

– Está en la estación de policía… creen… no lo sé.

Creen que golpeó a ese tipo en el Neri Boca, que casi destroza su descomunal cuerpo con algún objeto contundente o a puño limpio, mientras la música seguía sonando al otro lado de la puerta. Pero él no lo hizo. Daisuke no hizo nada. Yo lo sé, porque fui yo quien lo hizo. Pero todo eso ustedes también lo saben. Saben que casi asesino a esa pobre criatura en un baño oscuro. Saben que el aire me golpea y no permite que me aleje de Willis y de su risa, de sus frases perturbadoras, de su esmalte, y su fleco.

Saben que iré hacia Hikari porque me siento culpable de que Daisuke esté metido en un calabozo en la estación de policía, y en un futuro hipotético en una prisión acusado de intento de homicidio. Siento culpa de una posible tragedia entre barrotes y drogas de contrabando en los patios de la penitenciaria. De un enorme tipo sodomizando a Daisuke para demostrar poderío y establecer el lugar del chico nuevo como perra de los verdaderos culpables.

Puedes verme creando hielo a partir de un lavamanos. Embriagándome de la voz de Hikari en mi teléfono.

Y heme aquí, un par de horas después, sentado en un bonito café enchapado estratégicamente con baldosas que recuerdan la forma de las flores, de ningún tipo en especial, sólo flores. Me toco la nariz porque Hikari acaba de preguntarme qué diablos fue lo que me ocurrió, por qué mi tabique parece un cráter volcánico que ruge chirriante con su ceniza y lava hirviente.

Mi celular vuelve a sonar así que no le contesto a la chica, sólo digo "disculpen" y le hablo a mi celular:

– Tienes que dejar de huir de aquella forma – dice Willis algo distorsionado – no hemos planeado lo que vamos a hacer.

– Ahora no – le digo alejándome un poco de la mesa en la que se encuentra la parejita feliz – estoy ocupado.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué estás haciendo?– el escandaloso ruido de los platos chocado entre sí en la cocina ocultan por un momento la voz de Willis en el celular, aun así siento su presencia escabulléndose entre mis oídos, mordiendo mis pensamientos y vomitando sobre mis sueños – Oh, espera, no me lo digas. Estás con ella ¿cierto?

Música vieja es lo que resuena por los parlantes arropados en cajas de madera situados en las esquinas del café. No reconozco ninguna melodía, ni letras, ni sensaciones, ni mundo. La onda que se esparce por entre el espacio se entrelaza con un cosquilleo que me recorre la nuca y me hala los pequeños pelos aferrados a mi piel.

– Es Hikari – dice Willis, y ríe – Es ella. Estás con ella. ¿Están solos?

Suelto un resoplido por la nariz, el aire ardiente choca con el teléfono y enmudece a Willis por un momento.

– Claro que no están solos – dice él – están con el otro tipo, el tipo que la acompañó al bar la otra noche, su novio.

No hay mucha clientela en el dichoso café. Desde la entrada hasta la caja registradora se pueden ver varios cuadros e imágenes alusivas a la zona cafetera. Y de pronto hace mucho calor. Todavía quedan unos cuantos minutos para que me encierre en el baño y congele el lavamanos.

– ¿Cómo era su nombre? – Pregunta la voz de Willis proveniente del teléfono – Daisuke ¿no? Sí, se llamaba Daisuke. Un tipo bien parecido, muy atractivo, cuadra muy bien con la chica. – Creo escuchar una risa, pero puede que no sea Willis, sino algún ente malévolo de los muchos que revolotean a su alrededor – ¿Qué diablos haces tú con ellos? Te gusta estorbar, ¿no, amigo? Ser el tipo que sobra en esas salidas de tres.

– Cállate.

– ¿Acaso disfrutas la tortura? ¿Ver al tipo que toda mujer quiere acompañado de la mujer que todo tipo quiere, incluido tú? Eso debe doler. Imagino. Y, a todas estas, ¿Qué haces ahí? No me digas que ahora los tres son muy amigos. Que tú animas la fornicación en la que ese par debe deleitarse… los muy cerdos. Disfrutando de su juvenil belleza y su alocada humanidad.

– Y una mierda, Willis. Jódete.

– Tú eres mejor que eso, corazón. Puedes crear montañas doradas con el aire, avivar fuego del agua, podrías traer al jodido cielo si se te diera la puta gana. ¿Qué haces con una mujer que prefiere estar con un idiota atlético y simpático cuando podrías estar con alguien que valore todo tu potencial? Deja a esa inútil…

Cuelgo y queda impregnado en mi pecho una horrible sensación, quizá miedo o desespero, un poco de las dos, que me ha dejado Willis. Siento que repentinamente ese pobre idiota a la moda ahora es más peligroso que una jodida bomba nuclear. Si el mundo se acabara en ese instante no me quejarí asiento y bebo un poco de café, está caliente.

– ¿Todo está bien? – pregunta Daisuke.

* * *

 _ **Cherry no es real.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No, no soy amigo de Daisuke Motomiya. La verdad, ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que hago en su bonito apartamento de decorado auténtico y poco común que lo encasilla en ese grupo de personas sin categoría.

Lo que me mira desde la puerta de la nevera es el hocico de un perro húmedo por la lluvia que le cae encima muy rápido pero en la fotografía luce estática y voraz, la lluvia, y hace que el pelo del can caiga uniforme sobre sus colmillos.

– Qué buena fotografía – le digo a Daisuke que prepara algo de comer a mis espaldas.

– ¿Eso? – Exclama él mirando por un breve momento en mi dirección – No, para nada. Fue una toma rápida a un perro callejero que se rehusaba a quedarse quieto.

– Me gusta.

– Eres el público de esa fotografía.

– ¿Qué?

– Como toda obra artística una fotografía va tener alguien a quien le va a gustar… tú eres el público de mi fotografía, el único. Y está bien.

– Oh – digo asintiendo – qué gran responsabilidad.

Dejo atrás la nevera y me acerco a la ventana en la cocina, la abro y observo la calle vacía.

– Espero que te guste comer crepes condimentados – dice Daisuke muy concentrado en el sartén.

– Claro, todo me gusta.

– Qué bien.

Creo que todo esto se trata de retribución, la forma en que Daisuke se remunera con la vida y conmigo. Sí, así es. Esto se trata de lo que pasó en la comisaría y que yo ayudé al muchacho a salir de prisión. Claro que eso no fue lo que ocurrió, yo no ayude a nadie a salir de ningún lugar, y en teoría fui yo quien ocasionó que lo acusaran de casi matar a ese tipo en primer lugar.

Pero nadie más lo sabe y me gusta comer crepes condimentados.

Es casi medio día y lo único que tengo claro es que Daisuke ha llamado a mi casa y ha dejado un mensaje con mi madre quien me ha dicho cuando estuve fuera de la ducha: "un amigo tuyo quiere que vayas a su casa a comer, dice que sabes de quien se trata". Lo realmente sorprendente es que la primera persona en quien pensé fue en él, Daisuke.

Me quedo mirando su enorme y bien formada espalda que seguramente Hikari acaricia cuando él la atrapa en un caluroso e inesperado abrazo amoroso. Eso es en lo que pienso cuando lo veo. No me imagino las horas que Daisuke pasó en el gimnasio, ni la envidia que tal vez despierta en los otros hombres. No. Me imagino a Hikari pasando su pequeña mano por sobre su camiseta, lo único que separa la mano de Hikari de la piel bronceada y varonil de Daisuke.

– Perdona que pregunte, pero ¿a qué se debe esto?

Inquiero sin dejar de ver la musculatura que se le ve por sobre su camisa.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Daisuke sin darme la cara.

– ¿De qué hablo? Que prefieres pasar un sábado conmigo a estar con tu novia.

– Que tenga novia no quiere decir que deba estar con ella todo el tiempo, Takeru.

– ¿Sabe ella que estoy aquí?

– ¿Qué? Deja de pensar en Hikari. Ella no le preocupa que esté contigo – Daisuke gira su cabeza y me mira a los ojos –Tú le caes bien.

Agacho la cabeza y no sé por qué lo hago pero simulo no haber oído eso. Y no, no me siento cómodo con esta situación, no quiero estar en ese lugar, no quiero ser atendido por quien veo como enemigo. Lo que necesito en estos momentos son dos espadas y desafiar a este galán a un combate a muerte por el amor de la querida doncella. Pero no.

En cuestión de minutos estoy desayunando en la misma mesa en la que esta la ensoñación de Hikari. Daisuke come más rápido de lo normal y hace ruidos al masticar que no son desagradables, pero que estorban en mi cabeza porque sólo puedo pensar en besos y lenguas enredadas, en aquel par de almas solas en esa misma mesa a la luz de las velas.

Todo está muy silencioso aunque creo escuchar las fotografías y cuadros hablándome desde las paredes. Les siento gritar como sirenas alocadas deambulancias acercándose a un accidente en donde ya todos están muertos. Me dicen que han visto a Hikari modelar para Daisuke. La han escuchado ser tan sincera como no lo ha sido con nadie más. Y en un intento de no escuchar más a esas fotografías parlantes, hablo.

Le pregunto a Daisuke como fue que consiguió un lugar como ese en pleno caos económico. ¿Cómo hizo para ganarse aquella hermosura que le rodea? Daisuke me mira por un instante y me dice que de la peor forma posible. Lo dice muy enserio. Deja de masticar la comida que sigue en su boca, y me dice "no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero necesitaba dinero. No tuve otra opción".

No dejo que ninguna emoción se apodere de mi cara porque no sé si está diciéndome la verdad y quiere confesarme alguna calamidad que acabaría para siempre con la imagen de perfección e inmacularidad que tengo sobre él, o si está a punto de sonreír y aceptar que recibió el dinero de su padre, hombre adinerado y bien parecido con canas que le dotan de distinción y un toque de sabiduría.

– No siempre fui un artista – dice Daisuke – en algún momento fui una maldita bestia de la modernidad.

Bebo un poco de jugo para no lucir tan interesado en las palabras de Daisuke, y él me dice que se vio a si mismo pobre y solo en un mundo que le importa una mierda el arte y la liberación sentimental interna del hombre, la expresión que nos diferencia de los animales y los estúpidos. Dice que había perdido las ganas de seguir en aquella búsqueda de la belleza pura que había empezado desde la primera vez que tomó una fotografía. "Me decían que nunca vendería nada si seguía con mi arte egoísta, que nada bueno saldría de ello. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía para mí mismo, no iba dirigido a ningún público, no era para nadie más, solo yo la podía contemplar, era yo el único que lo podía apreciar. Sí, era egoísta, pero era sincero".

Yo asiento con la cabeza sin decir nada porque no se me ocurre nada elocuente que decir al respecto.

– Pero eso no es suficiente en este mundo, ¿no es así? – dice Daisuke sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos por un instante.

– No, no lo es.

Que todos los meteoritos me caigan encima y me aporreen hasta que mis tripas sean polvo esparcido por todo el mundo, mezclado con el aire que los niños respiran. Nada de lo que Daisuke dice o de lo que yo digo tiene algún punto.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Le pregunto al galán luego de su pausa sonriente – ¿qué es lo terrible que hiciste?

Vamos dime, dime qué es. Quiero destruirte ahora, pedazo de perfección hecho a la medida del país de las maravillas. Que Hikari lo sepa, que te mate, perro miserable. Daisuke levanta su mirada y ninguno de los dos parpadea, ninguno de los dos respira. Y todo este silencio se hace insoportable.

Soy un jodido traidor, lo sé.

Daisuke dice que hizo lo que todos en su posición harían, lo que todos hicieron. Dice que vendió su alma y su verdad, me dice que se vendió él mismo.

– Propaganda. Portafolio de modelos. Revistas.

Eso es lo que dice.

– Eso fue lo que hice – dice Daisuke.

Le pondré de título a esta parte de mi vida "el día en que Daisuke Motomiya osó en mostrarse a sí mismo como la víctima de la realización moderna en la cultura occidental".

Los crepes a medio comer en mi plato liberan un cálido olor que no me dejan perder los estribos ante tan patética concepción que tiene Daisuke de pecado.

Lo que hizo fue fotografiar modelos. Chicas jóvenes, nuevas en el oficio que necesitaban que alguien las capturase en una escena tan perfecta que ninguna revista pudiera decirles que no. Una tras otra. El terror de su pasado es lo que muchos hombres sueñan tener. Es un hombre tan humilde y respetable que se infamó así mismo consiguiendo lo que muchos se matan por hacer, la oportunidad de fotografiar a una mujer semidesnuda.

Él es un artista de verdad, él quiere imprimir imágenes de florecitas y abejitas en vez de culos y labios carnudos. La idea que tiene de éxito es lo que el resto considera estupidez, algo de locura. El éxito que todos aguardan es humillación para él. Es un jodido héroe.

– ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Daisuke no me responde con palabras, sino con una mirada que muestra algo de vergüenza. Y le creo.

– Fueron muchas mujeres – dice.

Ni siquiera sé si está alardeando o confesándose.

– Me había jurado a mí mismo que nunca haría algo así – se lamenta Daisuke casi dándose golpes en el pecho – pero cuando vino el momento de la prueba, la jodida crisis, caí. Me di cuenta de lo débil y patético que era.

– Sí – respondo mirándolo algo aburrido – eres una vergüenza para nuestra sociedad.

– Lo digo muy enserio.

– Yo sé que sí.

Quisiera reírme ante su dramática forma de revelarse como mártir de la era moderna, pero mi boca permanece estática demostrando lo tedioso que me resulta todo.

Basura. Él y toda su santidad artística.

–De los peores crímenes que me han confesado – digo y bebo algo de jugo de un vaso que Daisuke dejó junto a mi plato.

–Puedes ser sarcástico, pero no tienes idea de lo que es.

De pronto los crepes ya no huelen tan bien, y yo le pregunto a Daisuke que cómo es eso:

–¿Cómo es eso?

Daisuke remoja un trozo de pan en su caliente leche achocolatada sin mirarme, y luego lo coloca en su boca despacio, saboreándolo con cuidado y percibiendo cada detalle. Y sin dejar de masticar me dice:

–¿Crees que es el jodido cielo?

Aún tiene ese trozo de comida en su boca cuando me dice:

–¿Crees que estar tras una cámara, tomando fotos a cada una de esas chicas es el cielo? ¿Crees que me siento realizado cuando una de ellas inclina su enorme culo hacia mi lente como si le fuera a hacer una exploración rectal? – De pronto los crepes ya no se ven tan bien. – Todo es un maldito atentado contra ti, tu mente y tu bolsillo, mi amigo.

Abandono cualquier posibilidad de seguir comiendo, y no creo que a Daisuke le importe o esté al tanto del asunto. Toma su tenedor que tiene un trozo de crepe en el otro extremo y lo agita en el aire hacia mi dirección, como si me estuviera señalando con él.

–Después de lo que había vivido, estar allí, tomando fotos tan decadentes, tan humillantes, me hizo sentir como lastre. Lastre del puto consumismo. Me hizo darme cuenta que no soy mejor persona que todos esos extraños que caminan por la calle, comprando esas revistas, ya sabes, alimentando su morbo. Todo eso. Masturbándose con esas lindas caras de portada y pechos impresos.

Yo sólo parpadeo, Daisuke se ríe, no estoy muy seguro de qué.

– Y yo deposité mi esfuerzo, mi tiempo, mi experiencia, mi pasión en ello. Todo en lo que creía lo reduje a un montón de basura que se compra en un kiosco. Yo ayudé a rebajar el arte a un montón de hombres tocándose a sí mismos – mira en varias direcciones, agitando el tenedor que tiene en su mano –Yo hice parte de todo eso. Estuve en medio de un montón de jodidas descerebradas que no dejaban de llamarme "lindo" o "cariño".

Estoy pasmado, créanme.

–No te estoy tomando del pelo – dice Daisuke – no valen un carajo. ¿Cómo puede valer alguien que vende su propia imagen? ¿Que alimenta la depravación de todo esos tipos que se me quedaban al lado de la cámara masajeándose por entre el bolsillo mientras ellas seguían posando sin ninguna humanidad o más dignidad que vender?

Las palabras de Daisuke empiezan a salir con ira, y él se come su trozo de crepe mientras dice:

–Ahí te encuentras frente a esa realidad de la actualidad; todos tienen su precio. Si te ofreciera unos cuantos millones ya estarías mostrándome la raja de tu culo en este instante. Así como ellas. ¿Quién necesita pensar cuando eres visiblemente abusable? Dime ¿Para qué me esforzaría creando algo valioso cuando puedo ganar dinero siendo fornicado mentalmente por un montón de extraños? Son las putas de la imaginación, Takeru. Les pagas para poder comértelas en la mente. Les pagas para que te den una probada visual de lo que sería abusar de ellas. Maldición. Te lo digo, Takeru. No es gracioso, no es el jodido cielo. Es la cruda verdad de que ahora todos nos podemos vender. Yo, con mi cámara capturando a esta mujer tapándose la entrepierna con un balón de futbol. Y ellas llenándose de cheques con solo tener la bragueta de su pantalón abierta.

Ya nadie respira en esta habitación.

Y con la poca serenidad que le queda, Daisuke dice:

–Y el maldito mundo popular nos disfraza esta mierda de porno suave con glamur y con moda. Me cago en la moda. En el puto glamur. – Me mira a los ojos – Habían niñas de quince años mostrándome sus tetas para que algún caza talento las encontrara. Niñas que no tienen más futuro que tener sexo salvaje en los sueños eróticos de todos esos tipos que compran sus revistas y las ven por internet. ¿Lo ves? Niñas de dieciocho en ropa interior frente a mi cámara. Niñas que dependen de tener una imagen sexual agradable, niñas que quieren lucir. Ahí tienes el paraíso del día de hoy. Ahí lo tienes. ¿Estoy loco? Puede, pero al menos siento lo puedo juzgar.

Puede que sí, que esté loco. Está centrado en su ira contra la humanidad por algo que puede que no tenga relevancia más que para él, pero al menos no va a estar en mi lugar, en un futuro no tan lejano transformando mis objetos personales y cosas al azar en bolas de fuego.

–Tengo una colección entera de una chica que le gustaba posarme en bragas, sobándose el ombligo y seduciendo la cámara. Lo único que producía tal producto "artístico" era erecciones al unísono. Y dime ¿quién va a limpiar después todo ese semen?

La verdad, con todo esto, sólo puedo sentirme más cercano a Daisuke, sólo puedo sentirme más identificado.

La única expectativa que me queda ahora respecto a esta historia es que pueda tocarme el pecho y convertirme en él. Quiero transformarme en Daisuke Motomiya.

* * *

 _ **Abordad a los bandoleros, atacadlos con alegorías y atadlos como perros.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún no sabía el significado de la palabra "vacilaciones" cuando traicioné a mi hermano de la peor forma posible. Se podría decir. O de la peor forma posible entre las posibilidades que se me habían presentado.

Tal vez más que traición fue cobardía, un temor innato que me reducía a una altura poco mayor al metro y veinte centímetros acompañada de un respeto completo que sentía por mi padre. Sea como sea, Matt lo vio como traición, cual daga clavada por la espalda.

–A ver, en realidad no entiendo, no lo entiendo en absoluto, y quiero que me ayuden a entender. Les he dado su espacio, les respeto su privacidad mientras cumplan con las normas de la casa. ¿No es así? Díganme ¿no se sienten lo suficientemente libres? ¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? Quiero enterarme para ver cómo solucionamos este problema.

Mi padre nos mira fulminándonos con sus retinas, mientras Matt y yo permanecemos estáticos frente a él, con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza que nos produce decepcionarlo.

–¿Todavía se sienten niños? ¿Ah? ¿Takeru? ¿Yamatto?

Matt tuerce los ojos porque odia que lo llamen por su nombre de pila, pero esa es su menor preocupación justo ahora.

–Últimamente no les había reprendido por nada, ustedes saben cómo deben comportarse y como llevar sus cosas, así que sinceramente no entiendo por qué este tipo de situaciones se tienen que presentar. De la nada vienen ustedes y rompen la regla de oro, y es realmente decepcionante. No lo esperaba de ustedes. O por lo menos, de quien lo hizo.

Aprieto mis puños y espero a que ocurra. Soy solo un niño, una minúscula partícula que todavía tiene sucio el rostro, pero sé lo que viene.

–No puedo pasar por alto esta situación. Es bastante delicada, así que es mejor solucionarla de una vez por todas. Pienso preguntar esto sólo una vez. Y espero una respuesta pronta y sincera, nada de vacilaciones o pérdidas detiempo. ¿Quién entró a la habitación mientras yo trabajaba?

Yo no miro a mi hermano ni él me mira a mí.

Esto es antes de que papá se callara para siempre, antes de que cerrara su negocio y se quedara como un vegetal frente al televisor. Esto pasó antes de que fuéramos a la playa, cuando aún éramos una familia normal. Antes de que lo abandonáramos todo, la enorme casa en donde crecimos, el viejo auto, la vajilla, las joyas de mamá, todo eso que se volvió algún recuerdo borroso que ya no importa. Antes de que llegáramos a esta nueva vida, en donde papá hace silencio, donde Matt sigue obstinado a no mirarlo a los ojos, donde nuestro mundo está comprimido en esta casucha de puertas quebradizas y una señal televisiva a todo volumen.

–Yamatto, Takeru. Díganme quien de ustedes lo hizo – insiste papá utilizando la voz más escabrosa de toda la historia.

Y con lágrimas de niño tonto y cobarde en los ojos, chillo el nombre de mi hermano por mis labios.

–Matt.

Le digo.

–Matt lo hizo.

Así son las cosas. Matt me mira de reojo, y yo no puedo encararlo, sólo chillo como si alguien acabara de morir, como si estuviera metido en un campo de guerra. Papá toma a mi hermano por el hombro.

–¿Es eso cierto?– le pregunta con algo de calma.

Cierro mis ojos para no percibir visualmente la ira de papá, pero no puedo evitar seguir produciendo lagrimones que me empapan el rostro.

–Si – dice mi hermano – lo siento.

Mi padre suelta un largo suspiro que no sé cómo interpretar, dice "muy bien, muy bien", y empuja a mi hermano por el corredor, y se lo lleva con él hasta el fin del mundo mientras yo me quedo a mitad de esa lejana tarde rojiza llorando descontroladamente con los ojos cerrados.

Según mis sueños y recuerdos de ese momento chillé por horas, por toda la tarde, sin moverme de mi lugar, aterrado al darme cuenta de la cruda y horrible naturaleza que me acechaba ya desde una temprana edad. Pero aquello no era traición. No lo era.

–¿Puedes acordarte de eso? – le pregunto a mi hermano en la terraza.

No hace tanto frío y se puede ver un atardecer algo gótico al final de las colinas. El viento citadino contamina la bonita escena, tornándola tétrica ydesabrida, no, más bien con bastante sentimentalismo y mucho drama, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que mi hermano no ha soltado el primer informe de sus pensamientos. Luce impávido en la orilla de la terraza, como si de verdad estuviera observando la panorámica. Su cabello golpeando su rostro y sus ojos vacíos, como si no estuviera allí; complementan la sádica imagen que percibo estando aquí sentado en una silla de madera que ya está podrida.

Estoy muy asustado. Necesito saber lo que piensa.

–¿Matt?

Permanezco ansioso en mi asiento, agitando mis piernas como si estuviera en la agonía del síndrome de abstinencia.

–¿Recuerdas esa semana en la playa? – Pregunta Matt – Fue de las mejores semanas de nuestras vidas… como familia. – Sonríe como si pudiera ver en el horizonte la imagen vívida de aquellas memorias caminando por la arena caliente y perdiéndonos entre las olas. – Recuerdo bajándonos del auto y quitándonos los zapatos al instante para sentir la playa bajo nuestros pies. Estábamos descalzos y comenzamos a correr emocionados hacia el mar, gritando como locos. Asombrados por la imponente presencia del océano y con unas horribles ganas de hacer parte de él. Saltamos al agua a gran velocidad, con tal urgencia como si el mar se nos fuera a ir a algún lado. – Niega con la cabeza riendo – La primera sensación que se me viene a la cabeza es el sabor salado. El agua se me estaba metiendo dentro de la boca porque yo estaba gritando de la emoción. Es decir, todos sabemos que el agua del mar es salada, pero sólo comprendes ese concepto hasta saltar en ella; esa idea se vuelve real para ti hasta que das tu primer paso dentro del mar y lo pruebas tú mismo.

–Matt – digo con una voz algo tímida – quiero saber lo que piensas acerca de… tú sabes, lo que pasó el otro día.

Me refiero al oro que le arroje a las manos, ese oro que yo mismo creé. Matt ni siquiera se inmuta. Se acomoda mejor en la baranda, encorvándose un poco y mirando hacia la carretera en frente de la casa.

–Es tan extraño recordar todo eso. – dice su voz escapando de entre sus brazos que están cruzados por sobre su boca – Pareciera que hace parte de la vida de alguien más, como si fueran recuerdos ajenos o algo así. Lo que vivimos en ese entonces y lo que estamos viviendo ahora no tiene nada en común, como si a mitad de nuestras vidas como familia, como esa unidad de la que hacemos parte, algo se hubiera quebrado, cambiando el mundo comolo conocemos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Abandonamos nuestro hogar, nuestra ciudad, toda nuestra vida, y él nos trajo a vivir a este horrible agujero. Papá cerró su estúpido negocio y ahora ni siquiera nos habla y mamá… mamá está ahí. Pasan los años y no me puedo acostumbrar a eso. Es como si… no lo sé.

–Pero tú ni siquiera vives con nosotros – lo digo con la intención de acusarlo, acusarlo de habernos abandonado él también, como todos.

Matt no dice nada. Ya no puedo ver qué expresión tiene. Se refugia en sus brazos, sin darme la cara, sin mirarme a los ojos, puede que sea por miedo a encontrarse con la mirada de un monstruo en vez de la de su tierno hermano menor, encontrarse la mirada de algo ajeno a la humanidad, una entidad anónima que tal vez ni siquiera sea hermano suyo, sino parte de una enorme mentira. Por lo que yo comprendería que él no me mirase.

–¿Te acuerdas del día en el puente? – dice Matt levantando de nuevo el rostro, pero sin voltear. – ¿Si lo recuerdas? Tú debías tener unos trece años y yo unos dieciséis.

–Matt, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó la otra vez, lo que pasó en mi habitación – digo poniéndome de pie – acerca de lo que te conté.

Camino hacia mi hermano despacio, viendo su alto cuerpo, su rubio cabello y una espalda encorvada hacia el abismo al borde de la terraza.

–Fui un completo desgraciado – dice – te hice ir hasta allí sólo porque sabía que le tenías miedo a las alturas. Quería atormentarte, sólo eso. ¿Te acuerdas?

Claro que sí. Claro que me acuerdo. Lo puedo ver tan claro como en el momento en que ocurrió. Yo en un extremo del puente y Matt en la mitad, igual a como está ahora en la terraza, recostándose contra la baranda, mirando el tráfico cruzar bajo sus pies. Me acuerdo que su rostro estaba completamente transformado, serio, sombrío. Su cabello, algo largo y desordenado, se agitaba hacia un lado. Fue la primera vez que lo vi como un hombre con poder, grande y maduro, y la primera que sentí terror de él.

Recuerdo que giró un poco su rostro y me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos que se me clavaron en el cerebro. Yo no parpadeé y me quedé frío al ver lo que él tenía entre sus manos. "¿Matt?" susurré con temor, con voz de niño angustiado. Y él, sosteniendo su inexpresiva mirada, me dijo "es tiempo de crecer".

–Tengo miedo – le digo a mi hermano, ahora, en la terraza, ocho añoscdespués de aquel lejano momento en el puente. Me detengo unos metros tras él y le digo: – No sé qué más pueda hacer, qué más pueda cambiar… y no puedo, no puedo soportarlo. No sé qué es lo que me está pasando, y estoy aterrado. Tengo miedo de pensar, de sentir euforia, del descontrol, porque puede que destruya al mundo entero.

–Lloraste – dice mi hermano.

–¿Qué?

Sólo puedo oír su voz, no puedo verle el rostro.

Matt dice:

–Lloraste ese día en el puente.

La puerta de la terraza se abre y mi madre sale al exterior, con sus manos juntas en su regazo, sobre su viejo y manchado delantal que me recuerda que esta vida es una mierda, y pronuncia mi nombre entre interrogación:

–¿Takeru?

Me quedo mirándola sin decir nada, aun pensando en lo que Matt acabó de decir.

–Hay un muchacho en la puerta que está preguntando por ti. – dice mamá entrecerrando los ojos por el viento.

–¿Qué muchacho?

–No sé. No parece del sector.

–Mierda.

–¡Takeru!

–Lo siento, mamá.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas?

–No. Bajo en un momento… dile que espere.

Mamá desaparece y me vuelvo para volverme a enfrentar con la espalda de mi hermano.

–También quería contarte esto – le digo – necesito tu ayuda. La necesito desesperadamente. – Él no dice nada y me altero – Ese tipo que está allá abajo, esperando por mí, me quiere someter. Me quiere como su esclavo ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy completamente jodido. – Matt no responde.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta enojado, soltando un rugido al aire porque mi hermano se niega a aceptar lo que me está pasando.

–¡¿Lo vas a permitir?! – Grito – ¡¿Ah?! ¿Es que no lo puedes ver? No se trata de lo que ése imbécil me pueda hacer – digo en el umbral a un paso de entrar a casa – ¿no lo entiendes? Él no puede hacer gran cosa. Te necesito – le digo con ese horrible tono antecesor al llanto – para que no me dejes matarlo.

Matt agacha la cabeza, encorvándose aún más, acercando su rostro al pavimento que ésta a tres pisos de distancia.

–No quiero matar a nadie. – digo y entro a casa.

Cuando bajo al primer piso me encuentro con la puerta principal cerrada y el televisor encendido transmitiendo colores pobres. Mi papá está en su sofá, lleva un esqueleto amarillento y una mirada inocua perdida en la pantalla.

–¿Dónde está el muchacho que vino a buscarme? – Pregunto mirando en todas las direcciones, sin ver al idiota de Pablo por ningún lado – ¿dónde diablos está?

Mi papá me mira a los ojos y sigue sin decir nada. Tiene una dispareja barba de unos cuantos días y luce algo triste.

–¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Su boca, al igual que sus ojos, no me dice nada.

–¿Es que nadie quiere decirme nada en esta casa?

–Takeru, cálmate por el amor de Dios – dice mamá que aparece de improviso en la sala.

–Mamá ¿Dónde está el muchacho que vino preguntando por mí?

–Lo dejé subir a tu habitación, le dije que te esperara allá. Fue muy amable.

–¿Qué?

Salgo corriendo por las escaleras, enloquecido por la idea de tener a Willis fisgoneando en mis objetos personales, mirándose en el pequeño espejo que tengo en mi habitación y dejando plasmado en el reflejo su pegajosa imagen para siempre. Me da terror no más de pensar que cada mañana al levantarme veré el rostro de Willis en mi espejo personal, sonriéndome con su pálido rostro desde el otro lado del cristal, el muy infeliz.

–¿De qué rayos te ríes? – le preguntaría al espejo. Y todo lo que obtendría por respuesta sería aquella risa sin sentido que me destroza los nervios y se me mete por las venas hasta tornar mi sangre azul, como la de ese metrosexual patético que se ríe. Mi cuerpo me dolería tanto que me haría llorar como aquella noche afuera del Neri Boca.

Yo sería Willis, riéndome a un lado del espejo y llorando en el otro.

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y lo veo allí, de pie, observando algunas de las cosas que tengo en el estante que está atornillado en la pared. Tiene unos oscuros pantalones entubados y escurridos, una bonita camisa a cuadros azul que cubre con una chaqueta de cuero, cuero probablemente real. Acaricia condos dedos el tarro de vidrio lleno de canicas sobre el estante, dejando sus huellas marcadas en el polvo.

–Un hombre que puede crear oro a partir de basura colecciona canicas – dice mirando fijamente el tarro – no me desconcierta viniendo de ti.

–No puedes estar en mi cuarto.

Me acerco unos cuantos pasos, y luego me detengo, casi incapacitado de enfrentarlo de verdad.

–De hecho me parece muy apropiado – dice dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia mí – ya era hora de que conociera en dónde vivías, tu hogar, tu familia, toda la escena. Después de todo, vamos a pasar un largo tiempo juntos y, pues, debo saber quién eres.

–No puedes venir aquí.

–No tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quiera, Takeru.

–Sal de mi casa, Willis – digo tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, notando por lo fría que está su chaqueta que estoy ardiendo, casi al punto de consumirme en fuego. – No quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer aquí ¿entendido?

–Suéltame, Takeru. – Dice muy tranquilo – no simules la ira que no puedes expresar. Se requiere más que palabras para creerte.

–No me retes a hacer algo sino sabes si soy o no capaz de hacerlo. Puede que te sorprenda.

–¿Qué serías capaz de hacer? – pregunta emitiendo un halo frío.

Los ojos de Willis son oscuros, en ese momento lo son. Me miran fijamente sin moverse en lo más mínimo, tragándose la poca luz que desprenden los míos.

–Vamos – susurra la voz de Willis – quiero oírte decirlo.

El muy desgraciado revela una sonrisa con sus labios color púrpura muerto. Y siento una corriente helada cruzarme por la cabeza y bajar por mi espalda, recorriendo mis piernas mientras estimula los pequeños cabellos que se erizan, choca con el suelo, traspasando la madera y el cemento, llegando hasta el primer piso donde mi madre lava los platos. Ella, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurre, mira a la pared por la que caen las líneas grisáceas de escalofrío que saltan de estante a estante, hasta llegar al grifo del agua, se mezclan con la corriente y se le meten por las manos, a mi madre, quien tiembla al instante y deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para quedarse mirando hacia el techo con una expresión torpe. Queda paralizada y con una sensación poco agradable en su abultada espalda llena de pliegues de piel.

El agua sigue corriendo en el lavaplatos.

–Dímelo – dice Willis en mi habitación, aun mirándome a los ojos, al alma, si es que puede.

–No quieres oírlo, porque me veré obligado a hacerlo.

–O tú no quieres decirlo, porque te verás obligado a hacerlo.

Se suelta de mi mano y camina hacia a la ventana desde donde mira la calle, la misma que Matt observa desde la terraza. Está desgastada y el pavimento está agujereado, como enormes cráteres que acumulan la lluvia de octubre.

Esto es una mierda de barrio.

–Te di el oro – le digo – te di el maldito oro.

–¿Por qué la cabecera de tu cama no está contra la pared?

–Jódete, Willis… ya te di lo que querías.

–No, no, no, Takeru. Esto va más allá de un trozo de oro, de un poco de dinero, de lo que quieras. Es más grande. Eres más grande. La realidad ya no tendrá ninguna diferencia con los sueños gracias a ti. Este es el momento de traspasar los límites de lo que es posible y a aprovechar el universo, todo el jodido universo y el tiempo. Cada estrella. El espacio. Toda la verdad que tenemos al frente la puedes convertir en mentira, si queremos.

–¿Si queremos?

–Tú y yo.

 **«No es oscuridad lo que veo cuando cierro los ojos, todos es más brillante y poderoso cuando mis ojos no ven. Nuestro interior se ilumina y se enciende tan fuerte que nos damos cuenta que todo es posible. Sólo cuando los abrimos, los ojos, vemos la oscuridad, nos hallamos en el centro de la nada, de la crueldad, nuestra fría naturaleza, negra y roja y ardiente, sincera, real, y viva. Somos el resultado de la porquería que nos rodea. ¿Verdad? Por este tipo de cosas es por las que deseamos destrozar con nuestros dientes la carne humana de cerdos perfumados y lamer su sudor tibio muerto»**

–No hay tú y yo, Willis. No te hagas ideas. No llegarás más lejos conmigo, no daré un paso más.

–Olvídate del silencio – dice Willis mirándome de nuevo, golpeando el aire con su mano – olvídate de la discreción y los secretos, de callarnos. Vamos a gritar. Es tiempo de romper con todo, con las paredes que nos retienen como simples mortales, esclavos de un sistema social y ciudadanos comunes. Señala con tu dedo y partiremos el cielo en dos para siempre. Nadie podrá contenerte u olvidarte. Tenemos que romper con la historia.

 **«No finjas que no lo ves, TK. Conoces tu interior, como yo y como yo lo veo, tú también lo ves. Vivo en él, siento el aire que respiras, lo veo tornarse gris y repulsivo y atroz. Sé quién eres, y sé que no tienes un dueño. No escuchas más voces que la tuya. No eres una jodida marioneta. No finjas que no lo ves. Sabes lo que tu mano te impulsa a hacer, y sabes que lo harás, que alimentará cada poro de tu ser y te enaltecerá por sobre la naturaleza humana»**

–No tocaré nada nunca más – digo – no para ti, Willis.

–Nadie te ve en realidad – dice Willis con voz desolada, algo áspera y lejana – sólo yo. Puedo verte, puedo sentir el peso en tus dedos, en tu piel. Quiero que se lo enseñes a todos, que les demuestres que puedes abrir el suelo y levantar murallas de agua por sobre cualquier ciudad, inundar los hogares y ahogar la vida de la tierra. – Sus ojos desalmados se oscurecen aún más, hacen que mi sangre se congele – No eres una persona, Takeru. No eres un hombre. Tu vida no tiene limitaciones, no estás encasillado en un instante preciso de la existencia. No eres una estadística ni un punto en un conjunto uniforme de puntos pusilánimes. Eres poder. Eres la tierra misma. La naturaleza. Tu voz se oirá en cualquier lugar, y todos te escucharán, y todos caerán al suelo, y todos abrirán los ojos. Eres la muerte misma.

 **«No finjas que no lo ves. Abre los ojos y enfrenta esa oscuridad. Esa oscuridad que tú mismo proyectas, de la que haces parte, la que te ha creado. No puedes prescindir de ella. No podemos. Abre los ojos y acéptalo. Ves el futuro. Ves el mañana y lo que tendrás entre tus manos, lo sabes. No finjas que no lo ves, maldición.»**

–Cállate, cállate – susurro, creo que agachando la cabeza, colocando mis manos sobre ella.

–Takeru, no te encierres a ti mismo en la dimensión de lo normal, no te prives de lo que eres, de lo que puedes hacer, deshacer, rehacer, reordenar. Rectificar. Eres el reinventor de la vida. No serás una simple referencia de la historia, serás una grieta de una era. El dueño de una generación.

No. No. No tengo poder, no soy un renovador de lo ya hecho. No soy la derivación de una cábala surreal existente para redimir la irregularidad de lo existente. No soy un enviado divino que ha de purgar esta horrible condición del mundo físico y superficial. No soy el dedo que ha de agilizar la verdad transitoria de las cosas y su inevitable cambio. No. No soy un impulsador de la evolución y la redención de lo corpóreo. No pretendo llevar a la humanidad al éxtasis espiritual fuera del ínfimo encierro de lo tangible.

–Estás completamente demente – le digo a Willis dando un par de pasos hacia atrás – desquiciado.

–¿Por qué no aceptas el poder que tienes y confrontas tu naturaleza superior? Estás tan aterrado de quién eres que te has negado a ti mismo. Quieres huir de tu más relevante verdad, de lo que te hace especial ¿Por qué lo haces, Takeru?

–Vete al puto infierno, Willis. ¿Me has oído? ¡Ah! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Jódete!

–Puedes ser el comienzo del final, maldita sea – dice Willis levantando sus manos, como si estuviera profetizando una evidente revelación – Eres el rostro del nuevo siglo.

–¿Y tú quieres estar ahí? Eso es ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Dímelo, Willis ¡¿quién eres para decir todo eso?! ¿Vas a ser mi subordinado? ¿Quieres ser el dueño de la vida junto conmigo?

–Eres un niño aterrado en medio de una autopista.

–Eres un cerdo sediento.

–Soy yo quien he venido ¡Mírame! – Grita Willis caminando con violencia por mi habitación – ¿a quién más ves aquí? He probado tu poder, lo he visto… lo he saboreado… soy tu testigo, soy tu seguidor. Soy yo el único que cree en ti. Nadie más dará un peso por tu potencial…sólo yo.

 **«No finjas que no lo ves. Yo lo veo claramente. Está entre tus manos, caliente y muriendo. Dime lo que es. Está reposando entre tu mano, perdiendo vida mientras se va pudriendo. ¡Tú lo ves! ¡No finjas! Lo ves. Dime qué es»**

 **«Es el corazón de Willis»**

 **«Es el corazón de Pablo aun latiendo en tu mano. Su podrido corazón inhumano. Ahí está, mojando tus manos, ahí está ahogándose con el aire libre, fuera del pecho de ese bastardo»**

Me dan náuseas pero estoy hambriento.

 **«Ése es tú futuro, ése es el futuro de ese idiota. Su corazón en tu mano»**

–Willis, por favor, no sigas – digo mostrándole la palma de mi mano enfatizando mi petición – detente, te lo pido.

–Esto lo vamos a hacer juntos, Takeru. La concepción de día y noche nunca volverán a ser la misma.

–¡Cállate de una vez por todas!

El corazón de Willis sigue latiendo entre mi mano, pero pierde el aliento y comienza a consumirse, a corroerse y a tornarse negro, púrpura, y pierde calor.

–Eres el dueño del mundo ¡Abre los ojos!

 **«Lo único que puedo ver cuando abro los ojos es oscuridad»**

–Por favor, Willis ¡no sigas! ¡No sigas! O… yo…

–Eres el dueño del apocalipsis, de la última palabra.

El corazón no se mueve más y emite un silbido que suena como si perdiera aire, como si se estuviera desinflando. Entonces se arruga y se convierte en una masa podrida y retorcida en la palma de mi mano.

–¡Mira quién eres! – dice Willis.

–¿Quién soy?

 **«Mi naturaleza innata no es sombría. Es la suma de cuan corrompido se vuelve el aire que respiro. De las manos que toman las mías y de aquello que escupen en mis ojos. Soy la venganza de lo que han hecho conmigo»**

–¿Quién soy? – pregunto levantando la mirada. – ¡¿Quién soy?! ¡¿Quién soy?!

No sé lo que Willis está viendo en mi rostro pero su mirada se hace más débil y aterrada, y comienza a rodearme para poder hallar la salida de la habitación.

–Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi – una voz profunda y negra sale de mi boca, poderosa y pesada – ¿Quieres un monstruo? ¿Quieres verme poderoso?

Willis camina hacia atrás, con la boca cerrada y las manos apuntando en mi dirección, quizá esperando que me calme.

Y grito:

–¡Aquí tienes tu maldito monstro!

Agarro un libro que está sobre mi mesa de noche y se lo arrojo a la cara.

Un instante antes de que choque con el rostro de Willis, el libro pierde su contextura y se desbarata en trozos de carbón. Willis se cubre el rostro al recibir el impacto. Cierra los ojos y se inclina. El pedazo se destroza en muchos más.

–¡Tú serás el primero en caer cuando me levante! – grito.

Tomo un par de lápices que reposan en la mesa y se los arrojo. En el aire se transforman en cristales brillantes que golpean el cuerpo de Willis reducido en sí mismo. Veo como uno de los trozos hiere la mejilla de Willis.

Una línea de sangre se le escurre hasta la boca, pero él permanece inmóvil, sujetando su cabeza. Soy yo el grande, soy yo quien torna la vida en paraíso o infierno. Soy yo.

 **«Si quieres verme como un monstruo, en eso me convertiré»**

Arrojo una pieza de porcelana, un bailarín demasiado delgado y pálido que parece recién salido de un cementerio, y lo arrojo. En un momento, mientras viaja por el aire, hacia donde se encuentra Willis, se convierte en una centelleo intenso, una irradiación hirviente. Es fuego.

 **«Oscuridad es todo lo que veo»**

La esfera incandescente alcanza a disiparse un poco antes de golpear a Willis y quemar su elegante chaqueta de cuero, cuero probablemente real. Él reacciona en un instante y ve las llamas sobre sus brazos y su espalda. Se quita la chaqueta y la arroja al suelo espantado. La chaqueta sigue quemándose en el suelo, y el fuego se va consumiendo poco a poco.

–Aléjate de mí, Willis, o verás al monstruo surgir de verdad. Y nunca más volverás a ver con tus preciosos ojos. Borraré el mundo para ti. Te dejaré ciego.

Estoy respirando más calmado, he recuperado mi postura tranquila. Luego tomo mi almohada, la aprieto entre mi mano con fuerza, suelto un rugido espantoso que hace vibrar las ventanas y la madera, y la arrojo con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a Willis. Éste alcanza a saltar a su derecha en un segundo, cayendo de costado al piso, un instante antes de que la almohada cambie en un parpadeo a un enorme pedazo de acero que atraviesa mi habitación a gran velocidad y se estrella con la pared del pasillo, destrozándola casi por completo y traspasándola hasta estrellarse en el suelo del patio trasero.

Por el enorme agujero que está en el pasillo frente a mi habitación entra una ráfaga de viento que mueve los cristales y los fragmentos de carbón que hay en el suelo.

 **«No escuchas más que tu propia voz. No eres una marioneta. No tienes dueño. Eres perpetuo, eres inalterable»**

Camino fuera de mi habitación, observando el enorme agujero que me revela la ciudad al otro lado de la pared y un enorme trozo de acero arrojado a mitad de nuestro patio.

Mi pecho sigue creciendo y comprimiéndose, asimilando la vida que entra en mi sistema y me hace más grande.

Veo a Willis arrojado en el suelo, con su camisa azul a cuadros humeando en algunas partes, y su bonito rostro sangrando por montones. Está completamente aterrado. Paralizado. Sus ojos han perdido su brillo, su oscuridad.

Me acerco un poco y lo veo sin parpadear. Un nuevo calor me recorre el cuerpo y creo que mi rostro se transfigura.

 **«La verdad soy débil y estoy asustado. Estoy apartado de la realidad, soy un ser ausente de comprensión incluso de sí mismo, condenado entre sus propias manos. Aun llorando en aquel puente, aun pidiéndole a mi hermano que no lo haga. Aún lloro. Todavía»**

–Mi mano arrancándote los ojos será lo último que veas si vuelves a este lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo. Un gran agradecimiento para sslove y su constante apoyo en la historia!  
**

 **Espero les guste y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola...jeje**

 **Bueno, perdón por el largo atraso. Ya no daré ninguna excusa, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Tanto Digimon como ¿A quién odias, Dani? no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, es solo una adaptación de un libro a los personajes de Digimon Adventure 02.**

* * *

 _¿Me recuerdas?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi. Tengo veinte años y trabajo en una academia de música. No soy nada brillante, tengo un promedio académico mediocre y no siento la suficiente motivación para trabajar por algo que valga la pena.

Ahí lo tienes, ése soy yo. Cotidiano hasta los huesos, con una fecha de expiración por venir, así como toda mi comunidad ¿Verdad? Me quedan 56 años de vida, en unas semanas serán 55. Ni siquiera puedo creer en ello.

Todo puede ser una maldita farsa, una mentira para ocultar lo que soy en realidad.

Puede que en otra vida sea un tipo de sueños normales y un amor sensato y constante a mi lado. Puede que en algún otro universo sea el héroe que atrapa a los malos.

Dime quién soy. Qué soy.

Por poco y asesino a un tipo con un pedazo de acero sólido que solía ser mi almohada. La almohada en la que soñaba, en la que babeaba una que otra noche y la que ya nunca volveré a tener, en la que nunca más he de dormir.

Una almohada que dejó de existir. Ahora esa es mi verdad. La verdad sobre mi almohada. La almohada que abrió un enorme agujero en la pared del pasillo de mi casa.

«No me abandones. No me hagas esto»

Mi verdad. Lo que refleja ese agujero…

«Lo siento. Lo siento. No te vayas. No lo hagas»

…es que todavía estoy aterrado y con ganas de huir. De volver al mar, de perderme en las olas, en las malditas olas.

«Dios mío»

Pero estoy atrapado en la realidad.

«No quiero… perderte»

–¿Un demente puede saber que está demente? – le pregunto a Gennai, mientras me acomodo sentado en su viejo y oloroso sillón de hace millones de años.

Gennai está suspendido horizontalmente en el aire, atado a las vigas del techo por un par de cuerdas para así poder escribir en éste. Su enorme y desordenada cabellera canosa se balancea como una nube por sobre la habitación, y su barba, espesa y abultada, oculta gran parte de su rostro. No parece para nada incomodo de estar a dos metros y medio elevado sobre el suelo.

La habitación es una cueva llena de jeroglíficos, de números y símbolos de nuestra generación, tal vez insignificantes desde otro plano existencial. Camuflan cuan horrible son las paredes en realidad. Son millones de constelaciones numéricas que buscan con desesperación una respuesta dicha en un lenguaje que nunca podría entender.

–La calidad de demente se la gana aquella persona que percibe el mundo de manera diferente y única, irracional para el resto. Su mente vive en una dimensión ajena a la que su cuerpo se halla. – Dice Gennai contemplando la ecuación que tiene al frente con ojos inquisitivos – Dicho individuo no se considera así mismo demente porque cree que lo que él comprende de la realidad es lo verdadero.

Me sobo la frente, intentando tomar aquellas palabras y adaptarlas a mi propia historia.

–Así que, de cierta forma – continúa – puedes saber que estás demente cuando consideres la mayoría del mundo demente. O, diciéndolo de una mejor manera, así sabrás que el resto del mundo te ve a ti como un demente.

–Y si lo que percibes del mundo ni siquiera tiene sentido para ti, sino desbarata todo lo que concibes como coherente y racional. Qué pasa cuando es la realidad en sí la que parece alterada, o desquiciada, ausente de toda lógica.

–Quiere decir que estás prestando atención.

Tres gotas de mierda caen de repente frente a mí. Esa mierda blanca que he detestado toda mi vida, y que en el pasado me ha llevado a ponerme en cuatro a limpiarla. Sí, se trata de esa paloma asquerosa que cohabita con Gennai, la infeliz paloma.

La miro y ella me mira.

Mi vieja enemiga, así que nos volvemos a que cagara en frente de mí con toda la intención. Grito y el ave sale volando desesperada por la habitación.

–Un hombre una vez dijo que no era el conocimiento lo que daba poder, sino era el poder lo que formaba el conocimiento. – Dice el viejo con ademanes de director orquestal – Son los poderosos los que definen el conocimiento y las verdades para que las masas puedan creer en algo. Así que, ¿quién está más loco?

Ojalá no sea yo.

–¿Y si de alguna forma estoy a punto de encontrarme con mi verdadera identidad, pero estoy tan aterrado de ella que la ahogo con sentimientos que me estupidizan y me vuelven a encerrar en la cotidianidad humana? – le pregunto de improviso.

–¿De qué sentimientos estamos hablando?

–Diría más bien….sensaciones.

–Bueno ¿Cuáles sensaciones?

–Mariposas en el estómago.

–¿Esto se trata de esa chica que tiene fotografía suyas en la habitación?

–Fotografías que su novio, el fotógrafo artista, le tomó.

–Hikari.

–Ella vino conmigo, se está refugiando en mi casa.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Así como lo dije.

El día está gris y se oscurece tras cada segundo transcurrido en un reloj que va más lento de lo normal.

Hikari se queda en la entrada de la biblioteca, abrazada a tres libros que parecen muy bien aferrados a su pecho mientras ella contempla la lluvia que no deja de caer afuera a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Se le mojan un poco los zapatos, pero ella ni los mira.

–Creo que los voy a dejar aquí – dice sin mirarme, sus ojos siguen clavados en las finas gotas que caen estrepitosamente frente a la biblioteca de la universidad. No sé si es por el clima o qué, pero parece que ha perdido todo el ánimo que tenía en aquella cita amistosa que tuvimos hace años. Bueno, no hace tanto tiempo. O quizá. No estoy seguro. – La lluvia no va a parar – dice Hikari entrecerrando los ojos – no por ahora.

Yo estoy recostado contra uno de los estantes llenos de libros de arquitectura, creo. Mi mochila está en el suelo abierta y parte de su contenidosobresale de ella, rozando el suelo manchado de polvo antiguo y barro, quizá con ganas de escapar.

–¿Qué vas a dejar? – pregunto mirando su perfil pálido y distanciado.

–Los libros. No quiero que se mojen.

–¿Vas a salir con este aguacero?

–Sí. No me importa.

–¿Tienes que irte o algo así?

–No.

Se aleja de la puerta y se acerca a su mochila que se encuentra junto a la mía. Deja los libros que abrazaba con tanto anhelo sobre una de las mesas entre los estantes y se cuelga su mochila.

–¿Entonces a dónde vas?

–Pues, no lo sé. A casa. No lo sé – dice alejándose.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, todo está bien.

Sale de la biblioteca y camina bajo la lluvia como si no le estuviera aplastando el cuerpo. Las gotas que caen entre nosotros la borran del camino y pierdo su rastro. Yo me quedo contemplando la escena, inseguro de que todo esté bien, de que lo estará, de que caiga un rayo y yo lo convierta en un dios, en un monstruo, quizás. Yo, que al parecer, he perdido todo miedo ante mi desdichado destino de un mundo cambiante bajo mi mano. Puede que salga y convierta la lluvia en sal, o en pequeños soles, o en astillas, y los transeúntes empiecen a caer al suelo uno tras otro, flotando en esta inundada ciudad cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Y sólo queden cuerpos avanzando boca abajo sobre el agua y un montón de astillas cayendo sobre ellos.

Es mucha gente muerta, pero la verdad es que no tengo este pensamiento en mi mente, no en este momento. Lo único que puedo ver es el cuerpo de Hikari perdiéndose en la lluvia, caminando hacia la tormenta y diciéndome que todo está bien, que no sabe a dónde va ir, que quizá vaya a casa.

Me mojo por completo en diez segundos cuando salgo de la biblioteca. Inclino mi cabeza como si estuviera reverenciando el escalofriante clima y camino rápido por el asfalto lleno de grietas en donde se acumula la lluvia.

El agua, afortunadamente, no se convierte en nada, sigue siendo agua, y me sigue mojando hasta que el cabello cae sobre mis ojos y me dificulta ver hacia donde voy. No de una forma metafórica, sino literal. Tropiezo cada paso y mi cuerpo se hace torpe. No soy bueno con las metáforas, aunque esa hubiera sido bastante útil. Veo a Hikari inmóvil en la parada de autobús. Está refugiada allí, aunque parece que en realidad no le importaría permanecer bajo la lluvia.

Congelándose.

Me acerco despacio como si no quisiera asustarla y me sitúo tras ella sin decir nada. Veo que por su espalda caen varias gotas de agua provenientes de su cabello, siento celos y un escalofrío me recorre la nuca. Ella no dice nada por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos lo hace. Luego, sin voltearse, dice que no quiere ir a casa, lo dice en un segundo. Y a mí no se me ocurre nada qué aportar.

–No quiero ir a casa – sujeta su mochila con una mano. Su cabello, más oscuro por el agua, se pega a su cuello y mejillas.

Quisiera acercarme, tocarla con sólo la yema de mis dedos y secarla en un segundo, convertir esa humedad en pétalos de flores. En hojas secas de árboles vivos, en trozos de cielo. Darle calor. Quisiera transformar su tono melancólico en una sonrisa. No quiero crear piedras preciosas, ni joyas invaluables, quiero crear algo que tenga significado, quiero crear algo de felicidad para Hikari, para mí.

 **«¿Por qué querrías su felicidad, TK? ¿Ah?»**

No lo sé, no quiero verla así.

 **«¿Por qué quieres su felicidad, TK?»**

Quiero ser yo quien le brinda felicidad. Quiero rosarle la boca con mis labios. Quiero saber lo que Martín ha saboreado. Quiero ser yo a quien ella quiere.

 **«¿Quieres?»**

Sí.

 **«¿Le arrebatarías a Daisuke su identidad para arrebatarle a Hikari?»**

Si él la mereciera estaría aquí, bajo la lluvia, con ella.

 **«¿Este eres tú? ¿Ah? Dímelo ¿es este quien quieres ser, TK? ¿Otro hombre del promedio quien cree el mundo está centrado en él? ¿El universo? ¿No ves más allá de tus prioridades personales?»**

No soy mejor que nadie ¿por qué no puedo tener deseos egoístas?

 **«Casi asesinas a un tipo en un baño porque te acreditabas ser mejor que él. Y ahora dices que no lo eres, que eres igual que todos y que puedes pensar y actuar como ellos por derecho»**

Sólo quiero ser feliz.

 **«¿Y planeas serlo siendo como todos? ¿Ves a alguien feliz por aquí?»**

No. ¡No! Yo sólo…

 **«¿Te sientes frustrado e incompleto? ¿Sí? ¿Tu vida carece de sentido? ¿Qué? ¿Sólo qué?»**

Necesito.

 **«Eres un bastardo, TK»**

Hikari agacha su cabeza y suspira.

Mientras tanto, yo la necestio.

 **«¿Necesitas? ¿Es esa tu respuesta? ¿Dime qué necesitas?»**

Un bus se detiene en frente de nosotros. Una pareja se baja y el conductor mantiene la puerta abierta un instante esperando por si alguno de nosotros quiere subir. Sigue lloviendo, el cielo está opaco y del cabello de Hikari caen gotas frías de nubes con su olor suave y abrumador.

 **«¡¿Dime que necesitas?! ¿Ser más alto? ¿Bello facial? ¿Inteligencia? ¿El amor de Hikari? Dime»**

Nadie sube al autobús.

–¿Cuál tomas tú? – pregunta ella y yo ni siquiera puedo ver sus labios hablarme.

–¿Perdón?

–¿Qué autobús tomas?

Miro a Hikari y lo sé. La necesito, necesito necesitarla. He querido ser normal toda mi vida, esto es lo que quiero. Unos cuantos minutos después sigue lloviendo. Vamos los dos en un autobús que nos conduce a mi casa. Ella mira por la ventana al mundo que está un poco borroso por la condensación, aun así está muy concentrada en el paisaje crudo, con basura flotante en los charcos y mujeres con niños de brazos escondiéndose bajo puentes para no morir.

Yo estoy junto a ella, casi rozando su brazo con el mío, luchando con mis ansias sobrehumanas de querer verla, esas ansias que hacen doler mis ojos al no dirigir mi mirada hacia ella. Necesito un golpe en el rostro, eso es lo que necesito.

La ciudad sigue gris, ha estado gris y seguirá gris por un largo rato. Creo que ya nunca dejará de estarlo.

Incluso aquí, en la casa de Gennai, un par de días después, se puede ver ese clima incoloro persiguiéndonos. Es tan fuerte que podrías asegurar que se ha tornado en el estado permanente de nuestra realidad. Cuando el agua deje de caer del cielo, éste seguirá nublado, luego las nubes se irán acercando y nublará cada calle, cada hogar, para siempre. Luego volverá a llover. El frío y la incertidumbre será lo único familiar y cotidiano en este agujero. Y lloverá. Y nos podriremos todos bajo este mar nublado y frío y acorralado.

–¿Estuvo en tu casa? – pregunta Gennai desde el techo, colgando de las vigas, mientras sigue escribiendo.

–Sí, estuvo en mi casa. En mi habitación.

–Vaya. – Gennai se detiene un momento, y tuerce un poco su cabeza con intenciones de mirarme, pero le es imposible – ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con esto? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

–No lo sé.

–¿Qué es lo que ella busca?

Agacho mi cabeza en vez de responder.

Gennai gruñe y hace un gesto con su boca. Luego sigue escribiendo en el techo.

–¿Qué pasó entonces? – pregunta.

Pasó que no dejaba de llover y que Hikari se bajó del autobús después de que yo lo hice. Y siguió lloviendo. De camino hasta mi casa quedamos completamente empapados, por lo que mi madre al vernos dos segundos después de que abrí la puerta nos pasó dos toallas y le regaló a Hikari una camisa limpia.

Mientras Hikari se cambiaba de ropa en el baño mi madre se me acercó de lado con una sonrisa, y mientras inclinaba su cabeza en mi dirección, sin mirarme, dijo:

–Es muy bonita.

–¿Quién? – pregunté yo sin apartar la mirada de la puerta del baño, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos y cobijado por una camisa seca. Mi madre, quien estaba rozando mi brazo con su hombro dijo:

–Tu "amiga".

–Oh.

–Es la primera vez que traes una chica.

–Ajá – respondí inseguro, porque en teoría yo no la traje, ella fue la que me siguió hasta casa. Jamás la hubiese invitado a ese lugar al que llamo hogar, en donde cohabito con una mujer en delantal y un viejo panzón frente a un televisor.

–¿Y bien? – pregunta mamá con una sonrisa encubierta.

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿Te gusta? – Suelta la pregunta como un disparo – ¿ya son algo? ¿Novios?– el afán que capto en el tono de su voz me hace pensar que mi madre encubre un temor profundo de que exista la posibilidad de que su hijo sea homosexual. Teoría que tendría sentido ya que nunca he tenido novia, no hablo de mujeres con mis padres, y mi mamá jamás ha encontrado pornografía en mi habitación. Creo que emitiría un suspiro de alivio si le dijera que tengo una vida sexual activa con aquella chica que está en el baño, pero, en este punto de mi vida no me importa si mi madre cree que su pequeño bebé juega del otro lado. Mientras yo no esté en mi zona de confort no me importa que nadie más lo esté.

–Por favor, mamá – le digo con un tono amenazador para que se calle.

–¿Por favor qué? Sólo quiero saber. Nada más.

Hikari sale del baño con la camisa blanca que le dio mi mamá, secándose el cabello que se le ha alborotado, pero no le quita en nada su belleza, nada podría.

Mi madre le sonríe al instante y le dice:

–Mucho mejor ¿verdad?

–Oh, sí, gracias.

Un trueno proveniente de la sala llama la atención de todos. Es mi padre frente al televisor. Lleva puesto su tan desagradable camisa sin mangas. Es un concurso de talento, en la tele. Un instante después subo con Hikari a mi habitación.

–¡Maldición! – exclama Gennai casi setenta horas en el futuro. – Lo tenía, casi lo tenía.

Estamos en su apartamento medieval y él sigue flotando a medio metro del techo. Yo hago silencio mientras él sigue maldiciendo. Golpea el cielo raso y grita "¡Maldita ecuación!". Vocifera desesperado diciendo "¡Estaba tan cerca! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!". La asquerosa paloma que estaba situada en una de las vigas sale volando hasta refugiarse sobre un armario y se resguarda en la oscuridad.

Finalmente Gennai hace silencio.

–¿Profesor? – digo aún sentado en el sillón.

–Hum – gime él, más relajado, meciéndose de lado a lado como un péndulo – Lo siento, Takeru. – Dice en un murmullo. – Sígueme contando lo que pasó.

Miro a Gennai algo desconcertado. Miro la enorme ecuación que nos está rodeando por completo. Esa constelación de números que deben significar algo, un universo de una respuesta. Y Gennai dice:–Dime, Takeru. Subiste con Hikari a tu habitación, ¿y luego qué?

Subimos por las escaleras uno junto al otro. Hikari y yo. En el pasillo del segundo piso se ven colgadas viejas fotografías de cuando éramos felices, una familia feliz y en blanco y negro, o en tono sepia. Hikari las mira rápidamente. Y luego cruza junto a la pared recién arreglada con un enorme parche de madera que colocaron luego de que una almohada la traspasara a gran velocidad.

–¿Qué le pasó a tu pared?

–Un pedazo de acero la atravesó hace unos días. Mi mamá tuvo que mandar repararla esa misma tarde.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque llovió y todo el pasillo se estaba inundando.

Cuando entra y pisa el suelo de la habitación, Hikari se da cuenta que hay arena bajo sus pies, arena que se esparce por todos lados y se pierde debajo de mi cama. En vez de ventanas hay bolsas de plástico negras que se sacuden debido al viento. Hay un montón de plumas de diferentes colores en mi escritorio, volando alrededor de los muebles y cubriendo todo lo que es mi proyecto para final de semestre, el proyecto que debería estar terminando con Hikari. Casi no se ve pero si sacudieras mis sábanas, una nube de sal muy fina se levantaría y cubriría la atmosfera y nublaría nuestra vista tanto que no veríamos ni nuestras propias manos frente a nosotros, sino que nos tropezaríamos con las manos del otro, Hikari y yo nos sujetaríamos, entrelazaríamos nuestros dedos, nos acercaríamos y nos aferraríamos en un perfecto beso, exacto en saliva y en movimiento de lengua. Bueno, puede que no ocurriría exactamente así, pero nunca se sabe.

No hay adornos en mi habitación.

No tengo más par de zapatos que los que estoy usando.

No hay ropa en mi armario.

Sólo hay largos cabellos rubios y rojos enredados en mis cajones. Hay pequeños charcos de agua pura en mis repisas. Todo aquello solía ser mis pertenencias personales. Ahora todo es algo más.

Algunas cosas ya ni siquiera son visibles. Mi libro de literatura inglesa se convirtió en aire. Mis ventanas se convirtieron en aserrín que el viento se llevó. Nada permanece igual. Hikari ni siquiera pregunta. Se deja caer sobre mi cama y, efectivamente, una nube de sal fina queda suspendida sobre ella por unos cuantos instantes, pero no es lo suficientemente densa como para formar una hermosa escena romántica en la que nuestros labios se encuentran por accidente.

–Tu madre es buena persona – dice Hikari – me gusta.

Con mis pies empujo la arena debajo de mi cama, toda la que puedo, pero no cambia mucho el aspecto del lugar; mi cuarto parece el anticipo de una playa. Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro que era lo que solía ser esa arena.

–¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta ella mirando al techo.

–¿Quién?

–Tu madre.

–Natsuko.

–Natsuko.

–Sí.

Hikari suspira. Yo camino junto a la cama y me siento junto a ella. Y me dice:

–Mi madre se llamaba Yuuko.

No digo nada. Me limito a mirar a Hikari y embriagarme con su imagen, con su voz.

–Murió. – dice ella.

–Lo siento.

–Sí, yo también.

Quisiera saber qué es lo que ve Hikari en mi techo, en ese cielo raso viejo lleno de manchas de agua filtrada.

–Murió cuando yo tenía catorce – dice Hikari bocarriba en mi cama – fue uno de los días más surreales de mi vida. Todo parecía una mentira. Parecía imposible, una jugarreta, una locura. – Cierra los ojos y se soba el rostro – No tenía sentido, para nada. Sentía que había despertado en otro mundo, que estaba atrapada allí para siempre. Aquí. Y luego...

Las bolsas negras que coloqué en reemplazo de mis ventanas se sacuden. Desde aquí se puede sentir cómo la lluvia que está destrozando la ciudad allá afuera se va apaciguando.

–Luego mi papá se casó con ella, con esa otra mujer.

–Tu madrastra. – murmuro.

–La prima de mi madre, Sora. La muy infeliz.

Ya no hay truenos.

–La muy miserable – dice Hikari.

Incluso Hikari siente odio, así como gira y pequeños trazos de su cabello ocultan su rostro, mezclando su color piel con ese canela luminoso que brota de su milagroso cráneo.

–Cambió a mi padre, me cambió a mí... me volvió en algo que odio, que detesto. Soy algo más.

–Hikari...

–La muy desgraciada me sonrió y me abrazó. Fue al funeral de mi mamá, lloró, y luego se folló a mi padre.

Hikari sujeta las sábanas de mi cama y las aprieta con fuerza, con ira, pero no creo que las vaya a convertir en piedra, o en azúcar, en miel. En nada.

–Y por fin ha pasado. – Dice Hikari soltando resoplos por su nariz – Lo logró. Se ha embarazado de mi padre, el esposo de mi madre. Va a tener un bebé, va a tener su propia familia, una de la que yo no hago parte... de la que no quiero hacer parte, maldición.

Hikari no llora ni nada, sólo aprieta las sábanas. Veo sus ojos y siento que son agujeros negros que se tragan todo y lo desaparece, lo descompone. Quiere levantarse y destrozarlo todo, quiere que la lluvia sepulte esta vida y la otra para siempre. Quiere que la tormenta arrebate a su madrastra y al bebé que lleva dentro.

Me acuesto y miro el cielo raso que ella estaba viendo.

–Takeru – dice ella – quiero que me ayudes.

Mi corazón va a mil, y mi mano se va arrastrando por la superficie de mi cama para alcanzar la mano de Hikari. Estoy a unos centímetros de capturarla y crear mi perfecta historia romántica.

–Esa mujer mató a mi madre, mató a mi padre, me mató a mí. – Sus dientes rechinan, y dice – Esa bruja desgraciada.

Busco sus dedos con la intención de fundirme en ellos, de entrelazarme y hacerme parte de su piel, pero no soy capaz de llegar a ella. Siento su calor a un leve centímetro de mí, pero temo que si la llego a tocar Hikari se irá, se irá para siempre.

–Ayúdame – dice susurrándome – ayúdame a matarla.

Y mi mano se detiene sobre mi cama.

–Ayúdame a acabar con esa mujer.

Hikari acerca su mano y la coloca en mi pecho, y sé que me está mirando. Yo mantengo mi vista en el techo, pero su mirar está perforándome. Me da miedo.

–Ayúdame, Hikari. Te lo pido.

Mi corazón golpea mi pecho y este a su vez golpea la mano de Hikari. Mi boca queda sellada por un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que la tormenta se acaba. Y exclamo en mi mente "Hikari, quítame la mano de encima".

–Tienes que comprenderme. – Dice ella – Ella mató a mi madre. Tengo que devolverle el favor.

Gennai se detiene un momento. Deja de escribir en el techo. Él se voltea para verme.

–¿Ella te pidió que le ayudaras a matar a su madrastra y a su hermano nonato? – pregunta el viejo barbudo suspendido en el aire.

–Lo hizo. – le respondo inmóvil sentado en su sillón.

–¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué no a su enorme y hermoso príncipe azul?

Hikari me mira y dice:

–No puedo – se sienta en la cama, varias horas en el pasado, y dice – ni siquiera le he dicho a Daisuke que mi madrastra está embarazada.

–Habla con él.

–Por Dios, Takeru – se cubre la cara con ambas manos – ¿es que no lo ves?

Me incorporo e intento verla.

Ella dice:

–Soy un monstruo.

Su voz queda atrapada en mi cabeza y resuena dentro de mi cráneo como un eco incansable y aturdidor.

–Soy un monstruo – dice – si Daisuke me escuchara me odiaría. Si él estuviera aquí me abandonaría.

Un monstruo.

–No le puedo decir lo que siento. No le puedo decir a nadie cuanto odio siento.

Excepto a mí. Ella me lo está contando a mí.

–Tú eres mi amigo, Takeru – me mira a los ojos, y yo la miro a ella – ¿verdad?

Asiento con mi cabeza.

–Te necesito. Sólo tú me puedes ayudar. Sólo tú me has escuchado.

Quisiera creer que ésta no es la perfecta historia de amor que mejor se adapta a mi situación, a quien soy. Hikari es más parecida a mí de lo que jamás podría imaginarme.

Le pondré de título a esta parte de mi vida "monstruos enamorados".

–Estoy sola.

–Tienes a Daisuke.

–Sí, sí. – dice con ojos húmedos – Pero él es muy bueno para mí. Él no me merece. No sabe todo lo que siento. Qué es lo que hay en mi mente. Él no sabe cuántas veces he imaginado asesinando a mi madrastra.

Trago un poco de saliva.

Y Hikari dice:

–No sabe que el odio me está asfixiando, que hay una voz en mi interior que no para de decirme que soy un monstruo, que no soy como el resto, que no hago parte de este mundo. Me dice que no puedo quedarme con Daisuke.

Suelta los pulmones, deja a un lado el torso, lo importante es no perder la cabeza. Después de varias horas con la puerta cerrada, incluso luego del anochecer, mi madre no ha golpeado una sola vez en mi habitación en donde estoy encerrado con Hikari. Ni siquiera para llevarnos panecillos recién horneados.

Lo que mi madre quiere es que me abra un poco y quizá que bese a esa mujer en mi habitación. Es decir, mientras yo tengo miedo de ponerme a descuartizar gente famosa y modelos, mi madre tiene miedo que me vuelva otro popular niño homosexual.

Por ahora sólo estamos acostados en el lecho, Hikari y yo, mientras ella arranca estalactitas que crecen debajo de mi escritorio y las mira sin mucho ánimo.

–Dijiste que no coleccionabas nada – dice Hikari sin mirarme a mí sino al frasco transparente lleno de canicas que esta sobre mi repisa.

–¿Eso? Ya no las colecciono, llevan varios años allí. No he agregado o sacado ninguna canica en mucho tiempo.

–¿Cuántas de esas tienes ahí?

–No lo sé. Unas trecientas, trecientas cincuenta.

Hikari se levanta de la cama exclamando "¡vaya!". Toma el frasco y lo examina.

–Se nota que nadie le ha puesto un dedo encima en un buen tiempo. – dice limpiando la superficie del frasco.

Es cierto. Tenía miedo de cambiarlo. Tenía miedo de que si llegaba a tocar el frasco se iba a transformar en hojas secas, en una carretera, en silencio, en mí llorando. No puedo correr ese riesgo. Tengo que alejarme de todo lo que quiero, de todo lo que amo, o lo puedo destruir, lo puedo cambiar, lo puedo desaparecer.

Enviarlo al olvido. Hacerlo parte de la estos momentos no soy capaz de tocar a Hikari. No puedo.

–¿De dónde sacaste tantas canicas?

–No es una historia muy agradable de contar – respondo escondiendo mis ojos.

–Quiero oírla.

–Es deprimente.

–Lo que te conté hoy no fue precisamente para morirse de la risa. – Dice abriendo el frasco – Cuéntame, me lo debes.

Y sumerge su mano en el mar de canicas. De acuerdo.

–De acuerdo.

Fue hace algún tiempo atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentirme identificado con el niño flaco y torpe que era entonces; un mocoso inútil que lloraba cada día de su vida y se meaba en los pantalones para luego no decírselo a nadie. Era una desgracia. Una desgracia pequeña que le gustaba coleccionar canicas. Las tenía por montones, las sacaba de cualquier lado, las hurtaba de los otros niños, puede que algunas las creara de la nada.

No lo sé.

Hikari mira mi rostro, con su mano sumergida en las canicas, no parpadea y me observa. Parece que se quiere acercar, quiere tocarme. Por su bien será mejor que no lo haga.

Le digo a Hikari que uno de mis mayores sueños era tener una enorme colección de canicas, la más grande que se pudiera imaginar. Con un sueño tan pobre como ése, poco deseado por los demás, se creería que es fácil de lograr, pero la verdad ni siquiera llegaba a las cien. Y la verdad, me sentía patético con las canicas, con ese nido de esferas que no hacen nada por nadie y yo ahí, igual. Pero así eran las cosas, y yo sólo querías mis mil canicas, el millón, si podía.

Hikari acerca su cuerpo hacia el mío, se arrastra por sobre la cama para llegar a mí. Y mientras ella se aproxima muy despacio, la habitación va cambiando de color, se vuelve un poco más brillante, naranja.

En mi casa solían haber miles de reglas, le cuento. Para todo había una regla, como había una excepción a esa regla. Pero había una regla que no podía ser rota, por nada del mundo. Así nos lo decía papá. Nunca, jamás, se nos estaba permitido entrar a su estudio; el despacho que tenía al final de un pasillo en nuestra antigua casa en otra ciudad. Él, mi padre, se la pasaba metido allí y el ingreso estaba prohibido para todos, incluyéndonos a Matt y a mí.

–¿Quién es Matt?

–Mi hermano mayor. El único hermano que tengo.

Hikari levanta las cejas y se acerca un poco más.

Era como en el Edén, digo. Disfrutábamos de cierta libertad, de resguardo, de afecto, de un hogar, y podíamos hacer uso de cualquier habitación en la casa, excepto de aquella oficina.

Le digo a Hikari que un día esa regla fue rota.

Una tarde lo vi, a mi padre, estaba trabajando en el despacho y yo me acerqué por el pasillo. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí un poco, sólo para echar un vistazo y luego escapar sin ser descubierto. Me quede allí, observando por aquella pequeña brecha entre el umbral y la puerta lo que mi padre solía hacer en su despacho todas las tardes.

–¿Qué era lo que hacía? – pregunta ella.

–No te lo puedo decir.

La mano de Hikari se pierde hasta el fondo del frasco, parece que las canicas se la estuvieran tragando.

–Es un secreto – le digo.

Hikari sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Parece que no me cree. Sea lo que sea no me lo dice, sólo escucha.

Obviamente mi padre lo notó, le cuento a Hikari, vio la puerta levemente abierta y supo que uno de sus dos hijos había estado espiándolo. Y nos enfrentó. Nos puso uno junto al otro y nos preguntó quién lo había hecho. Quien había sido capaz de romper aquella regla tan preciada. Y yo me aterré, perdí el juicio, me desesperé. Sentí pánico. Traicioné a mi hermano de la peor forma posible. Se podría decir. O de la peor forma posible entre las posibilidades que se me habían presentado.

– Yamato, Takeru. Díganme quien de ustedes lo hizo – nos preguntó papá utilizando la voz más escabrosa de toda la historia.

Y con lágrimas de niño tonto y cobarde en los ojos, sale el nombre de mi hermano por mis labios.

– Matt.

Le digo.

– Matt lo hizo.

Así son las cosas.

Así fue como pasó. Y Hikari me mira frunciendo el ceño.

– Entregué a mi hermano y él aceptó la culpa. Dejó que su hermano pequeño se saliera con la suya.

– ¿Qué pasó después?

Pasó que papá tomo a Matt del hombro y se lo llevó al final del pasillo, a su oficina.

Nunca me enteré la forma en que mi padre castigó a Matt, pero no pudo ser nada bueno, Matt me lo hizo saber. Trago saliva y se lo digo a Hikari.

– Un tiempo después me hizo ir a un puente. – le digo.

– ¿Un puente?

– Sobre la autopista.

Yo le tenía miedo a las alturas. No me gustaban los puentes, pero de todas formas fui. En mi menté el lugar está presente de una forma exagerada, por supuesto, el puente parecía enorme con un centenar de vehículos cruzando a miles de kilómetros por hora debajo de nuestros pies. Me encontré en uno de los extremos del puente, Matt estaba a la mitad, recostándose contra la baranda, mirando el tráfico cruzar. Me acuerdo que su rostro estaba completamente transformado, sombrío. Su cabello, algo largo y desordenado, se agitaba hacia un lado. Fue la primera vez que lo vi como un hombre con poder, grande y maduro, y la primera que sentí terror de él.

Recuerdo que giró un poco su rostro y me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos que se me clavaron en el cerebro. Yo no parpadeé y me quedé frío al ver lo que él tenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué? – pregunta Hikari.

Son mis canicas, están en el frasco. Casi cien de ellas.

Él acaricia el frasco como si fuera un ser viviente.

"¿Matt?" susurré con temor, con voz de niño angustiado. Y él, sosteniendo su inexpresiva mirada, me dijo "es tiempo de crecer". Retiró la tapa del frasco y en un movimiento muy lento, dejó que mis canicas escaparan por la orilla del puente. Una cascada de esferas brillantes cayó hacia la autopista y se estrelló contra el asfalto varios metros en picada. La luz se reflejó en cada una de ellas hasta que se perdieron en el abismo.

Todas las canicas desaparecieron tras unos cuantos parpadeos. Entonces Matt caminó en mi dirección, dejó el frasco vacío a mi lado, ése mismo frasco que Hikari está sosteniendo en sus manos, Matt me tocó el hombro y siguió de largo hasta bajar del puente, sin mirar atrá él se alejó.

Quede arrodillado en ese puente, con mis lágrimas cayendo a montones desde mi rostro, y mis manos sobre la piedra dura que me sostenía. Ése soy yo llorando por el único tesoro que podía ver en mi vida. Lloro porque creía que no me quedaba nada.

Hikari saca la mano del frasco sosteniendo un manojo de canicas en ella, y luego las deja caer lentamente en el interior del frasco. Una lluvia cristalina.

– Si perdiste esa colección en el puente, ¿de dónde sacaste todas éstas?

– De Matt. Varios años después me las dio. Creo que intentaba que lo perdonara por lo que pasó, aunque nunca me pidió perdón realmente. Me las entregó cuando se fue de casa.

Hikari tapa el frasco y lo sostiene en su regazo.

– ¿De dónde saco tu hermano más de trecientas canicas?

– No lo sé.

De pronto nos encontramos mirándonos el uno al otro y ninguno dice nada. Las plumas que están sobre mi escritorio salen volando y nos envuelven con su danza perezosa hasta que aterrizan.

Me encuentro entre sus ojos, sus redondos y húmedos ojos. Y todo lo que siento son unas terribles ganas de acercarme y besarla, de sentirla en mis dedos, en mi piel, arrasando con todo mi ser. Quiero que se interne en mi existencia. Pero sé que eso no va a pasar. No puedo. Nunca podré. No importa cuanto lo intente.

Hikari se aventura y su mano se desliza por sobre la superficie de la cama, se acerca hacia mi mano. Toda ella se acerca a mí. Y todo yo me quedo aferrado en ese lúgubre lugar en donde no soy más que un monstro. Uno solitario.

Mis labios se abren y dicen:

– Hikari...

Su mano se ve cálida, se ve fresca, suave. Se aproxima, se aproxima a mí. Desea tocarme, probablemente tanto como yo a ella. Tal vez...

Ella permanece muda, y detiene su mano, la detiene cuando yo le digo:

– No mates a tu madrastra.

* * *

 _Sigue tus sueños, no dejes que nada ni nadie te detenga. Porque eres especial, importante y bueno y apuesto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la industria de las academias musicales la mayoría de artistas son unos hijos de puta. Los músicos muy diestros (que en general son adinerados ya que se otorgan el lujo de pagar el costo de estudiar dicho arte) tienden a ser muy prepotentes, y orgullosos. Desgraciados portadores de un muy apreciado don. Alimañas rastreras con grandes dotes. Malditos infelices muy habilidosos. O por lo menos así son los que estudian en este agujero llamado Academia musical Rubato.

Me siento en la recepción, contesto el teléfono y sonrío a todos los clientes, profesores y administrativos.

De fondo siempre está esa música incitadora de cáncer auditivo que tocan todos esos aprendices. Llegan en bonitos autos cargando estuches duros con instrumentos de primera. Muy bien cuidados porque son el reflejo de su autoestima, su particularidad, el detalle que va después de su nombre luego de ser presentados a un extraño:

Son esos los niños a lo que su madre presenta diciendo, "él es mi hijo Tagiru. Toca el violín".

"Él es mi hijo Kirinha, toca el piano".

"Él es mi hijo Junpei, toca el chelo".

Ése tipo de gente que después de que el extraño sonríe con admiración, la madre les pide que por favor hagan una demostración de su talento que los coloca por encima del ciudadano normal.

"Vamos, Tagiru, toca un poco para el doctor Orimoto".

Mi madre nunca me va a presentar diciendo "él es mi hijo Takeru, es recepcionista en una academia musical". Nada de eso. Nada con que hacer sentir orgullosa a mi madre. Bueno, nada que pueda mostrar a sus amigos como una habilidad respetable, ya sea tocar el clarinete o cantar. Mami no va a decir "él es mi hijo Takeru, convierte las cosas en otras cosas".

Así que ahí me tienes. Con una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras todos los jovencitos entran y salen con sus instrumentos al hombro. Según Daisuke no sólo los músicos son así.

–Los deportistas tienden a ser unos engreídos miserables. Se sienten dioses porque pueden jugar con un balón.

Eso dice Daisuke sentado a mi lado en la recepción. No pregunten, pero sí, me está haciendo compañía.

–Pueden impresionar a cualquiera con sus habilidades y su imagen. Un deportista debe verse bien. Salud corporal, salud mental. – dice embutiéndose uno de los sándwich que él mismo me trajo en una bolsa de papel – Ya sabes, ese tipo de frases baratas que se inventan para que no parezcan unos superficiales de primera. Como en el modelaje... al final todo el mundo es la misma basura.

La gente se acerca y me preguntan por el costo de la matrícula. Me dicen que quieren que su hijo aprenda a tocar el violín, la flauta traversa, algo así. Algo para impresionar al resto. Algo que haga de su hijo un ente de quien sentirse orgulloso. Algo diferente a ese escuincle que no hace nada de su vida.

–No le haga eso a su hijo – les dice Daisuke – con todo ese dinero que le cuesta toda esta porquería mes tras mes, año tras año, debería hacer algo útil.

Daisuke, aun con su boca llena de pan y tomate, dice:

–Llévelo a la selva. Llévelo a que conozca la vida salvaje, el mundo real.

Y yo intento decirle al cliente que el coste será de varios millones para cuando acabe el año académico, hablando en términos de matrícula, instrumento, alquiler de salas, presentaciones en auditorios, tures alrededor del país y quizá el continente y todo lo demás. Pero al final, nadie me está escuchando. Sólo a Daisuke.

–Lleve a su hijo a África. Déjelo que conozca una tribu, que conozca otra cultura. Apártelo del glamour y la televisión, aléjelo de internet y las revistas. Deje que soporte algo de hambre, que camine descalzo. Que sepa lo que significa sacrificarse, trabajar, esforzarse. No con un ensayo de cuatro horas diarias aprendiendo a utilizar algo tan obsoleto como un instrumento... sino caminando por el mundo, entre humanos, lejos del desastre.

La gente se aparta sin decir nada, dejan a Daisuke hablando solo. Y él grita:– No haga de su hijo otro talento de la siguiente generación. Otro talento que no sabe respetar nada. Que destruye el mundo y desprecia lo que tiene. Otra sabandija miserable.

Y después de un día sin vender nada a nadie Daisuke me dice:

–Que deprimente, vamos a mi casa, te quiero enseñar algo.

Son las dos de la tarde y abandono la recepción para ir con ese grandulón a su apartamento.

–Ahí lo tienes – dice Daisuke – la gente sigue en busca de la hermosura, quieren crear algo agradable, como música, una pintura... o todo eso que llaman arte.

Camina por la sala de su casa cambiando de lugar las fotografías que cuelgan del techo. Llevamos media hora en su apartamento y empiezo a sentir hambre, pero Daisuke no, él se comió mi almuerzo.

–Todos dicen que se están expresando. – Dice Daisuke – Todos dicen que evocan las sensaciones que habitan en su alma, que exaltan ese ardor innato que nos hace humanos. Y hoy en día cualquier trasto torcido es arte.

Daisuke se acerca a su escritorio y abre un cajón. Saca una revista y la expone para que yo la vea desde el sofá en donde estoy sentado.

–Arte postmoderno – dice.

En la portada se ve el rostro de una actriz sonriendo. Sus labios perfectos y sus ojos simétricos, su piel intacta y su sonrisa exacta brillan desde su mano. Todo eso es arte.

–¿Lo ves?

Nuestra respuesta inmediata, elaborada, planeada, es sentir admiración. Es sentirse atraído por ese cuerpo descomunal sin alma y perfecto, comparado con nuestra asquerosa humanidad, y nuestra normalidad tan bárbara. Y todos nos sentamos a desear tener ese rostro, esa sonrisa, esos labios, poder salir en una revista. Quedamos ahí, sin decisiones, con respuesta fabricadas.

–Mientras éramos unos niños – dice Daisuke – unos mocosos que se colocaban gel en el pelo para lucir bien, lo único que aprendimos fue que somos imperfectos y que el fin último de nuestra vida es ser esta mujer en esta revista. O este hombre – dice mostrándome la foto de un tipo con la camisa abierta enseñando sus pectorales afeitados y aceitosos que brillan y lucen suculentos.

Eso es arte.

–¿Quién necesita un Da Vinci, un William Turner?

Tenemos a Kate Moss.

–¿Quién necesita a Dalí, van Gogh?

Tenemos a Naomi Campbell. Tenemos Photoshop.

–Eso es arte – dice Daisuke – Nuestra arte.

Daisuke abre la revista y comienza a pasar hojas, se detiene y me lee un artículo que encuentra impresa entre propaganda de perfumes y zapatillas. Se trata de una de esas entrevistas que publican en ese tipo de revistas de sociedad.

–Escucha esto. – Dice – Una mujer con estilo, un ídolo con clase. ¿Quieres conocer el dios de nuestra generación?

La hermosura en el presente es la secreción. La joven y hermosa Cherry, una de las figuras más representativas en la farándula del día de hoy, ya es en una digna rival de Lady Gaga y de Rihanna.

Nadie le interesa encontrarse con su propia alma, al mundo no le importa exaltar su dignidad humana, encontrar la trascendencia tras nuestra concepción. Queremos un buen espectáculo. Eso es todo. Su vestimenta atrevida y comentarios frívolos, junto con sus canciones provocativas, la han convertido en una superestrella, un ícono para niñas y adolescentes de todo el mundo.

Queremos morbosidad.

Ha encabezado en diferentes ocasiones las listas mundiales de popularidad.

Y popularidad.

Queremos piel.

La señorita Cherry nos ha concedido esta entrevista. Nada de virtudes o respeto. El hombre no quiere ser hombre, no quiere tener alma, se caga sobre el alma.

Yo me cago sobre el hombre.

Lo que deseamos, dice Daisuke, es una diva.

 **P: Cherry, en la carátula de tu último disco usas un atuendo muy atrevido...**

 **R: En realidad estoy posando en una cama de algodón. Es obra de un artista llamado Bryan Botton... Vi que colocaba a las mujeres en hermosos escenarios, casi de manera infantil e inocente, pero al mismo tiempo elegante, delicada y sexy...Sexy...**

Lo que todos queremos es que podamos entrelazar la inocencia con el erotismo. Y quizá violar unas cuantas niñas en las filipinas, y sentirnos bien al respecto porque hay que tener mente abierta y no ser tan conservadores.

–Lo que anhelamos es que Cherry nos haga una felación. Que nos la chupe hasta que se trague todos nuestros intestinos.

 **P: Parece que no te causa ningún problema mostrar tu cuerpo en público. ¿Qué te da tanta confianza?**

¿Confianza?

Martín repite la pregunta y luego exclama "¡¿confianza?!"

Confianza no se trata de mantenerte firme ante la presión grupal extremista sino de ser capaz de vender todo lo que tienes a tu público. Tu intimidad y tu espíritu.

Y todos me dirán. Pero respeta a la pobre Cherry, que todos lo merecemos. Claro que si le pagara a Cherry esos millones ella me dejaría irrespetarla porque hoy en día todo tiene su precio, en especial si se quiere ser diva. En estos tiempos tergiversamos los conceptos.

–El mundo no es perfecto, Daisuke– le digo algo intimidado por la saliva que desprende con su ira.

 **«Déjame decirte una cosa, TK. No estás tan loco como creí que estabas, sólo mira a este demente»**

Cherry dice:

 **R: Es como un juego, y a propósito llevo el arte de la seducción hasta sus límites. Me siento muy segura de mi misma... además, por ser joven, me siento bien con mi cuerpo, a decir verdad me siento orgullosa de él.**

Es un juego ¿Qué no lo ves?

 **«Imagínate el tipo de chiflado que le habla desde su cabeza»**

–¿Quién no estaría orgulloso de su cuerpo cuando te ha hecho ganar tantos millones? – pregunta Daisuke, espero que de forma retórica ya que no le respondo.

Queremos metérsela hasta al fondo... una y otra vez. Hasta que su sangre se reemplace con semen. Hasta que vomite nuestra bilis. Para que se sienta más orgullosa de su cuerpo y su carrera. El arte de la seducción...

Daisuke simula leer la revista y dice:

–Dime, Cherry ¿Por qué una artista, una cantante habría de seducir a su público con su cuerpo y no con su música?

¿Quién necesita el arte cuando tenemos erotismo? ¿Quién necesita surrealismo cuando Cherry está dispuesta a seducirnos? ¿Quién necesita respeto cuando tenemos a Cherry desnuda sobre puto algodón? ¿Te das cuenta que ninguna pregunta habla de música? Eso es todo lo que necesitamos. Llevo el arte del coqueteo a sus límites...

–Nuestro arte. –dice Daisuke señalando la revista, riéndose con bastante esfuerzo para luego, con una sonrisa silenciosa, romper la fotografía de Cherry. – Cuando no te estés desnudando en público por dinero, Takeru, querrá decir que eres un humano. Querrá decir que tienes dignidad. Querrás decir que te respetas, que mereces respeto. Entonces no te diré que solo eres la proyección más vulgar del sexo. Que eres ése pequeño agujero estirado.

Llevo el arte del coqueteo a sus límites...

–El arte de nuestro tiempo es dinero, sexo y el control mental. Nuestro dios es nuestro lado perverso.

Esa es la belleza para el mundo.

–Cherry se hace millones porque su ensamble follable es hipnotizante. Pero no importa, está bien. Ella no es una persona real. Es ficticia.

Daisuke coge los pedazos de la foto de la cantante y se los mete en los pantalones, en el culo. Hablo enserio.

La belleza del mundo está en la respuesta a la pregunta.

 **P: Pero no posarías desnuda, ¿o sí?**

¿Por qué no? Toda la gente importante lo hace. La belleza del mundo yace en que al final nos lo preguntaran a todos. Nos preguntaran, ¿por cuantos millones lo harías?

Daisuke se saca los trozos de revista de su pantalón y los arroja a la basura.

–No sé qué clase de idiotas se creen en un mundo artístico cuando todos sabemos la verdad, cada espectador.

 **«Todos tenemos un precio»**

Daisuke abre la revista y me muestra a Ana Grigorenski posando de tal forma que le puedes ver el culo luminoso al aire libre, mientras que su rostro finge placer. Con su mirada te dice que te dará el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

–A esto lo llamo "degradación del ser humano".

Lo llamo "traición"

"Violación".

"Involución".

Y todos esos locos con la mano en el pantalón pensando en Cherry y Ana porque de ellas no se saca nada más. Martín cierra sus ojos un instante. De repente se aleja a su escritorio de nuevo y dándome la espalda dice:

–¿Quieres saber lo que es realmente hermoso? – me pregunta. – ¿Quieres conocer la belleza?

Daisuke toma una fotografía entre sus manos y la mira con cuidado, se me acerca y luego me la entrega.

–Ahí tienes la belleza.

Unos años atrás Daisuke viajó a una comunidad indígena como parte de un trabajo voluntario que realizó. No es que tenga un buen corazón, dice Daisuke, sólo ganas de largarse de este agujero en donde mujeres que se desnudan por dinero son llamadas iconos de la cultura popular.

En dicha comunidad Daisuke conoció a una mujer aislada, a quien habían acusado y condenado por no ser virgen antes de contraer ceremonia matrimonial con su pareja. La condena trataba de su pérdida de identidad cultural; borraron su nombre de las inscripciones de su comunidad, le cortaban el pelo cada mes; no tenía voz ni voto en la comunidad; ni se le permitía tener una imagen mental de sí misma: le arrebataron su reflejo.

La mujer no podía verse a un espejo.

No podía verse ni en el reflejo del agua.

No tenía nombre, no tenía voz, no tenía rostro.

No era nadie.

Daisuke me dice que en cualquier cultura la naturaleza humana tiende a ser cruel, despiadada.

–Debía llevar un manto oscuro en la cabeza y en el rostro, de tal forma que lo único que tú veías era una sombra, no una mujer. – Dice tomando asiento junto a mí, mirando hacia la nada – Ni siquiera me saludó, se le tenía prohibido hablar con forasteros. Los otros aldeanos me contaron de su situación.

Ver su vulnerabilidad me afectó, me cuenta Daisuke, ver qué tan desolada estaba.

De pronto noto que Daisuke me está mirando. Sus manos están quietas en su regazo, su expresión es tensa, y él me dice:

–Por eso odio cualquier forma en que la sociedad doblega a la mujer, cuando la convierte en esclava. Les coloca un manto en el rostro, o las exhibe como premios sexuales en las revistas de sociedad.

Daisuke me dice que entre esa mujer y Ana Grigorenski no hay mucha diferencia.

–Le tomé una foto – me dice – Le pedí que se quitara el manto de su rostro un momento y le tomé una foto. Ésa foto que tienes en tus manos, Takeru. Si la comunidad se entera de eso podrían desterrarla. El peor deshonor existente. Y ella moriría en cuestión de semanas abandonada en la selva.

–Unos días después volví a visitarla con la fotografía revelada.

Daisuke me cuenta que la mujer tomó la fotografía, la agarró con fuerza entre sus dedos y se puso a llorar.

–Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. – Me dice – Su llanto era algo apagado, pero resistente.

Lloró porque no podía creer que fuera así de hermosa. No podía creer cuanta belleza podía haber en ella. Ella lloró porque su rostro era demasiado perfecto, lleno de armonía y brillo. Su rostro era luz. Era Dios.

–Me agradeció con un abrazo y me besó las palmas de mis manos, signo de respeto y honra.

Yo miro la fotografía y lo único que veo es a una indígena común, casi insípida, sin ningún rasgo facial fascinante o llamativo. Se trata de una simple mujer morena de ojos pequeños y perdidos en el vacío, y labios secos.

–Ahí lo tienes – dice Daisuke – Esa es la belleza. Ella es una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo.

Daisuke levanta la revista en donde se ve la fotografía de Ana desnuda y dice:

–Según las denuncias populares que nos inundan hoy en día estamos gritando desesperados porque vivimos en un mundo lleno de perversión. Porque el hombre cada día es capaz de hacer algo peor, mucho peor. Pero ni Cherry ni Ana están gritando por ello. La perversión las tiene a ellas en la cima.

Daisuke está despeinado y ruborizado. Espero que no vaya a sufrir de un ataque cardiaco.

–Si no hubiera perversión, ellas no serían nuestros ídolos.

Quisiera poder decir algo, pero no puedo.

–Es decir, diecisiete hombres abusan de una mujer por diez días hasta que la matan. Pero no te preocupes, Cherry y Ana lo aprueban. Ella lleva el juego de la seducción hasta el límite.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cualquier cosa, no duden en preguntar, ¡nos leemos después!**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
